Amor além do Ódio
by Maria Lua
Summary: O que acontece quando a Capitã Swan encontra com o charmoso e belo Capitão do Vampiratas Edward Cullen? -Capítulo 11 Parte I ON!- Finalmente Voltamos!
1. Prólogo

**Nome: **_Amor além do Ódio_

**Shippers: **_Edward/Bella Jasper/Alice Emmett/Rosalie_

**Tipo: **_Romance/Aventura/Universo Alternativo_

**Resumo: **_Isabella Marie Swan é a Capitã do navio pirata Red Dragon. Conhecida por sua crueldade e mortal ódio aos vampiros, juntamente de suas fiéis marujas Alice e Rosalie, jamais perdeu uma batalha, deixando por onde passava um rastro de sangue. Era um aviso para seus inimigos. Ninguém sobrevivia a suas investidas. Porém ao encontrar o audacioso e belo Capitão do Vampiratas Edward Cullen, sua sorte parece mudar. Irá ela esquecer seu ódio e se entregar aos encantos do misterioso Vampiro?? Ou se manterá firme ante a resolução de exterminá-lo? O palco está armado, Amor e Ódio entram em confronto, onde ao final apenas um remanescerá._

**Aviso: **_Essa fic é escrita por duas autoras. Uma no caso sou eu e a outra é a __**Larissa Motoko**__**. **__Cada uma escreve um capítulo._

**Prólogo**

_Era uma noite tempestuosa, a chuva grossa caía pesadamente sobre o solo banhando tudo ao seu redor. _

_Trovões e relâmpagos cortavam o céu, o vento forte levava tudo em seu caminho, os animais, pressentindo o perigo, tinham se escondido. _

_Era como se a mãe natureza estivesse anunciando a iminência de uma catástrofe. _

_De fato, o que chegou era mais terrível que qualquer coisa que minha humana, frágil e infantil mente poderia imaginar. _

_O mais cruel de todos os seres que habitava a terra veio até mim._

_Lembro-me claramente do ocorrido naquela fatídica noite, o que meus olhos viram ficou cravado em minha memória e em minha carne, aquilo jamais será esquecido... _

**Flashback...**

**N/a: Gostaram??**

**Ta ruim? Confusa? Boa? Ótima? Querem saber o que vai acontecer?**

**Então não deixem de mandar reviews, por favor!!**

**=**********


	2. Noite Fatídica I

**Amor além do Ódio**

**Capítulo 1--Noite Fatídica I**

**Flashback**

_Olhos escarlates, famintos e diabólicos. Sangue. Rios de sangue, eu me vi mergulhada nele, no sangue de meu pai, Charlie Swan, brutalmente assassinado por aquelas "criaturas". O corpo dele estava tolamente estraçalhado pelo chão, irreconhecível para os outros, mas não para mim. _

_Agachei-me e abracei sua cabeça, encarei seus olhos uma última vez, estavam mortos, o rosto antes bonito e forte agora estava ensangüentado e aterrorizado. Fui despertada de meu transe por uma risada fina, infantil e cantante, parecia sinos a badalar, virei-me e deparei com uma figura pequena trajando uma longa manta negra, ela sussurrava em meio à gargalhada:_

_-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Humano tolo atreve-se a desafiar os Volturi?? Achou mesmo que um ser tão insignificante como você poderia fazer algo contra nós?? Teve o fim que mereceu!_

_Minha mãe Renée Swan, que até agora havia tentado me reerguer, continuava inutilmente me puxando, mas eu não me mexia, ainda estava em choque. Outra voz me chamou a atenção._

_-Jane, o que faremos com estas duas? - Perguntou uma grave e melodiosa voz._

_-Fique à vontade para aproveitar banquete, Félix. Vou me retirar agora, tenho certeza que Mestre Aro ficará orgulhoso do trabalho bem feito. – Disse com uma alegria incontida enquanto desaparecia, sendo seguida por diversas sombras negras, ao que tudo parecia ela estava no comando do grupo. _

_Neste momento senti o enorme encapuzado chamado Félix se aproximar, os olhos escarlates fitando-me intensamente como se quisessem me prender, puder ouvi-lo inspirar e sorrir, como se estivesse inalando um delicioso aroma. De repente ele avançou com uma velocidade inumana em minha direção, não me importei, simplesmente fechei meus olhos e esperei a morte me buscar, esperei morrer como a humana fraca que era. Mas ela não veio, não dessa vez. _

_Tudo se seguiu de forma muito rápida, vi apenas um borrão antes de perceber o que havia acontecido. Minha mãe havia me protegido com o seu corpo, então tudo ficou claro e lento. Renée havia sido jogada contra um paredão caindo longe de mim e semi-inconsciente, ainda assim pude ouvi-la gritar com a voz entrecortada pelo forte impacto:_

_-CORRA BELLA, CORRA... VOCÊ DEVE VIVER, DEVE SER FORTE... POR NÓS... SEU PAI E EU SEMPRE ESTAREMOS... COM... VO... CÊ... TE... A... MO... – ela estava sem forças, totalmente ensangüentada no chão. Mas ainda não havia acabado, senti novamente aquele borrão passar por mim em direção à minha mãe._

_*Não pode ser*- pensei - *impossível*_

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- ouvi o grito de Reneé ecoar pela noite. Fiquei petrificada!_

_O demônio havia cravado seus dentes no pescoço dela, não... aquilo não eram dentes, eram... PRESAS, vi o sangue escorrer. Minha mãe lutava inutilmente para se libertar, logo em seguida seus olhos perderem o brilho, ela desfaleceu. A criatura terminou de sugar-lhe o sangue para logo em seguida arrancar-lhe o coração do peito, enquanto este ainda batia._

_-Você o quer?? - perguntou-me docemente. Eu arfei, mal respirava. Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele fez algo inimaginável. Esmagou a coração dela em sua mão esquerda, o sangue jorrou e ele lambeu os dedos saboreando-os um a um. Senti meu coração apertar, até eu perceber a verdade. Ela estava morta. Morta. _

_MORTOS... Meus pais estavam... MORTOS. As palavras apareciam seguidas vezes em minha mente, eu ainda não acreditava, queria acordar desse pesadelo, queria minha vida de volta ao normal. Não suportei a dor._

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH... MÃÃÃÃÃÃE... PAAAAAAAAAAIIII... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH - lágrimas de dor e desespero escorriam por minha face, eu estava desolada, angustiada._

_Quando ergui o rosto, me deparei com Félix a me observar com atenção e prazer, seu rosto, sempre encoberto pela escuridão, parecia sorrir. Utilizando sua velocidade anormal, ele se aproximou de mim e cheirou meus cabelos, tentei feri-lo, mas foi inútil... eu era apenas uma criança humana de 7 anos, totalmente fraca. Ele apenas sorriu e me agarrou pelo pescoço, erguendo-me do chão. Eu estava asfixiando, e prestes a perder a consciência quando ouvi ao longe uma voz gélida, indiferente e tão melodiosa quanto às outras:_

_-Félix pare de brincar com a comida, está me dando nos nervos - Disse num rosnado._

_-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA - sua risada diabólica ecoou pela noite como um trovão - Ora Demetri, não desmancha prazer, estou me divertindo muito hoje. Olhe só esta pequena e frágil humana, tão apetitosa, totalmente aterrorizada, mas ainda assim olha-me com um crescente ódio, como se pudesse me matar!_

_-HAHAHA - voltou a gargalhar - Gostei de você, pequena cheirosa! Façamos um trato, deixo-te viver mais um pouco e em troca você deverá amadurecer, ficar forte e bela, para que assim, seu sangue torne-se ainda mais apetitoso e perfeito para ser sorvido por mim. Que tal? Muito justo não? - Disse num tom brincalhão._

_Num misto de irracionalidade e loucura, cuspi-lhe na cara. Ele urrou irritado e enojado:_

_-Pirralha de merda, não abuse de minha boa vontade! Acho que uns ossos quebrados irão ensinar-lhe uma lição, não é mesmo? - Disse zombeteiro._

_Com o que pareceu um leve toque de sua mão, senti meu braço direito se quebrar e o grito subir à minha garganta:_

_-AAAAAAAAAAHH - Parei, não iria lhe dar o gosto de ouvir-me gritar, trinquei a mandíbula e suportei a dor calada, enquanto novamente, as malditas lágrimas teimavam em rolar pelo meu rosto contorcido de dor. _

_Ouvi vários passos e vozes ao longe, todos a gritar meu nome e o de meus pais, minha visão começando a ficar turva, porém, antes da inconsciência se apoderar de mim, senti o hálito gélido de meu algoz ao meu ouvido:_

_-Não irei matá-la por enquanto, mas voltarei para buscar o que é meu... até breve... Isabella - Ele desapareceu ao vento._

_Enquanto isso, as vozes tornavam-se cada vez mais audíveis, senti braços fortes me envolverem e me erguerem do chão ensangüentado. Milhares de perguntas corroíam o meu ser, como ele sabia o meu nome? O que foi aquilo? Precisava de explicações, infelizmente eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser na dor, não era só o meu braço que doía, isso não era nada comparado ao meu coração, ele estava ferido, totalmente despedaçado e em carne viva. Foi nesse momento que percebi que eu tinha comigo apenas a certeza de que a ferida jamais se fecharia, por que o coração de Isabella Marie Swan havia acabado de morrer, e que de agora em diante apenas uma coisa me faria continuar a viver, a seguir em frente: ódio, VINGANÇA._

_Quando despertei, estava deitada em uma imensa e macia cama de casal repleta de travesseiros, num quarto suntuosamente forrado por tapetes persas dos mais variados tipos e cores, além de cortinas de pura seda, paredes delicadamente enfeitadas por enormes leques, os quais retratavam belíssimos e poderosos animais. Porém, o que mais se destacava naquele ambiente, era a presença de um majestoso e gigantesco espelho de ouro maciço, com dois enormes tigres o circundando. Ao me analisar, notei que meu braço encontrava-se cuidadosamente imobilizado e envolto por uma grossa camada de faixas, minhas feridas haviam sido perfeitamente desinfeccionadas e tratadas. De repente a porta se abre._

_-Finalmente acordou... - Uma conhecida voz ecoou pelo quarto tirando-me de minha análise. Então me recordei de tudo, da noite monstruosa e angustiante. Do sangue. Da morte de meus pais. Tudo. Senti meu coração morto enrijecer, e a ferida se abrir ainda mais._

_-Sra. Lin... – Respondi sem nenhuma emoção._

_-Querida soube de tudo, e lamento muito o ocorrido. Venha tomar um bom banho, pois uma pessoa deseja vê-la._

_Fui-me à casa de banhos termais. Lá a Sra. Lin, criada que sempre cuidou de mim, lavou meu corpo na fonte de água quente e relaxante, para logo em seguida vestir-me em um belo conjunto de kimono trabalhado em seda negra, gola alta e detalhes em verde-escuro, com um enorme símbolo do yin yang bordado e a cobrir toda a extensão das costas. Juntamente com uma calça também de seda negra e folgada a permitir me movimentar livremente, sapatilhas igualmente verdes e uma grossa faixa também verde-escura a envolver-me a cintura. Uma vez adequadamente trajada, dirigi-me ao salão principal, onde alguém muito poderoso e importante aguardava-me. Ia falar com a única pessoa capaz de alterar meu destino, e me ajudar a atingir o meu objetivo._

_**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**_

_Encontrava-me em frente a duas gigantescas e pesadas portas de ouro maciço, com dois majestosos dragões entalhados a se tocar. Todo o local estava repleto de guardas fortemente armados, que num homogêneo movimento, moveram suas lanças e me deram passagem. Normalmente, todo esse processo me deixaria nervosa e a suar frio, porém eu não era mais a mesma, não possuía mais sentimentos. E então, com um cortante ruído, as portas foram abertas, meu nome foi anunciado para logo em seguida eu adentrar a majestoso recinto, caminhar, e me curvar diante do homem mais poderoso da nação: o Imperador da China, Qin Huang Chi. _

_Permaneci-me curvada ante ele demonstrando respeito. Com um leve aceno de mãos ele ordenou a todos, que se retirassem. Quando as portas se fecharam ele ordenou:_

_-Levante-se – Obedeci prontamente – Aproxime-se - Eu o fiz, e suas mãos correram para meu rosto observando-o atentamente, como se quisessem sondar minhas emoções. _

_Em seguida fui tomada pela surpresa, pois o grande Imperador estava me abraçando e consolando__** (N/a: algo extremamente inadequado, uma vez que emoções de tal natureza não deveriam ser demonstradas tão abertamente, ainda mais em se tratando do Imperador)**__, imediatamente retribuí o abraço apertando-lhe o máximo que meu corpo machucado permitia. Desde muito criança que o conhecia, meus pais freqüentavam a corte imperial chinesa antes mesmo de meu nascimento, não era surpresa que o Imperador me tratasse tão bem, afinal ele tinha muita estima por meu pai._

_-Pequena Bella – Sua voz trouxe-me de volta à realidade – Lamento o que lhe ocorreu. Nunca imaginei que os Volturi chegariam até aqui... como fui tolo, nada pode detê-los quando desejam algo._

_-Por que mataram meus pais? – Perguntei num fio de voz, doía-me muito relembrar da noite anterior._

_-Querida, esta é uma história muito triste e antiga, quer mesmo conhecê-la? – Perguntou colocando-me sentada em seu colo – Uma vez que saibas a verdade jamais poderá fugir dela, terás de ser forte para enfrentá-la. Ainda assim, minha criança, deseja realmente saber de tudo? Não preferes manter sua vida como está e esquecer o que houve? Sabes que podes viver aqui em meu palácio. – Neguei timidamente com a cabeça, meus olhos chocolate o encaravam profundamente. O grande Quin apenas suspirou cansado, sorriu-me tristemente e finalmente voltou a se pronunciar._

_-Bella, a primeira vez que te vi era apenas um bebê, considero-te minha filha, por isso não quero que corra perigo, mas mesmo contra a minha vontade lhe contarei a verdade, afinal você merece saber o "quê" causou o assassinato da noite passada._

_-Mestre Qin, tenho plena confiança no senhor – Disse tentando acalmá-lo, uma vez que se via tenso. Seu belo rosto, que estava corroído pela dúvida, possuía olhos negros e amendoados, seu cabelo era também negro e incrivelmente liso. Este se encontrava preso pela metade em um elegante coque, através do qual se ressaltava uma pequena coroa. Tinha 40 anos, mas aparentava 30, além de ser muito habilidoso, sempre que podia, punha-se a ensinar-me artes marciais. Era bom e justo, o que despertava a admiração e o amor de seu povo, bem como a inveja de muitos. Sua voz cansada trouxe-me de volta de minhas lembranças._

_-Bella, a única coisa que posso revelar-lhe por agora é que sua família foi morta por criaturas das sombras, seres condenados a viver por toda a eternidade e a se alimentar de sangue humano, mais conhecidos na Europa como: VAMPIROS. Mas seus pais não foram mortos por um grupo de vampiros qualquer... eles foram mortos pelos VOLTURI - um calafrio me percorreu a espinha ao ouvir esse nome, eu engoli em seco. Sentindo meu desconforto, Qin acariciou minhas longas madeixas marrons e continuou – eles são a Realeza de todo o mundo vampírico, e que por seu enorme poder e influência são os responsáveis por regrar esse mundo de trevas, impedindo que a Humanidade saiba a verdade sobre sua existência._

_-Vampiros... – sussurrei com ódio – um deles, o chamado Félix disse que voltaria para sorver meu sangue – disse sem emoção, enquanto senti Qin congelar._

_-Não se preocupe irei garantir sua segurança convocarei os mais habilidosos guerreiros do país, devo isso a seus pais e a mim mesmo. Dou-lhe minha palavra de que dessa vez, nenhum deles chegará perto de você e..._

_-IMPERADOR! – disse cortando-o bruscamente, e pondo-me de pé encarei-o nos olhos – Tomei uma decisão. Desejo ficar forte._

_-E o que pretende fazer com tal força??_

_-IREI ELIMINAR OS VOLTURI!_

_O grande líder estava boquiaberto, totalmente sem ação e chocado diante de minha resolução, mas logo se recompôs:_

_-Você realmente está certa disso?? O caminho para se obter o poder necessário para eliminar tais demônios é árduo, e exige muita disciplina e sacrifícios. Está pronta para abrir mão de tudo, e viver no mundo perverso destes seres?? Descobrir o lado mais cruel e pútrido que eles têm? O que você viu noite passada não foi nada comparado ao que realmente podem fazer! _

_-Já tomei minha decisão e não voltarei atrás. Não tenho nada a perder, porque já perdi tudo. Não tenho passado. Não tenho presente. E o futuro que me aguarda é a escuridão e sei que estou pronta para enfrentá-la... Agora só me resta seguir em frente com minha vingança... isso é tudo o que posso fazer._

_-Entendo... pois bem, amanhã você partirá para as montanhas, onde está localizado o templo Shaolin do Norte, lá você receberá o treinamento adequado para se transformar em uma verdadeira guerreira e assim obter sucesso em sua empreitada. _

_-OBRIGADA MEU SENHOR! Não irei desperdiçar essa oportunidade valiosa! – ele sorriu, abraçou-me forte e confidenciou-me ao ouvido:_

_-Não permita que o ódio devore seu coração, minha pequena, ou você se perderá num mar de escuridão... lembre-se de manter seu coração limpo. Ande pelas trevas, mas não se permita corromper, você será tentada, mas permaneça firme... só assim obterá êxito. E por favor, não morra!_

_Minha escolha estava feita, eu mergulharia naquele mundo de trevas, dor e sangue, chegaria ao fundo de toda aquela imundície até conseguir mandar todos aqueles assassinos pro inferno, sim. Eu sairia vitoriosa no final, nem que pra isso eu tivesse que abandonar a minha alma._

**N/a¹: Olá galera! Aqui é a Larissa Motoko!**

**Bem, essa é a primeira fic que eu faço, por isso sejam bozinhas comigo tá??? .**

**Todos os personagens desta estória pertencem à Tia Stephenie eu apenas os peguei emprestado. Se eles fossem meus eu tava nadando na grana! hauhuahauau^^**

**Gostaria de agradecer especialmente à Maria Lua que aceitou as idéias de uma louca desconhecida que ela conheceu no msn (O.O) e se ofereceu pra escrever essa fic junto comigo!**

**Valeu pelo big empurrão querida!^^**

**É isso... aproveitem a leitura e não se esqueçam de comentar viu?**

**Aí está o capítulo 1!! Finalmente!**

**A propósito, a Maria Lua e eu ficamos mt felizes c/as reviews! (eu quase subi pelas paredes de tanta alegria^^)!**

**N/a²: Gente, agora é a Maria Lua...liguem não que a Lari sempre se empolgada**

**Hauhauahuahua**

**Como o capítulo ficou muito grande eu dividi em duas partes e ele foi escrito pela Lari, mas como eu sou muito intrometida também vou ta um ola nos reviews. A resposta principal que é da Lari em itálico e as minhas sublinhadas.**

_**LisyCullen--**__ Ta aí o capítulo 1 como prometido!! É aí, gostou?? Ficou surpresa? Você ainda não viu nada! HAUHUAHUAUA! Acompanhe que você descobre o que ta por vir... muitas surpresinhas! Um beijo florzinha!^^ _Oiii!! Seja muito bem vinda...e pode deixar que não vou esquecer de colocar o cap On hoho

_**Belaaa Yo'--**__Cara, ki bom ki você gostou!! Ainda quer mais?? Hummm.. tenha calma, em breve tem mais! Então você gosta das minhas reviews né? Ki bom, eu só escrevo o que me dá na telha, s/falar que adoro analisar o que vc e as outras escritoras escrevem (sou esquisita, eu sei^^)... sinceridade acima de tudo! Te adicionei no msn viu?? A propósito, tb adoro as fics da Maria Lua... __**"uma só vez na vida**__" é show!!_

_Até a próxima querida! Bjin^^ _Nossa!! Muito obrigada pelos elogios. A "Uma só vez na vida" foi a minha primeira tentativa em fazer E/B. Espero que goste também e eu também adoro as reviews ta Lari ^^

_**Naty--**__Sério ki tem uma em espanhol?? Qual o nome?? A propósito, eu tirei o nome Vampiratas de um __**livro do JUSTIN SOMPER**__ chamado: __**VAMPIRATAS: DEMÔNIOS DO OCEANO**__, esse é o volume 1... ainda tem mais dois. Infelizmente só pude ler uma resenha, parece legal... vampiros do ano 2502 hauhauua (ta já parei)... achei criativo o título, por isso o peguei emprestado (mas é só o nome viu?? Essa fic é 100% original^^). Muito obrigada pela review meu anjo, e fique à vontade pra criticar, é sempre bom saber a opinião das leitoras! Num esquece de acompanhar hein?? Ah, se vc tiver interessada e quiser mais informações sobre o livro é só olhar no my profile... vou pôr umas coisinhas lá! BJIN^^ _Assim que li sua review perguntei para a Lari, mas os meus capítulos são todos da minha cabeça estranha...as vezes o que faço é dá uma lida na net para não fugir muito do universo pirata

_**DehSpieller:**__Valeu pela dica viu fofinha!! Na verdade, o prólogo fazia parte do capítulo 1... mas aí eu e a Lua colocamos somente o prólogo msm, pra gente ter uma idéia da aceitação da galera... mas agora é pra valer!! E fique à vontade pra criticar e dar mais dicas, elas serão mt bem-vindas. Mas, e aí, o que achou do capítulo??Imagina o que vem dps... só acompanhando pra saber! Bjin no pescoço!^^ _Concordo plenamente pode mandar criticas construtivas a hora que quiser...nos ajuda muito ^^ hauhauahuahu no começo também estranhei o "Vampiratas", mas se prepare para o nome do barco do Jacob huahuahauhauahuaau

_**Beca_re:**__E aí? Matei quem tava te matando? (a curiosidade??)?Ou só a aticei ainda mais?? (sou má eu sei, parei na melhor parte... mas a vida é dura... eu tenho que estudar pra prova de Direito comercial que é sexta e preciso deixar a galera kum gostinho de quero mais)! Continua a acompanhar ki vem surpresas por aí!Bjin flor^^ _Espero que continue gostando!!

**N/as: Quero agradecer a quem colocou a fic em alerta ou favorita ^^ e mandem reviews a segunda parte ta muitoo boa**

**=*******

**Ate a próxima**


	3. Noite Fatídica II

**Amor além do òdio**

**Capítulo 1--Noite fatídica II**

_**...Continuação do Flashback**_

_**Oito anos mais tarde...**_

_Oito anos haviam se passado. Oito anos repletos de dor e sofrimento, o treino era árduo, estive próxima da morte várias vezes, mas por mais que caísse sempre me reerguia. Meu mestre, o Sr. Fong, era extremamente rígido, o que era necessário para que eu sobrevivesse às futuras batalhas. Em meu treinamento, aprendi não apenas a lutar, a utilizar todo tipo de arma, a localizar os pontos vitais do corpo humano, e com apenas um toque interromper o fluxo sangüíneo de um homem e levá-lo á morte. Mas também aprendi tudo sobre criaturas místicas: vampiros, lobisomens, feiticeiras e como matá-los. As técnicas milenares, guardadas a sete chaves e passadas apenas a alguns poucos escolhidos, que se provaram merecedores foram-me ensinadas. _

_Com apenas 15 anos eu havia terminado meu treinamento, o próprio mestre se mostrou surpreso com meu desempenho, por tê-lo superado e principalmente por ter sobrevivido a tantos golpes, venenos e membros quebrados. O Conselho dos grandes Mestres considerava-me um verdadeiro prodígio, desses que só apareciam uma vez a cada mil anos. E como prova de minha graduação ganhei uma espada sobrenatural capaz de eliminar qualquer criatura, especialmente vampiros, com apenas um único golpe, e uma tatuagem em forma de um majestoso dragão, que cobria toda a extensão de minhas costas. Ao fim, cumprimentei meu mestre, o agradeci por tudo e parti com a convicção de que estava pronta para enfrentar meu destino. Eu havia me convertido em algo que nunca imaginei me tornar, em algo que faria até o mais corajoso dos homens tremer, eu havia me convertido em... _

_...uma verdadeira ARMA, pronta para eliminar qualquer ameaça que cruzasse meu caminho._

_**Semanas depois...**_

_Meu retorno ao castelo foi recebido com grande festa. Todo o palácio estava em polvorosa, criados corriam para todos os lados a fim de terminarem os preparativos para a grande cerimônia, que marcava minha volta ao lar. Todos me cumprimentaram e logo em seguida vi-me conduzida ao recinto do Imperador. Finalmente iria vê-lo após oito longos anos reclusos naquelas montanhas. As suntuosas e familiares portas foram abertas, para logo após minha entrada serem fechadas. Lá estava o Imperador Qin, um pouco mais velho, com alguns cabelos brancos e pequenas rugas à mostra, e uma expressão leve e gentil, podia sentir só de olhá-lo, a sabedoria emanar de seu corpo. Aproximei-me e fiz-lhe uma respeitosa reverência. Ele assentiu e logo após me abraçou, sussurrando-me com uma voz doce e embargada pela emoção:_

_-Bem-vinda ao lar, minha filha! – sorri e descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Depois de um tempo, nos afastamos e ele pôs-se a observar-me dos pés à cabeça deixando-me levemente corada, e logo em seguida falou orgulhoso - Olhe só para você, cresceu forte e tornou-se ainda mais bela – ele só poderia estar brincando, passei os meus últimos oito anos em uma montanha isolada, aonde mal se chegavam os raios de sol, recebendo um treinamento dos infernos, comendo ervas que pareciam veneno, usando roupas rasgadas sem me dar ao luxo de ter vaidade! _

_Ele realmente estava sendo gentil, já que nunca fui bonita, apenas normal, possuía longos cabelos castanhos que terminavam em cachos nas pontas, e caíam como cascatas até minha cintura. Eu tinha uma altura mediana, corpo magro, porém definido devido aos treinos, olhos cor chocolate e uma pele extremamente pálida, quase translúcida, isso era o que eu odiava em mim, pois me lembrava da pele de marfim daqueles seres repugnantes._

_-Agora venha, minha querida, vamos todos nos reunir e comemorar o seu retorno ao lar! QUE COMECE A FESTA!_

_**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**_

_Após minha chegada, e feitos diversos testes, acabei sendo indicada para o cargo mais alto de todo o esquadrão que servia ao comandante supremo. Tornei-me general da guarda pessoal do Imperador, eu era a cabeça de todo o Dhai Li. Os líderes dos esquadrões inferiores, os ministros, administradores, todos me invejavam por estar acima deles, e principalmente por ser a "filhinha" do Imperador, o que me dava inúmeras regalias._

_Passados três meses, decidi abandonar meu posto e as investigações que vinha realizando sobre os Volturi, as quais não estavam me levando à lugar nenhum, e lancei-me ao mar, resolvi caçá-los pessoalmente. Qin Huang Chi, não havia apreciado muito a idéia de início, mas após longas conversações aceitou minha decisão e concordou em oferecer-me apoio. Forneceu-me os melhores engenheiros, que a meu comando, construíram um potente e veloz navio __**(N/a: o mais moderno e bem equipado de toda a Ásia)**__. Em seguida dediquei-me a escolher a dedo minha tripulação, que curiosamente mostrou-se formada apenas por mulheres. _

_As primeiras a serem recrutadas foram Alice Brandon e Rosalie Hale. As encontrei durante uma vigem de negócios que fiz à Inglaterra. Ambas com um passado trágico e doloroso a ser superado, assim como o meu. Ofereci-lhes um lugar em minha tripulação e elas o aceitaram prontamente. Dessa forma as acolhi e treinei e com o tempo, cada uma desenvolveu suas próprias habilidades. Logo em seguida vieram Ângela Weber e Leah Cleaweather, do Novo Mundo, e muitas outras. Assim, parti com minha tripulação rumo à morte, fomos em direção aos perigos do MUNDO VAMPÍRICO._

**Fim do Flashback**

**Atualmente**

-Um brinde a nós, as piratas mais cruéis e poderosas dos sete mares! Bebam minhas companheiras, essa noite é nossa! – disse enquanto segurava uma gigantesca caneca completamente cheia de Rum.

Dois anos haviam se passado desde quando formei minha própria tripulação, e nossa fama já era conhecida em grande parte dos continentes. Nossos inimigos tremiam ante nossas espadas. Nós roubávamos, pilhávamos e matávamos aqueles que mereciam, porém também sabíamos ajudar, dividíamos parte de nossos tesouros roubados com os que nada tinham, e em alguns poucos casos salvávamos vidas (muito raros). Logicamente que nossos atos de pirataria limitavam-se apenas a outros piratas (também éramos caçadoras de recompensas) e a alguns países inimigos, afinal não queríamos comprometer as boas relações do Imperador com outras nações. Para todos os efeitos, usávamos a fachada de "MERCADORAS DE ALTO RISCO" para tranqüilizar nossos patrocinadores (o que incluía o Grande Líder).

-Venha Bella, vamos beber, esse Rum está divino!– chamou-me Rose. Uma estonteante loira alta, com seios avolumados e curvas pra lá de sensuais, olhos azuis turquesa e um enorme cabelo dourado que descia em perfeitos cachos até sua cintura. Era a segunda no comando e uma de minhas melhores amigas. Ela e Alice eram as únicas que me chamavam pelo primeiro nome, quando não estávamos "trabalhando".

-Aposto como não consegue me ultrapassar! – questionou-me com um sorriso altivo.

-Está me desafiando, Rose? Ainda não se cansou de tantas derrotas sucessivas? – perguntei-lhe num tom brincalhão – Muito bem, foi você quem pediu! Tragam-me três garrafas de Rum, as maiores que tiver!

Minutos depois, Sue a dona da taverna, chegou com três enormes garrafas repletas de Rum. Rose fez uma careta de arrependimento ao olhar a quantidade de bebida que teria de ingerir!

-Ainda pode desistir! – provoquei-a.

-De jeito nenhum! – ela riu!

-Muito bem! – falou uma voz fina e animada que só podia pertencer à baixinha Alice. Ela era uma graça, esbelta, cabelos marrons curtos, desfiados e a apontar em todas as direções, além de possuir lindos olhos verdes, feições de fada e corpo também muito bem desenhado. Era responsável por dar suporte a Rose enquanto eu estivesse fora, dentre outras coisinhas mais – Ao meu sinal... e 1... 2... 3... VIREM! – Gritou Alice em meio à multidão que se aglomerava ao nosso redor.

Instantaneamente virei...

_A primeira garrafa..._

_A segunda garrafa..._

_Por fim, e com certa dificuldade, a terceira garrafa... _

Senti minha garganta queimar, olhei para o lado, e ao encontrar Rose desmaiada desatei a rir!

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... essa Rose! – Todas me acompanharam.

-Será que ela nunca aprende? Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes tive de carregá-la – Disse Alice num tom brincalhão.

-Você já sabia que isso terminaria assim não é, fadinha? Sempre sabe! – Ela riu docemente enquanto me abraçava.

-Ainda não consigo entender, como a senhora consegue encher a cara desse jeito e não ficar bêbada, capitã? – perguntou-me uma confusa Ângela.

-Anos de prática querida!

-Mas a senhora tem apenas 17 anos!

-Digamos que comecei cedo... por isso meu corpo já está acostumado. Alem do que, eu não bebo SEMPRE! Só às vezes – justifiquei-me fazendo cara de anjo, o que fez todas caírem em estrondosas gargalhadas.

-Capitã... - Chamou-me Sue – Tenho informações para a senhora.

Imediatamente Alice e uma já despertada Rose se aproximaram.

-Correm rumores sobre um navio pirata formado por homens extremamente assustadores, dotados de uma força e beleza sobrenatural, além de pele pálida e olhos assassinos. Parecem que são parentes e estão sob os comandos do Capitão Cullen, Edward Cullen – Disse a mulher num sussurro, o medo evidente em sua voz.

Meus olhos brilharam, pude ver um enorme sorriso se abrir no rosto de Rose, e Alice já estava a dar pulinhos e gritinhos agudos. Levantei-me em um salto e convoquei minha tripulação.

-ATENÇÃO SUAS PIRANHAS, A FESTA ACABOU! PREPAREM-SE PARA LEVANTAR ÂNCORA E IÇAR VELAS, TEMOS UM GRANDE ROUBO E MUITOS ASSASSINATOS PARA COMETER AMANHÃ!

-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!– todas gritaram em uníssono, a excitação presente em suas vozes.

-PARTIREMOS ANTES DOS PRIMEIROS RAIOS DE SOL, VOCÊS ESTÃO COMIGO????

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!

Rose e Alice olhavam-me com orgulho, sabiam o "quê" iríamos encontrar e estavam tão ansiosas quanto eu. De uma coisa todas nós estávamos certas: uma nova caçada estava prestes a começar. UMA CAÇADA AOS CULLEN!

**N/a¹: Hello, aqui é a Larissa Motoko!^__^**

**E aí, meus anjinhos, como vão?? **

**O que acharam do capítulo?? (olhar mega curioso 0.0)!^^**

**Bem, como prometido aí está a segunda parte!! **

**Tá mt divertida^^**

**Espero que vcs gostem... por incrível que pareça eu comecei a rir com o que eu tava escrevendo!! Sou meio maluka msm, liguem não!*.* **

**A propósito, a Lua e eu agradecemos muuuuuito pelas reviews!! Ai, tou tão contente^_^**

**É isso, apreciem a leitura e não se esqueçam de deixar reviews comentando, OK???^^**

**AVISO:****O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO TÁ IMPERDÍVEL!**** Manda ver LUA!! (alto nível de empolgação o meu, eu sei)!^^**

**N/a²: Oi gente!!**

**Vale ressaltar a animação da Lari né??**

**Hauhauahuahauha**

**Espero mesmo que gostem dessa segunda parte**

_**Lice:**____ki bom ki vc gostou querida! (olhinhos felizes^_^)Faz a fic de Samurai! (cara, eu tb adoro Samurais e katanas... acho que podem aparecer algumas na fic... mistério). Gostou do capítulo?? Vc ainda num viu nd... continua acompanhando... HAUAHHUHAUHAHA! Bjin^^ __Se você fizer fic samurai eu leio hauahuahauhau imagine o Ed lutando *imaginando* hoho_

_**Swan chan:**__oi fofinha, e aí? O que vc achou da atual Bellla? Essa ninguém segura! Bota qualquer marmanjo na linha! Me diz o que achou!! E se vc achou ki o começo tava movimentado... espera pra ver o resto... vc vai se surpreender! As marujas ainda vão aprontar mt! HAA! Continua de olho!Bjin^^ __Realmente a Bella virou tudo menos santa hauhauhauah espero que tenha gostado_

_**Lisy Cullen:**__ florzinha, se divertiu c/o capítulo?? Tentei ser engraçada! Ah, tb fiquei kum pena da Bells, mas veja o lado bom... olha o mulherão forte e corajoso ki ela se tornou!! Há males que vêem para bem... num é o que dizem?? Filosofei legal! Fiquei tão contente por vc ter gostado do capítulo passado! O próximo tb promete! Bjin^^ _fico feliz que tenha gostado ^^

_**Adinha Nery:**__ tb adoro universo alternativo, e ainda mais com o Ed... Pirata... Mel Dels ki pecado, uma verdadeira tentação^^. Vc num faz idéia de como ele tá divinamente (ele aparece no próximo cap.^^)gostoso! Ei, acho bom vc controlar esse coração hein?? Num quero ninguém morrendo, por favor fique firme... e continue lendo! Bjin enorme^^ _Também sou apaixonada por Universo Alternativo, principalmente naqueles que o Ed fica ainda mais charmoso hoho

_**Lara Cullen: **__aí está o capítulo ( rapidão né?^^), o que vc achou??Deu pra rir? Se surpreender? O próximo vai ser... acompanha ki vc descobre! Bjin^^ _Espero que não tenha demorado muito para postar ^^

_**Carol Anne Keat:**__ sério ki vc gostou? Ki bueno! Sobre o livro eu apenas li uma resenha do primeiro e achei mt interessante... mas agora ki vc me confirmou ki o livro é irado msm, com certeza irei lê-lo! A propósito, gostou das Piratas?? E ainda dizem ki mulher é sexo frágil... mexe kum elas pra ver!! Até o próximo capítulo!! Bjn^^ _Que bom que gostou...e olha que a Lari só leu a resenha

_**Naty:**__ Oi querida! E aí, gostou?? Ah, essas marujas são o terror heein?? Valeu por ter passado o nome da fic, vou dar uma olhada! Ficou admirada com a evolução da Bells? Garanto ki vc ainda vai se deparar c/mais surpresas! Continua lendo! Bjin^^ _oww se meu espanhol estivesse em dia eu lia a fic .

**Bom...queremos agradecer também a todos que colocaram a fic como favorita e/ou alerta**

**Não deixem de mandar reviews!!!!**

**=********

**Ate o próximo**


	4. Os Cullen's

**Amor além do Ódio  
**

**Capítulo 2--Os Cullen's**

-Se afasta de mim seu monstro - Pediu a mulher jogada no chão imundo do calabouço com os braços presos encima da cabeça e olhos marejados pelo medo da morte eminentes.

-Você acha que eu sou um monstro? - Questionou uma voz extremamente musical que exalava poder - Eu estou realmente magoado com isso.

-Pare de brincar com a comida - Disse outra voz bela só que mais rouca.

-Você tem razão meu caro irmão - Falou o outro e logo em seguida um grito fino indicou o exato momento em que o homem encravou suas presas no pescoço da jovem - Eu adoro ver a vida se esvaindo dos olhos. Limpem essa bagunça.

Ele saiu do ambiente fétido subindo pelas escadas em direção a claridade encobertas por nuvens. Ele tinha a breve aparência de um imponente jovem de 25 anos. Sua mera presença trazia o medo e o respeito. Era alto e forte na medida certa. Tinha cabelos em uma peculiar cor de bronze. A face mais parecia ter sido esculpida com cada traço perfeito, inocentes humanos o consideraria um anjo caído no céu, mas os peculiares olhos vermelhos o faziam receber o apelido de Demônio Negro.

-Ed, Ed - Gritou uma pequena menina pulando nos braços do capitão - Eu fiz um desenho para você.

Ela era o motivo para que aquela caçada tivesse começado após séculos de ódio. A pequena tinha apenas nove anos, mas o seu destino é ser a protegida. Ele nunca acreditou em lendas vampirescas ate o momento que os olhos azuis entraram em contado com os seus vermelhos. Os seus futuros poderes seriam temidos pelos vampiros mais poderosos, por isso a necessidade de destruí-la enquanto fosse uma criança. Mas, ninguém tocaria nela enquanto tivesse no manto de proteção dos Cullen's.

-Deixe-me ver - Pediu Edward pegando a folha e sorriu ao ver seus homens retratados com a doce visão infantil - Está perfeito, Sofia.

-Eu acho que você não conseguiu captar a minha beleza - Falou um moreno de beleza quase sufocante. Seus cabelos eram em curtos e ele era alto e muito musculoso. Era o que mais divertido, mas não menos perigoso quando necessário e seus olhos vermelhos provavam isso.

-Desculpa tio Emmett - Pediu Sofia rindo indo para o colo do grandalhão que lhe encheu de cócegas preenchendo o silencioso barco com gargalhadas felizes.

-Sofia, vá lá mostrar o seu desenho para a Esme sim - Pediu um loiro de cabelos cacheados e corpo mediano entre o capitão e Emmett. Tinha traços firmes e os frágeis olhos humanos não viam as cicatrizes de ano de batalha já que as mesmas eram ofuscadas bela sua gloriosa beleza.

-Sim tio Jasper - Falou a menina sorrindo e Emmett a desceu.

-O que aconteceu? - Perguntou Edward o olhando com curiosidade já recebendo a resposta na sua mente - Você só pode está brincando.

-Não estou - Avisou Jasper sorrindo.

-Ei! Não é todo mundo que pode ler mentes - Disse Emmett revirando os olhos.

-Jovens marujas estão vindo atrás de nós - Respondeu Edward sorrindo irônico.

-A fama delas é inegável e dizes que a capitã tem uma espada capaz de matar qualquer ser ate mesmo nós vampiros - Relatou Jasper em um tom neutro.

-Isso vai ser interressante - Falou Edward sorrindo - Eu quero uma pesquisa geral. Quero saber quem é quem nessa tribulação corajosa.

-Sim senhor - Falaram os outros dois se afastando em seguida.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

-Já descobriram o que eu pedi? - Questionou Edward sentando em sua sala.

-Sim - Respondeu Jasper colocando uma pasta em sua frente - A capitã se chama Isabella Swan. Pais mortos. Foi treinada pelo próprio imperados da China. É considerada um verdadeiro prodígio.

-Imperador Qin Huang Chi? - Questionou Edward com um sorriso quase nostálgico no rosto.

-Isso mesmo, por quê? - Perguntou Emmett sentando.

-Ora, ora não é que tenho algo em comum com a nossa capitã - Falou Edward em tom divertido.

-Como assim? - Quis saber Emmett sempre curioso.

-Vamos se dizer que eu aprendi muitas coisas com o mestre do mestre dela - Respondeu Edward rindo - E as outras?

-Duas podem ser um perigo, Alice Brandon e Rosalie Hale ambas treinadas pela capitã - Disse Jasper - O que nós faremos?

-Vamos esperá-las - Respondeu Edward sorrindo - Parem na primeira ilha, nós vamos precisar de alimentos reservas.

-Sim capitão - Disseram os dois saindo em seguida.

O navio começou a se movimentas entre a neblina que assolava o ambiente. O Vampiratas era temido por qualquer ser humano que visse o monstro negro que se movimentava silenciosamente. Não demorou a chegarem à primeira ilha. Logo o silêncio da madrugada foi rompido por gritos desesperados em busca de um ser superior. Os demônios da noite não deixavam sobreviventes nem ouro restante.

-Acho que pegamos o suficiente capitão - Avisou James um dos poucos humanos que havia feito pacto com o Demônio Negro.

-Engarrafem tudo nos barris de rum - Mandou Edward sorrindo - Eu só quero sangue jovem na minha refeição.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

-Capitã, nós finalmente conseguimos uma pista do Demônio Negro - Falou Rosalie entrando no gabinete principal do navio - Uma ilha foi completamente destruída e a Leah viu um barco a menos de três milhas daqui.

-Eu quero força total, nós vamos atacar - Mandou Bella correndo para o leme.

O navio estava estranhamente silencioso como se estivesse deserto. Apesar de estranhar o fato Bella e suas marujas invadiram o Vampiratas aguçando os sentidos procurando qualquer mínimo barulho. As sombras envolviam as mulheres e um calafrio percorreu a espinha da capitã.

-Ola Isabella - Cumprimentou uma voz musical - Eu soube que você estava me procurando.

-Demônio Negro - Sussurrou Rosalie momentaneamente assustada.

-Isso mesmo Rosalie, sejam bem vindas ao Vampiratas - Disse Edward ainda encoberto pelas sombras - Porque dificilmente saíram daqui vivas.

**N/a¹: Olá gatinhas, aqui é a Larissa Motoko!**

**Cara, fiquei ao feliz por vcs terem mandado reviews! (olhinhos mega, hiper brilhantes de alegria*.*)!^^**

**Então quer dizer ki vcs gostaram da Bella beberrona e boca suja né?? (Eu tb gostei, mas sou suspeita a dizer^^)!**

**Bom saber ki eu num fui a única a ficar rindo c/o capítulo (sou normal viu?^^)!**

**N/a²: Sim Lari todas nós acreditamos plenamente que tu é normal??**

**Hauhauahuahuha**

**Bom...o primeiro capítulo da fic escrito por minha pessoa (Maria Lua *-*) e espero realmente que vocês gostem e o próximo capítulo ta realmente imperdível **

**Hoho**

**Lembrando que as respostas da Lari estão em itálico e a minha sublinhadas. **

_**Bellaaa Yo'**__**:**__ Gata, ki bom ki vc riu bastante (eu tb num resisti e cai na gargalhada), Bella competindo kum a Rose na bebida e xingamdo a galera... aauhauahuahauha! Pois é, naquela época num tinha esse lance de ser novo demais pra beber como a gente tem hj... mas vc deve ter percebido ki a Bells é bem... __selvagem__ e faz o que bem quer! Ninguém segura essa mulher (tem gente ki consegue... quem será??^^)! Viva a tripulação feminina!!! VIVA!!!! (ta... parei^^)! Continua di olho na estória viu querida?? BJIN^^ _A Bella é o exemplo vivo que menor de idade pode beber a vontade huahauhauahuhuha mas rachei de rir quando a Lari me mandou o capítulo ^^ Espero que goste desse também.

_**LISY Cullen: **__oi flor! Fico feliz por vc ter gostado do capítulo... imagina o que vem por aí... se prepara hein??A coisa vai esquentar... e mt!! Continua acompanhando! Mas, me diz.. o que vc achou desse capítulo?? Não esqueça de mandar reviews comentando OK?? BJIN^^ _A Lari bomba hauauhauhauha Espero que goste desse também.

_**Adinha Nery:**__ lindinha!!!! Sabe ki eu tb adoro rum, piratas do Caribe, Will Gato Turner e principalmente Edward Pirata, Sexy, Cruel, Gostoso Cullen?? E pode esperar... o Ed Gatão com aquele charme td vai dar um jeitinho nessa Bells selvagem! Afinal, ki mulher (humana ou vampira) resiste ao jeito daquele Deus Grego??Tou certa ou num tô?? Continua lendo ki vc vai descobrir! BJIN^^ _Aiii quando eu escuto rum, só me lembro do amor de minha vida, ai Johnny Deep *suspirando* Espero que tenha gostando da parição do Ed ^^

_**Naty:**__ Fofinha... td blza?? Sério ki a minha animação contagia??? (*.* olhinhos brilhantes). Bom saber!!! UHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUA! Olha, tb adoro a Bella assim... forte, durona, decidida!! Bom, aí está o Ed gostoso, maravilhoso e... pronto... parei! O que vc achou?? Reviews ok?? Mas uma coisa eu te digo: O encontro deles... PROMETE! E mt!! Fica ligada!! Bjin^^ _A empolgação da Lari é realmente muito contagiante hauhauhauauahau espero que tenha gostando da aparição do Ed ^^

_**My Odd World:**__ Vc não foi a única a morrer c/essa de "piranhas"... eu tou rindo até hj (Lariii exagerada...¬¬). Vc ainda não viu nd... o arsenal de palavrões (e rum) dela é bem vasto!!! HAUHAUAUHAHAUHAA! Fico contente por saber ki vc ta gostando... continua acompanhando!!! Mts surpresas chegando!! BJIN^^ _hauahuahauhau com certeza não foi a única o/ eu também!!!

_**Carol Anne Keat:**__ Viva as Piratas!!!!!!!!!!!!! VIVA!!!!!!! (Lariii... se controla mulher)!^^ Pois é querida, vc tá me fazendo ficar mais vontade de ler esse livro! Só preciso acabar outro ki eu tou lendo agora!! Continua lendo a fic tá?? As Piratas ainda vão aprontar à bessa, te garanto!! BJIN^^ _Ta me deixando na vontade também...assim que eu acabar mais da serie Mortal da Nora eu leio esse.

_**Danda Jabour:**__ Viva os piratas vampiros gostososssssssss!! Vivaaaa!! (Cara, a Lua precisa puxar minha orelha... tou animada d+)! Tb né, kum o Ed gayão marcando presença e exibindo toda a sua sensualidade e charme e crueldade e...(chega disso Lariii, ki coisa, minina!)HAUAHUHAUAHUA... me empolgo demais!!¬¬ Se vc baba pelo Ed... eu praticamente me derreto por ele! HAUHAUHAUAHA! Continua de olho na fic viu?? Num esquece das reviews!! BJIN^^ _*puxando a orelha da Lari* Assim você assusta as meninas hauhauhuah Danda amoreee seja bem vinda por aqui também. Ai nem me fale, vampiros gostosos e ainda por cima piratas estão dominando os meus sonhos hauhauhauaua espero que continue acompanhando.

_**Paloma Mary Von Underworld:**__ Anjinho! __Legal saber ki a fic tá te agradando!! O Ed lutando é perfeito... pura perdição... Oh Deus!! HAUHAUHAUAHAHA!Manda reviews dizendo o que achou OK??BJIN^^ _Ola querida!! Espero que continue gostando!!

_**Lene Carter:**__ Olá querida, como vai???Fico muito feliz por saber que você está gostando da fic!!! E não se preocupe, enquanto tivermos idéias, eu e a Maria Lua continuaremos a escrever! Mas e aí, o que achou do capítulo?? Manda reviews dizendo a sua opinião OK??? Ainda espero ler uma fic sua!! Tudo de bom pra você e continua acompanhando!!!Bjin^__^ _Faço minhas as palavrinha da Lari ^^ espero que continue por aqui

**N/a¹: À todas que leram e mandaram reviews... valeu gatinhas! O apoio de vcs faz td a diferença! Tou certa ou num tou Lua??? (diz que sim^^)!**

**AVISO:**** O próximo capítulo tá ****IMPERDÍVEL!!**** Fiquem atentas!**

**Preparem-se! HAUHAUHAUHAAUA! (risada maléfica .)! **

**Cara, preciso realmente né controlar... sou mais hiperativa ki a Alice... conseguem imaginar alguém assim???**

**Até a próxima!**

**BIN^__^**

**N/a²: Ta certa sim Lari!! Queremos agradecer também a todos que colocaram a fic como favorita e/ou alerta ^^**

**E o próximo é de autoria da Lari!!!!**

**=**********

**Ate o próximo **


	5. Primeira Batalha I

**Amor além do Ódio**

**Capítulo 3--Primeira batalha I**

Em meio à escuridão, a melodiosa voz do Demônio negro se fez ecoar pelo navio, mas nenhum sinal do mesmo.

_*O sanguessuga desgraçado está brincando conosco. Acontece que mais de um pode jogar esse jogo*_ – pensou a Capitã Swan.

-O QUE FOI CULLEN? POR QUE NÃO APARECE? SERÁ QUE O TEMÍVEL CAPITÃO DO VAMPIRATAS ESTÁ COM MEDO DE PERDER A CABEÇA? QUE COVARDE! – o provocou cinicamente.

Um alto e feroz rosnado cortou o ar do navio fazendo com que as invasoras se arrepiassem em temor, porém Bella manteve sua máscara de frieza presente.

-Você não deveria brincar com o perigo Isabella. – Disse-lhe Edward com ódio.

-Perigo? HAHAHAHAHA! – Gargalhei - Eu rio na cara do perigo! Bom, já que você insiste tanto em brincar de se esconder, eu vou brincar de te caçar, o que acha? – Propôs com voz sarcástica e altiva.

-Hummm... Por que não? Parece que finalmente terei diversão de verdade! – Falou sensualmente o Capitão do Vampiratas.

-Alice, Rosalie em suas posições, já sabem o que fazer. Leah espere minhas ordens antes de tentar qualquer mudança de estratégia. O resto da tripulação prepare-se para atacar ao meu sinal. QUERO TODOS ESSES SANGUESSUGAS IMUNDOS QUEIMADOS! ROUBEM TUDO E NÃO DEIXEM NINGUÉM VIVO VOCÊS ME ENTENDERAM, SUAS VADIAS?

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMM – Responderam as mulheres em uníssono.

-ATACAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR – gritou Isabella.

**Edward POV**

Aquela humana estava realmente me provocando, iria fazê-la pagar caro por isso, mas devo admitir que ela era bastante interessante. Não apenas por ser extremamente atraente, mas por demonstrar tamanha coragem diante de vampiros assassinos. Além de altiva, também sabia impor respeito, características admiráveis em uma mulher. Porém o que mais me chamava a atenção era fato de não conseguir ler sua mente.

-ATACAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR – ela gritou.

De repente vi duas humanas, ao que pareciam ser Alice e Rosalie, movimentarem-se rapidamente ao longo navio invertendo de posições entre si, e atacar meus homens á queima-roupa. Elas eram incrivelmente rápidas e habilidosas para seres humanos. Em poucos segundos, dez dos meus tripulantes haviam sido mortos pelas duas. Jasper estava certo, elas eram um perigo.

_*Mas que PORRA é essa? De onde diabos, essa loira gostosa tira todas essas adagas? Estou louco pra descobrir!*_ – pensou Emmett sorrindo e estralando os dedos, preparando-se para a luta.

Ele estava certo, a tal Rosalie havia atirado cinco adagas direto nos corações de suas vítimas e parecia estar prestes a atirar muito mais. Enquanto Alice estava vencendo meus melhores homens numa luta corpo a corpo, incapacitando-os com rápidos golpes de suas mãos.

_*Como aquela fadinha consegue fazer isso? Merda, Edward olhe só o tamanho dela! Hummm... Interessante... acho que também vou brincar um pouco!*_ – pensou um surpreso e animado Jasper.

- O QUE ESTÃO ESPERANDO SEUS IMBECIS? ATAQUEM LOGO DE UMA VEZ! – Ordenei irritado aos outros que se encontravam totalmente sem ação. Humanos inúteis. – _*Bem, ao que parece foi um erro subestimá-las, são melhores do que eu pensei*_.

Nesse momento um enorme clarão iluminou o céu, mas não era um clarão qualquer. Era Isabella brandindo habilidosamente sua espada, enquanto cortava a cabeça de alguns vampiros e os fazia entrar em combustão instantânea. Movimentava-se com tanta graça que parecia dançar no ar, além de executar os golpes com extrema precisão. Nunca, em minha longa existência, havia visto um humano eliminar vampiros com tamanha facilidade.

Após terminar, ela olhou pra mim e sorriu maliciosamente, lambendo os lábios carnudos de forma tentadora, erguendo sua espada e pondo-se em posição de ataque. Estava me convidando e eu não iria deixá-la esperando mais. Então com minha velocidade vampiresca, lancei-me violentamente em sua direção.

-Ora, ora, veja só quem resolveu juntar-se à festa. O Capitão Edward covarde Cullen. Já era hora! Pensei que fosse ficar se escondendo, como os medrosos fazem! Está pronto para virar pó? – Perguntou-me sorrindo sarcasticamente.

-Humana atrevida! Vou dobrar essa sua língua comprida, esmagar seu ego, e depois vou matá-la bem lentamente, saboreando seu sangue, seus gritos e principalmente seu corpo. – Disse-lhe sorrindo e exibindo meus caninos afiados. A verdadeira diversão começa agora!

**Bella POV**

O ataque estava ocorrendo conforme o planejado, uma parte considerável do Vampiratas havia sido morta ou gravemente ferida, e meu lado estava relativamente bem, faltava apenas cuidar dos mais fortes: os três Cullen. Alice e Rose cuidariam dos outros dois, enquanto eu me encarregaria do Capitão. Eu estava em posição de ataque, pronta para lutar contra Edward. Essa idéia realmente me excitava de diversas formas, jamais senti tamanha emoção em uma batalha, não apenas pelo fato dele ser mortalmente atraente, forte, e seu corpo exalar masculinidade, mas por que eu sabia que ele realmente seria um obstáculo interessante a eliminar, uma bela cabeça a ser cortada. Só de pensar nisso meu corpo vibrava em êxtase.

De repente ele lançou-se sobre mim, atacando-me com sua espada. Desviei e dei um longo giro no ar para em seguida, sair correndo entre os barris espalhados, percorrendo toda a borda do navio em direção à proa do mesmo, enquanto ele continuava a me seguir e atacar inutilmente por diversos lados. Ao desviar-me de seus golpes encontrei uma minúscula abertura, imperceptível para as pessoas normais. Não perdi tempo. Aproveitei-a e golpeei-lhe com minha espada, cortando-lhe o peito e sua própria arma. Ele urrou de dor, uma vez que minha espada "especial" queimava a pele dos vampiros.

Pude notar uma mistura de ódio e surpresa transparecendo em seus olhos escarlates, os quais ganharam uma tonalidade mais escura e tenebrosa, a pele marmórea de seu musculoso e bem definido peitoral estava descoberta e gravemente lesionada. Não pude conter meu sorriso. Isso pareceu o irritar ainda mais, e novamente ele lançou-se contra mim, porém eu não estava pronta para um ataque frontal tão repentino e poderoso. Não consegui desviar-me por completo diante de sua assombrosa velocidade, e acabei por ser arremessada a metros de distância, retornando à parte principal do navio, e chocando-me violentamente contra as paredes de sua cabine.

Ergui-me com um salto, ignorando a dor e o filete de sangue a escorrer-me pelo pescoço e resolvi esconder-me entre as velas. Planejava surpreendê-lo, mas antes pude vê-lo tremer, sorrir e rosnar de excitação ao sentir o cheiro de meu sangue fresco. Nesse momento, percebi que precisava acabar logo com aquilo antes que tivesse problemas.

-O que foi Isabella? Não quer mais brincar comigo? Agora que as coisas estavam começando a esquentar entre nós! – Disse exibindo suas afiadas presas, e rasgando uma das velas próximas a mim com suas garras. Sorrateiramente pendurei-me num dos mastros de apoio das velas. Busquei ficar contra o vento para que meu odor não me entregasse, tratei de controlar meus batimentos e esperei-o se aproximar ainda mais.

-Muito esperta, camuflando o seu delicioso cheiro... mas ainda assim não vai me pegar de surpresa, pois posso ouvir seus controlados batimentos cardíacos. É só uma questão de tempo até encontrá-la. – Disse o Demônio Negro com sua voz musical. Como odiava aquela voz.

Então tive uma idéia, tirei um lenço de meu casaco, molhei-o com meu sangue e deixei cair perto de meu esconderijo. Imediatamente Edward alcançou-o, cheirou-o com prazer e pareceu entrar numa espécie de transe. Aproveitei sua distração e joguei-me sobre seus ombros pondo-me sentada sobre os mesmos de modo a cobrir-lhe a visão, enlaçando fortemente minhas pernas em seu pescoço, prendendo-o, e logo em seguida torcendo-o com toda força de minhas mãos até ouvir o mesmo se quebrar.

Preparei minha espada para dar-lhe o golpe de misericórdia quando, por azar, o miserável de alguma forma agarrou-me pela cintura e jogou-me ao chão. Reergui-me com dificuldade e pude vê-lo calmamente desentortar seu pescoço!

_*Impossível, como ele conseguiu recuperar-se tão rápido? Vampiros comuns demorariam mais uns quinze minutos para se recomporem desse golpe!* _– pensei abismada.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – Gargalhou maquiavelicamente – Parece espantada, por acaso pensa que sou como os vampiros fracotes que está acostumada a matar??? Engana-se, minha querida. Mas devo admitir que é melhor do que imaginei, Capitã Swan. Nenhum humano jamais conseguiu desferir um golpe em mim. Cumprimento-lhe por isso! A propósito, adorei o golpe que acabou de executar, aquilo foi realmente muito... ESTIMULANTE... pode repeti-lo mais vezes se quiser, eu não vou me importar – Disse-me lambendo os lábios cheios pervertidamente e fazendo uma pomposa reverência.

_*O FILHO DA PUTA, #$%$#&$#!%&/*&¨%%$##... SÓ PODIA ESTAR TIRANDO UMA COM MINHA CARA! AH, EU IRIA MATÁR AQUELE SANGUESSUGA ATREVIDO DE QUALQUER JEITO!*_ – pensei com o ódio revolvendo-me as entranhas e o sangue a ferver.

-Descarto seus elogios baratos... Mas devo admitir que você também não é nada mal. É o primeiro a sobreviver a um golpe da minha Silver blade, mas não fique tão confiante... da próxima vez não permitirei que me escape novamente – Disse-lhe sorrindo e assumindo uma nova posição de ataque. A BATALHA AINDA NÃO HAVIA TERMINADO!

**Rosalie POV**

_*Inferno! Isso não podia estar acontecendo! Como a situação se inverteu desse jeito de uma hora pra outra??? Eles só podiam ser demônios mesmo!*_ - pensei abismada.

A batalha sangrenta desdobrava-se ao longo do navio, e ao que tudo indicava, nós havíamos deixado de ter a vantagem e passamos a ser brutalmente esmagadas por aqueles sugadores imundos! Estávamos com sérios problemas. Pelo que pude observar, a grande maioria de nossa tripulação estava gravemente ferida, isso sem contar os mortos!

Alice havia desaparecido em meio às sombras enquanto enfrentava um vampiro louro, mas não precisava me preocupar, afinal ela sabia se cuidar muito bem. Quanto a Bella, estava travando uma árdua luta contra o capitão Cullen, que a havia arremessado ao longo do navio e a ferido seriamente. Lógico que a arrogância da Capitã não permitiria que ela demonstrasse qualquer sinal de fraqueza, mas eu sabia que ela não estava nada bem.

_*Como se você pudesse falar alguma coisa Rosalie!*_ – esbravejei mentalmente, enquanto tentava inutilmente escapar do enorme vampiro moreno que me atacava. Uma vez que o filho da puta havia feito um enorme rasgo em minha coxa direita, impedindo que eu usasse toda a minha capacidade.

_*Espero que não fique nenhuma cicatriz!*_ – pensei irritada.

O pior de tudo era que mais que utilizasse de minhas incontáveis armas e artifícios, eu havia apenas lhe cortado o ombro, exibindo parte de seu escultural e enorme corpo. Devo admitir que fora os olhos rubis, o corpo dele era um verdadeiro espetáculo a ser apreciado.

_*Nada bom! Estou ficando tão cansada que até comecei a pensar asneiras! PORRA, FOCO ROSALIE, FOCO! – ralhei comigo mesma. Deveria ter imaginado que isso iria acontecer, havia sido fácil demais dar cabo dos humanos, já estes vampiros são muito poderosos, nunca havíamos enfrentado tipos como esses! DROGA!* _– pensei enquanto saltava com dificuldade para longe de meu oponente.

-O que houve docinho? Já está desistindo? – Perguntou-me sarcasticamente o moreno.

-JAMAIS! – Respondi entre dentes, minha ira percorrendo todo o corpo e me fazendo tremer. Se ele acha que vou me entregar está muito enganado! Rosalie Hale não se deixa vencer! Nunca!.

-Ótimo – Disse o enorme vampiro cercando-me.

Rapidamente tirei de meu bolso um vidro contendo uma substância inflamável, que segundo Alice "seria um estouro", e a bebi sentido um gosto amargo na boca, logo em seguida a cuspi num jorro, direcionando-a ao vampiro enquanto atritava dois protetores metálicos entre meus dedos. Quando as faíscas entraram em contato com a substância, uma enorme língua de fogo surgiu indo diretamente pra cima da criatura.

_*Consegui!*_ – pensei aliviada.

-MAS QUE CARALHO FOI ISSO? – Rugiu o miserável a alguns metros acima do solo, parado em cima de um dos mastros de apoio, com o peitoral totalmente descoberto. Foi aí que me dei conta do acorrido, ele havia arrancado suas roupas e escapado enquanto as mesmas eram consumidas pelas chamas. Infelizmente ele tinha sentido o cheiro do líquido e planejado uma fuga!

-MISERÁVEL! – Esbravejei com ódio.

Ele olhou-me com fúria e rapidamente pôs-se ao meu lado atacando-me, desviei e enfiei-lhe uma adaga na garganta, mas não funcionou dessa vez. A partir daí apenas senti o impacto de seu punho em meu abdômen. Foi como se uma pedra de diversas toneladas tivesse me atingido. Ajoelhei-me imóvel, senti o sangue subir-me pela garganta.

-COF, COF, COF...! – Tossi expelindo o líquido vermelho. Logo em seguida pus-me de pé cambaleante e preparei-me para um novo ataque.

-Como você é persistente Rose isso não vai te levar a nada, ambos sabemos quem vai vencer – Disse-me com um sorriso falso.

-DESGRAÇADO! VAI PAGAR CARO POR ZOMBAR DE MIM! – Gritei no ápice da raiva.

-Ora, não fique tão mal humorada doçura! Precisa se acalmar, benzinho – Disse ironicamente.

-A única coisa que pode acalmar é o seu corpo despedaçado e devidamente incinerado!

-Lamento te desapontar, mas isso não será possível! Mas tenho uma idéia melhor, o que acha de depois que terminar nossos negócios aqui, termos um encontro? Apenas eu, você e a minha cama?– Perguntou-me numa voz sexy.

_*O SAFADO TAVA REALMENTE FULERANDO COMIGO!*_

Quando estava prestes a atacá-lo novamente, ele me encurralou, apoiou-me na parede imunda, prendeu-me os braços sobre minha cabeça e sorriu diabolicamente.

_*Oh, raios... estou arrombada! Merda!*_ - encarei os olhos de meu adversário, trinquei minha mandíbula e esperei pelo golpe final.

-Por que não me mata logo?

-Por que seria um desperdício eliminar uma mulher tão bela! – Disse passando sua mão livre por meu corpo. Por algum motivo desconhecido, senti-me tremer ante seu toque gélido, mas não de frio e nem de medo, era algo diferente. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Antes que eu pudesse me deixar levar por pensamentos absurdos, cuspi-lhe na cara.

-GRRRRRRRRRRR! – Rosnou violentamente, o medo começando a se apoderar de meu corpo. Tirou repentinamente a mão de meu rosto e colocou seu braço bruscamente entre minhas pernas, levantando-me como seu eu não pesasse nada!

-Você não sabe como esse jogo me excita, Rose – Sussurrou num rosnado selvagem em meu ouvido.

-Afaste-se de mim vampiro asqueroso – Esbravejei com nojo, minha voz entrecortada.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!

Uma grande explosão ecoou pelo navio. Aproveitei a chance e me livrei de seu agarre.

-Não pense que vai se safar depois desse atrevimento! – Disse-lhe afastando-me rapidamente.

-Hummmmmmmm... adoro mulher difícil, dá mais prazer em domar – Disse maliciosamente.

De uma coisa tinha total certeza, não poderíamos prolongar ainda mais a batalha. Era chegada a hora de colocarmos o plano B em ação. Sim. AINDA TÍNHAMOS MAIS UM TRUQUE NA MANGA!

**N/a¹: Olá meus amores!**

**Como vão?? **

**Antes de tudo, gostaria de avisar a vcs ki eu ****mudei o meu nome**** para... atenção por favor: ****LALI MOTOKO ****(é num bem lá uma mudança... mas tá diferente^^)!**

**Então anjinhos, tou mega vibrante, alegre e saltitante (putz, até rimou^^) pelo número crescente de leitoras! **

**Isso é tão bom (Olhinhos super brilhantes de emoção*.*)! **

**Fico mt inspirada a escrever com o apoio e atenção de vcs! **

**Valeu gatinhas!^^**

**E agora vamos aos agrecimentos.**

**N/a²: Ola gatinhas!!!**

**Como vocês estão??**

**Gostando desse começo de confronto??**

**Hummm ainda tem muitas surpresas pela frente **

**Como sempre...respostas da Lali (vulgo Lari) em itálico e as minhas sublinhadas**

***-***

_**Bella Drinkblood Cullen:**__ e aí fofinha?? Ki bom ki vc tá adorando, me diz oq achou desse capítulo!! Continua ligada! BJIN^^ _Oi!! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da nossa história!! Espero que continue gostando e comentando ^^

_**Lisy Cullen:**__ hello querida! Cara, cê tá amando msm? Ki blz! Bem essa "pequena" luta promete mt, se segura pq vai ter mt ação do início ao fim! Pergunta pra Lua? Por essas e outras ki eu te digo... continua acompanhando! UAHAUHAUHAUHUA (parei, parei^^)! BJIN^^ _Ahhh!! Essa carinha é maldade huahauhuhauhua essa pequena lutinha ainda promete muitas coisas.

_**Lice:**__ oieeeee! Então vc quer matança né?? Hummm... nessa parte inicial vai ter porrada, sangue e umas... coisinhas (serve pra te acalmar... pelos menos por enquanto?^^)! Deus do céu... LUA... puxa a minha orelha.. já tou começando a falar mt^^ Continua kum a gente viu, lindinha? BIN^^ _*puxando a orelha da Lari* Meninaa para de fofocar, se não as leitoras somem huhauhuhuhauahuahauahuah muita matança agora e mais iram aparecer hoho espero que goste do capítulo.

_**Carol Venâncio:**__ olá amore! Olha briga kum a Lua, foi ela ki cortou o barato! (té parece ki eu num faço isso tb^^)! Eu tb adoraria lutar kum esse vampirão sexy, gostoso e mau e... calma Lali... respira fundo.. pronto! A mistura desses três HOMENS mata qquer uma!AUHAUHAUHUA! E não se preocupe, a coisa vai esquentar e mt!! Té a próxima! BJIN^^ _Ola querida!! Mauamuamaua sou um pouquinho má às vezes, aprendi com a senhorita Lari huahauhauahu Owww meu amor Johnny com o Orlando com o Edward e sem esquecer do Jasper e do Emmett e do Carlisle ai ai *sonhando acordada* acho que vou abandonar a escrita e vira pirata hauhauahuhua O encontro deles ainda vai ficar muitoo hot. 

_**Paloma Mary Von Underworld:**__ e aí flôr? Oq achou do capítulo?? Matei tua curiosidade? Tá pronta pra mais?? Então vamo ki vamo! BJIN^^ _Oieee espero que você tenha gostado dessa aparição do Edgostosão uahuahauhauah

_**Carol Anne Keat:**__ pois é gata, a Lua tb me surpreendeu kum esse Ed sanguinário e malvadão (como ele é hot... e perfeito^^), e o James humano tb... AH, aí está o outro cap! Pois é menina, agora ki minhas provas acabaram eu tou mais folgada, o lance é ki eu achei o livro em espanhol na internet (blz^^) o problema é ki eu num gosto mt de ler no computador... prefiro ler deitadinha na minha cama (folgada msm^^), o pior é ki ninguém tem o livro pra me emprestar! Mas eu lerei sim! Té breve! BJIN^^ _Admito ate eu mesmo me surpreendi com esse Edward sanguinário, mas o Edward ainda vai sofrer muitas metamorfoses durante a história. E o James humano foi um surto da minha mente huahauhauhauah veio do nada hauhauhauhua. A serie é um pouco grande e cara, então quando eu acabar os livros que eu tenho vou procurar o livro para ler, tu e a Lari me deixaram muito curiosa.

_**Priscila: **__oi lindinha, Ed du mal é mó espetáculo, né não?? Bem... tá pequeno né... mas nós estamos trabalhando nisso, faremos o nosso melhor! E aí, gostou da luta deles? Ainda tem mt mais! UAHUAHUAHUHAUA! Fica ligada! BJIN^^ _Ola querida!! Tudo bem?? O Edward dando medo fica tão charmoso *suspira* ohh perdição!! Mas, essa é a idéia...vocês tem que querem ler mais a fic ^^ hauhauahua Espero que goste desse capítulo e comente ^^

_**Fuh:**__ hello querida! Cara, tb AMO PIRATAS (olha o my profile pra vc ver^^) inda mais vampiros e gostosos como o Ed (suspirando...), tb adoro Inuyasha, aquele manga é absurdamente grande, td mundo ki eu conheço desistiu de colecionar! T.T Bom, seu pedido de cap maiores foi anotado... mas como eu disse antes, a Lua e eu estamos trabalhando nisso^^ Paciência querida, a gente chega lá! Continua conosco! BJIN^^ _Olaaa!! A Lari ama piratas e me contagiou!! Eu adoro Inuyasha também, mas sem TV a cabo para ver o anime e tempo para comprar os mangas. Um dia eu ainda baixo os episódios *sonhando acordada* Mas, o seu pedido foi aceito e prometemos aumentar os capítulos ^^

_**Naty:**__ puxa amore, valeu por acreditar na minha sanidade! (às vezes até eu duvido dela^^), tá vendo , sou completamente normal AHAUHAUHAHAUHAUA! Apenas mt animadinha! Puxa, Ed mau é td d bom! Qto á Sofia... acompanha ki tu descobre AAUAUAUHAUAHA! BJIN^^ _Ola querida!! O Edward mal é realmente uma perdição e a Sofia é um mistérios que aos poucos será relevado ^^ Ta vendo Lari, pelo menos a Naty confia na sua sanidade. Naty quando a Lari postar a short dela você diz se continua com essa idéia hauahuahuhau Brinks amigaaaa

_**Danda Jabur:**__ Danda amore... UAHHAUAHUHAUHAUAHHUAHUAHUAHUAA! Foi mal, mas eu precisava soltar essa... amei tua review, mó comédia^^ Sofia é um mistério que será esclarecido aos pocos, vamos por partes HAUAUHAHA!Tentarei não me derreter pelo Ed se não meu PC estraga AUHUAHUAHAHAUHAUA (adorei essa^^)!Se prepara.. mais mistérios e umas pegações à vista (a Lua vai me matar por ser tão linguaruda^^)! BJIN^^ _O Lari linguaruda caladinha *puxando a orelha novamente de novo* Oi Danda!! Desculpa errar seu nome ¬¬ duas autoras com problemas respondendo reviews ta nisso o.O hauhauhauauah fico feliz que tenha gostado e a Sofia aos poucos será desvendada hoho Não é só vocês duas que babam ai ai o Edward é um charme...éé lá em casa huahauhaua Espero que goste e continue por aqui ^^

_**Cacau100:**__ querida... sei como se sente, a curiosidade me mata! Aí está o cap (foi rápido né?^^)! POVs do Ed gostoso chegando! (tb adoooro os POVs dele)! Realmente espero ki vc num se mate... se não vc vai perder o ki tá por vir... pensa nisso UHUAHAUAHUAUHUA (tou bincando kum vc, relaxa)! Continua kum a gente! BJIN^^ _Oii!! Espero que a mosquinha da Ansiosidade não tenha te picado, da dengue caraa que merdaa esquece que eu disse isso ¬¬'' Ohh eu simplesmente adoro ler e fazer POV do Ed, porque tipo além dele ser perfeito narrando ele ainda ler todos os pensamentos *-* amo o Ed.

_**Mocho Azul:**__ olá fofinha, ki bom ki a fic está te agradando! VIVA o Ed malvadoooo! VIVAAAAAAAAAAAA! Parei.... pois é, ele adora sangue novo (percebeu né??)! Espero que vc continue a nos dar a honra da tua companhia UAHAUAHUHHA! BJIN^^ _*ficando com medo da Lari* hauhauahuah calma querida ela é sempre animada assim ahuahauhauah fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo ^^ espero que continue por aqui e gostando da fic.

_**Beela:**__ Florzinha, sabe ki eu amei a tua idéia?? Aí dps ki ela e as marujas tomassem o Vampiratas, a Bells faria o Ed di escravo sexual (mt tentador) SUHASHAUSASHAHAUHSUASHUAHSUA! Gostou dessa??^^ Bom... num posso ti dizer nd, apenas isso: continua ligada! A propósito, adoro queijo, especialmente o queijo minas frescal... é o melhor!BJIN^^ _Ola querida!!! Aí dps ki ela e as marujas tomassem o Vampiratas, a Bells faria o Ed di escravo sexual (mt tentador) [2] ai ai eu aposto que o Edward não ia reclamar hoho. Também adoro queixo. O meu favorito é queijo de manteiga ai ai deu vontade de comer *-*

_**Norashy Tammi-chan: **__bem-vinda a bordo maruja! E viva o acaso!^^ Tou curiosa... inda acabo lendo Vampiratas! Mts surpresa chegando!! Continua di olho viu?? Té a próxima! BJIN^^ _Bem vinda querida!! O acaso é maravilhoso ^^ Opa!! A Naty vai ficar feliz em saber que mais alguém já leu o Vampiratas!! To louca para ler ^^

_**Eva Morgana Potter:**__ oi querida, bem-vinda a bordo! Ki bom ki a fic tá te agradando!! Ed é perfeito e maravilhoso e... (calma Lali, calma^^ AUAHAAUHAUHUHA). Continua com a gente tá?? BJIN^^ _Ola querida!! Seja muito bem vinda!! O universo Twilight é simplesmente envolvente, quando você começa a ler não consegue não se apaixonar. Fico feliz que esteja gostando do Nosso Ed e das minhas fics ^^

_**Dark:**__ hello amore, então vc tá curtindo a fic né???Ki legal! Bom... a culpa é da Lua... ela ki gosta di parar na melhor parte (eu tb faço a msm coisa^^)! Calma, agüenta aí ki a coisa vai esquentar... se prepara! BNJI^^ _Oi!! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando!! Huahuahuah sei que sou um pouco má, mas espero que goste do capítulo.

_**Catii'aSophii'a:**__ gatinha ki bom te encontrar por aqui! Fico mega feliz por saber ki vc tá amando a fic! Pois é imaginação é o ki num falta em mim e na Lua AHAAHHUAUAUAHAHAHUA! Às vezes eu até exagero um pouco, mas faz parte. Eu sei, eu sei o Ed é uma tentação para todas nós! Quando vc descobrir como faço pra conseguir um desses me avisa tá? Continua ligada! BJIN^^ _Ola querida! Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado da história, no começo eu e a Lari ficamos ate com medo, mas ainda bem que a aceitação esta boa ^^ Espero que continue por aqui.

**N/a¹:Pois é amores, ****continuem acompanhando****... mts surpresas chegando (eitcha, rimou di novo^^)!**

**A tds que mandaram reviews, mt obrigada queridas! **

**E valeu pelas ki acreditam na minha sanidade!^^**

**ATÉ A PRÓXIMA... ****CAP SEGUINTE TÁ MT SHOW!**** Multishow é a canal de TV, o ki não é nosso caso (olha pros lados e corre, pq a Lua vai puxar as minhas duas orelhas dps dessa)! Lamento pelas piadas infames, às vezes eu num consigo evitar!^^**

**Momento propaganda: fic minha chegando, se chama: Chapeuzinho Vermelho... se preparem vcs vão morrer de rir^^**

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^__^**

**N/a²: Bom meus amores...quero agradecer também a todos que colocaram a fic como favorita e/ou alerta ^^**

**E aproveitando o momento propaganda, quem quiser dá uma olhada é a "Uma só vez na vida" e a "Mergulho no escuro" e leias a short da Lari ta realmente muito engraçada...passei horas rindo**

**=*******

**Ate o próximo.**


	6. Primeira Batalha II

**Amor além do Ódio**

**Capítulo 3-- Primeira Batalha (Parte II)**

**Jasper POV**

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Por algum motivo desconhecido aquela baixinha continuava a me encarar com uma expressão ininteligível. Devo admitir que de início fiquei abismado com sua habilidade com as mãos, peguei-me admirando-a enquanto eliminava meus "companheiros" impiedosamente. Observando a beleza de suas pernas curvilíneas que lançavam os mais diversos chutes no ar. Simplesmente deliciosa! Perfeita! Tinha um cheiro terrivelmente apetitoso, e eu estava louco para provar do gosto dela, de seu sangue, de seu corpo. Como ela conseguia despertar em mim tantas sensações a muito esquecidas? Não faço idéia.

Agora, ali estava ela diante de mim com duas costelas quebradas, um ombro deslocado e um enorme corte no braço esquerdo. E mesmo assim sua expressão não mudava, continuava a me encarar com aqueles penetrantes olhos verdes, como se quisesse sondar minhas possíveis atitudes. Ela era incrível, admito que conseguir lutar praticamente de igual para igual com um vampiro requer muito treino, habilidade e sorte, algo que com certeza deveria ter de sobra.

No início da luta parecia prever todos os meus golpes, assim além de desviar-se me atacava com força total, e utilizando uma espécie de punhal conseguiu desferi-me golpes mortais. Que tipo de arma era aquela? Pensei que apenas sua Capitã tivesse uma arma que pudesse ferir os de minha espécie. Estranho. Os cortes feitos com o maldito instrumento não cicatrizavam, e começavam a queimar minha gélida pele. Que diabos era aquilo??

_*Humana dos infernos*_ – pensei com ódio.

- HAHAHAHA! – sua risada fina e delicada ecoou – você parece um pouco impressionado! HAHAHA! Não se preocupe, serei rápida prometo que não irá doer... MUITO! HAHAHAHAHAHA! – continuou aquela pestinha aproximando-se de mim com um sorriso perverso nos lábios delicados e convidativos.

Mas não a deixei me dominar. Imediatamente comecei a manipular-lhe as emoções. Ela começou a se descontrolar e perder o foco da luta. Como era fácil brincar com uma criatura tão frágil. Ataquei-a. E em meio ao turbilhão de sensações ela não desviou e acabou tomando em cheio o golpe. Com minha força sobre-humana chutei-a longe, quebrando-lhe algumas costelas.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH... AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH... Merda! – praguejou, seus gritos eram música para os meus ouvidos. Queria mais. Ainda insatisfeito, atirei-a contra a parede fazendo com que ela deslocasse o ombro. Outro grito.

-Isso é pra você aprender a respeitar os que lhe são superiores! Humana atrevida! – disse-lhe lançando-me sobre ela e arranhando-lhe o braço, porém desta vez ela não gritou. Parecia estar se concentrando em algo. Afastei-me com um salto. Não seria pego de surpresa novamente. Ela pôs-se de pé com dificuldade, caminhou de volta até a parede e fez algo inusitado. Atirou violentamente o ombro deslocado contra a parede e com um estrondoso barulho, colocou-o de volta no lugar.

-Bem melhor agora! – disse animada.

_*Criatura estranha*_ – pensei, observando cada um de seus movimentos. Ela arrancou um pedaço de sua blusa e enfaixou o corte, para logo em seguida mirar-me com ódio.

-Irei castigá-lo por isso! Olha o que fez com minha blusa de seda novinha em folha?

Não acredito que ela estava tão irritada apenas por causa de um pedaço de pano idiota. Não pude me conter e gargalhei.

-HAHAHAHAHAHA! Mesmo? E o que vai fazer? – questionei pondo-me em cima de seu pequeno e delgado corpo, prendendo-o sob o meu! Ela parecia aterrorizada. Com toda a certeza não esperava esse ataque. Seu coração batia num ritmo frenético!

-Está com medo? – sussurrei-lhe sensualmente e mordendo-lhe delicadamente o lóbulo da orelha! Senti-a enrijecer e ofegar, seu coração batendo ainda mais rápido! Não pude deixar de sorrir sobre seus cabelos macios e cheirosos. Já que iria matá-la de qualquer jeito, por que não aproveitar um pouco o corpo? Afinal, ela era bastante atraente, e no fim iria me satisfazer ainda mais lhe sorvendo todo o sangue. Aquela idéia me enlouquecia a cada segundo, sentia meu corpo vibrar. Vir-me-ei para encará-la e fiquei surpreso com que vi em sua face: indiferença.

-Não vai gritar? Implorar por sua vida?? – perguntei incomodado.

-Primeiro: Alice Brandon jamais implora. Segundo: você não vai me matar – afirmou lenta e claramente a última parte. Meus ouvidos estavam a me enganar. Não acreditei.

-HAHAHAHAHA! Por que acha isso?

-Por que eu sei qual é o seu verdadeiro desejo Jasper – disse numa voz sussurrada - como ela poderia saber o que eu queria? Ou melhor, como ela sabia meu nome??? E por que este se via tão bem quando dito por seus lábios? Quando me voltei a ela, fiquei rígido. A tal Alice estava com um olhar distante totalmente fora de foco, como se estivesse em outro lugar. De repente ela "voltou" e me encarou sorridente.

-Parece que a nossa conversinha acabou. Foi um prazer... Jasper – sussurrou bem próxima a mim, seu hálito quente e doce batendo em meu rosto deixando-me desnorteado e sedento por seus lábios.

-Do que você está falan... – não terminei.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

Uma explosão atingiu o Vampiratas, e antes que eu pudesse agir, vi Alice tirar de seu casaco bombas de fumaça e atirá-las em mim, de modo a distrair-me e escapar de meus braços.

-IUHU! HORA DO SHOW – pude ouvi-la gritar animadamente e se distanciar cada vez mais, dando saltos precisos. O que houve com as costelas quebradas??

Curioso. Era como se ela soubesse exatamente o que estava para acontecer, e isso me incomodava. Sentia que elas estavam se preparando para executarem uma nova estratégia. E DESSA VEZ SERIA ALGO GRANDE!

**Edward POV**

Sentia-me maravilhado, estava realmente me divertindo. E o melhor é que sabia que iria vencer no final. Lógico, não há como uma reles humana derrotar um vampiro talentoso e de alta linhagem como eu. Além do que seu corpo tinha um limite, e estava certo de que estava próximo, uma vez que ela ficara mais lenta e vulnerável. Porém ainda assim, Isabella não perdia a compostura.

Seus olhos chocolates continuavam a encarar-me com ódio, seu peito subia e descia num ritmo descompassado devido ao cansaço, realizando uma suave dança sensual e levando-me á loucura, sua apetitosa boca carnuda levemente entreaberta á procura de mais ar. Sem sombra de dúvida, um verdadeiro espetáculo para meus aguçados sentidos.

Nunca pensei que um dia teria tantas emoções a muito esquecidas, trazidas à tona por uma singela humana... não podia negar, tudo nela me era tentador, seu ódio, sua ira, suas habilidades, seu sangue. Mas o que curiosamente mais me excitava além do sangue era seu corpo, não via hora de tê-lo em meus braços, de explorar cada pedaço. Isabella não me escaparia. Iria violá-la de todas as formas inimagináveis, fazê-la gemer e gritar meu nome com prazer e dor, estraçalharia seu gigantesco ego e por fim, iria matá-la, sorvendo-lhe aquele néctar dos deuses tragando-o completamente para meu morto sistema. Tal idéia fazia meu corpo tremer de prazer e um rosnado selvagem me subir a garganta.

_*Acalme-se Edward, tudo a seu tempo, paciência.*_ – tentava inutilmente controlar-me. Era só uma questão de tempo, em breve ela estaria à minha mercê. Encontrava-se ferida e apoiada em sua espada, buscando apoio para manter-se firme. Como aquilo era agradável, a deliciosa sensação de poder, de domínio total sobre a presa.

-Está cansada Swan? Pensei que duraria mais um pouco! – provoquei-a zombeteiro e cercando-a.

-Só nos seus sonhos Cullen – Disse-me esboçando um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios ensangüentados, enquanto preparava-se para atacar-me.

-HAHAHAHAHA! Acontece que eu não sonho! – respondi gargalhando.

-OH, INFERNO! NOS SEUS PESADELOS ENTÃO! – gritou irritada, mal sabendo o quão sexy apresentava-se naquele estado.

-Não tenho pesadelos, afinal não posso dormir! Esqueceu-se de algo tão óbvio??

-MAS QUE CARALHO, SEU&**&&¨%$$####$%¨%¨%$$##, PUTO *&&&¨%$%%$#.+--/$$#%! MAS QUE PORRA! PARE DE BRINCAR COMIGO! VOCÊ ME ENTENDEU MUITO BEM, SEU IDOTA, ESTÚPIDO! – praguejou vermelha de raiva, mal notando o quanto eu me perdia em suas reações, analisando e decorando cada traço de seu delicado e perfeito rosto. Engraçado, como ela fazia-me sentir dessa forma? Mistério. Realmente Isabella era uma verdadeira caixinha de surpresas, e eu estava louco para desvendá-la, porém minha consciência alertava-me de que se tratava de uma caixa de pandora, e que uma vez aberta traria caos para o mundo. Mas nada me impediria de realizar meus desejos. Nada!

-Sabe, uma dama não deveria ter um linguajar tão baixo – disse golpeando-a e acertando seu já ensangüentado ombro esquerdo.

-AAHH! ACONTECE... QUE NÃO SOU UMA DAMA! SOU UM PIRATA! – esbravejou, enquanto tentava inutilmente conter a hemorragia.

Então, no segundo em que ela baixou a guarda, agarrei-lhe fortemente pelas costas num abraço de ferro, impedindo-a que escapasse. Passei um braço por sua cintura fina e rocei meu nariz por seu rosto angelical, ela cheirava bem demais, chegava a ser viciante como o Ópio. Aquele sangue tão apelativo cantava, ou melhor, gritava para mim.

-MISERÁVEL! Quando sair daqui JURO QUE TE FAREI EM PEDAÇOS, VAMPIRO ASQUEROSO! – berrou debatendo-se em meus braços.

-Hummmm... – gemi lascivamente - e se eu não deixar que você saia? – sussurrei-lhe num tom sensual ao ouvido, e depositando um demorado beijo em seu alvo pescoço. Pude senti-la arfar e seu coração acelerar absurdamente, bem como todo o seu rosto esquentar e voltar a adquirir a coloração vermelha, só que ainda mais intensa.

Ela parecia estar prestes a incendiar, o calor irradiando de seu corpo para o meu, dando-me uma sensação prazerosa. Nesse instante, segurei-lhe bruscamente o queixo, forçando-a a me encarar nos olhos. Rubis e chocolate, desejo e ódio misturando-se. Não resisti e depositei um suave beijo no canto de seus lábios, lambendo o sangue ali presente. Apenas uma palavra: DELICIOSO. Controlei-me, ainda não iria matá-la.

Logo em seguida direcionei-me àqueles lábios. Eram quentes e macios, tão deliciosos quanto seu sangue. Isabella continuava a debater-se e a reclamar contra meus lábios, apertei-a ainda mais contra meu peito marmóreo e fiz-lhe um longo corte nas costas, ela gemeu de dor e abriu a boca. Aproveitei e enfiei bruscamente minha língua naquela cavidade macia e quente. A teimosa finalmente pareceu desistir e aceitou o beijo correspondendo-o. Pela primeira vez senti-me... completo.

Num rápido movimento, a desgraçada de alguma forma livrou um dos braços e buscou atingir-me com a maldita espada. Desviei-me, enquanto ela rapidamente se libertou de meu agarre e ainda cambaleante gritou:

-USEM OS CANHÕES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – minutos depois, o Vampiratas era bombardeado.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!

-REAGRUPAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!- berrou novamente Isabella.

Nesse momento, avistei Alice e Rosalie, tão feridas quanto sua capitã, correrem em direção à mesma. Juntas as três fizeram algo que pensei ser impossível nas condições em que se encontravam: elas escalaram o mastro principal.

_*PUTA QUE PARIU! O que elas são? Macacas?*_ - pensou um transtornado Emmet aparecendo ao meu lado.

_*Como elas conseguem se mover dessa forma com tantos ferimentos? Que tipo de treinamento tiveram?*_ – gritava Jasper em seus pensamentos, também pondo-se próximo a mim.

_*O que está planejando Swan? Que truques tanto esconde??*_ – especulei – Mas o que é isso? Por que de repente os pensamentos das marujas ficaram tão agitados? E que fedor de cachorro é esse?- não entendia o que aquilo significava, mas sabia que boa coisa não poderia ser.

**Bella POV**

_*MALDITO VAMPIRO! _

_IMUNDO! _

_NOGENTO! _

_REPUGNANTE! _

_COMO ELE SE ATREVE A BEIJAR MEUS LÁBIOS? NÍNGUÉM JAMAIS O HAVIA FEITO ANTES!_

_E O PIOR... COM AQUELES LÁBIOS PÚTRIDOS E AMALDIÇOADOS! IRIA FAZÊ-LO SE ARREPENDER... primeiro iria torturá-lo da forma mais cruel, lenta e dolorosa possível, em seguida extrairia dele o máximo de informações possíveis sobre os Volturi, e por fim o eliminaria da face da terra!*_- pensei maquiavelicamente. Mas não era hora pra isso. Precisava colocar o Plano B em ação!

-Parece que não temos outra escolha, vamos chamar Leah!

-Capitã, não acha que ainda é muito cedo? Pode ser arriscado demais! – questionou-me Rosalie

-Não temos outra escolha! Estamos sem saída! – respondi-lhe - Não se preocupe. O treinamento dela já terminou e tenho certeza de que dará conta do recado! Alice, o que você vê?

Depois de momentos que pareceram uma eternidade, Alice finalmente voltou de seu transe e se pronunciou:

-Ela está preparada! – disse sorridentes.

-Muito bem então – respirei fundo, puxei o máximo de ar que pude e gritei a plenos pulmões.

-ATENÇÃO TODAS! PLANO B EM AÇÃO, AGORAAAAAA!... LEAH É COM VOCÊ!

Nesse exato momento pude ver a jovem de pele avermelhada, cabelos longos negros e lisos, com olhos igualmente negros, começar a tremer, para logo saltar e suas roupas explodirem no ar. Estava feito. Nada poderia pará-la agora. OS CULLEN ESTAVAM PRESTES A ENCONTRAR O SEU FIM.

**N/a¹: E aí minhas flores, como vão??**

**Gente, tou muuuuuuuuuitooo contente por saber ki vcs estão gostando da fic viu?? (olhinhos brilhantes de felicidade *.*)**

**Pois é gatas as reviews de vcs me estimulam bastante... obrigada!^^**

**N/a²: Concordo plenamente com a Lari!!!**

**Fico muito feliz em saber que os nossos devaneios estão agradando a vocês**

**Lembrando que as respostas da Lali em itálico e as minhas sublinhadas.**

_**Julia:**__ oi fofinha! Aí está o cap novo! (nem demorou mt né^^)! Menina, sabe ki eu tbm babo mt pelo Ed (ele leva qualquer uma à loucura... alguém me abana^^)! E o Emm então... a Rose ki aguarde... aquela enconchada num foi nd perto do ki vem por aí...UAHUAHUAHUAHAUAUHA! Continua de olho ki tu descobre! BJIN^^ _Ola querida!! Tudo bem?? Menina, o Edward é um perigo ambulante ^^ ai, ai o Emm então?? Concordo com a Lali, isso é só o começo....

_**Paah Mary Von Black:**__ Hello querida! __Todas nós amamos a aparição do Ed Gostoso e Mau (quero um desses pra mim^^)! Ta aí o cap novo, espero ki tu goste!! Se prepara pq lá vem mais surpresas hein?? Até a próxima! BJIN^^ _Ola querida!! Tudo bem? Pois é né, o Ed mal conquistou a todas nós hoho Espero que continue gostando.

_**Carol Venancio:**__ oi flor! Ki bom ki tu gostou do cap! E a enconchada do Emm num foi nada comparado com ki vem por aí! Acho ki a Bells reclamaria e xingaria mt, mas no fim até ki ela ia gostar de ser brinquedinho sexual do Ed (se bem ki eu acho ki o Ed às vezes gosta duma mulher forte ki dê umas "prensas" nele... por um acaso a Bells é perfeita pro papel^^)! Acho ki a Bella é ainda mais forte e audaciosa ki a Elizabeth! Além de mais intimidadora! Momento hot chegando (mt em breve^^) Acompanha a gente! BJIN^^ _Oi querida!! Como vai?? Hoho o Emm ainda nem começou as suas perversões. Huahauhuahuahua acho que o Ed ia adorar esse brinquedinho e a Bella ia zoadar, zoadar, zoadar, mas ia adorar esse papel. Acho que o Ed gosta de uma mulher dominadora para dominar e a Bell é simplesmente perfeita para o papel. Espero que continue gostando.

_**RO:**__ oi lindinha, td blza? Ei, coitada ki nd. A Rose é mt sortuda... imagina levar aquela enconchada daquele gostosão do Emm (ainda prefiro o Ed tá??^^)! Se prepara pq as pegações estão chegando! BJIN^^ _Pois é né, tadinha da Rose foi assediada sexualmente por um vampiro forte, gostoso, maravilhoso aiii também quero. Só porque só morena não tenho um desses /taparei/ espero que continue gostando.

_**Bella DrinkBlood Cullen:**__ oi querida! Meio?? As coisas tão incendiando pra valer msm! (imagina qdo a pegação começar... HAAUHAUHAAUHAUAHA))! Continua acompanhando... mt coisa inda vai rolar! BJIN^^ _As coisas estão em chamas. Agora imagina os Cullen's de bombeiros apagando esse fogo hauahuahauhauha /taparei/ espero que continue por aqui ^^

_**Adinha Nery:**__ oi gatinha! Ki bom ki tu tá gostando do confronto!! (ele vai é ficar mais intenso... se prepare^^)! Avante vampiros gostosos e maus!!!!! (tá... já parei pronto^^) Continua di olho hein?? Té a próxima! BJIN^^ _Pois é, querida não suma mais se você desapareceu um pouco e já chegou a esse ponto imagine se sumir mais o.O hauhauhau espero que goste.

_**Karol:**__ bem vinda a bordo maruja!! Fico mt satisfeita por saber ki a estória está te agradando! As coisas vão se agitar ainda mais! Fica di olho! BJIN^^ _Ola querida!! Seja muito bem vinda a essa maluca história ^^ espero que continue gostando.

_**Sophia:**__ oi florzinha! Ed é td bom... inda mais kum esse jeito pevertido e mau... (alguém me abana... tou ficando kum calor e sem ar^^)! É... a Rose num vai escapar assim tão fácil do sexy Emm não... ele ainda vai aprontar mt com ela! Fica ligada ki tu descobre! Jazz é safadinho hein?? E o povo pensando ki ele era quietinho demais... os quietos são os mais perigosos, pelo menos é o ki dizem! AHAUHAAUHAUAHU! Té a próxima! BJIN^^ _*Abanano a Lari antes que ela caia no chão* Ola querida!! Menina o Ed aprendeu direitinho como ser safado e sexy ai, ai a Bella que se cuide. Hauhauha O Emm não vai desistir de provocar a loira não e o Jasper...bem, os quietinhos são os piores uhuahuahauhauahuha

_**Danda Jabur:**__ oi gatinha! Ki bom ki tu gostou do cap! Se vc babou só kum isso então acho bom se preparar pro ki vem por aí! (vc vai ver... os vampiros realmente maus e pevertidos vão botá pra lá... as marujas ki se cuidem, só digo isso pq se não perde a graça e a Lua vai correr atrás de mim – Lali olhando preocupada pros lados O.O – AHUAHUAHAUUA)! Adoro suas reviews, morro de rir com elas! Pois é né... "vamos por partes"! AUAUAUAHAUA! Prepare-se para as pegações (controla o teu coração^^)! Ei, ki lance é esse de Lali sem orelhas?? Onde eu vou colocar meus brincos??? Ô minina, pára de dar idéia pra Lua... vai ki ela gosta? E adeus orelhinhas da Lali (NOOOOOO .) AUAHUAHAUAUA! (parei, parei...)! Pois é querida continua acompanhando viu?? BJIN^^ _Ola querida!! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo e acho mesmo que vou aderir essa tática de balde ao lado do pc, assim não corro o perigo de melar o teclado hoho *indo correndo buscar o balde* *me escondendo e começando a correr a trás da Lali* meninaaa para de contar as coisinhas da ficc. O plano B?? humm o plano B huahauhauha a Alice essa se encontrou com um vampirão que eu amo. Serio eu queria o Jasper de presente *-* huahuahuahauh adorei essa do seu prof "vamos por parte" kkkkkkkk demorei, mas entendi huahuahuaha Realmente prepare o seu podre coraçãozinho hoho muitas pegações pela frente. *pensando seriamente na história das orelha* mumuamuamua (risada maldosa) grande idéia essa das orelhas *-* huahauhauhauahuah espero que seu pc tenha voltado ao normal ^^

_**Lisy Cullen:**__ olá fofinha! É mt bom saber que você tá gostando da fic!! Pois é, quem resiste à carinha de cachorrinho morrendo de fome e frio da Alice?? HUAHAUHAUA! Se prepara para as surpresas viu? Continua com a gente! BJIN^^ _Ola querida!! Fico feliz que tenha gostado ^^ Menina, só totalmente adepta dessas carinhas da Alice huahuahauah consigo tudo que eu quero com papi huauhauhauahuhah

**N/a¹: É isso queridas, espero que vcs continuem acompanhando pq a coisa vai ferver ainda mais (aí vcs perguntam: "É possível?"... aí eu respondo: "é sim"^^)!**

**É por essas e outras ki eu digo: **

**não deixem de ler e mandar reviews garanto ki vcs não vão se arrepender!!**

**Gente, gente, mais uma coisa... aham aham: (PIM POM...)**

**Atenção prezados leitores chegou a hora do... **

**Momento propaganda:**

**-Passem lá na minha ****one-short**** [E/B]: ****CHAPEUZINHO VERMELHO****! Vcs vão rolar de tanto rir! **

**-Tb passem lá nas ****fics da Maria Lua****:**

**MERGULHO NO ESCURO**

**UMA SÓ VEZ NA VIDA**

**ÁLBUM DE FAMÍLIA**

**Vcs vão adorar, tenho certeza!!!!**

**Por favor apertem seus cintos e ****PREPAREM-SE**** para ****O PRÓXIMO CAP**** que ****TÁ IMPERDÍVEL!**** E cheio de emoções!! **

**Apreciamos vossa companhia e desejamos que retornem sempre! **

**Tenham uma boa viagem!^^ **

**(tá bom pessoal... já parei!! Lembrem-se****: pode não parecer mas eu sou normal****!!!)**

**Vou ficando por aki! **

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^__^**

**N/a²: Bom...quero agradecer também a todos que colocaram a fic como favorita e/ou alerta ^^ e não deixem de mandar reviews ta??**

**Como a Lali disse leiam também as nossas outras histórias...acho que são muito boas **

**E próximo capítulo de minha autoria **

**Então comentemm**

**Bejuu**

**Maria Lua **


	7. Demônio Negro

**Amor além do Ódio**

**Capítulo 4--Demônio negro**

**Narrado por Edward**

Impossível. Era mesmo só o que faltava. Um\ mulher lobisomem. Isabella me olhava com superioridade pensando mesmo que uma loba era capaz de nos derrotar, com certeza os ferimentos causados por ela doeriam bem mais, porém a raiva que eu estava era maior. Imagine o tempo que levaria ate repor todos os humanos e principalmente o tempo que levaria para tirar o cheio daquele animal do meu navio.

-Agora eu quero ver o que você vai fazer - Debochou Isabella com um sorriso sádico nos lábios.

-Isabella, Isabella você me subestima ao pensar que uma loba pode me matar - Falei em tom debochado.

_*Vocês mataram quase toda a minha tribo e agora será a minha vingança*_ pensou a loba que eu acho que se chama Leah antes de se lançar em um ataque frontal pegando o Emmett de surpresa.

Era cortou sua pele arrancando um grito de agonia do meu irmão, mas não ficaria assim. Eu puxei seus pelos com força a afastando brutalmente do meu irmão. Ela rosnou e eu me coloquei em posição de ataque. Não teria mais espadas ou deboches. Eram dois inimigos naturais em uma batalha mortal.

_*Talvez a Bella tenha se antecipado*_ pensou a Rosalie parecendo momentaneamente assustada.

Eu ataquei a loba que escapou por pouco ferindo as minhas costas com suas garras. As outras marujas do Red Dragon mantinham o Jasper ocupado, já que o Emmett estava temporariamente fora de batalha. A Isabella mantinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Sorriso este que eu fazia questão de fazer sumir.

-Irritada Leah? - Perguntei sorrindo - Você acha mesmo que pode me derrotar?

_*Eu sei que não posso te derrotar Cullen, mas vou matar a pessoa mais importante para você*_ pensou Leah que pelo jeito me conhecia melhor que a sua capitã. Eu demorei um pouco para entender o que ela havia falado, mas quando eu escutei um grito infantil eu senti o meu corpo enrijecer.

_*O que está acontecendo?*_ questionou a pequena Alice que pelo que pude notar era na verdade uma bruxinha que podia ver o futuro, mas não via o da Leah.

_*O que houve Cullen? Começou a se preocupar?*_ questionou Leah e eu rosnei irritado.

-Solte-a agora - Mandei.

-Leah, é só para matá-los - Disse Isabella perdendo o sorrisinho.

-EDWARD!! - Gritou Sofia e pela primeira vez em décadas eu me senti desesperado.

**Narrado por Bella**

As coisas saíram do controlo, do meu controle. A Leah pelo jeito já não me obedecia e pior tinha me usado para chegar aos Cullen's. A raiva tomava conta de mim porque eu me vi naquela menina. Gritando desesperada por ajuda. Se bem que ela rezava por um vampiro enquanto era atacada por um lobo e eu rezava por um humano enquanto era atacada por um vampiro.

-LEAH! - Gritei quase rosnado.

-As coisas saíram do controle - Disse Alice em um tom assombrado.

-A Leah passou a perna em você, capitã, eu sempre disse que ela não era confiável - Falou Rosalie em tom maldoso.

-Isso não é hora - Rosnei irritada.

-Sofia! - Gritou uma bela mulher de cabelos castanhos e olhos tão bondosos, que nem parecia uma vampira - Solte-a, por favor.

-Esme, é melhor você descer - Mandou Jasper e de repente uma calma tomou conta de mim e pelo jeito de todos os outros.

Leah rosnou para o loiro apertando mais o pescoço da criança que gritou dessa vez de dor e a calma passou. Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos da mulher que tinha os olhos marejados com uma dor de mãe que vê a sua cria sofrendo. A mesma dor que eu vi a minha mãe sentindo.

-Leah, solte a criança - Mandei e ela latiu [?]

O que aconteceu depois foi quase rápido de mais para os meus olhos humanos. Jasper jogou uma pequena faca no nervo do braço em que Leah segurava a menina.

-CORRE SOFIA!! – Gritou Edward e a menina que estava caída no chão correu para os braços da mulher vampira que correu para a parte de baixo do navio.

-Você não tem mais escudo Leah e vai descobrir do modo mais doloroso o motivo de me chamarem Demônio negro – Falou Edward com um tom de voz tão frio que fez um arrepio subir pela minha coluna – Isabella, como nenhum outro humano conseguiu me ferir eu devo a você certo respeito, então vou deixá-la partir, mas é lógico sem a Leah.

-Eu não deixo maruja minha para trás - Afirmei meio incerta.

-Você vai arriscar a vida de todas por uma traidora? - Perguntou Jasper e eu sabia que ele estava certo. Nesse breve meio tempo os ferimentos deles já estavam curados enquanto os meus e das minhas estavam doendo cada vez mais.

-Nós ainda vamos nos encontra Cullen - Falei ameaçadoramente caminhando para o meu navio.

-Eu sei Isabella. Eu sei - Falou Edward e nós começamos a nos afastar do Vampiratas.

**Narrado por Edward**

-Agora é conosco, Leah - Falei com um sorriso sarcástico - Prendam.

Emmett pulou encima dela a segurando com força no chão. Jasper apareceu com uma corrente de prata prendendo os seus braços e pernas e ela não teve alternativa a não ser voltar à forma humana. Joguei um pano em cima do seu corpo nu. Agachei-me na sua frente fechando os olhos me concentrando e quando eu reabri sabia que todo o meu globo ocular estava negro. _*Ele é um monstro*_ pensou Leah e ao poucos comecei a vasculhar a sua mente procurando por resposta enquanto a loba gritava de dor implorando por uma ajuda que nunca viria. No começo era como um quebra-cabeça que aos poucos fui montando. A Leah gritava de dor ate cair desmaiada.

-Merda!! - Xinguei enraivecido.

-O que houve? - Perguntou Jasper preocupado.

-Isso tudo foi uma plano do Jacob Black - Expliquei enraivecido - Ele ta em poder do Medalhão de Poseidon, que praticamente triplica a força de quem o usa.

-Nós não podemos só ir lá matá-lo, lobisomens podem nos ferir - Falou Emmett pensativo.

-E isso é só o começo. Ele pretende usar a nossa querida Isabella para atrai vampiros para depois estuprá-la e roubar todo o seu ouro. Ele é obcecado por ela – Falei raivoso. Só que iria tocar aquela humana seria eu.

-Talvez seja hora de você pensar em fazer uma aliança com a Capitã Swan - Disse Carlisle com um breve sorriso.

-É uma boa idéia. Se o Jacob é obcecado por ela a Isabella deve conhecê-lo - Deduziu Jasper com um breve sorriso pensando na pequena bruxinha - Sem contar que ela é poderosa.

-Isso vai ser divertido - Falei sorrindo - Mas, antes temos que arranjar uma nova tripulação humana.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

Encontrar a tripulação não foi difícil. Nós escolhemos três amigos, Mike, Taylor e Eric. Irritavam-me, mas eram eficientes. Seguir o rastro do Red Dragon foi ainda mais fácil. Desembarcamos em uma ilhazinha italiana repleta de tavernas. Mandei os humanos passearem e a Esme e o Carlisle levaram a Sofia para um hotel. E eu junto aos meus irmãos fui à direção da taberna onde a tripulação do Red Dragon estava.

-Saiam todos - Mandei da porta e todos que me reconheceram correram para as portas ou janelas mais próximas, os que não me reconheceram foi só eu rosnar que correram também. A Isabella junto a sua tripulação ficou em posição de ataque e eu sorri - Se eu quisesse atacá-las não escolheria justamente uma taberna como cenário.

-Faz sentido - Disse Alice com um breve sorriso.

-O que quer? - Perguntou Isabella e eu novamente sorri.

-Apenas conversar. Mande as suas subalternas para fora e vamos conversar de capitão para capitã - Pedi com um breve sorriso.

-Eu não saiu daqui - Disse Rosalie agressiva. _*Eu não vou deixá-la sozinha com esse monstro*_ pensou Rose e eu sorri.

-O que eu tenho para lhe falar é do seu extremo interresse - Falei - Mas, se não quer saber eu tenho mais o que fazer.

-Saiam - Mandou a Isabella e as suas marujas mesmo contrariadas saíram assim como meus irmãos.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

**Narrado por Rosalie**

A Bella só podia está louca. Como ela pode ficar sozinha com aquele vampiro sádico?? Não que ela não possa se defender, mas aquele Cullen não é normal.

-Não precisa ficar irritada, Rosalie, o capitão não vai fazer nada com a Isabella – Falou o Jasper e eu lancei um olhar cortante a ele.

-Ou melhor, ele não vai fazer nada que ela não queira – Disse o grandalhão do meu ódio com um sorriso malicioso que ficou um verdadeiro charme no seu rosto.

-Bom, eu sinto que vou precisar de roupas então vou comprar – Avisou Alice do nada me fazendo a olhar com surpresa.

-Há essa hora? – Perguntou o Emmett e a minha amiga revirou os olhos.

-Aqui é uma ilha que atende as necessidades de piratas...as lojas são 24 horas – Respondeu Alice com cara de obvio.

-Eu vou com você para caso você precise de _ajuda_ – Falou o tal Jasper para a Alice com um timbre sedutor e muito, mais muito malicioso.

-Er...tudo bem – Aceitou Alice com uma expressão que não perdia nada em malicia.

-Enfim sós – Falou Emmett com um largo sorriso.

-Enfim só, porque eu já estou saindo – Falei jogando os cabelos e saindo deixando-o com uma cômica cara de tacho.

**Narrado por Edward**

-Juan, mais rum para a senhorita e meu rum especial - Mandei e assim ele o fez - Agora pode sair, o Jasper pagará os seus prejuízos.

-Isso é...

-Sangue? É claro - Falei com um breve sorriso - Eu descobri muitas coisas interressantes com a traidora.

-Como o que? - Perguntou Isabella bebericando o seu rum e ela com certeza nunca imaginaria o quão tentadora estava.

Eu comecei a contar o que eu tinha descoberto, sem falar do como. Ela a cada palavra que eu dizia expressava uma emoção nova pelos seus maravilhosos olhos cor de chocolate. De descrença, a riso, a raiva chegando ao medo quando falei da obsessão e estupro. Eu sabia que seu cheiro não me enganava. O aroma afrodisíaco não enganava, apesar de pirata minha Isabella era virgem. E seria eu o primeiro e último a tocá-la.

-Eu nunca imaginei que o Jacob era capaz de tal barbaridade - Disse Isabella tentando manter a expressão neutra, mas seus olhos deixavam clara a sua decepção.

-Eu proponho uma aliança - Falei em tom calmo.

**Narrado por Bella**

-Aliança? Eu nunca me aliaria ao meu pior inimigo - Afirmei ultrajada, apesar de saber que se eu quisesse derrotar o lobo em pele do cordeiro eu teria que me unir a ele.

-Não ouse dizer que sou seu maior inimigo, Isabella, você nem sabia da minha existência a uma semana atrás - Disse Edward parecendo irritado e debochado.

-Nós não podemos navegar com dois navios - Resmunguei me dando por vencida.

-O Vampiratas atende a todas as nossas necessidades e como boa parte da tripulação não dorme temos cabines suficiente - Falou Edward e eu tive que confirmar - Só tem uma coisa, é bom você avisar a suas marujas para não se aproximar do criança e discussões sobre poder apenas quando estivermos sozinhos.

-Concordo - Falei bebendo mais um pouco do rum - Eu tenho que falar com as minhas marujas e arrumar a bagagem.

-Tudo bem - Disse Edward e eu levantei - Agora que tratamos de negócios, vamos falar de prazer.

-Não temos nada o que falar sobre prazer - Retruquei irritada colocando a minha capa.

-Temos e muito - Falou Edward malicioso e quando percebi já estava imprensada na parede com os lábios frios do Edward nos meus. Eu tentei afastá-lo, tentei não retribuir, tentei me enganar que não estava gostando. Mas, eu não o afastava com força, eu retribui o beijo depois de três ou quatro segundos, eu estava adorando ser beijada por aquele vampiro sarcástico, odioso, charmoso e completamente envolvente. Quando já estava praticamente sem ar ele se afastou levemente e eu aproveitei aquela breve brisa de sanidade e o emburrei saindo daquele abraço de ferro que eu estava gostando tanto.

-Nós nos encontramos daqui a dois dias no cais - Falei saindo as pressas da taverna.

**N/a¹: Olá gatinhas, como vão???**

**Aki é a Lali Motoko!!!**

**Fiquei mega contente pelas reviews, sinal de que a estória tá agradando!! (*pulando de felicidade igual a uma loca^^*)!**

**Pois é minhas caras, se vcs acham que tá pegando fogo agora... esperem pra ver o ki vem dps!!!**

**Agradeço mt pelas reviews e pelo apoio que vcs dão! Muitíssimo abrigada!**

**N/a²: Pois é né, capítulo de autoria minha**

**Quero pedir desculpas pela demora...é que eu fiquei doente e depois viajei, mas espero realmente que continue com essa aceitação maravilhosa**

**Como sempre as respostas da Lali em itálicos e as minhas sublinhadas**

_**Bibi Swan:**__ olá querida! Ki bom ki vc tá gamada na estória!! E cá entre nós, eu tb a acho mt diferente!!! Quem iria imaginar ki uma Bells tão atrapalhada fosse virar capitã de um navio pirata e mestre em artes marciais?? Continua com a gente pq a coisa vai ficar ainda melhor! BJIN^^ _Ola querida!! Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando dos nossos devaneios ^^ Meninaa também achei essa idéia no mínimo diferente...quando a Lari chegou no msn me contando fui logo me empolgando ^^

_**Beela:**__ e aí fofinha?? Nossa, eu ri pra caraça com a tua big review (nem se preocupe em escrever doideras eu msm num me importo, é bem provável ki eu morra de rir de novo!^^)! Ed é gostoso safado e mau. FATO! Mas me parece ki ele já tá sentindo umas coisinhas pela Bells... então vamos por partes... sabe como é né? Dizem por aí ki quem é apressado como cru, e ao meu ver o Ed vai querer comer a Bella qdo ela tiver no pt (é o ki eu acho) então... (ki merda é essa ki eu tou falando??? *olha pros lados e corre pq a Lua vai me dar uns cascudos*^^)! Continua di olho ki tds as sua perguntas serão respondidas!! BJIN^^ _*Correndo atrás da Lali dando cascudos* hauhauhauhauahahu menina rachei de rir com a sua reviews, mas simplesmente adoro receber reviews gigantes ^^ morro de me empolgar lendo ^^ então vamos começar a resposta. Aff...onde tem um cidadezinha chata, pequena e chuvosa aqui pelo Brasil?? *curiosa* Vai que o Ed ta se escondendo lá [taparei] Aiii tu falou de pipoca e agora fiquei com vontade tbm *bico* E a Lali me proibiu de tentar cozinha, já que da última vez queimei o dedo e não gosto das de microondas...aff...oh derrota. ^^ quem bom que você ta gostando delas também ^^ menina, até que já pensei, mas cadê o dinheiro pra lançar um livro o.O huahauhauhauha se eu escrever um tu compra?? =DD Hum...suas perguntinhas serão respondidas na hora certa ^^ sim, eu sou má huahuahauhauhuha Menina deixa eu te contar um segredinho, passei o ensino médio copiando dever de matemática ^^ Odiava quando ela era a primeira aula ¬¬ hauhauhauahuahau Adoro p.s!!!! *-*

_**Paah Mary Von Black:**____Oi amore! __Concordo, esses vampiros irritados ficam mais gostosos ainda (é possível? Com certeza^^)! Aí está o cap novo, espero ki te agrade! Até a próxima! BJIN^^ _Ola querida!! Ohh eles irritados ficam muito, muito, muito HOT!!! Hauhuahauhauah espero que goste desse também ^^

_**Carol Venâncio:**__ fofinha! E aí? Tb acho, os três já se arranjaram, mas a teimosia não os deixa enxergar o óbvio! Qto a Bells, vc sabe ela é mt orgulhosa então vai ser difícil pra ela admitir alguma coisa... e o Ed (*suspirando*), bem o Ed é tudo de bom! (*ai ai... um desses lá em kza...*)! Como vc viu ele se guia pelos desejos... foi só bater o olho, sentir algo mais forte e já kis logo pegar! HAUAUHAUH! Só presta assim! Bem, o resto vc vai descobrir ao longo da fic!! E sim, eu passarei na sua fic, tá até guardada aki pra eu ler mas, eu preciso esperar passar as minhas provas pra encerrar o período então... pode ser ki eu demore mais algumas semanas!! BJIN^^ _Oi querida!! Menina orgulho é foda. São seis orgulhosos se engalfinhando, mas uma hora alguém vai ter que ceder ou o Ed ou o Jasper ou o Emmett descobrem o rumo aqui de casa hauhauhauahuahuaha Menina, li sua fic *se abana* ameii e to tão curiosa!! Posta logo por lá *-*

_**cacau1005:**__ Querida! Nossa bom saber ki a fic tá pro teu gosto! Tb achei o momento Alie/Jazz mt fofo (viu como o Jazz é danadinho??? Ele e os otros ainda vão aprontar muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito! UAHUAUAAU)! Continua com a gente viu? BJIN^^ _Ola querida!! Ansiosa?? Eu também estou para saber se você gostou desse capítulo ^^ Admito amo Alice e James *-*

_**Raquel B.:**__ aí está o cap novo! Espero que vc goste! HAAUHAUA! Até a próxima! BJIN^^ _Ahh ninguém resiste a olhares pidões *-* 

_**danda jabur:**__ amore!! Cara, eu morro de rir com as tuas armadas!! Esqueceu o balde? E como ficou o teu PC? Ahuahauauhauhaa! Bem, com relação a NC... eu num sei, mas para a te confortar eu digo ki vai ter mt pegação (mas uma pegação forte, pesada msm^^ agora eu vou correr pq a Lua vai me dar uns cascudos por tá dando dicas *Lali correndo com sua mega velocidade de maratonista*)! Ei! Coitadas das minhas orelhas, vamo parar com as idéias macabras aê né?? Eu acho mt lindo piercing nos otros, mas não em mim! No máximo só uns furus a mais nas orelhas (eu tenho 4^^)! A Alie atiçou mt mais ki somente o Jaz "júnior", espera pra ver o ki vem dps! Pegações chegando!! Fica ligada! BJIN^^ _*pegando um moto-taxi e indo atrás da Lali dando cascudos* hauhauhauahua ainda bem que você gostou querida. Menina e o pc aqui de casa que é no quarto da minha irmã, ai eu começo a rir do nada e ela fica com aquela cara de "Tenho certeza que mami a derrubou de cabeça quando era bebe", mas eu supero o.O quando a NC provavelmente quase certamente vai ter, mas enquanto ela não chega, bem...muitas pegações estão por vim ^^

_**Bella Drinkblood Cullen:**__ Lindinha!! Td na boa?? Esses gostosos como bombeiros... (*Lali com o olhar distante, imaginado... eles estariam lavando o caminhão de bombeiros, sem camisa, com os músculos à mostra e tds molhados... hummmm, visão bem refrescante essa! Vamo voltar pra realidade Lali*)! Voltei... lamento pelo devaneio, mas foi vc quem deu a idéia! HAUAUHAUAHAHAHA! Se prepara pq os vampirões maravilhosos ainda vão deixar as marujas malukinhas! Até beve! BJIN^^ _ *Tendo a mesma imaginação da Lali* *Suspirando* *Babando* *Escorregando na minha própria baba* Ta voltei a realidade ^^ e to viva da queda ^^ Owww amei o BFE ^^

_**Janete Alves:**__ querida! Ki bom ki você gostou da estória! Bem diferente né? O pessoal como piratas?? Espero que você continue acompanhando! As respostas pras suas perguntas chegam em breve, enquanto isso continua de olho na fic! BJIN^^ _Ola querida! Nossa não tem melhor elogio do que dizer a uma escritora que sua história é envolvente eu agradeço e muito. Bom...suas perguntas serão respondidas ao longo da história ^^

_**Cecilia23:**__ amore! Num é? É tanta coisa misturada! É pegação, é briga, é ódio! Mulher virando lobisomem! Aki tem de td! Se prepara pq a relação deles com as marujas vai se intensificar ainda mais! Continua di olho! BJIN^^ _Ola querida!! Fico feliz que esteja gostando ^^ Ódio?? Na minha terra isso tem outro nome huhauahuahuahauha

**N/a¹: Pois é minhas flores, espero ki tenham gostado desse cap ki foi de total autoria da Maria Lua! Tá irado né? (ops! Sou suspeita a falar né?... mas eu falo assim msm^^)!**

**Não se esqueçam de mandar reviews com suas opiniões ok??**

**E PREPAREM-SE, O PRÓXIMO CAP será de minha autoria e garanto a vcs A COISA VAI FICAR MAIS... INTENSA!**

**Obrigada pelo carinho de vcs queridas, e até o próximo cap!!**

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^__^**

**N/a²: Bom...espero mesmo que tenham gostado desse capítulo também**

**Quero agradecer a todos que colocaram a fic como alerta e/ou favorita. E aqueles leitores fantasmas que nunca comentaram, mas que lêem a história dêem um oi!!**

**=****

**Ate o próximo...**


	8. Aliança I

**Amor além do ódio**

**Capítulo 5-- Aliança (Parte I)  
**

**Bella POV**

Depois de praticamente sair correndo da taverna, parei não muito longe de meu navio. Ainda ofegava devido ao ocorrido.

"_Aquele maldito atreveu-se a beijar-me de novo! E por que raios não o empurrei com mais força? Infernos!" – _pensei irritada.

Sentia-me confusa, um turbilhão de emoções passando por meu corpo. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Como uma criatura que repudiava com todas as minhas forças conseguia me causar tantos efeitos? O que houve com todo o meu treinamento de auto controle? Como conseguia ele deixar-me tão vulnerável e a mercê de seus encantos??

Nunca senti nada parecido em toda a minha vida. Lembrei-me do toque frio de seus deliciosos lábios sobre os meus, de seus braços musculosos a me envolver fortemente, da corrente elétrica a perpassar entre nós, _tudo _fazia meu corpo vibrar e clamar por mais. Sentia uma excitação distinta da que me ocorria no campo de batalha, mas tão mortal e intensa quanto a mesma.

Mas eu não permitiria que isso acontecesse novamente Por que eu, Capitã Isabella Marie Swan não pertenceria a ninguém e não me deixaria levar pelo charme daquele inebriante e perigoso vampiro, por maior que fosse a tentação. Aquilo tudo não passava de uma armadilha do Destino, que punha em meu caminho aquela criatura cruel e odiosa para me provocar, me fazer cair e perecer, impedindo-me de concretizar meu objetivo.

Porém eu estava convicta de que seria forte o suficiente para resistir-lhe, de que não seria mais uma vítima nas mãos daquele Demônio.

"_Mas isso não me impediria de brincar um pouco com ele... por que não? Iria aproveitar-me ao máximo, usá-lo o quanto pudesse e por fim o exterminaria da pior forma possível e de uma vez por todas!"_ - sorri maquiavelicamente ante essa idéia.

Chegando ao navio deparei-me com uma emburrada Rose, a qual me olhava inquisidoramente.

- E então? – perguntou seca.

- Trago boas e más notícias, além dos motivos da traição de Leah, dentre outras coisas. Mas primeiro vamos esperar Alice. Onde ela se enfiou?

- Obrigada, está tudo bem! – ouvi a conhecida voz fina ao longe, e fui ao seu encontro. Surpreendi-me com a cena que vi.

Um dos irmãos de Edward, Jasper estava ajudando Alice com as compras enquanto sorria-lhe maliciosamente. Aquilo foi o suficiente para enervar-me. Andei a passos firmes em direção a eles e os encarei.

- Alice – chamei-a friamente – onde esteve? – Sua expressão congelou ao me ver.

- E... eu estava... apenas comprando alguns itens para o nosso estoque... – disse nervosamente. De repente senti uma enorme Paz invadir o ambiente. Aquilo só poderia ser obra do tal Jasper. Aproximei-me ainda mais. Como Alice estava com dificuldades pra lidar com as sacolas, o vampiro resolveu ajudá-la uma outra vez.

- Deixe – disse-lhe num tom gélido encarando seus olhos escarlates – eu assumo daqui.

Entendendo o recado ele virou-se e foi embora, mas não antes de voltar-se para Alice e dizer-lhe sedutoramente:

- Foi um enorme _prazer_... Alice.

- Igualmente Jasper – respondeu-lhe corando e sorrindo.

"_Estaria ela deslumbrada? Impossível... ou não_" – pensei especulando.

- VENHAM BUSCAR ESSAS COISAS AGORA!! – ordenei.

Quando subimos ao navio encaramos Rose ainda mais irritada, brincando perigosamente com uma de suas adagas. Tinha certeza de que ela iria explodir, e isso não seria nada legal. A loira respirou pesadamente e soltou:

- ALICE BRANDOM, MAS QUE DIABOS FOI AQUILO???? – berrou erguendo-se e atirando a adaga num barril próximo.

- Aquilo o quê? – perguntou a baixinha sem entender.

- NÃO SE FAÇA DE INOCENTE! SABE MUITO BEM DO QUE ESTOU FALANDO! Como pôde se deixar acompanhar por aquele... _vampiro_? – pronunciou com nojo a última palavra.

- Ele não ia me machucar, eu vi!

- Por favor, poupe-me. Sua última visão não estava certa, por que acha que essa estaria? – provocou acidamente. Agora Rose havia ultrapassado o limite, vi Alice enrijecer e fechar os punhos numa vã tentativa de manter o controle.

- Como você se atreve...

- PAREM JÁ AS DUAS, ISSO É UMA ORDEM! SE QUISEREM PERDER TEMPO DISCUTINDO COMO DUAS VADIAS ESTÚPIDAS, ÓTIMO! MAS FAÇAM ISSO FORA DO MEU NAVIO, FUI CLARA???? ISSO SERVE PRA TODAS VOCÊS! – gritei olhando para a tripulação que me encarava assombrada.

- Eu fui clara? – perguntei novamente, dirigindo-me exclusivamente as duas a minha frente.

- Sim, senhora! – responderam envergonhadas e cabisbaixas.

- Ótimo! Agora me acompanhem até a cabine, temos assuntos a tratar!

**...**

Depois de explicar detalhadamente a conversa com Edward e o acordo que firmamos, voltei-me a encarar as marujas. Rose estava em pé apoiada na mesa, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e uma expressão desgostosa, Alice estava pensativa, provavelmente analisando as possibilidades futuras.

- Quero saber o que acham, mas já vou logo adiantando que não são obrigadas a vir comigo. Podem voltar pra casa e...

- Bella! – interrompeu-me Rose – por favor, não recomece com esse papo. Desde que nos conhecemos prometi segui-la até o inferno, se necessário. Tomei essa decisão por livre e espontânea vontade e não me arrependo! Por isso, mesmo não gostando dessa idéia de "Aliança" irei te seguir e lhe prestarei todo o meu apoio, como sempre!

- Muito bem! Rose tirou as palavras da minha boca! – disse Alice aos pulos.

- Alice... sobre a discussão... eu não quis...

- Eu sei bobinha, não precisa se desculpar! – disse a fadinha dando um estalado beijo no rosto da loira, que abriu um amplo sorriso.

- Bom, então estamos entendidas! – disse-lhes levantando de minha cadeira.

- Acho que tomou uma sábia decisão – admitiu Rose – já que na situação em que se encontrava não havia muitas escolhas.

- Eu sei, por isso sou a Capitã! – disse-lhes com um sorriso presunçoso, fazendo as duas gargalharem e me abraçarem!

- Ok, ok! Já chega desse sentimentalismo barato! Temos muito trabalho a fazer, nos encontraremos com eles daqui a dois dias no cais. Arrumem seus pertences, vou fazer o comunicado á tripulação!

**\o/o\o/o\/o\o/o\o/o\o/o/o\o\o/o\o/**

Num piscar de olhos o dia do encontro havia chegado. A Capitã Swan e suas fiéis marujas foram em direção aos três vampiros, que as esperavam à frente do Vampiratas.

- Isabella – disse Edward sedutoramente, esboçando um sorriso torto de tirar o fôlego.

- Cullen – respondeu friamente, porém deslumbrada, a Capitã Swan.

- Onde estão os vossos pertences?? Por acaso vão assim, de mãos vazias?? – perguntou Emmett brincalhão, fazendo Rosalie bufar, e fechar os olhos com força tentando não perder a calma.

- Na verdade temos um comunicado a fazer – começou Alice enquanto se perdia nos tentadores lábios de Jasper e vice-versa. Isabella revirou os olhos e tomou a dianteira.

- Antes de partirmos com vocês necessitamos de voltar pra casa. Como temos uma grande batalha pela frente, precisaremos nos preparar, por isso estamos zarpando agora para o Porto de Hong Kong.

- E por que vocês não reabastecem por aqui mesmo? – perguntou frustrado o vampiro loiro, o qual parecia não querer distanciar-se da baixinha.

- Concordo, se precisarem de algo faremos questão de fornece-lhes – completou Edward. Não lhe agradava a idéia de separar-se de _sua _Isabella nem por um minuto que fosse ainda mais com o Black à solta.

- Acontece, Cullen – disse Isabella pronunciando ironicamente a última palavra – que somente em nosso território encontraremos todas as armas, acessórios e remédios de que realmente necessitamos.

- Hummm... entendo. Já que é assim, então iremos com vocês!

- Como? – surpreendeu-se a Capitã.

- É mais seguro que as acompanhemos até o Porto, uma vez que com Jacob Black à solta e de olho em vocês não poderemos baixar a guarda. Além do que, se ele as atacar no estado em que se encontram vocês não terão muita chance – disse Jasper analisando de modo estratégico a situação.

- Ele está certo – concordou Rosalie mal-humorada.

- Muito bem então. – disse convencida a Capitã enquanto diminuía ainda mais a distância que a separava de Edward, seu rosto quase tocando o dele, e encarando os olhos rubis com ódio.

- Mas que uma coisa fique bem clara, vocês estarão entrando no _meu _território. Se fizerem alguma gracinha, por mais ínfima que seja, irão pagar caro! – disse Isabella numa voz ameaçadora e mostrando sugestivamente sua espada - recomendo que cacem bastante antes de chegarmos ao nosso destino.

Dado o recado, as três retornaram ao Red Dragon.

- PREPAREM-SE PARA ZARPAR! DIRECIONEM O CURSO PARA O PORTO DE HONG KONG! – ordenou a Capitã Swan. Mal sabia ela que enquanto ditava os comandos em seu navio, era cuidadosamente observada pelo Capitão Cullen e seus profundos olhos escarlates, repletos de paixão, desejo e cobiça. Um olhar tão intenso e minucioso que a desnudaria se fosse possível.

Assim, o Red Dragon lançou-se rumo às águas do Pacífico, tendo ao seu lado a guarda do poderoso Vampiratas. Juntos, eles alcançariam seu inimigo: JACOB BLACK, O LOBO DO MAR!

**Edward POV**

Após o aviso/ameaça de Isabella, partimos com o Vampiratas ao lado do Red Dragon rumo ao Porto de Hong Kong. Durante o percurso fiquei a observá-la cuidadosamente de meu navio. Analisando suas reações, ordens e xingamentos. Ela era perfeita, e seria _minha_ de qualquer jeito.

Ainda podia sentir o calor de seu corpo curvilíneo e como ele se encaixava perfeitamente ao meu, o gosto de seus maravilhosos lábios carnudos. Aquela reles humana havia se transformado em uma verdadeira droga, minha própria dose pessoal de Ópio, deixando-me cada vez mais viciado, embriagado e sedento por mais.

- Ed, Ed! - chamou-me Sophia.

- Olá querida.

- Por que estamos seguindo este navio? Eles são nossos amigos? – perguntou inocentemente.

- Sim meu bem, elas são nossas novas "amigas" – respondi pegando-a no colo.

- OLHA, SÓ TEM MULHRES LÁ! QUE LEGAL! – gritava entusiasmada.

- Aquela ali é a Capitã né?? – perguntou apontando para Isabella.

- Isso mesmo.

- UAU! Ela é incrível!! – disse com um brilho de admiração nos olhos.

"_Não estou gostando disso" _– pensei desconfiado.

- CULLEN! – gritou-me a Capitã Swan de seu navio.

Quando menos esperei, ela já estava lançando-se no ar dando uma mortal cambalhota e pousando delicadamente à minha frente. Em seguida vieram suas duas inseparáveis marujas executando movimentos similares.

"_Elas com certeza não são normais" – _pensou surpresa Esme a alguns metros de mim.

Pude perceber que todos de meu navio estavam admirados com as três, principalmente com o atrevimento da Capitã. Questionavam-se o porquê de eu não a ter "devorado" ainda. Criaturas tolas e ignorantes, mal sabiam que Isabella não era como as outras mulheres. Ela era diferente, havia conquistado meu respeito e _interesse_, por isso decidi tratá-la de forma "especial", merecida, para ao fim saboreá-la de todas as maneiras. Estava disposto a tudo para tê-la e _nada _iria impedir-me.

- Precisamos conversar – disse-me Isabella.

- Não poderia esperar até chegarmos ao Porto?? – perguntei irritado, não a queria perto de Sophia.

- Não – disse cortante.

- Muito bem então, já que você gosta tanto de apressar as coisas – disse-lhe numa voz rouca e sensual, fazendo seu coração bater descompassado.

- Sem idiotices Cullen – respondeu fechando os olhos e massageando as têmporas. Parecia estar com dor de cabeça, e para a sorte dela, eu conhecia uma ótima maneira de aliviar tal problema.

- Vamos para minha cabine? Lá teremos mais... _privacidade –_ perguntei-lhe esboçando um sorriso repleto de luxúria.

-Tanto faz – respondeu desviando o rosto indiferente e dando de ombros.

"_Então ela está querendo bancar a difícil... melhor, assim o jogo fica mais excitante" – _pensei divertido.

- Esme, por favor, cuide de Sophia.

- Ed me deixa ficar com vocês!

- Lamento querida, agora vá com Esme.

- Ah... hum... qual... o seu nome? – perguntou timidamente à Isabella, que ergueu uma sobrancelha em nítido sinal de confusão, porém respondeu abaixando-se à altura da pequena.

- Sou a Capitã do Red Dragon, Isabella Marie Swan. É um prazer conhecê-la – disse acenando levemente a cabeça e dando um quase imperceptível sorriso.

Pude ouvir o coração de Sophia acelerar, seus olhos estavam com um brilho ainda maior. Aquilo não me agradava, sinalizei para que Esme a levasse logo daqui.

- M... muito prazer... eu...

- Vamos querida, seu Tio Ed tem negócios a tratar com a Capitã – interrompeu-a Esme, encarando cuidadosamente as três à sua frente.

- Tchau... – respondeu Sophia tristemente e Isabella deu-lhe um breve aceno de mão em resposta.

- Garota interessante – afirmou a Capitã ao acaso.

- Para o bem de nossa aliança recomendo que fique longe dela – disse sob um rosnado.

- Relaxe, não vou roubar sua preciosa criança... "Tio Ed" – disse num risinho repleto de escárnio. Ah, como aquilo me irritava, a maldita tinha mesmo o dom de me provocar, em todos os sentidos.

- O que veio me dizer? – demandei-lhe enquanto a conduzia à minha cabine, sob os olhares mortais de Rosalie e Alice.

- A propósito, façam companhia às nossas visitantes! – ordenei aos meus irmãos que apareceram sorrindo ao lado delas.

"_Isso vai ser interessante" – _pensou Jasper mais animado que o normal.

"_Agora eu pego essa loira de jeito!" – _vibrou Emmett lambendo pervertidamente os lábios. Parece que eu não seria o único a me divertir hoje.

- Vim apenas relembrá-lo de algumas coisas – falou entrando em minha cabine – chegaremos em breve, por isso é bom que sua tripulação esteja muito bem alimentada e _comportada._ Recomendo que não chamem atenção quando chegarmos ao Porto, não quero perder meu tempo dando explicações aos guardas. Isso é tudo.

- Não se preocupe, temos um amplo estoque de _alimento _em nossos porões, além de sabermos nos manter invisíveis aos olhos humanos – disse aproximando-me.

- Bom saber – respondeu com asco, pronta para ir embora.

Quando de repente, o navio mudou bruscamente sua direção, fazendo com que Isabella caísse acidentalmente em cima de mim. Fomos ao chão. Estava difícil manter a razão com seu corpo macio e sedutor a me cobrir exalando seu delicioso aroma afrodisíaco, seu hálito doce sobre meu pescoço, suas mãos quentes a tocar meu peitoral. Tudo isso despertava meus instintos mais selvagens, a fera dentro de mim urrava. Eu precisava possuir aquela mulher.

Dando-se conta da posição constrangedora em que se encontrava, Isabella tentou escapar. Não permiti, e num lampejo de loucura e desejo coloquei-me em cima dela prendendo-a entre mim e o chão. Passei delicadamente minha mão livre em seu rosto e corpo, apreciando e memorizando cada pedaço daquela obra de arte da mãe natureza, feita exclusivamente pra mim.

Com minha velocidade inumana abri a gola de sua camisa e comecei a beijar-lhe a clavícula alva e delicada como a mais fina porcelana, fazendo com que seu pulso acelerasse. Recuperando-se do choque, ela pôs-se a golpear e xingar-me inutilmente. Ignorei e continuei a trilhar o caminho para seu pescoço com os lábios, minha Isabella arfava e cravava suas unhas em mim, tentando sem sucesso ferir-me, apenas excitando-me a cada segundo. Uma vez em seu pescoço, depositei um beijo lento e demorado lá, sugando aquela região proibida e roçando levemente minhas presas em sua jugular. Isabella lutou para se controlar, mas acabou por soltar um sensual e longo gemido, arqueando seu corpo contra o meu, fazendo-me soltar um grunhido selvagem e apertá-la ainda mais a mim.

"_Bem no ponto" _– pensei sorrindo e encarando minha renitente e deliciosa aliada, a qual estava maravilhosamente tentadora. Via-se corada, arfante e com os olhos cerrados, deixando-me extasiado por ver o quanto meus toques a excitavam.

De súbito ela abriu os olhos chocolates, os quais se encontravam recheados de luxúria, e mostrou um sorriso sedutor.

"_Então ela quer mais..." – _pensei imaginando mil formas de fazê-la minha por completo, a faria implorar, rastejar por mais.

Foi então que saindo de meus devaneios dei-me conta do verdadeiro motivo dela estar com aquele sorriso. A miserável havia agarrado a espada enquanto eu estava "distraído" e agora a apontava perigosamente para meu "brinquedo".

- Desgraçada... – sibilei com ódio. A maldita sorriu ainda mais enquanto arranhava meu querido "objeto de prazer", abrindo um corte sobre o mesmo, fazendo-me rugir de dor, ódio e excitação (?).

- NÃO SE MEXA, OU JURO QUE FAREI DE VOCÊ O PRIMEIRO VAMPIRO CASTRADO DA HISTÓRIA – gritou – agora se levante e ponha as mãos aonde eu possa vê-las. Obedeci prontamente, com o ódio a me fazer tremer. Isabella reergueu-se devagar e arrumando as roupas sem jamais romper o contato visual.

- Escute aqui sanguessuga, atreva-se a desrespeitar-me novamente e verá o que farei com seu "amiguinho". E fique sabendo que quando essa maldita aliança acabar, a primeira coisa que farei será exterminá-lo, está me entendendo seu BASTARDO, FILHO DA PUTA??? – disse irada, levando a mão ao pescoço e saindo bruscamente da cabine.

Apesar da queimação em minhas "partes baixas", não pude deixar de sorrir, afinal havia deixado minha marca em seu pescoço e em breve deixaria muito mais e em seu corpo inteiro. Aquilo teria volta, ela que me aguardasse.

Voltando ao convés notei que a Capitã já havia ido embora com suas marujas, vi Jasper e Emmett gargalhando ante meu "estado". Enviei-lhes um rosnado assassino até que percebi que ambos estavam cicatrizando ferimentos recém adquiridos. Curioso, pus-me a vasculhar-lhes a mente. Não suportei o que vi.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

- Parece que não fui o único a ter "problemas" com as aliadas – ironizei enquanto voltava a gargalhar da cara de imbecis frustrados que meus irmãos esboçavam. AQUILO COM CERTEZA ENTRARIA PARA A HISTÓRIA DO MUNDO DAS TREVAS!!!

**N/a¹: Hello meus amores! **

**Aki é a Lali Motoko, td na boa?**

**Amei as reviews ki vcs mandaram viu? Me enche de alegria saber ki vcs estão realmente gostando da fic!**

**Boas notícias... essa é minha última semana de aula! FADAS! Ou melhor... FÉRIAS! (*Lali fazendo a dança da chuva*)**

**A propósito tem fics minhas chegando mt em breve, se eu postar vcs dão uma lida? (*olhinhos brilhantes iguais aos da Alie*)^^**

**N/a²: Ola gatinhas!!**

**Nossa desculpa a demora!! É que o meu PC morreu e ressuscitou agora, mas vocês devem estar se perguntando: Oxe esse capítulo é escrito pela Lali então porque a demora? Bem, é que eu tive que reorganizar tudo**

**=/**

**Aff...enquanto a Lari comemora as férias eu "comemoro" o inicio das provas**

**=/**

**Oh derrotaaa**

**Caso vocês já tenham esquecido as respostas da Lari então em itálico e as minhas da Maria Lua estão sublimadas. **

_**Bibi Swan:**__ Fofinha td bom? É... o Ed tá mt taradinho msm, relaxa a tendência é piorar! Hauhaahuhauhua! Bem, c/relação à Sophia, em breve nós esclareceremos a verdade sobre ela, mas essa criança é bem importante! Continua do olho! BJIN^^ _hoho o Ed pode *-* A Sofia guarda muitos segredos ainda, mas logo, logo sua duvida será respondida, mas o Ed tipo que adotou ela.

_**Beela:**__ Querida... RACHEI DE RIR! Fla sériu! Já pensou em escrever uma fic assim? C/comédia e mt doidera?? Amei, e vivas as merdas e asneiras nas reviews! Vivaaaaaa! Vlw pelo apoio e pela review foda! Manda mais! Manda mais! A fic tá esquentando né?Até a próxima! BJIN^^ _RACHEI DE RIR [2] huahuahauhuhauaahhua adoreii o M.A.N.R.P.S huahuahauhuahuahuahahauh A Rose pode dar um fora desse hoho amei a Review manda outra dessas *-* 

_**Janete Alves:**__ amore! Pois é esses casais são uma coisa! Alie e Jazz são um mistério, Bells e Ed são puro fogo, Emm e Rose... eu nem me atrevo a comentar! O Jake ainda vai dar mt trabalho, mas os nossos heróis são fortes! Te espero no próximo cap! BJIN^^ _Ola!! Hoho adoro o Jake mal...posso fazer tudo que eu quiser com ele sem culpa hoho, mas não sou má assim. A Alice e o Jasper são meio que não sei explicar adoro esse casal. Ed e Bella são muito hot e a Rose e Emm prefiro não comentar. Huahauhauauauhauh Nossa que chato...eu ódio quando saí erros assim =/ vou falar com a Lari direitinho e te digo ta??

_**Bibi:**__ fofinha! É... Emm e Rose são comédia, mas as coisas vão esquentar pros três casais, especialmente Ed e Bells... eu acho! Pergunta pra Lua, ela ki sabe (*Lali passando a batata quente pra Lua UHAUHAUHAUAHUA*)! Querida, só te digo uma coisa: essa fic vai ficar cada vez mais intensa... vampiros e humanas se agarrando, profecias se cumprindo, lobos aparecendo pra festa, só falta um Deus aparecer (*pq não? Aki tem de tudo msm HAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUA*)! Até a próxima! BJIN^^ _Ola!! Que bom que está gostando ^^ *Olhando feio para Lari* Elas só coloca essas perguntas pra mim, mas respondendo...vão sim esquentar para os três hoho

_**Clara Cullen:**__ ki bom ki vc tá gostando amore! Aí está o cap novo! Espero ki esse tb te agrade! BJIN^^_ Ola querida!! Nossa fico feliz que esteja gostando ^^ Espero que continue acompanhando ^^

_**Nayfa:**__ ki bom ki tu gostou querida! Faremos o nosso melhor! Até a próxima! BJIN^^ _Ola!! Espero que continue gostando *-*

_**Elise Garcia:**__ flôr! Só digo ki o Jake não vai sair impune! O dele tá guardado! E sim... o Ed é delicioso d+!! A Bella devia abusar dele qquer dia desses num é??Diz ki sim! Até a próxima! BJIN^^ _Ola!! Assim eu não gosto do Jacob, mas também não odeio eu meio que aturo....se bem que nessa fic ele vai ter o que merece hoho

_**Bella Drinkblood Cullen:**__ amore! Fica calma... o Emm vai ter a chance dele... as coisas vão melhorar pros vampiros tarados e gostosos! As marujas ki se preparem... ainda bem ki a classificação é rated T né?? Dá pra eles aprontarem um bocado! HAUHAUHAUAHA! A gente se fla! BJIN^^ _Ola!! Hauhauhauahuuah calma o Emmett ainda vai ter a Rose ou não...quem sabe né?? Hoho 

_**Priscila:**__ puxa amore, vc num tem idéia di como é bom saber ki vc tá gostando! E se prepara pq esse cap num foi nd perto do ki a Lua e eu preparamos (*Lali olhando de forma macabra e esfregando as mãos*)huahauhauahahua! Espero ki o teu coração suporte! Até o próximo cap viu?? BJIN^^ _ Ola querida!! Nossa fico feliz que esteja gostando...o capítulo passado foi apenas a introdução do que está por vim hoho espero que continue por aqui ^^

_**Saty:**__ bem-vinda à bordo maruja, é uma grande honra tê-la por aki! E não se preocupe, nós continuaremos até o fim! Mas depende tb de vcs (*Lali chantagista em ação^^*)! E essa mistura de ódio e amor vai dar mt o ki falar (*tanta agarração, tanta briga, tanta risada*)! Essa fic tem de td! Continua de olho fofinha! BJIN^^ _Ola!! Seja muito bem vinda!! *-* espero que continue por aqui e não se preocupe que nós não vamos abandonar ^^

_**Paah Mary Burbarrye Maine:**__ florzinhaaaaaa! __Se eu te disser ki eu caí pra trás qdo a Lua me mandou esse cap vc acredita?? E o Jake vai receber o troco dele... vamos esperar, a vingança é um prato ki se saboreia frio! (*é assim msm ki dizem?? Ki seja vc entendeu^^*)! Continua ligada hein?? BJIN^^_ Menina, também não gosto muito do Jacob só aturo e a Leah foi uma surpresa até pra mim, mas quando a ideia veio tive que colocar hoho espero que continue gostando ^^

_**Carol Venâncio:**__ Gatinhaaaaaaa! Huahuahuauha! Agradeça à Lua, o mérito é td dela por ter criado a traição da Leah! E sim a Rose é mt orgulhosa, só num perde pra Bella. A Alie ainda tá meio assim, mas ela vai cair nas garras do Jazz (*Lali se escondendo embaixo da cama pra Lua não brigar, pq a Lali tá falando d+*)! Ei, aquele bj num foi nd perto do ki o Ed vai fazer dps e... acredito ki os Lemons estarão presente sim e... (*Calada Lali*)! AH! Falei mt! Chega! Espera ki vc descobre o resto! Continua di olho! BJIN^^ _*Procurando a Lari por todo canto e não encontrando* Depois falo com ela...mas, as coisas tão se encaminhando hoho e o Emm vai dobrar mesmo a Rose huahauhauahuahua Meninaaa tu me deixou tão curiosa na tua fic =/ hauahuahauhauhauh

_**Chantal. Forks Cullen:**__ Florzinha! É um prazer te ver por aki! Amo suas fics viu??E sim eu tb sou mega fã da Bella! Num falei ki a nossa Bells é original Lua??Hé isso aí! Aí está o cap novo! Espero ki tu goste desse tb! BJIN^^ _Ola!! Seja muito bem vinda!! Fico muito feliz ^^ Sim Lari a nossa Bella ficou bem original mesmo *-* ainda bem...

_**Cah:**__ Amoreeeee! Fica loca não! O cap novo já chegou! Mt cheio de emoções e pegações (*rimou huahauah*)! Até o próximo cap! BJIN^^ _Espero que você esteja bem o.O hauhauhahauahauh demorou um pouco, mas aqui está o capítulo.

_**danda jabur:**__ Dandaaaaaaaa! E aê? Por isso ki eu sempre dexo meu babador aki do meu lado, já pensei em pedir aquele aparelho ki os dentistas usam pra sugar a saliva... é bem prático! (*parei parei*)!Leah surpreendeu td mundo c/aquela atitude dela! A Bells ficou mt puta de raiva! As pegações já tão começando... cara, tb quero um Ed desses pra mim... já sei... vou escrever pro Papai Noel (*Lali corre pra pegar papel e caneta... "querido Papai Noel, me manda um Edward Gostoso Tesudo delicioso Maravilhoso Cullen de presente pra ser meu brinquedinho?" Agora é só mandar entregar lá no Pólo Sul...*) Ei Lua, escreve a sua cartinha tb ki eu vou lá entregar lá pro Noel (*Lali pegando ropa de frio, um trenó e 8 huskies siberianos*) OK! Parei de surtar! Pois é amore... essa Aliança vai é virar outra coisa! Continua ligada! BJIN^^ _*Olhando para a Lari e se perguntando se ela ta bem até lembrar que é a Lari* Amiga gasta papel não...tentei ano passado e não deu certo...mas, talvez seja porque eu não tenha lareira....será que mamis constrói uma pra mim?? *pensando em chamar minhas mamis, mas desistindo* hauhauhauahuhauhauah surtos a parte eu adorei colocar a Leah como traidora hoho Danda!! Teu nome é Amanda?? *-* adoro o nome Amanda...só lembro da minha primeira fic *pensando em um passado um tatim distante* huaauauhauha mudança de assunto completa hoho espero que continue gostando ^^

**N/a¹: Minhas queridas, obrigada pelas reviews maravilhosas! Espero ki tenham apreciado o cap ki eu escrevi^^**

**E ki vcs continuem a acompanhar e se divertir com essa fic!**

**Não se esqueçam de comentar viu? Preciso saber a opinião de vcs!**

**Passem nas fics da Maria Lua viu? Elas são mt boas msm podem confiar!^^**

_**AVISO:**_**Preparem seus desfibriladores, máscaras de oxigênio e afins pq...**

_**TEREMOS MAIS PEGAÇÃO ROLANDO SOLTA! **_

**Obrigada pelo carinho e atenção de vcs!**

**Até o próximo cap!**

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^__^**

**N/a²: Bem...quero agradecer a todos os reviews e a quem colocou a fic em alerta e/ou favorita. E quero fazer um pedido. Gente, vocês que lêem a fic, mas que por motivos diversos não mandam reviews deixem pelo menos um "Oi" isso vai deixar tanto eu quanto a Lali muito felizes.**

**=*****

**Até o próximo.**


	9. Aliança II

**Amor além do Ódio**

**Capítulo 5-- Aliança II**

**Rosalie POV**

Bella havia seguido aquele vampiro imundo até a cabine de comando para poderem conversar.

"_Por que ela se arrisca tanto ficando a sós com aquele Demônio? Sei que a Capitã é forte e pode se cuidar muito bem, mas mesmo assim! O fato dele ser nosso aliado não quer dizer que ele é confiável" – _pensei mal humorada.

- E então Rose, gostaria de conhecer o Vampiratas? Para sua sorte, eu serei seu "guia" e assegurarei que você tenha um _delicioso_ passeio – disse-me o brutamontes estupidamente atraente chamado Emmett, enquanto sorria-me de forma sedutora.

"_Nossa, como ele consegue ser tão gostoso? Se a situação fosse outra com certeza o aceitaria com prazer em minha cama! MERDA! Em que raios estou pensando??" – _ralhei comigo mesma.

- Bom, já que vou ficar por aqui, precisarei conhecer bem o território em que estarei pisando – disse seguindo-o a contra gosto (?).

Depois de analisar minuciosamente todo o convés, fui encaminhada para o andar inferior onde se encontravam as dependências dos tripulantes humanos. De súbito, fui tomada pelo nervosismo ao perceber que me situava em um longo corredor escuro e havia perdido de vista o meu "guia".

"_Infernos"! Era só o que me faltava, ficar perdida num navio de piratas vampiros! Perfeito!"- _esbravejei mentalmente.

Comecei a tatear as paredes tentando localizar-me em meio àquele breu, até que ouvi sua voz rouca e lasciva em meu ouvido, sua respiração gélida a acariciar-me o pescoço. Senti um delicioso arrepio me correr o corpo fazendo-me tremer.

- Com medo do escuro Rose?

- Até parece! – respondi rapidamente, tentando disfarçar o susto.

- HAHAHAHAHA! Sei, então por que seu coração está batendo tão rápido hein? – questionou-me irônico. Odiei isso, afinal a Rainha do sarcasmo era EU, não ele!

- Isso é... – não terminei.

Fui bruscamente jogada no ar. Algum imbecil havia alterado de repente o curso do navio, mas antes que eu pudesse me chocar contra o assoalho, Emmett segurou-me contra seu corpo numa tentativa de proteger-me do impacto.

Quando dei por mim já estava entre seus musculosos braços, senti os olhos rubros a me encarar de modo intenso. Tentei apartar-me, mas ele não deu chance. Foi então que me prendeu contra a parede úmida e beijou-me ferozmente. E como ele beijava _bem_. Não pude evitar o calor e o prazer a me invadir e terminei por corresponder.

Nossos corpos estavam totalmente colados, nossas línguas a realizar uma perigosa dança sensual, suas mãos a correr despudoradamente por todo meu corpo explorando, apalpando cada parte, até que finalmente pararam em minhas coxas massageando-as, fazendo-me gemer de prazer e ficar ainda mais grudada a ele.

Num gesto involuntário encaixei minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura, tirei minhas mãos de seu tentador peitoral e passei-as ao redor de seu pescoço, para logo em seguida enlaçar violentamente meus dedos em seus cabelos, puxando-o bruscamente para mim. Ele grunhiu de excitação em meus lábios e passou a beijar e lamber-me a mandíbula. Eu arfava e gemia descontroladamente. Sentia-me no céu.

Espera um pouco...

...no céu.

Céu...

Morte...

MORTE???

Nesse momento percebi o perigo em que me encontrava. Um vampiro tremendamente gostoso e viril estava a lamber e beijar-me pervertidamente. Não pensei duas vezes, precisava dar um basta naquilo antes que eu fosse devorada, em todos os sentidos possíveis.

"_Hummm... por que não? Seria eletrizante! O QUÊ?_ _PORRA! CONCENTRA ROSE!" –_ alertei-me.

Aproveitei o sopro de sanidade e tirei da manga de meu casaco um de meus frasquinhos "especiais" e destampei-o. Emmett sentiu o odor característico e enrijeceu.

- Fique parado – sussurrei ainda com os braços ao redor de seu pescoço - tenho certeza que a essa distância você não escapará!

- Como você é malvada Rose – disse enquanto mordia-me o lóbulo da orelha e apertava fortemente minha coxa lesada, arrancando de mim um gemido de luxúria e dor – interrompendo a diversão na melhor parte.

- EU DISSE PRA FICAR PARADO!!! – gritei derramando um pouco do líquido inflamável em seu ombro e atritando meus anéis metálicos, fazendo uma pequena língua de fogo aparecer e queimar-lhe parte do pescoço e ombro direitos.

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH... GRRRRRRRRRRRRR... SUA VADIA! – urrou de dor enquanto afastava-se de mim com sua velocidade monstruosa.

- OLHA A BOCA, SEU SANGUESSUGA #$%%&¨¨$#%¨##&*&!!!!! Atreva-se a importunar-me de novo, e esquecerei que somos aliados! – disse-lhe recomposta enquanto subia de volta ao convés.

Se aquele PUTO, MISERÁVEL pensava que poderia fazer de mim o que bem quisesse, estava muito enganado. _Ninguém_ mexia com Rosalie Hale e sobrevivia pra contar a história_. _ELE NÃO SERIA A EXCEÇÃO!

**Jasper POV**

Vi-me completamente a sós com _minha _baixinha, e seguindo o exemplo de Emmett, convidei a "aliada" para explorar o navio em minha companhia. Ela prontamente aceitou, e fomos observar a parte superior do Vampiratas onde se encontrava o leme.

Fiquei encantado diante da imensa empolgação que a fadinha demonstrava, perdendo-me totalmente em seus gestos e reações. Sentia-me bem ao ver seu lindo sorriso. Aquela pequena humana possuía um misterioso poder, tal qual uma sereia, que com seu belíssimo e hipnótico canto enfeitiçava-me. Não podia evitar, encontrava-me completamente imerso, embriagado por sua presença, por seu cheiro, por seu corpo. Tudo me fazia desejá-la ainda mais. Nunca senti uma atração assim tão poderosa, ainda mais em se tratando de uma mera humana.

- Jasper? – chamou-me docemente.

- Sim?

- Posso avaliar o leme mais de perto??? – perguntou-me fazendo uma carinha de anjo. Seus olhos a brilhar mais que o normal, e ela estava a esboçar um bico meigo e insuportavelmente tentador. Como dizer não a tamanha doçura e inocência??

- Claro Alice! Mas tome cuidado! – disse-lhe enquanto fazia sinal para que Eric cedesse o leme a ela e se retirasse.

- UAU! ISSO É INCRÍVEL! – sua voz meiga e delicada era música para meus sensíveis ouvidos. Sentia-me nas nuvens.

- Por acaso você nunca manejou um leme??? – perguntei-lhe desconfiado.

- Já! Mas a Capitã diz que sou melhor como "vidente" que como piloto de navio – disse dando um suspiro frustrado. Segundos depois descobri o motivo.

Repentinamente Alice havia girado totalmente o leme para a esquerda, fazendo com que todos no navio fossem brutalmente arremessados.

- MAS QUE DIABOS VOCÊ STÁ FAZENDO??? – gritei-lhe enquanto recuperava-me do susto.

- Tive a visão de que bateríamos num rochedo! ALI ESTÁ ELE!! – gritou apontando para um quase imperceptível, e nada inofensivo rochedo. Com certeza aquilo faria um belo estrago no casco do Vampiratas. Acontece que aquela não era a questão. O problema era...

- MAS ESTÁ A MEIA LÉGUA DE DISTÂNCIA ALICE!!!! – gritei impaciente.

- Ops!!! – disse sorrindo docemente. Aquela nanica conseguia me enlouquecer, em todos os aspectos.

- Venha! Vamos sair daqui antes que você nos faça naufragar – disse-lhe ocultando um meio sorriso enquanto mandava um assustado Eric reassumir seu lugar ao leme.

- Pra onde vamos???

- Pra cima – disse agarrando-a pela cintura enquanto lançava-me para o topo do mastro com minha velocidade vampírica. Assim que pousamos no posto de observação ela soltou o ar e olhou-me aturdida.

- Precisava mesmo fazer isso? – perguntou-me ofendida - eu poderia escalar até aqui com muita facilidade!

- Por acaso você não gosta de experimentar coisas novas??? – demandei pevertidamente colando-me a seu corpo. Ela arfou e procurou escapar, porém eu a havia capturado com meus braços. Seus olhos verde-esmeralda a transmitir confusão.

Nesse instante acariciei-lhe o braço que eu mesmo havia machucado na batalha anterior. Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou ante meu delicado toque. Seu hálito divino invadiu-me por completo. Apertei-me ainda mais a ela e uni seus lábios aos meus. De início gentilmente, segundos depois nossas línguas travavam uma dura batalha por espaço, enquanto uma de minhas mãos corria por dentro de sua blusa. Ela gemeu ao sentir meu toque gelado e ousado. Continuei a explorar aquela pele quente e macia sentindo cada curva de seu corpo tão desejável, minha outra mão prestes já a desabotoar seu cinto, quando a senti congelar.

Parei para encará-la, seus lábios vermelhos e saborosos estavam inchados, convidando-me a seguir em frente.

- Pode parar por aí. – disse com a voz gélida e um olhar repleto de ódio.

- E se eu não quiser parar??? – perguntei sorrindo maliciosamente terminando de abrir seu cinto, ansioso para tocar seu ponto mais sensível, queria senti-la.

- Então terei de obrigá-lo – dito isso, ela tirou o diabólico punhal de algum lugar e passou-o por minha mão e braço esquerdos.

- GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRR... – rosnei de dor – BRUXA DOS INFERNOS!!!!

- Essa foi a primeira. Não deixe que aconteça uma segunda, pois provavelmente você não andará mais sobre o mundo dos vivos – disse-me de forma fria e altiva, enquanto afastava-se e saltava de volta para o convés. MALDITA BRUXA! ISSO TERIA VOLTA, ELA COM CERTEZA IRIA SE ARREPENDER DE ME DESAFIAR!

**Edward POV**

O resto da viagem correu sem mais "incidentes", porém havia algo que me incomodava e muito. Emmett e Jasper estavam dando-me nos nervos com seus pensamentos nada puritanos acerca das duas marujas de Isabella.

- Será que vocês poderiam, por favor, guardar suas fantasias sexuais pra outro momento??? Temos um trabalho a fazer – reclamei num rosnado. Precisávamos começar a traçar os possíveis pontos estratégicos por onde aquele lobo imundo passou. Toda informação era crucial.

Logicamente que eu entendia a ansiedade de meus irmãos, afinal eles estavam tão envolvidos com elas, quanto eu estava com Isabella. Era inegável a atração que cada uma conseguia exercer neles. Mas isso não era motivo para perderem o foco.

- Emmett pela última vez... PARE DE PENSAR NAS COXAS DE ROSALIE E CONCENTRE-SE!

- Lamento capitão – disse com um amplo sorriso demonstrando nenhum arrependimento – não acontecerá novamente.

- Mas que CARALHO! JASPER, ATÉ VOCÊ?? DEIXE OS LÁBIOS DE ALICE PRA QUANDO NÃO ESTIVERMOS TRABALHANDO!

- Minhas sinceras desculpas capitão. A propósito, chegaremos ao Porto de Hong Kong ao amanhecer – disse-me um desconcertado e sonhador Jasper.

- Ótimo, preparem-se para atracar e não se esqueçam de minhas ordens. Ninguém deixa o navio sem minha permissão.

"_Hummm... ele não quer deixar a Capitã Swan irritada... ou pode acabar sem p..." _– tinha que ser o Emmett. Enviei um alto e mortal rosnado a ele, que levantou as mãos em sinal de desculpas.

Fracamente, certas horas ser um leitor de mentes era um verdadeiro martírio. Não me sentia nada bem tendo que praticamente "ver" o que Emmett e Jasper pensavam, e o pior de tudo é que eu me sentia da mesma forma com relação àquela mulher. Maldita Isabella, ela iria pagar pelo que me fez.

**...**

Chegamos ao Porto de Hong Kong quando os primeiros raios de sol despontavam no céu. Ficamos surpresos com o que vimos. Milhares de humanos correndo pra todos os lados, animais de todas as espécies, iguarias e produtos de todos os gêneros. Agora entendi o que a Capitã Swan quis dizer ao afirmar que somente ali encontraria tudo de que necessitava. Realmente, o mercado chinês havia se tornado um dos mais amplos e diversificados de toda a Ásia.

Quando o Red Dragon aportou, centenas de pessoas correram para receber Isabella e sua tripulação. Todos as saudavam, emocionavam-se por seu retorno seguro, clamavam por seus nomes como se elas fossem heroínas. Vi algumas marujas descarregando uns poucos baús repletos de ouro em terra firme e entregá-los a homens fortemente armados, os quais a agradeciam com inúmeras reverências.

- Essa é uma pequena contribuição que sempre fazemos ao nosso povo – respondeu-me mecanicamente Isabella, enquanto acenava para a multidão que gritava seu nome.

Interessante, então ela roubava não apenas pra si mesma, mas também para ajudar os necessitados de seu país. Swan era mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas, nunca fazia o que eu imaginava, e o fato de eu não saber o que pensava tornava o jogo cada vez melhor.

"_Não vejo a hora de desvendar-te por completo minha Isabella! Desejo saber tudo!" _- pensei com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Não demoraremos muito aqui. Podem nos aguardar no navio, voltaremos antes do anoitecer. Lembre-se de meu aviso – alertou-me novamente enquanto aproximava-se de mim com altivez. Aquela arrogância dela me tirava do sério.

- Relaxe, prometo que nos comportaremos enquanto estivermos em seu território... mas, isso terá um preço – sussurrei-lhe discreta e lascivamente ao ouvido. Senti-a se arrepiar e afastar-se bruscamente. Sua face angelical estava levemente rosada e confusa. Tive de me controlar para não tomá-la em meus braços ali mesmo.

- Cullen seu MISERÁVEL, por acaso ainda não aprendeu seu...

- Capitã depressa!!!! Temos pouco tempo! – chamou-a Alice.

- As listas do que precisamos estão feitas. Já mandei prepararem tudo pra nós – completou Rosalie.

- Perfeito! Estou a caminho! – respondeu uma já calma Isabella – quanto a você Cullen, é bom não abusar da sorte. Minha paciência tem limite, não me faça ultrapassá-lo, lembre-se do que lhe fiz na cabine. Tenha cuidado, ou não será apenas o seu "júnior" a ser cortado fora.

- Hummmmmmm... _adoro_ mulher difícil e _selvagem_... – disse-lhe sorrindo e lambendo meus lábios de forma sensual, fazendo seu coração bater desenfreado. Ela virou-se irritada e partiu com suas companheiras em busca de seus suprimentos.

- Esperarei ansiosamente por seu retorno Isabella – disse-lhe ao longe. Ela apenas olhou-me com o canto do olho e sumiu de vista em meio à multidão.

**...**

O sol estava quase se pondo e nada das três. Todos se encontravam prontos para zarpar e as convidadas especiais ainda não haviam dado o ar de sua graça.

"_Será que elas desistiram?" _– pensou Emmett visivelmente preocupado. Emmett preocupado era algo raro, com certeza Rosalie havia balançado-lhe o morto coração.

"_E se aconteceu alguma coisa com elas??? Black pode ter espiões por aqui!" _ - suspeitou Jasper preocupado por sua pequena fada. Mais um que caiu nos encantos da humana.

Já eu não me abalei, sabia que Isabella poderia se cuidar. Ela estava apenas seguindo o procedimento de reportar o ocorrido ao Imperador por meio de mensageiros, além de encontrar bons equipamentos para a batalha iminente.

"_Estou sonhando, por favor, alguém me belisca!"–_ pensou Newton.

"_Acho que morri e fui pro céu"_ – Tyler.

"_Maravilhosas... simplesmente Deusas... é o que elas são..." _– Eric.

Virei-me para o foco de toda a agitação masculina e quase "morri" com o que vi. Isabella estava sublime. Ela e suas duas companheiras trajavam-se muito bem. As três tinham expressões sérias e decididas em suas faces, e à medida que caminhavam o metal sob suas roupas tilintava, provando que estavam armadas até os dentes.

"_ALGUÉM ME SEGURE!" –_ gritou Emmett em pensamentos enquanto devorava o corpo de Rosalie com os olhos.

"_Essa será uma longa e divertida viagem, não vejo a hora de ficar a sós com Alice e..." _– tive de bloquear o resto dos pensamentos de Jasper. Não iria agüentar outra sessão de fantasias dos meus irmãos. Se bem que eu também desejava muito "aproximar-me" mais de _minha deliciosa_ Isabella.

- Mande alguém buscar nossas coisas, estamos prontas para partir – disse-me a decidida Capitã.

- Nossos pertences estão logo ali - disse Alice apontando para várias malas.

"_Elas iam passar quantos séculos conosco? Para quê tantas malas? Mulheres." _– pensei revirando os olhos e respirando fundo desnecessariamente.

- Muito bem, vamos começar a caça aos lobos, certo meninas? – perguntou Isabella sorrindo diabolicamente para suas marujas.

- SIM CAPITÃ! – responderam as duas de forma animada.

Não pude esconder meu sorriso, essa viagem com certeza seria bastante _proveitosa_, especialmente para mim e meus irmãos.

- MUITO BEM HOMENS! PREPAREM-SE PARA ZARPAR! – ordenei exultante. QUE COMECE A CAÇADA AOS LOBOS!

**N/a¹: Hello amores! **

**Aki é a Lali Motoko, td bom kum vcs?? **

**Fico mega alegre por saber ki vcs tão cada vez mais ansiosas/curiosas pra lerem os próximos caps! Sinal de que a fic tá pro gosto de vcs^^**

**Aí está o cap novo, espero que vos agrade, pq euzinha aki achei divertido (sou suspeita a flar pq fui eu ki escrevi né... hummm .)**

**## Gentem, tem **_**fic nova**_** minha aki no site: **_**MY SWEET BOSS**_**, passem lá, vcs vão se divertir mt com a **_**Bella doidona**__**azarada **_**e o **_**Ed Poderoso/Gostoso Chefão**_

**N/a²: Ola amores!!**

**Maria Lua falando!!!**

**Nossa desculpa a demora para postar...mas, foram muitas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo...desde gripe normal até prova e seminários ai já viram...mas estou de volta.**

**Bom...lembrando que as respostas da Lali estão em itálico e as minhas sublinhadas. **

_**Clara Quadros:**__ Amore, ki bom ki tu voltou ao site! A nossa Bella arrebenta né não Lua? Oh yeah! Acredite, a Bella vai causar danos não só ao "amiguinho" do Ed mas a todo o resto do corpo, e vice-versa! (*calada Lali, bokinha de ostra*)! Continua de olho! BJIN^^ _Ola querida!! Seja bem vinda novamente ao site e a fic hoho Lali amiga a nossa Bella bomba hauhauhuhauahauhau mas, tadinho do Ed menina huhauauhauahauh

_**Larissa Lioncourt:**__ Oi xará! Aí está, o Jazz e sua mãozinha boba abençoada! Uahsaushashaushaushaushasuhsauh!(*parei... parei*)! Rose é du mal, mas a pior de tds é a Bella (*na minha humilde opinião*)! E sim, tá td mundo abalado com tantas emoções... os vampirões gostosões estão se controlando bastante, espera pra ver o ki eles vão fazer mais adiante (*calada Lali... pára de dar dica Ò.Ó)! Fica de olho! BJIN^^ _Oi xará da Lali!!! Tudo bem?? Hoho espero que sua curiosidade tenha sido saciada huahuahauhauahuahauhau elas têm que fazer doce...mas, já, já a mascara cai huahuahauhauauahahahu

_**Carol Venâncio:**__ amore, puxa minha orelha não! A culpa é da gripe que deixou eu e a Lua de cama (*a minha foi assim*)! Pois é, o ki não falta nessa fic é tensão sexual, daki a poço vai é virar outra coisa, quem sabe? Aushaushausahsuahsau! Já comecei a ler a sua fic lá no TF (*inda tou no cap 5, mas devagar eu chego lá... sériu, tua fic é irada, o Ed é...*Lali suspira, cora... e se derrete*), bom vc entendeu né? Td d bom! BJIN^^ _Ola amoré!! Tudo culpa da maldita gripe e da faculdade, não vejo a hora de ficar de férias =/ hoho admito que também queria um Ed desse e lá lá lá lá lá lá espero que tenha gostado do que as duas fizeram.

_**Saty:**__ Hello amore!! Sempre responderei viu? Desculpa a demora, sabe como é né? Problemas de saúde e tals! Puxa, obrigada pelo elogio, que isso... eu só boto no papel umas idéias mt locas que me vêm à kbça, num é nd de mais! Fico feliz por saber ki tu tá gostando da fic! Se prepara pq a coisa vai ficar mais intensa viu?? _Ola querida!! Como a Lari diz sempre por aqui respondendo as reviews fofíssimas que vocês mandam ^^ Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando ^^

_**Janete Alves:**__ Gatinha! Olha, a Sophie é um mistério, eu mesma não sei nada sobre ela! Ed vai é comer na mão da Bella e vice-versa! Aí está o que houve com o Emm e o Jazz! Espero ki vc tenha gostado! Jake é do mal e vai dar o ar de sua graça muito em breve! A gente se fala viu? BJIN^^ _Ola querida!! Huahauhauahuahuahau a Lari vive me ameaçando para contar tudo sobre a Sofia, mas já, já todo mundo vai saber =DD espero que você goste dos que as loucas vão fazer com os meninos.

_**Cah:**__ querida, morra não, a Lua e eu temos motivos bons pra justificar a nossa demora! Távamos doentes... é! Mas agora tá td bem e tentaremos não demorar mt! Até breve! BJIN^^ _CAHHH!!! Você ainda ta viva né?? Huahauhauahuahauh espero que sim...prometo não demorar muito pra postar ^^

_**Julia:**__ Quero um tio Ed pra mim [2]! Ele é d+! Oi... um desses lá em kza! Hausahsuahsuahsuashau! Parei, parei! Pois é, a Bells é mt difícil, mas acho ki ela não vai resistir mt não viu? Ed é bom demais pra uma mulher conseguir resistir! Gostou do cap? BJIN^^ _Quero um tio Ed pra mim [3] O Ed é simplesmente irresistível e calma logo, logo nem a Bella vai resistir hoho

_**keth masen cullen:**__ hello gatinha! __Ki bom ki tu tá gostando! Bem... td a seu tempo! Quem sabe uma bela amizade não surja entre as duas? Quem sabe né? Ushaushasuahusa (*Lua me mata não viu? Ela perguntou e eu respondi, sou inocente^^*)! Até a próxima fofinha! BJIN^^ _Sei o quanto você é inocente senhorita Lari hauhauhauahuahuahauhauahua como a Lari disse tudo a seu tempo...

_**Priscila:**__ Amore! KI bom ki tu vai ficar aki conosco! Isso, isso dexa review ki a gente fica mais animada ainda! Cá entre nós, estou treinando pra virar uma Pirata e pegar o Ed gatão... vc tá dentro? Uashashausasasuasaus! Vlw pelo apoio viu? BJIN^^ _Ola querida!! Espero mesmo sempre te encontrar aqui ^^ hoho a Bella ta adorandoo o Ed "caçando" ela hhuahuahauhauhauahuahn

_**Cecilia23:**__ Amore! Viu como o Jazz é safadinho? Só presta assim! Ed é o Pervetido Gostosão Mestre, ele compete com o Emm... hausaushuahsa! Bella ki se cuide! Sophie é um mistério ki será esclarecido devagar, né não Lua? Pergunta pra Lua viu? (*usauhaushausha! Manda a ver migaaaa*)! BJIN^^ _Ola querida!!! Menina sou meio suspeita para falar, mas eu adoroo o Jasper, principalmente ele safado hauahuahuhauha Sofia?? Que Sofia? Quem é Sofia?? Huaauhauauahaha logo esse mistério vai ser resolvido.

_**sora-nee:**__ oi fofinha! Desculpa a demora, aí está o cap novo viu? Espero ki vc goste! Bjin^^ _Ola querida!! Como vai? Hoho o Ed é muitoo mal, mas a Bella não fica atrás huahuahau espero que goste do capítulo.

_**Andy:**__ olá maruja, fico contente por saber ki vc tá se divertindo! BJIN^^ _Oi!!! Que bom que você ta gostando ^^ espero que continue comentando *-*

_**Kristiany:**__Florzinha, num morra não!__Aí está o cap novo viu?BJIN^^ _hauhauhauahuahua menina também já sonhei com a fic...e eu pensando que só eu era meio surtada uhauahuahuahauhauahuah espero que goste...

_**Manuuu:**__ Hello flor! Viu como a gente é criativa Lua? Ushaushausahsuahausaa! Pois é... Ed pegador safado pevertido é td de bom! Bella que abra o olho! Haushasuhasuasha! Ele ainda vai pegar mt mais! Se prepara! BJIN^^ _Lari amiga to até começando a acreditar uhauhauahuahauahuahuaauh Menina que bom que tu ta gostando ^^ o Ed gostoso ainda vai aprontar e muita.

_**Tatiane Evans:**__hello querida! Bella pirata boca suja espadachim é o ki há! Ed gatão pirata du mal pervertido tb é uma coisa! Se prepara pq a coisa vai ficar é boa! Uhasuhasuahsaushaushuaa! BJIN^^ _Ola querida!! A Bella como pirata ta fazendo um arrastão hoho espero que continue gostando ^^

**N/a¹: É isso amores, agradecemos o apoio de vcs, isso é mt importante pra mim e pra Lua! Vlw mesmo^^**

**Esperamos receber mts reviews OK? **

**Mandem suas opiniões^^**

******_**ATENÇÃO**__**: O PRÓXIMO CAP SERÁ DE AUTORIA DA LUA! SE PREPAREM PQ A COISA VAI FICAR QUENTE E PERIGOSA (em tds os sentidos^^)**_

**Passem nas nossas fics, elas são mt divertidas! (*principalmente a **_**Série Cotidiano**_** da Lua... estórias ki podem acontecer c/qualquer uma de nós...^^*)**

**Um grande abraço p/tds!!**

**Tenham uma ótima semana!**

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^__^**

**N/a²: Pois é meus amores, como a Lali disse queremos muito agradecer a todos que mandam reviews, colocam em alerta e/ou favorita. E a fic ta sendo traduzida para inglês. Quem quiser dá uma chegada é só olhar no perfil da senhorita Lali Motoko.**

**Lembrando que a gente ta com uma campanha: "Mande um Oi para as autoras" Vocês que são leitores fantasmas que lêem a fic, mas que por motivos diversos não mandam reviews digam ao menos um oi para a gente saber que tem alguém lendo ta??**

**Bom...dêem uma passada nas nossas outras fics**

**e...**

**=*****

**Até o próximo**


	10. Minha

**Amor além do ódio**

**Capítulo 6-- Minha**

**Dois dias depois**

**Narrado por Bella**

Acordei cedo estranhando o lugar onde dormia. Como o Cullen não dormia na sua cabine não tinha cama e sim um sofá grande que apesar de estranho no formato era bem confortável. Joguei as minhas cobertas e me encaminhei ate a banheira de madeira a enchendo de água. Tomei um banho rápido, já que a água estava extremamente gelada. Coloquei as minhas roupas e estava ajeitado o cabelo enquanto olhava em volta. Apesar de está a dois dias instalada nessa cabine ainda estranhava o ambiente. Era comum para eu imaginar um lugar sombrio para um ser sombrio, mas a cabine era bastante iluminada e cheia de livros antigos e contemporâneos algo que me deixava em duvida quanto a verdadeira idade do Edward.

_*Será que eu não consigo passar dois segundos sem pensar nesse irritante?*_ pensei irritada e fui tirada dos meus pensamentos por gargalhadas masculinas e musicais. Caminhei lentamente ate a porta e quando a abri dei de cara com uma cena realmente inusitada. Edward e Emmett brincando de brigar.

Edward estava sem camisa **(N/a: Babei)** brigando de forma vampiresca com o Emmett, mas era claro que nenhum dos dois aplicava golpes mortais. Mas, o estranho era que a golpe marcado por Jasper em uma tabela eles começavam a rir e falar em uma velocidade que meus ouvidos humanos não acompanhavam. Essa cena era no mínimo inusitada aos meus olhos. Eu sempre encarei vampiros como seres sem alma que só existiam para matar, mas ali apesar da situação ser uma luta eles estavam tão "humanos".

-Temos platéia - Disse Jasper olhando para mim e os outros pararam com a briga - Espero que não tenhamos a acordado.

-Apesar do barulho não - Respondi constrangida por não conseguir desviar o olhar por muito tempo do corpo perfeito do Edward.

-Quer treinar um pouco, Capitã? - Perguntou Emmett gargalhando em seguida.

-Hoje não - Respondi forçando um sorriso me aproximando mais deles.

-E onde estão às outras? - Perguntou Jasper sugestivo e eu mordi os lábios para não gargalhar.

-Bom, ainda é praticamente madrugada. A pessoinha que lhe interessa está dormindo - Respondi o encarando e ele revirou os olhos. Apesar de não conversar sobre isso com a Alice eu sabia que aquela baixinha estava balançada pelo Jasper.

-Humanos e sua fragilidades. Se bem que eu adoraria ter sonhos pornográficos com a loira - Comentou Emmett e eu já estava começando a ficar impaciente por não ouvir a voz do Edward.

-Ta tão necessitado assim? - Perguntou Jasper gargalhando e eu revirei os olhos, entediada com o rumo da conversa.

-Ed! Ed! Ed! - Gritou Sofia vinda da parte de baixo no navio vestida com um pijama rosa infantil e uma bonequinha de pano abraçada no peito e chorando compulsivamente. Emmett e Jasper ficaram rígidos e eu nervosa. A pequena se jogou nos braços do ruivo que a abraçou com força - Ele tava tentando me pegar.

-Calma, meu amor, você sabe que ele nunca mais vai se aproximar de você - Disse Edward acariciando os cabelos dela e eu olhava aquela cena estática. Se vê-lo se divertindo já havia me surpreendido vê-lo consolando uma criança era irreal - Eu vou te proteger com a minha vida, Sofia.

-Mas, ele te matava - Retrucou ela com a voz chorosa.

-E eu te deixaria sozinha? - Perguntou Edward acariciando o rostinho avermelhado pelo choro e o que veio a seguir vez cair por terra a minha teoria que nenhum vampiro tem sentimentos. O Edward a pegou no colo e começou a cantarolar uma canção que eu não conhecia.

-Quem é **ele**? - Perguntei curiosa.

-O vilarejo em que ela nasceu foi atacado - Respondeu Emmett em tom serio.

-Vampiros? - Perguntei com a sobrancelha levantada.

-Lobos - Respondeu Edward em tom ríspido levando uma Sofia adormecida para baixo.

-Os Lobos têm como destino proteger a humanidade - Falei chocada. Essa estranha convivência fazia cair por terra boa parte das minhas crenças.

-O poder muda as pessoas - Disse Emmett sombrio.

-Ola querida - Cumprimentou Esme aparecendo da mesma parte em que o Edward tinha sumido. Ela era outra surpresa para mim. Primeiro por ela e seu companheiro Carlisle serem o que se ato intitulam Vegetarianos, ou seja, só bebem sangue animal e segundo por ser extremamente sensível e principalmente maternal - Você já comeu alguma coisa?

-Ainda não Esme - Respondi constrangida. Eu não era acostumada com essa atenção maternal.

-Então vamos ate a cozinha que eu vou preparar o seu desjejum - Falou a vampira e eu corei sorrindo.

-Mãe, eu também quero lanchinho - Disse Emmett fazendo bico. Ele realmente era uma criança crescida. Aposto que a montrinha **(N/a: Vulgo Sofia)** era mais madura que ele.

-Então vamos também, meu querido - Falou Esme sorrindo - Você também quer Jasper?

-Pode ser - Respondeu o vampiro loiro bando com os ombros e nós quatro descemos até a cozinha.

Emmett, Jasper e eu sentamos na mesa longa de madeira e Esme começou a preparar a nossa comida. Ela me serviu broa com ovo e bacon e para os dois vampiros cálices com sangue. Eles eram realmente estranhos.

-Mike suba para guiar o navio e Eric e Ben limpe o convés. Tyler, quero informações termográficas - Mandou Edward entrando na cozinha, mas os marujos estavam mais preocupados em ficar me olhando - AGORA!

Os quatro levantaram apressados, com certeza o Edward podia ser bem assustador quando queria.

-Você quer lanchar alguma coisa, meu amor? - Perguntou Esme carinhosamente enquanto o Edward a abraçava com carinho.

-Quem sabe só depois - Respondeu Edward com um quê de malicia olha para mim me fazendo corar e o Emmett gargalhar.

-Bom dia - Cumprimentou Alice como sempre alegre sentando entre mim e Jasper.

-Eu não ganho beijo de bom dia? - Perguntou Jasper entre malicioso e brincalhão.

-Você não dorme, então não - Respondeu Alice rindo e eu levantei a sobrancelha enquanto Emmett gargalhava acompanhando a Alice - Edward, o coitado do Tyler ta sofrendo para ver as previsões. Era mais fácil perguntar a mim.

-Mas, bem mais divertido o ver pensando - Retrucou Edward sorrindo e eu revirei os olhos. A Alice se sentia a vontade em qualquer lugar que esteja - Então como estará o tempo mais tarde?

-Provavelmente terá uma grande tempestade - Respondeu Alice com calma - Esme, tem café?

-Você sabe que não pode tomar café - Falei a fitando e ela começou a fazer bico - E nem me olhe assim.

-Oh Bella! Porque ela não pode? - Perguntou Esme parecendo está sofrendo por não poder atender um pedido.

-Porque ela fica ainda mais elétrica aí quando não consegue dormir vem encher meu saco - Respondi e a Alice aumentou o bico.

-Pode deixar que eu faço companhia a ela quando ela não conseguir dormir - Falou Jasper e Alice fez careta e eu não consegui não rir.

-Ola - Cumprimentou Sofia parecendo bem mais calma - Oi Bella!

-Oi - Respondi meio ríspida. Serio, eu não tenho jeito com criança, mas só foi suficiente um olhar da Alice para eu forçar um sorriso – Tá mais calma?

-Tô sim - Respondeu a menina parecendo extasiada por eu estar lhe dando atenção - Quando o Ed canta para mim eu durmo sem problema.

-E ele canta para você sempre? - Perguntei mesmo sabendo que todos estavam me olhando, mas eu queria saber mais daquele estranho vampiro que estava mexendo comigo.

-Canta sim - Respondeu Sofia e eu sorri para ela e desviei o meu olhar para o Edward que me observava de uma forma estranha.

-Eu vou mandar os marujos se prepararem para a tempestade - Disse Edward saindo da cozinha e eu suspirei ainda alarmada comigo mesma.

**Narrado por Alice**

Como eu havia previsto as nuvens começaram a se juntar e adquiriram uma forte cor acinzentada avisando aos navegadores que uma forte tempestade estava por vim. Eu particularmente estava preocupada. Não com a estrutura física, já que o Vampiratas era bastante forte, mas com o fato do futuro ter desaparecido.

-Se for começar com insinuações maliciosas pode sair, to sem um pingo de paciência - Falei sabendo que era _ele_ que estava se aproximando.

-Hoje não - Respondeu ele se posicionando ao meu lado - Você parece preocupada. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Só estou preocupada - Respondi sorrindo de modo triste e ele levantou a mão, mas não chegou a tocar em mim provavelmente por lembrar-se da diferença de temperatura. Eu sorri pegando a sua mão e a colocando no meu rosto. Era bom sentir o seu toque sem malicia ou maldade.

-Não combina com você essa expressão seria e preocupada - Disse Jasper acariciando a minha bochecha e eu inconscientemente sorri.

-Então vamos conversar - Pedi me animando. O Jasper parecia ter mil e uma histórias para contar.

-Conversar? - Perguntou Jasper sorrindo malicioso. Tava demorando.

-Só conversar - Respondi lançando _aquele_ olhar e ele sorriu afirmando com a cabeça - Então quantos anos você tem?

-Morri aos vinte três e tenho oitenta de existência - Respondeu Jasper passando a mão pelos cabelos.

-Você é o mais velho? - Perguntei curiosa. Eu nunca tinha conversando assim com um vampiro, ou melhor, um vampiro tão lindo e charmoso quanto Jasper.

-Não - Respondeu Jasper rindo - O Edward é o mais velho, por isso é o capitão. Ele tem cento e cinqüenta anos.

-Caralho!! - Falei surpresa - Como vocês se conheceram?

-Bom, primeiro o Edward encontrou o Carlisle e a Esme depois o Emmett e por último eu. A gente não é um clã, é uma família. Apesar de ser mais novo o Carlisle é nosso pai e a Esme nossa mãe - Respondeu Jasper sorrindo com carinho ao lembrar-se da sua família.

-Vocês são tão diferentes - Comentei extasiada. Era difícil encontrar vampiros controlados e com laços.

-Ei Jasper você poderia nos deixar a sós - Pediu Rosalie aparecendo e Jasper fez uma careta antes sair - O que é que está acontecendo com você?

-Como assim? - Perguntei sem entender. A Rosalie estava muito estranha.

-Alice, esses vampiros são nossos inimigos, assim que essa maldita aliança acabar nós vamos arrancar a cabeça deles e queimar os pedaços - Disse Rosalie bastante agressiva, mas eu sabia o que estava acontecendo. A Rose por ser incrivelmente bonita sempre comandou os flertes, mas agora o Emmett tava realmente mexendo com ela.

-Ninguém sabe o que pode acontecer no futuro, Rosalie, ninguém sabe - Falei com calma e os primeiros pingos começaram.

-Ei garotas! Corram para as velas! - Mandou Edward gritando, mas sem perder a calma - Jasper lance a ancora. Mike vá olhar o porão e olhar se todos os suprimentos estão seguros. Ângela...

-Ei!! Para de mandar nas minhas marujas - Mandou Bella surgindo do nada.

-Desculpa te lembrar, querida Isabella, mas eu conheço o Vampiratas como nenhum outro e em uma tempestade o ideal é que eu mande - Falou Edward e tanto eu quanto Bella sabíamos que era verdade.

A tempestade como eu imaginei estava terrível quase não dava para enxergar. As gotas eram fortes e eu estava tremendo de frio. Era exatamente nessas horas que eu odiava ser tão pequena. Eu tentava me segurar e ajuda no que era necessário.

-ESME!! CARLISLE!! PERMANEÇAM LÁ EM BAIXO COM A SOFIA! NÃO SAIAM DE LÁ EM HIPÓTESE ALGUMA - Gritou Edward da parte mais alta do barco - ESTAMOS SENDO ATACADOS!! LOBOS A TRÊS METROS!! PREPAREM-SE PARA UM ATAQUE FRONTAL!!

**Narrado por Edward**

Assim que terminei o aviso pulei para me junta aos outros me mantendo perto da Isabella. Os lobos começaram a entrar e o Jacob apareceu ainda humano com o cordão do Poseidon brilhando no peito. Os seus movimentos estavam mais rápidos e por causa disso não vi quando ele voou para cima da Isabella começando a bater nela sem dar margem para defesa já ia correr para ajudá-la quando o Sam pulou na minha frente junto com o Seth.

_*Você matou a minha irmã*_ pensou Seth sofrido. Ele não passava de uma criança que era apenas um instrumento na mão dos lobos.

-Uma conseqüência - Falei tentando parecer calmo mais aliviado por ver Emmett brigando com o Jacob e preocupado por ver Isabella muito machucada, mas pelo menos estava de pé - Ela imaginou que tinha uma chance, mas o seu querido Alfa a iludiu para que ela vim até o Vampiratas.

_*Mentira! Ele ta tentando lhe confundir*_ pensou Sam. Os lobos se comunicavam telepaticamente.

-Não Seth! Você sabia como a Leah era. Sabia o quão triste ela estava por seu namorado de longa data tê-la trocado pela prima - Falei e sabia que o Sam estava quase para me atacar - Ele prometeu que ia voltar para ela se conseguisse acabar com a gente. Ele a mandou para uma missão suicida e não se arrepende porque se livrou de um problema. De uma pessoa que estava desestabilizando o grupo.

Foi o estopim. Sam não conseguiu controlar seus pensamentos e o Seth não hesitou em atacar o próprio Alfa. Aproveitei da breve distração e corri para perto da Isabella que mesmo ainda lutando estava quase desabando.

**Narrado por Bella**

-ESME!! CARLISLE!! PERMANEÇAM LÁ EM BAIXO COM A SOFIA! NÃO SAIAM DE LÁ EM HIPÓTESE ALGUMA - Gritou Edward da parte mais alta do barco - ESTAMOS SENDO ATACADOS!! LOBOS A TRÊS METROS!! PREPAREM-SE PARA UM ATAQUE FRONTAL!!

E o idiota fala assim? Eu mal conseguia enxergar um palmo na frente dos olhos. Podia sentir a presença do Edward perto de mim e pela zoada sabia que os lobos já estavam no navio. Mas, foi surpresa para mim o impacto de punhos no meu rosto e estomago e cortes nos braços.

-Porque você me traiu? Hein Bella? - Perguntava ele enquanto eu tentava me esquivar. Ele estava mais forte e rápido do que os vampiros até - Se juntar logo com a escória? Eu tinha tantos planos para nós dois. Mas, você me traiu!

-Bate em alguém do seu tamanho - Disse Emmett pulando em cima do Jacob o derrubando - Ninguém mexe com a garota do Ed.

**Nota mental:** _Deixar bem claro que não sou garota de ninguém. _

Tentei me levantar mais pude sentir que os machucados eram tantos internos quanto externos. A chuva não tava trégua e podia escutar gritos. Os lobos tinham nos encontrado antes do contrario ocorrer. Jasper estava armado com arma de balas de prata e pelos gritos de dor ele já tinha atingido dois ou três. Alice lutava com ajuda da Rosalie a chuva estava atrapalhando os movimentos delas.

-Seu amigo vampiro não é páreo para mim - Disse Jacob e quando olhei para a direita o Emmett estava caído extremamente machucado - A gente poderia ter sido felizes juntos. Mas, agora você tem que morrer.

-O colar só aumenta sua força física, sua mente ainda é vulnerável a mim - Falou Edward e o Jacob virou para encará-lo. Os olhos rubros estavam negros assim como todo o seu globo ocular. Jacob começou a gritar. Era uma tortura silenciosa. Era assustador. Eu já tinha saído da minha posição de defesa quando o braço do lobo atingiu a minha barriga e eu caí no mar.

**Narrado por Edward**

Eu li seus pensamentos provocando o maior número de dor possível, mas não pude antecipar os seus movimentos e um grito feminino se fez presente. Fechei os olhos e o Jacob caiu deitado. Corri e pulei no mar sem pensar e comecei a procurar o seu corpo. Maldita hora que não podia escutar seus pensamentos.

Fui seguindo o seu cheiro ate encontrá-la tentando nadar, mas as ondas eram altas e fortes demais para ela. Nadei ate segurar sua cintura a levantando para que sua cabeça permanecesse fora da água.

-Isabella, continue acordada - Mandei preocupado tentando nadar - Vamos me contemple com sua bela voz.

-Eu to com frio - Disse Isabella em um murmuro - Muito frio.

-Calma, querida - Pedi nadando para o cheiro de terra que continuava longe. O Vampiratas estava mais longe ainda.

Nadava com a minha velocidade normal escutando os murmúrios sem sentidos que Isabella falava. Sua pele estava cada vez mais fria e o cheiro de sangue se espalhava pela água. Já estava desesperado quando vi vestígios de terra. Peguei-a no colo e corri ate a areia, só tinha uma chance de salvá-la. Peguei seu punhal de prata e cortei meu braço.

-Beba meu sangue - Mandei e ela virou o rosto - Vamos beba logo!

Peguei seu queixo e a fiz começar a beber e logo ela não quis parar. O sangue de vampiro podia trazer muitos benefícios aos humanos. Cura total das feridas interna e externa, aumento dos sentidos e da libido. E o melhor o humano que toma o sangue do vampiro pode ser considerado propriedade do vampiro na visão dos mesmos da raça. Bastante proveitoso no caso da Isabella. **(N/a: Gente, peguei isso do seriado True Blood)**

-Chega querida - Mandei afastando o meu braço e ela adormeceu.

Observei-a dormindo, agora com a respiração normalizada. O seu corpo já tinha expelido toda a água salgada. Mas, o problema agora era comigo. Eu estava faminto e não podia atacá-la. A ilha em que estávamos era completamente virgem então nada de humanos e foi com muita caretas de desgosto que aceitei o fato de que se eu não queria atacar a Isabella eu tinha que provar novamente o sabor ruim do sangue animal.

Tirei meu casaco já mais seco e cobri a Isabella a colocando em baixo das árvores que havia próxima a praia e dei um beijo na sua testa antes de sair correndo para o interior da floresta e quando mais eu via mais encantado eu ficava. O lugar era lindo cheio de cachoeiras e clareiras, mas esquecendo da beleza natural e decidi caçar. Bebi o sangue de gosto estranho, mas serviu para enganar a fome. Peguei água para a Isabella e voltei para onde eu a tinha deixado.

**Narrado por Bella**

Acordei meio perdida e me sentindo completamente estranha. As lembranças dos acontecimentos anteriores ao meu desmaio e abri totalmente os olhos ao lembrar do Jacob me batendo e de caindo na água gelada.

-Calma, é melhor você ir com calma - Mandou aquela voz musical.

-O que aconteceu? - Perguntei me sentando estranhando o meu conforto.

-O Vampiratas foi atacado...

-Isso eu me lembro - Comentei revivendo os momentos em minha mente - Como você fez aquilo? Aquilo com os olhos?

-Têm vampiros que possuem poderes especiais e eu leio mente e aquilo é uma expansão dos meus poderes - Respondeu Edward e eu fiquei chocada.

-Você ler mentes? - Perguntei aflita.

-Todas menos a sua - Respondeu ele sorrindo e eu respirei mais aliviada.

-Menos mal - Comentem sem pensar - Então o que aconteceu depois que cai no mar?

-Eu pulei atrás de você - Respondeu Edward me olhando de forma estranha e eu parei de respirar - Você tava muito machucada e com muita água nos seus pulmões então eu fiz você tomar o meu sangue.

-Se-seu sa-sangue? - Perguntei gaguejando.

-Isso. Poucos sabem, mas sangue de vampiro para humanos cura feridas internar e externas além de aumentar os sentidos e o libido - Explicou Edward me deixando ainda mais chocada.

-Libido? - Perguntei assustada e nervosa.

-É! Normalmente os vampiros não dão de bom grado o seu sangue por isso que quando isso acontece faz com que efeitos aconteçam - Continuou Edward sorrindo - Para qualquer outro vampiro, a partir de agora você é minha, Isabella.

**N/a¹: Olá amores, aqui é a Lali Motoko como vão vcs?? Nossa, sonto que faz séculos que não entro em contato com vcs! Saudades, mts saudades de vcs! Mas aqui estamos eu e a Lua com mais um cap novo!!**

**Gostaríamos de agradecer às reviews maravilhosas de vcs, agradecemos mt todo o suporte viu??**

**N/a²: Ola meus amores!!**

**Sim, eu sei que sou uma autora muito desnaturada, mas é que foram fim do meu semestre misturado com férias loucas no meio das aulas de todo mundo e a Lali completamente louca com o semestre dela...mas, finalmente aqui estamos**

**Mesma jogada se sempre...as respontas da ****Lali ****em itálico e as da ****Maria lua (eu) sublinhadas.**

_**Ro:**__ Olá amore, como vai? Fico feliz por saber que a fic tá te agradando!Se vc achou as coisas divertidas espera pra ler o que tá por vir! BJIN^^ _Ola querida!! tudo bem?? huahuahauhuahuah também adoro os capítulos escritos pela Lali, são muito divertidos...o ruim é que só leio de madrugada...minha irmã já desistiu da minha sanidade ¬¬ huahauuahuahua, mas espero que goste desse capítulo também ^^

_**Cah:**__Ilá fofinha, que bom saber que vc gostou do cap! Tá td bem comigo sim (mt trabalho, provas e aaaahh... normal) e acho que com a Lua tb! Obrigada por se preocupar! Cap novo on! Espero que te agrade! BJIN^^ _Ola querida!! Comigo tudo bem ^^ hoho enquanto a Lali sofre na facul eu curto as férias huahuahauahuahu nem querendo fazer inveja. E com você? Tudo bem? ^^ Espero que goste desse capítulo também...

_**Mari :D:**__ olá maruja, seja mt bem-vinda à bordo dessa aventura! Pois é né, a Bella dessa ficé diferente de td ki vc já viu (eu acho) e as surpresas ainda não acabam por aí, a Bells tem mts truques na manga! Tb acho ki a Tia Steph fez a Bella mt paradona sabe? Mas dexa quieto, a personagem é dela então! Jake terá a surra que merece nem se preocupe! BJIN^^ _Ola querida!! seja muito bem vinda aqui na fic!! ^^ Que bom que você está gostando!! huahuahauhau Concordo com vocês duas, serio às vezes eu queria poder invadir o livre e bater na Bella gritando "Acorda pra vida", mas se não pode...nas fics a gente inverta. Não tenho uma fic com a Bella normal hoho Vou tentar postar mais rápido...prometo!! huahauhauahuahauhuahu Também não consigo gostar do Jacob o.O Juro que nunca desejei a morte morte, mas pelo menos uma bela surra em um dos quatro livros já me deixava feliz huahuhau Espero que goste do capítulo ^^

_**bia carter:**__ Olá querida, sim senhora, continuaremos de certeza, aki está o cap novo esperamos que vc goste! BJIN^^ _Ola querida!! Que bom que você está gostando da fic, espero que goste desse capítulo também ^^

_**Carol Venâncio:**__oi gata td na boa?? Sabe ki eu tb amo esses pensamentos nd puritanos principalmente dos vampirões gostosos?uhsauhsaushaua! Já tou no cap 8º de IA... esse fds pretendo me adiantar mais, na melhor parte eu tenho que parar e fazer os trabalhos da facul e tals... affe, tb vou dar uma passada na sua one-shot, já tá gravada no pc! BJIN^ _Ola querida!! hoho sem bem como é ficar sem imaginação em reviews...er..acontece todo tempo comigo hhuahuahuahau Sei bem que pensamentos não puros são esses hoho Ah!!! Não é ótimo escrever shorts fics?? Serio quando você faz uma não quer parar *-* Adorei essa sua short...so hot *-* e a nova também...droga esqueci o nome...mas, a que o Edward é um ladrão de banco...serio amei!! Tinha acabado de assisti "Inimigos Públicos" e ai ami *-* Espero que goste desse capítulo ^^

_**LarissaSpunk**_**:** _oi xará! Vc tá é certa uma hr essa birra entre os casais tem que acabar (*ou então acabar na cama... quem sabe? Huashuas! Modo autora perva on!*)! Como eu sempre faço quetão de dizer, Alie e Rose são más, mas a Bella é 1000 vezes pior e ainda eleve isso à 24ª potência quem sabe assim vc tenha uma pequena idéia da danação da Capitã Swan! BJIN^^ _Ola querida xaá da Lali!! Vou te chamar de Lari ta?? Posso? *-* hoho como diz a Lali um dia vai acabar, mas um doce sempre é bom...se bem que essas três surtadas a gente tem medo do que pode acontecer. Huahauhauahuah eu sinto que eu e Lali fizemos uma Bella meio psicopata huahuahauhauh Espero que goste do capítulo ^^

_**Tatiane Evans:**__ querida, então somos 2! Eu amu essa tensão sexual entre os personagens, é tão divertido vê-los se odiando e lutando contra vontade de se agarrarem (*morro de rir com os foras da Rose e ameaças ao "Ed Júnior" ki a Bela faz^^)! BJIN^^ _Tati!! Somos três!! Serio só de ser vilão já é um charme, agora ser vilão, vampiro e ainda ter Cullen como sobrenome chega a ser sacanagem huahuahauhauahuh Também adoro os momentos delicados da Rose hoho ela ainda vai aprontar todas com o Emmett hoho Espero que goste do capítulo ^^

_**Janete Alves:**__ Oi amore! Pois eles que se cuidem porque com essas marujas não se brinca mesmo! E nem se preocupe porque em breve teremos mais ação e algumas pegações básicas também! Sophie é u m mistério que será desvendado aos poucos! BJIN^^ _Ola querida!! huahauhauhau aposto que eles queriam outros motivos para se sentirem desorientados se é que você me entende huahauhauhauahuah O Edward é ótimoo tão delicado hoho ahh a Sofi já tem futuro definido, mas logo, logo você descobre querida ^^

_**Nakymalu:**__ oi amore! Ki bom ki vc gostou do que leu! Cap novo on! BJIN^^ _Ola!!! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo ^^ Espero que goste desse també m...

_**Someone in somewhere:**__ oi querida! __Nem me fale viu? Postar lá me dá tanta, mas tanta dor de cabeça que só vendo! Hehehe! Ki bom ki vc gosta da nossa fic! Viu isso Lua? A gente tá mandando ver msm hein?asuhashauhsau! Bom pra dar mais inspiração né? BJIN^^ _Ola querida! Sou meio desnaturada para postar, mas pelo menos aqui aparece tudo né? Minhas fics na TF tão meio abandonadas porque o site não volta ao normal =/ Mas, que bom que você ta gostando da fic ^^ Espero que goste desse capítulo também...

_**Mary P. Candles Maine:**__ oi florzinha! __Eba! Fico feliz por saber que te agradou viu??E se prepara pq a coisa vai ficar ainda mais intensa! Ushaushau! BJIN^^ _Ola querida!! huahauhauhauh A Lali sempre surpreende nos seus capítulos. Espero que você goste desse capítulo ^^

_**Manuuu:**__ Oi fofinha! A espera finalmente acabou, aí está o cap novo cheio de surpresas e emoções! Espero que te agrade! Ed safadão faz o maior sucesso (*tb quero ele pra mim^^), Bella é msm mt forte(*ou mt imbecil*) praconseguir resistir a esse vampirão maravilhoso!BJIN^^ _Ola querida!! Sim a espera foi longa, mas prometo não demorar mais...e não tenha um AVC ta?? huahauhauha querida eu também já tinha me atirado de cabeça, mas a Bella é teimosa...ou pelo menos por enquanto hoho espero que goste desse capítulo. Ta bem maior ^^

_**danda jabur:**__ amoreee, vc apareceeeeu! Ki bom! Pois é essas marujas são um perigo, a Bella então nem se fla, ameaçar o Ed Júnior daquele jeito foi golpe pra lá de baixo! Tb quero um Ed vampiro mau e gostoso pra mim (*Lali fazendo bico*)! Posta suas idéias sim, com certeza eu leio! BJIN^^ _Ola querida!!!!! Que bom que você voltou!! Não desapareça mais viu senhorita?? huahuahauhauah caralh* com desse tanto de e-mail quem não ficaria...quem dera abrir o meu e ver isso só de reviews huhauhuhauhauha sonhar faz bem pro ego ^^ Serio a cada momento acho mais que eu e a Lali criamos uma Bella meio psicopata, mas antes psico com vampiros piratas gatos do que uma Bella lesada com lobinhos de estimação ¬¬ PARABÉNS!! Tipo pode sentir o capítulo como nosso presente de aniversário ^^ huahuahuahauah o Papai Noel não gosta muito do calor do Ceará, mas a última chance dele fazer eu mudar de idéia é esse ano...se não, não acredito mais nele (*fazendo bico 2*) huahauhauahuah Menina, pelo menos tu não ouvi piadinhas toda vez que se apresenta huahauhauahuahuah costumei... huahuahauhau sempre que tenho uma idéia nova que não cole nas fics que já tenho criu uma nova o.O sei sou doida...mas...espero que goste do capítulo ^^

_**cah:**__ oi gatinha! Aí está o cap novo, espero que vc tb goste desse viu? Abraçu! BJIN^^ _Ola querida!! Que bom que gostou do capítulo ^^ Espero que goste desse também...

_**Gibeluh:**__ Oi fofinha! Que bom que vc gostou do cap, agora se prepara pq a ação vai começar a rolar! Suhaushaush! BJIN^^ _Ola querida!! espero que goste desse capítulo também ^^

**N/a¹: É isso amores, espero que tenham gostado do cap e que continuem a nos acompanhar nessa aventura mt loca e perigosa!**

**Preparem-se pq a partir de agora a coisa vai se intensificar ainda mais! Novas Batalhas, Lobos atacando, Inimigos se apaixonando!! Não percam!**

**Ah propósito gentem, qdo vcs puderem passem nas nossas fics viu? Vcs vão se divertir à beça isso eu lhes garanto!**

**Até a próxima**

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^__^**

**N/a²: Bom meus amores capítulo de minha autoria e espero mesmo que vocês gostem!!**

**Quero agradecer a todos que colocaram a fic como aleta e/ou favorita e continuo na campanha: "Mande um **_**oi**_** para as autoras"**

**Vocês que lêem a história e gostam, mas que por algum motivo não comentam deixem nem que seja um pequeno oi só para a gente saber que tem gente lendo**

**Bom...espero que gostem do capítulo e apertem no botãozinho verde...**

**se quiserem dar uma passada nos nossos perfis lá tem várias outras fics que quem sabe vocês não gostam também??**

**=****

**Até o próximo.**


	11. Convivência

**Amor além do ódio**

**Capítulo 7-- Convivência**

**Bella POV**

Loucura. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Era totalmente insano, impossível de se acreditar. Minha mente estava a dar voltas e mais voltas enquanto tentava assimilar os fatos. Apenas uma palavra traduzia o meu estado ante a explicação de Edward: _choque._

- ... Isabella? – Senti uma voz bem distante me chamando do turbilhão em que havia se transformado minha cabeça.

- ... Isabella? – Não sabia o que eu estava fazendo, apenas comecei a soltar as inúmeras palavras que me vinham em meio àquele turbilhão, minha cabeça latejava enquanto eu ainda continuava estática, com os olhos vidrados no vazio.

- ISABELLA!!! – Gritou a melodiosa voz daquela criatura irritante, fazendo-me dar um pulo e encará-lo com ódio.

- O QUE É? MAS QUE PORRA! EU NÃO SOU SURDA NÃO, CARALHO!! – Esbravejei.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – Gargalhou – Por um momento pensei que você tivesse pirado, por que do nada ficou estática e começou a falar coisas desconexas como uma lunática!

- ME DEIXA EM PAZ TÁ LEGAL? – Gritei massageando as têmporas e o encarando com desprezo – E fique sabendo de uma coisa... _Cullen_: NÃO ME IMPORTA SE TIVE DE PROVAR A _PORRA NOGENTA_ DO TEU DO SANGUE! _EU NÃO PERTENÇO A NINGUÉM! _ENTENDEU _SANGUESSUGA?_ – gritei no auge da raiva cuspindo-lhe na cara.

Subitamente vi seus olhos dourados (?) enegrecerem, um rosnado gutural saiu de seu peito fazendo um arrepio subir-me a espinha. A partir daí tudo se passou tão depressa que eu sequer pude acompanhar com meus limitados olhos humanos, quando dei por mim Edward havia me imprensado no chão arenoso sufocando-me com seu braço contra meu pescoço.

- _HUMANA MAL AGRADECIDA!_ ATREVE-SE A FAZER POUCO CASO DE MEU SANGUE? FIQUE SABENDO QUE MUITOS MATARIAM POR ELE. _E_ _VOCÊ É MINHA, QUER QUEIRA QUER NÃO_ – E dizendo isso se pôs a beijar-me com voracidade e brutalidade. Tentei resistir, afastá-lo, mas era impossível, ele era mais forte e eu estava desorientada demais para fazer algo.

Não sei explicar direito o que me ocorreu, só sei que comecei a sentir-me... estranha, uma forte onda de calor a percorrer-me o corpo, meu coração batia num ritmo tão frenético que eu quase pude ouvi-lo chocar-se contra minhas costelas. O cheiro de Edward começou a me invadir e torturar, senti-me tentada, minhas forças se esvaíam cada vez mais, minhas barreiras de autocontrole fortemente erguidas estavam prestes a ruir. Eu não estava mais suportando, de repente senti um enorme desejo de devorá-lo, monopolizá-lo, fazê-lo só _meu. _**(N/Lali: dominatrix revelada^^)**

Involuntariamente enlacei minhas pernas em sua cintura, agarrei violentamente seus cabelos desgrenhados trazendo-o ainda mais pra mim, aprofundando nosso beijo. Pude ouvi-lo soltar um lascivo grunhido contra meus lábios enquanto suas mãos percorriam meu corpo, fazendo-me gemer alto.

Novamente algo poderoso e inexplicável se contorceu em meu interior, num último suspiro minha razão se foi, deixei meus instintos e desejos antes controlados dominarem.

Ainda colada aos seus lábios apetitosos inverti de posição ficando por cima. Parei ofegante e o observei, lambi meus lábios, aproximei-me e soltei meu hálito em seu pescoço mordendo, cheirando e beijando o local, sentindo o gosto daquela pele marmórea e bela.

Edward, que até então demonstrava surpresa, urrou ante meus estímulos e apertou meu quadril a seu corpo. Senti sua excitação contra minha feminilidade. Arranhei seu peitoral com força, enquanto ele rosnava alto e de modo selvagem. Saí de seu pescoço e voltei a encará-lo, minha respiração estava alta, seus olhos estavam recheados de luxúria, ele lambia sensualmente os lábios e deslumbrava-me com aquele sorriso torto. Eu estava preste a mergulhar de cabeça naquela onda de insanidade e desejo. Até que...

Um vento leve bateu contra nós trazendo consigo o cheiro da maresia, isso me fez despertar do surto de loucura em que me encontrava. A razão voltava aos poucos, quando percebi o que eu havia feito. Toda a extensão de minha face e acho que até meu corpo, se possível, estava corado. Saí bruscamente de cima dele que pareceu desapontado com a interrupção.

- O quê? Como? Por quê? Eu... eu não sei o que deu em mim.. eu ... DROGA! INFERNOS! $#%%¨&*&¨%¨#$¨&*¨%$#&&*¨%%$#""&**¨%$####!

Então me recordei das palavras de Edward, algo do tipo "aumento da libido".

"_PUTA KI PARIU, CARALHO... era só o que me faltava, EU tentando comer um vampiro, e daí se ele é gotoso?? Não passa de um ser cruel e odioso ! Ótimo! Será que eu poderia descer a um nível mais degradante??" _– Pensei batendo minha cabeça contra uma árvore próxima.

- _Hummm_... você tem o dom de me surpreender sabia? – Sussurrou desejoso em meu ouvido. Ah não... de novo não – Esse seu lado _selvagem_... apenas me atiçou ainda mais... eu te desejo Isabella e sei que você também me quer... seus lábios dizem não mas seu corpo _grita_ por mim... – Gemi com o contato de seus lábios agora em meu pescoço – Você não pode fugir... estamos ligados, pare de lutar contra o inevitável e aceite o fato de que é _minha._

As palavras dele me colocaram em alerta.

- Lutarei até o fim! Mesmo que seja em vão... aquilo... que aconteceu antes foi um erro que não se repetirá de novo – Disse incerta enquanto afastava-me dele.

- Aonde vai?

- Explorar a ilha... _sozinha! _– precisava urgentemente pensar, se eu não organizasse minhas idéias acabaria sucumbindo à tentação que aquele atraente e delicioso vampiro representava... agora eu estava totalmente _convicta_ de que ele era um Demônio vindo do Inferno pra me desviar de minha meta. Eu precisava ser forte, precisava resistir a todo custo.

Peguei minha espada da areia e comecei a andar sem rumo pra longe daquele maldito que me fazia perder o juízo.

**Edward POV**

Estava preocupado. Após minha explicação Isabella pareceu entrar em choque. Seu corpo enrijeceu, o coração acelerou, sua respiração falhou e, do nada, ela começou a sussurrar inúmeros palavrões em diversos idiomas. Nunca vi alguém xingar tanto e em tão pouco tempo.

Depois ela começou a falar que era impossível, e voltou aos xingamentos. Tive de chamá-la, uma vez que se encontrava completamente distante.

- Isabella? – chamei-a docemente.

_Nada..._

- Isabella?

_Nada de novo..._

- ISABELLAAAA!!! – Ela pareceu acordar com meu grito, deu um pulo devido ao susto e me olhou com ódio.

- O QUE É? MAS QUE PORRA! EU NÃO SOU SURDA NÃO, CARALHO!! – Esbravejou recuperando-se do susto. Não suportei. Tive de gargalhar, minha deliciosa Capitã estava chocada, tentava se convencer de que tudo não passava de um pesadelo que terminaria logo. Ledo engano querida.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Por um momento pensei que você tivesse pirado, por que do nada ficou estática e começou a falar coisas desconexas como uma lunática!

- ME DEIXA EM PAZ TÁ LEGAL? – Gritou massageando as têmporas e me encarando com desprezo – E fique sabendo de uma coisa... _Cullen_: NÃO ME IMPORTA SE TIVE DE PROVAR A _PORRA NOGENTA_ DO TEU DO SANGUE! _EU NÃO PERTENÇO A NINGUÉM! _ENTENDEU _SANGUESSUGA?_

Aquilo foi o suficiente para me tirar do sério, quem aquela _humana insolente_ pensava que era??? _Miserável_. A faria se arrepender dessas palavras. Voei em direção à sua garganta sufocando-a com meu braço. Ela precisava saber quem mandava aqui.

- _HUMANA MAL AGRADECIDA!_ ATREVE-SE A FAZER POUCO CASO DE MEU SANGUE? FIQUE SABENDO QUE MUITOS MATARIAM POR ELE. _E_ _VOCÊ É MINHA, QUER QUEIRA QUER NÃO_ – Seus olhos estavam arregalados, demonstravam medo e confusão. Senti seu cheiro afrodisíaco ainda mais intensificado devido ao suor inebriar-me por completo. Como era tentadora. Não resisti e beijei-lhe os lábios de forma voraz e bruta.

Novamente ela procurou fugir, mas eu era superior. Aos poucos pude senti-la relaxar e me beijar com a mesma intensidade, enlaçando suas pernas em minha cintura e puxando meus cabelos violentamente, numa tentativa se aprofundar ainda mais nosso beijo.

Soltei um grunhido de prazer, ela era deliciosa demais para seu próprio bem, em poucos segundos minhas mãos já estavam a percorrê-la , acariciá-la, quando pude ouvi-la soltar um estimulante gemido e ondular seu corpo ao meu. Era incrível como ela se encaixava perfeitamente em mim.

De repente fui pego de surpresa. Com uma força que julguei impossível para ela naquele estado, Isabella pôs-se em cima de mim. Seus belos olhos chocolates estavam escurecidos pelo desejo, ela estava corada e arfante. Encarava-me como se eu fosse o prato principal prestes a ser devorado, aquilo me fez sorrir.

Logo em seguida ela lambeu seus lábios carnudos de forma sensual, seu hálito quente e maravilhoso a me invadir, minutos depois ela estava mordendo, beijando e cheirando toda a extensão de meu pescoço. Como aquela humana conseguia ter tanto efeito sobre mim? Essa mulher me enlouquecia, tudo nela me excitava me fazia desejá-la mais e mais era um círculo vicioso.

Urrei de prazer ante seus beijos e mordidas. Aproveitei e a apertei ainda mais contra mim, fazendo-a sentir meu membro totalmente rígido. Pude sentir o cheiro viciante de sua excitação, seu corpo me chamava desejando que a possuísse de uma vez. Isabella arrepiou-se e tremeu ante a proximidade de nossas intimidades, depois começou a arranhar fortemente meu peitoral descoberto. Eu mal sentia suas unhas em minha pele, mas aquilo foi o suficiente para me fazer soltar um rosnado rouco e selvagem em seu ouvido, fazendo-a gemer, suspirar e voltar a me encarar.

Seu rosto angelical repleto de luxúria observava com cobiça o meu corpo. Ambos estávamos sedentos um pelo outro, notei os olhos de minha Isabella ganhar um brilho a mais. Era chegada a hora de possuí-la, de saciarmos nossa sede.

Eu estava pronto para torná-la minha, além de totalmente embriagado por seus toques. Era indescritível a sensação de senti-la sem a sua máscara de autocontrole, arrogância e frieza, era sublime vê-la demonstrando seu lado selvagem. Linda demais e _só minha_... não pude evitar o sorriso.

Nesse momento uma suave brisa marítima passou por nossos corpos fazendo minha apetitosa parceira voltar à razão e horrorizar-se com o que estava fazendo. Maldita brisa.

Rapidamente ela saiu de cima de mim, abismada, confusa e culpada (?), como se tivesse cometido a pior das atrocidades.

- O quê? Como? Por quê? Eu... eu não sei o que deu em mim.. eu ... DROGA! INFERNOS! $#%%¨&*&¨%¨#$¨&*¨%$#&&*¨%%$#""&**¨%$####! – Balbuciou nervosa, enquanto voltava a xingar e começava a bater a cabeça contra uma árvore qualquer. Parecia estar ante um dilema. Mas e daí? Quem ela pensava que era? Provocar-me daquele jeito e depois parar na melhor parte! Realmente... ela queria mesmo me matar. Mas eu não desistiria. Aproximei-me sorrateiramente, sussurrando-lhe sensualmente ao ouvido e beijando-lhe o alvo pescoço.

_- Hummm_... você tem o dom de me surpreender sabia? Esse seu lado _selvagem_ apenas me atiçou ainda mais... eu te desejo Isabella e sei que você também me quer, seus lábios dizem não mas seu corpo _grita_ por mim – Ela soltou um breve gemido estimulando-me ainda mais – Você não pode fugir, estamos ligados, pare de lutar contra o inevitável e aceite o fato de que é _minha._

Porém ela manteve-se firme. Como era teimosa.

- Lutarei até o fim! Mesmo que seja em vão... aquilo... que aconteceu antes foi um erro que não se repetirá de novo – disse incerta afastando-se de mim.

- Aonde vai?

- Explorar a ilha... _sozinha! – _Dito isso ela pegou sua espada perdida na areia e foi em direção à mata.

"_Pode fugir, mas não se esconder" – _Pensei divertido enquanto tentava sem sucesso acalmar meu "júnior", que se encontrava muito "animadinho". Fazer o quê? Este era o efeito do furacão Isabella, _meu_ furacão. Fiquei a imaginar como seria ela na cama, e ainda mais com a libido aumentada graças ao meu sangue. Com certeza, _muito sexo selvagem._

"_Hummm... mal posso esperar" _– Pensei lambendo meus já úmidos lábios.

**...**

A noite já havia chegado e nenhum sinal de Isabella. Impaciente, resolvi sair à sua procura. A ilha era ainda mais linda à noite, em especial nesta, pois estava iluminada pela luz prateada da Lua cheia, a qual lhe dava um aspecto místico.

Tudo se encontrava na mais completa e absoluta paz. A maioria dos animais dormia ou preparavam-se para a caça, as árvores eram farfalhadas gentilmente pela brisa vinda dos oceanos, o ruído cortante produzido dava uma aura levemente tenebrosa e agradável à paisagem.

De repente senti o cheiro de minha humana e corri em direção ao mesmo. Ao longe, pude ouvir o som da cachoeira, o odor magnífico de Isabella via-se mais fraco, porém ainda tentador, misturava-se ao cheiro da relva úmida dando-me água na boca.

Chegando ao meu destino deparei-me com uma fogueira acesa, algumas frutas e restos de uma ave recém devorada. Pelo visto ela sabia se virar muito bem. Continuei a procurá-la até que finalmente a encontrei, e o que vi era tão lindo e puro que tive medo de que fosse uma ilusão. Ela situava-se a alguns metros de distância banhando-se inocentemente na cachoeira, sorria, brincava com a água e esfregava o corpo delicadamente.

Encontrava-se submersa até a metade, seus braços a cobrir os seios delicados enquanto suas mãos em formato de concha armazenavam água, para logo depois a jogar para o alto. Minha Isabella gargalhava como uma criança.

Os céus, numa aparente tentativa de ampliar ainda mais a magnitude do momento, fez ressurgir das nuvens a Lua cheia que iluminou a pele daquele anjo, deixando-o ainda mais perfeito e tentador. Ela continuou seu ritual de limpeza e voltou a virar-se de costas agarrando os longos cabelos e desembaraçando-os lentamente.

Nesse momento reparei uma tatuagem em sua pele de porcelana. Era um majestoso dragão vermelho que cobria toda a extensão de suas costas. Senti meu baixo ventre se contrair com força e a fera dentro de mim urrar com violência. Aquilo era torturante, observá-la de longe, mas não poder tocá-la, não poder juntar-me a ela naquele banho.

Sem mais agüentar o desejo e a sede a me queimar por dentro afastei-me. Pus-me a correr pra longe daquele anjo antes que eu fizesse uma loucura da qual pudesse me arrepender. Tentei acalmar-me com o vento em meu rosto, mas não estava dando certo. Abocanhei violentamente o pescoço do primeiro animal que vi, uma pantera negra que lutou inutilmente e desfaleceu em meus caninos.

Quanto tempo mais eu teria de agüentar aquela tortura? Desde a primeira vez que nossos olhares se cruzaram senti meu coração morto e frio voltar à vida. Isabella apareceu como uma chama que me aqueceu e me fez sentir coisas tão intensas nunca antes experimentadas quando era humano. Jamais a machucaria por que eu precisava dela, da minha droga. Nesse instante eu percebi que não era _apenas_ desejo carnal, ou sede por seu sangue, _eu a queria por que simplesmente a amava._

**Bella POV**

Após fugir de Edward embrenhei-me pela mata virgem, admirando-me com a beleza da relva verde e úmida, dos animais raros, das frutas exóticas e coloridas, dos cheiros enigmáticos, do modo como a luz do pôr-do-sol incidia sobre as copas das árvores dando-lhe um aspecto mágico. Tudo ali parecia uma paisagem saída de um conto fantástico, divino. Um verdadeiro paraíso na terra, e eu estava ansiosa por explorá-lo.

Em meio à caminhada colhi algumas daquelas curiosas frutas e as ingeri com vontade, torcendo para que não fossem venenosas, pelo menos tinham um gosto excelente.

Avistei ao longe uma enorme cachoeira, a cada minuto eu me apaixonava ainda mais por aquela ilha. Quem sabe um dia eu não poderia morar nela? Ou ao menos aproveitar meus últimos suspiros naquele local paradisíaco.

Imediatamente despi-me, escalei até topo da cachoeira e observei toda a ilha de cima. Era linda, calma, quase onírica. Dei alguns passos para trás, tomei impulso e joguei-me ao fundo do abismo caindo nas águas agitadas. Senti o choque térmico de meu corpo quente e suado contra a água fria. Gélida igual à pele _dele_. Raios, eu realmente precisava parar de pensar _nele_ ou acabaria fazendo outra loucura.

Mergulhei fundo, esvaziei minha mente, concentrei-me em meu fluxo de energia até poder senti-la irrigar cada parte de meu corpo. Mentalizei Alice e a ilha, esperava que aquilo fosse suficiente para que fôssemos encontrados. Contava com as habilidades de minha amiga e com uns de meus "dons".

Permaneci submersa até meus pulmões queimarem. Não sei quanto tempo se passou, apenas saí da água, peguei as frutas, minha ave recém abatida e fiz uma fogueira. Devorei minha caça em poucos minutos e aproximei-me da fogueira, uma vez que o vento teimava em bater contra meu corpo molhado fazendo-me tremer de frio.

Saciada a minha fome retornei para água, ficando dessa vez, sob a cachoeira, sentindo a forte corrente d'água "massagear" meus músculos tensos. Comecei a brincar e gargalhar sentindo a falta de Alice e Rose.

Lembrei-me de todas as vezes que tomávamos banho juntas, era uma verdadeira festa, sempre acabávamos fazendo as mais estúpidas e loucas brincadeiras. Naqueles momentos eu me esquecia do ódio, da vingança e me permitia ser uma mulher normal.

De repente tive a ligeira impressão de ser observada, porém o pressentimento se foi tão rápido quanto veio. Apenas ignorei e voltei a me lavar. Lembrei-me de Edward, de como ele me beijava, abraçava, rosnava meu nome com luxúria. Ele me fazia sentir coisas que jamais imaginei que existissem. Só de lembrar o gosto de seus lábios meu corpo esquentava e tremia de prazer.

Eu estava totalmente deslumbrada, fascinada por ele, mas ainda havia algo mais, um sentimento mais forte que eu não sabia descrever que me fazia querer estar com ele. Algo inédito para mim. Apesar de odiá-lo apenas por ser o que era eu não conseguia ficar sem pensar nele.

Edward havia se transformado numa obsessão, _meu_ vício. Desde quando isso havia começado? Não sei. Quando o vi pela primeira vez espantei-me com sua gloriosa beleza, seus intensos olhos escarlates, sua boca convidativa, sua voz sedutora. Alegrei-me por ter encontrado um desafio, um adversário à altura. Mas as coisas não haviam saído como planejadas.

Inusitadamente o destino nos uniu numa Aliança, aos poucos nos tornamos próximos. Eu me perdia observando-o, reparando no quão diferente ela era dos demais de sua raça. Foi quando percebi que Edward era especial, e que apesar de sermos inimigos eu sentia uma estranha necessidade de estar entre seus braços, protegida, querida... amada (?). O que estava acontecendo comigo? Nunca fui uma pessoa emotiva, jamais perdi meu tempo com essas futilidades, sempre estive centrada em minha vingança... então por que isso agora??

"_Acho que estou amolecendo... preciso ter mais cuidado... os fracos sempre acabam mortos no final" _– Pensei.

Continuei naquela mesma reflexão que não me levaria a lugar algum, até que senti minha vista escurecer, e a inconsciência prestes a me tomar.

Rapidamente saí da água, vesti a roupa e deitei-me ao redor da fogueira. Impressão minha ou havia esfriado? Comecei a ter calafrios, minhas mãos suavam, meus dentes chocavam-se fortemente uns contra os outros devido ao frio.

Foi aí que as visões começaram. Os Volturi, os malditos vampiros que arruinaram a minha vida. Félix, o monstro que assassinou brutalmente minha mãe ante meus olhos. O miserável estava ali na minha frente, olhava-me animado e sorria com deleite enquanto o via esmagar novamente o coração de Renée entre seus dedos imundos. Eu estava coberta de sangue.

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO - Minha voz não saía. Peguei minha espada para atacá-lo, mas eu não conseguia me mexer.

- MISERÁVEL! IREI MATÁ-LO! TEREI MINHA VINGANÇA! MATAREI TODOS VOCÊS MESMO QUE TENHA DE VENDER A MINHA ALMA! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Gritei a plenos pulmões.

Nada...

A voz simplesmente teimava em não sair. Aos poucos fui perdendo as forças... deixei o torpor me tragar...

Solidão...

Vazio...

Escuridão...

De repente me vi mergulhada num mar de trevas, milhares de cadáveres flutuavam ao meu redor. Os cadáveres de todos aqueles vampiros que eliminei. Subitamente eles emergiram do limbo em que estavam presos e avançaram em minha direção enquanto eu inutilmente buscava me soltar das correntes que surgiram para me aprisionar.

Os vampiros vinham sedentos pra cima de mim. Eles arranhavam, mordiam, rasgavam minha carne. Eu gritava, urrava de dor e ódio, implorava desesperadamente por ajuda... mas ninguém viria, eu estava sozinha... cansada de tanto lutar e sofrer. Desisti, fechei os olhos e permiti que os monstros continuassem a me torturar e a me arrastar para as trevas profundas e eternas.

Ouvi ao longe alguém gritar meu nome e segurar minha mão. Assustei-me com a visão maravilhosa que meus olhos me proporcionavam. Um lindo anjo de cabelo bronze, olhos dourados e pele marmórea veio ao meu encalço. Em poucos segundos os demônios haviam se deteriorado ante a luz de meu salvador, e antes que pudesse assimilar o ocorrido eu já estava em seus braços.

Edward havia me tirado das trevas e estava a me abraçar e sussurrar em meu ouvido:

- Você não está sozinha Bella, por que eu estarei sempre ao seu lado, te protegendo – Ele roçou seus lábios aos meus num beijo repleto de delicadeza e... amor. Em seguida ele me acomodou em algum lugar e começou a se afastar.

- EDWARD! NÃO... NÃO VÁ! NÃO ME DEI... XE! – Gritei no auge da dor, minha carne ardia em brasa, era como se estivessem marcando meu corpo a ferro quente, eu mal respirava... a dor era muito intensa – Fica... fi... ca comigo... – Sussurrei num fio de voz.

Ele olhou-me de forma triste e dolorida. Parecia estar sofrendo por me ver naquele estado deplorável. Voltou a me abraçar e começou a cantar uma música de ninar, senti minha dor diminuir... o ferro não estava mais a me queimar e rasgar. A linda voz dele me trouxe Paz, calma e em pouco tempo eu estava relaxada, segura e a sonhar naqueles braços gélidos e fortes_... nos braços de_ _meu salvador... meu anjo... meu Edward_.

**Edward POV**

Depois de me abastecer do sangue de mais de seis animais de médio porte, voltei para dar mais uma olhada em Isabella, minha percepção dizia que algo não ia bem com ela. Meu coração apertou e eu corri ainda mais depressa temendo por minha preciosa humana. Se algo acontecesse a ela... não me atrevi sequer a pensar naquela possibilidade.

Próxima às fracas labaredas da fogueira estava Isabella a tremer e arfar. Seu coração batia muito rápido, seus pulmões não conseguiam absorver o oxigênio necessário. Ela estava sufocando e sem pensar duas vezes corri para seu lado. Minha Isabella estava pálida, seus olhos fora de foco. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa, aproximei-me ainda mais e senti seu delicado corpo arder em febre enquanto ela se debatia e soltava gritos de dor, ódio e desespero:

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO... MISERÁVEL! IREI MATÁ-LO! TEREI MINHA VINGANÇA! MATAREI TODOS VOCÊS MESMO QUE TENHA DE VENDER A MINHA ALMA! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Isabella estava delirando, tentei acalmá-la, dizer que estava tudo bem, mas ela parecia estar totalmente submersa em seu mundo de pesadelos e tortura. Doía-me vê-la sofrer tanto e não poder fazer nada. Sentia-me impotente ante seus gritos de dor e agonia que ecoavam pela ilha escura, assustando os animais e ferindo-me o coração de pedra. Não... minha Bella... Acariciei seu rosto de forma a relaxá-la, o que pareceu funcionar, de início...

Meio segundo depois ela congelou. Seus olhos ficaram vazios, as pupilas dilataram, ela não respirava e aos poucos seu coração diminuía o ritmo. Bella estava morrendo. Não, não deixaria isso acontecer, eu precisava dela e numa tentativa de puro desespero gritei seu nome, sacudi-a, fiz respiração boca-a-boca.

- VAMOS ISABELLA! VOCÊ É MAIS FORTE QUE ISSO! VOLTE, VOLTE PRA MIM! – Milagrosamente ela reagiu, seus batimentos aos poucos começaram a normalizar, seus pulmões voltavam a trabalhar corretamente, porém ela ainda ofegava assustada.

- Sozinha... estou... sozi... nha...

- Não! Você não está sozinha Bella, por que eu estarei sempre ao seu lado, te protegendo – Disse abraçando-a e em seguida roçando delicadamente meus lábios nos dela num beijo terno e doce. Isso pareceu acalmá-la um pouco mais, pois seus músculos tensos relaxaram e ela soltou o ar devagar. Levantei-me para buscar água, Bella precisaria se hidratar depois de suar tanto.

- EDWARD! NÃO... NÃO VÁ! NÃO ME DEI... XE! – Gritou em meio à dor e o desespero. Nunca a vi assim tão desamparada, tão _frágil. _Como fui tolo, apesar de toda a arrogância, coragem e força, em seu íntimo ela escondia algo doloroso e triste... Decidi que iria protegê-la a todo custo, sentia que deveria cuidar daquele coração repleto de feridas – Fica... fi... ca comigo... – Disse-me num tom sussurrado e cansado. Como dizer não a meu mais novo tesouro?

Em poucos minutos eu a estava abraçando e cantando a música de ninar que me veio à mente quando a observei dormindo pela primeira vez em minha cabine. Senti seu corpo aliviado, a tensão e o pavor haviam desaparecido. Ela abraçou-me de volta com força aninhando seu corpo delicado em meu peitoral, suspirou liberando seu hálito doce em minha pele e caiu num sono profundo.

_- ... meu salvador... meu anjo... meu Edward – _Sussurrou com um sorriso meigo nos lábiosenquanto se remexia confortavelmente entre meus braços.

Nada conseguiria descrever as emoções que me preencheram quando ouvi suas palavras sussurradas. Apesar de nossas brigas e lutas ela me queria. Novamente a sensação de prazer e bem-estar se apossou de meu corpo, somente _ela_ era capaz de me proporcionar tais sensações.

Ao longo de minha existência, apesar de todo o poder, riquezas, o carinho de minha família, ainda sentia em meu âmago que faltava algo, uma última peça em minha "não-vida". Foi então que Bella cruzou meu caminho... finalmente percebi que ela não era como as outras, meros brinquedo descartáveis, ela era a peça final que me estava faltando. Isabella me completou, e eu estava disposto a tudo para mantê-la comigo.

**...**

A noite foi longa. Velei o sono de minha doce humana. Tirei parte de sua roupa suada deixando-a apenas com uma fina roupa interior. Olhei-a novamente antes de sair, como era linda, ainda mais dormindo pacificamente. Apressei-me e fui à procura de um bom desjejum, uma vez que já estava prestes a amanhecer e ela estaria faminta quando acordasse.

Aproveitei para tomar um banho e caçar novamente só por precaução, afinal todo cuidado era pouco ante aquele cheiro tão apelativo.

Ao terminar voltei-me para a refeição de Bella. Reacendi a fogueira esquentando uma espécie de ave das montanhas, depois fui até a pequena caverna que descobri atrás da cachoeira onde deixei Isabella repousando. Deitei-me ao seu lado e acariciei seus cabelos suados e cheirosos. Ela se mexeu um pouco, me abraçou forte e começou a soltar uns sons engraçados, descobri que ela falava enquanto dormia. Bom pra mim, já que não conseguia ler sua mente ao menos poderia ouvir seus mais bem guardados segredos sussurrados pelos lábios adormecidos. Aos poucos Isabella começou a se espreguiçar e abrir os olhos.

- Bom dia minha donzela – Disse-lhe sensualmente beijando-lhe a testa. Ela arregalou os olhos e observou-me confusa, de repente a recém acordada arfou e corou absurdamente, senti o calor emanando se sua pele tentadora.

- – A maluca soltou um grito terrivelmente alto fazendo meus sensíveis ouvidos zunirem, enquanto saltava pra longe de mim em posição de defesa. Eu já não entendia mais nada.

- O QUE... QUE ACONTECEU?? POR QUE VOCÊ TAVA ME ABRAÇANDO? E... DESSE JEITO... ??? – Gritou ficando ainda mais vermelha e envergonhada apontando sugestivamente para mim, afastando-se mais e mais, o que a fez cair devido à fraqueza. Tive de segurá-la. Ela voltou a me olhar aturdida e corada dos pés à cabeça.

Nesse instante percebi o motivo para tanto alarde. Eu estava seminu **(n/a: kd meu babador?)** e Isabella apenas com uma fina camisa branca que mal lhe cobriam as belas coxas. Parece que ela havia entendido mal a situação.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – Gargalhei alto – Não se preocupe, eu _não te toquei_... – Ela relaxou e voltou a respirar com calma -... _ainda._ Quando chegar o momento você estará bastante acordada e muito bem _disposta pra mim_ – Disse-lhe beijando o pescoço.

- CULLEN! – esbravejou nervosa enquanto voltava a se afastar.

- Não foi assim que você me chamou na noite passada enquanto dormia em meus braços... – Ela congelou – Pensei que preferisse... Edward.

-V-Você... m-me ouvi-iu f-falar? E-eu não disse nada comprometedor... d-disse? – Perguntou-me nervosa.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! O que você entende por _comprometedor_?- Perguntei encarando seus olhos deslumbrando-a – Relaxe, você não disse nada demais! Apenas que eu era o _seu anjo – _Enfatizei as duas últimas palavras.

- Mentira! Eu não preciso de você pra me salvar e... – De novo a mesma conversa estúpida. Quando ela ia parar de se enganar e aceitar a PORRA da verdade.

Irritado, calei sua boca com beijo intenso, dessa vez ela não se debateu apenas aceitou, incerta se deveria ou não me tocar. Tomei a iniciativa e passei uma mão por sua cintura e outra por sua nuca de modo a não deixá-la escapar, se bem que duvidava muito de que ela quisesse fugir.

- Não importa o que diga... estarei ao seu lado e irei protegê-la contra a sua vontade se for preciso... – Vislumbrei uma pequena lágrima que tentava rolar por seu lindo rosto.

**ROOOOOOOOOOONNNNCCCC...** – o estômago de Bella roncou alto sobressaltando-a. Por que sempre que eu conseguia um momento de intimidade com ela algo tinha que nos interromper?? Maldição! Só podia ser castigo dos céus... Ignorei o fato curioso, já que em breve teríamos bastante tempo pra isso e _muitas coisas mais._

- HAHAHAHAHA... hora do café da manhã dos humanos??? – Perguntei-lhe sorrindo.

- Humm... é... acho que sim – Respondeu timidamente a Capitã passando a mão na barriga vazia.

-É... Cullen eu...

- Edward - Corrigi-a.

- E-Edward... será que você... bem... poderia guardar segredo sobre... aquela história de... eu...

- De você ser minha.

- É-é... por que, veja bem... ahn...

- Não se preocupe, este será o nosso _segredinho_ – Disse-lhe enquanto colocava as frutas e a ave em sua frente. Ela prontamente tomou de minhas mãos e comeu com voracidade enquanto bebia toda a água.

- Vai devagar, a comida não vai fugir... – Me ignorou e comeu ainda mais rápido – Ei, você vai se engasgar!

_Meio segundo depois..._

- COF, COF, COF! Á...gua...

- MERDA ISABELLA! O QUE FOI QUE EU ACABEI DE DIZER? – Dei-lhe mais água e ela desentalou. Nunca pensei que fosse tão trabalhoso cuidar dela, era azarada demais pra uma pessoa só. Ela voltou a comer, só que com mais calma.

- Porffque fftá me olhando ffanto? – perguntou-me com a boca repleta de comida.

- Se importa de engolir antes de falar? Onde está a sua educação??

- FFoda-sfe a educafção – engoliu – eu tou com fome e _ninguém_ tá me olhando. – Então quer dizer que eu não e nada era a mesma coisa. Ela fazia isso de propósito só pra me irritar... pestinha miserável!

"_Acalme-se Edward... apenas entre na brincadeira..." _– pensei.

- Digamos que eu acho interessante te ver... _comer_ – Disse-lhe travesso fazendo-a corar e virar o rosto.

- Acabei! Agora vou tomar um bom banho! Uh... como você consegue ficar perto de mim, sendo que eu mal agüento meu próprio cheiro? – Perguntou fazendo uma careta enquanto se dirigia à cachoeira.

- Como você é ingênua... – Respondi-lhe sorrindo – Pra mim o seu cheiro é ainda mais delicioso e estimulante quando se mistura com suor... uma verdadeira tentação.

- E por quê??

- Digamos que isso desperta ainda mais os meus sentidos... – Tentei explicar de uma maneira que não chocasse muito – Faz acordar o predador que habita em mim.

- Vampiros são tão... estranhos... – Disse envergonhada e balançando a cabeça.

- A propósito, precisa de ajuda com o banho? Posso esfregar as suas costas, te fazer uma massagem relaxante... garanto que você vai sentir muito _prazer_. – Sussurrei-lhe lascivamente.

- TAVA DEMORANDO... EU SEI TOMAR BANHO SOZINHA TÁ LEGAL? E NEM PENSE EM ME ESPIAR... vampiro pervertido, sem vergonha... *&&¨%$##&*¨%$$#$! – Recomeçou a sessão de xingamentos enquanto afastava-se de mim pisando firme e bufando de raiva.

Ignorei o fato de ouvir cada gota de água bater em seu magnífico corpo e concentrei-me no horizonte. Perdi-me observando aquele espetáculo até que avistei ao longe a bandeira do Vampiratas, eles finalmente haviam nos encontrado.

- Já era hora – Disse-me uma Isabella pronta para a partida.

- Por acaso você já sabia?? – Inquiri desconfiado.

- Digamos que eu sei usar bem a minha mente – Respondeu-me sorrindo travessa enquanto apontava para a cabeça.

- Vai ficar aí olhando pro nada como um imbecil ou vamos logo?? – Perguntou-me com sua usual "_delicadeza"._

- Vamos... – Fiquei observando suas costas molhadas e lembrei-me de sua tatuagem sexy. Resolvi perturbá-la – Adorei sua tatuagem... é muito _provocante..._ não vejo a hora de ver aonde ela termina.

- AAAHH... c-como você sabe disso?? – Perguntou-me nervosa.

- Digamos que eu apenas _enxergo _muito _bem..._ – Mordi sua orelha e saí correndo em direção ao já atracado Vampiratas.

- ... VOLTE JÁ AQUI DEU FILHO DUMA PUTA, MISERÁVEL!!! EU VOU TE MATAR SEU DESGRAÇADO – Gritou vermelha de raiva e correndo atrás de mim. Nossa... ela era rápida.

Uma vez no Vampiratas, recebemos as boas-vindas de nossos amigos, Alice e Rosalie não paravam de abraçar Bella que fingia irritação. Todos estavam felizes e aliviados por estarmos bem, porém, o clima amistoso foi interrompido quando senti o característico cheiro de cachorro molhado preencher o convés, soltei um rosnado alto e gutural que fez meus tripulantes tremerem. Aquele odor fétido e desagradável significava apenas uma coisa: LOBISOMEM.

**N/Lali Motoko: Oi amores lindos, que saudades de vcs, como vão? Desculpem a demora com as respostas das reviews, tive uns problemas muito desagradáveis com o meu PC! **

**Espero que tds tenham passado um maravilhoso natal e ano novo e espero que continuemos juntos em 2010!**

**Agradeço a vcs leitores maravilhosos pelo apoio dado a essa fic! **

**Respondendo reviews:**

**_Gibeluh:_**_ vlw gatinha,como a Lua disse td indica q haverá alguns, bem intensos!Autoras pervas!Mas pode esperar sentadinha q vai demoar um poço[2] huashuashaushau! BJIN^^_

**_LarissaSpunk_**: _oi amore, num te disse q essas mulheres eram perturbadas, a Bella então sem falo! Haushaushauha! Agora vamo ver como a Bella vai se comportar sabendo q ela pertence ao Ed e td mais! Vai continuar sendo a msm mandona, abilolada, pinguça, boca-suja de sempre, só q apaixonada ausausashusah! BJIN^^_

**_Cah:_**_ Amoreeee, qtos séculos sem nos falarmos, fico contente por saber q vc ficou assim animada com os caps! Obrigada pelo apoio dado! Nossa, o tempo passou tão rápido, eu já tou de férias e a Lua tá em aulas! Noss! usausa! Dose msm! BJIN^^_

**_Manuuu:_**_ Oi gata! Esse nome Vampiratas eu tirei de um livro infanto-juvenil bem legal! Jake vai aprontar mt ainda viu? Affe! E tds nós temos inveja da Bella por ter um vampirão totoso só pra ela e numa ilha deserta, ela devia ser mais esperta e se aproveitar né? Ussaushuashua! Ela precisa da mordida sim, segue explicação da Lua^^! Sexy esse lance de posse hein?Ô beleza Suhasuahsua! Autora perva... BJIN^^_

**_Cecilia23:_**_ olá flor! Rose é dura, mas assim como as outras marujas ela tem motivos fortes pra isso, se vc parar pra pensar bem, tds as marujas do Red Dragon possuem um passado meio q traumático especialmente as 3 principais, a começar pela Bella! Tb acho Alie e Jazz uns fofos, amu Jazz pevertidoo! Olha, eu acredito q o Ed é tão safado q concorre pau-a-pau com o Emm! Não... o Ed é o Rei Pervertido Mestre! Haushasuhau! Qto a Bella e a Sophie, mts coisas podem acontecer entre essas 2 figurinhas! Acho q o Ed se sente meio q um pai pra Soph, acho isso mt meigo! BJIN^^_

**_Ana Krol:_**_ Oi querida, q bom q vc gosta da fic, e não se preocupe, não teremos mais atrasos nos posts, mas às vezes algumas fatalidades chatas atrapalham sabe? Uashaushau! BJIN^^_

**_Tatiane Evans:_**_ haushaushau1 Oi fofa, tb achei esse lance de sangue de vampiro mt booom! Como vc deve ter visto a Bella praticamente surtou tadinha, mas foi bem legal essa parada de pertencer ao Ed, agora eles tem um laço mt forte sabe? Vc vai perceber isso ao longo da fic!Já ouvi dessa série de livros, pretendo começar ler em breve hoohohoh!Obrigada por nos acompanhart! BJIN^^_

**_Bibi:_**_ oi florzinha, pois é né? Já tava mais q na hr de agitarmos um pouquinho as coisas! Aushasausau! Espero q goste do cap novo! BJIN^^_

**_Priscila:_**_ Puxa querida, obrigada pela força, vamos continuar dando o nosso melhor pra fic ficar ainda mais divertida! BJIN^^_

**_M-poulain:_**_ Oi querida! Bem-vinda a bordo de nossa humilde fic, espero q goste de sua estadia por aqui! Mts vampiros gostosos e atrevidos dando bobera! Uahsauhsuasau! BJIN^^_

**_Janete Alves:_**_ oi amore, ih relaxa sei mt bem como é ficar atolado de coisa! Uhm verdade, de certa forma o Sam a meu ver é apenas um marionete nas mãos do Jake sabe? Pensa bem, ele precisa de um babaca pra fazer o trabalho sujo e q tenha influência dentro do grupo, quem melhor q o Sam? Pois é, tds os casais se arrumando, mt bom isso! Seth é uma gracinha, o mais legal de tds! BJIN^^_

**_Carol Venâncio:_**_ Hello gatinha! Num é? Só presta assim! A lagoa Azul, nossa essa veio do fundo do baú, eu diria que é similar, se não tivéssemos um vampirata safado e gostoso espionando a moçinha briguenta com uma tatuagem sensual nas costas! Uhsuasusah! Minina já gravei suas oneshots pra ler, agora tou mais curiosa ainda! Ahashaushauhsau! BJIN^^_

**_Mary P. Candles Maine: _**_O q legal, eu tb vejo TB e gosto mt do Bill, sorry! Ushasuhasua! E não se preocupe, o Jake vai tomar uma bela surra te asseguro! E se prepara pq as coisas vão ficar mega intensas em tds os sentidos! Hasuasuahu! BJIN^^_

**_Renata:_**_ Oi fofa, aí está o resto, espero q tb te agrade! Se prepare para o início das pegações ok? Aushausau! BJIN^^_

**_Letícia CSU:_**_ Oi querida, essa idéia de possessão ficou irada né? Agradeça a Maria Lua, a idéia foi dela!! Prometemos não demorarmos mt pra postar ok? Um abraço! Bjin^^_

**_Dany Cullen:_**_ amore q bom ki tu gostou, já te disse q sou louca por Piratas? *olha o meu avatar^^* desculpa a demora tá? A Lua tava mt ocupada e tals, tds nós na verdade!Lua, vamo combina q esse lance da Bella ser do Ed foi uma jigada de mestre hein? Olha a sensação ushaushasuhau! BJIN^^_

**_Priscila:_**_ Gatinha, eu não teria dito melhor! A Bella precisa parar de ser tonta e agarrar o bonitão logo! Gente querendo ele é o q não falta, olha a fila uahaushaus! Q bom q a fic te agrada! BJIN^^_

**N/Lali Motoko: Amores espero q tenham gostado desse cap! E sem preparem pq mt coisa ainda vai rolar hein? Segurem seus corações! **

**Estou atrasada mas, desejo que o ano de 2010 traga mt saúde e alegrias *poucas provas [2] para tds, e que possamos continuar juntinhos nessa aventura! **

**Obrigada por td!**

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^__^**

**N/Maria Lua: Er... *me escondendo atrás do Edward, do Jasper, do Emmett, do Carlisle, do Seth, do Jacob e de todos os gatinhos de "Crepúsculo"***

**Bom meus amores, eu sei que vocês querem me matar, me triturar e tudo mais. Eu nunca pretendi demorar tanto para postar, mas é que tudo ficou terrivelmente complicado tanto para mim quanto para Lali. Para vocês terem uma idéia nem de férias eu to só um recesso básico que acaba na segunda-feira**

**Então mil desculpas pela demora e eu espero realmente que a fic ainda tenha leitores.**

**Infelizmente, to sem conseguir falar com a Lali, ou seja, não consegui que ela me passasse suas respostas para os reviews. Ela vai me mandar no sábado e posto aqui. Então, por enquanto vocês só terão as minhas respostas.**

**Ah!**

**E só para constar, capítulo de autoria da Lali**

**Gibeluh-- **Ola! Tudo bem?? Nossa fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo e espero que goste desse também ^^ Assim, terá sim lemon não só deles quanto dos outros casais. Mas, demorará um pouquinho ta *-*

**LarissaSpunk-- **Ola querida!! Que bom Lari hoho assim não confundo nada...sabe sou mesmo muito lesadinha as vezes hauhauhauah Tipo, a Bella é meio psico mesmo. Ela me dá medo as vezes. Hoho aii até agora a parte que mais gostei de escrever da fic. Espero que goste desse capítulo tbm ^^

**Cah-- **Ola querida!! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando...espero que goste desse também ^^ Menina, férias agora é um breve sonho hauhauhauahuahuahauh

**cah-- **Ola!! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado ^^ Espero que goste desse também...

**Manuu-- **Ola querida!! Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando da fic ^^ aii quando a Lali deu a ideia de usarmos o "vampiratas" também adorei de paixão *-* Aff! Nem me fale do Jacob...juro que tento gostar dele, mas assim como o Edward eu também sou meio bipolar em relação ao Jacob huahauhauahuah Ai! Nem me fale! Se ele quisesse podia tomar meu sangue a hora que quisesse, sem preconceitos huahauhau Nam...a Bella é o extremo de uma pessoa sortuda. Sei não oh...quem me dera uma sorte dessa. Não, não. Só se regenerou e o sangue dela ficou cheirando para outros vampiros de modo diferente. Pra se tornar vampira só mordendo, pelo menos por aqui. Espero que goste desse também ^^

**Cecilia23-- **Ola querida! Huahuahauhauh as coisas estão começando a ficar boas não acha?? Aff! A Rose ainda está dando uma de durona, mas vamos ver quanto tempo ela consegue resisti ao ursão dela hauhauhauha Aii também adoro de mais a Alice e o Jasper *-* lindinhos lindinhos e o Edward...bem prefiro não comentar uahauhauh sim sim tem que ficar mais um pouquinho né?? Também acho que as coisas com a Sofia tão ficando mais fofas. Espero que goste desse capítulo também ^^

**Ana Krol-- **Ola Ana! Nossa fico muito feliz que a fic já seja considerada uma das suas favoritas ^^ Espero que goste de mais esse capítulo...

**Tatiane Evans-- **Oi Tati!! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo...huahuahauhau serio eu não tinha lido a House of Night ainda quando escrevi o capítulo, mas agora também acho...tipo principalmente a parte sexual, mas é bem mais fraco. Aii menina! Bem que tu disse que a Zoye bombava! Finalmente acabei os seis livros e não vejo a hora do sétimo huahauhah. Mas, voltando a fic...menina você gostou da reação??? Espero que sim ^^

**Bibi-- **Ola querida!! Hauhauahuahua sim, sim as coisas agora só tendem a pegar ainda mais fogo hoh adotoo. Espero que goste do resultado ^^

**M-poulain-- **Ola querida! Seja muito bem vinda a bordo como diz a Lali. Hoho espero que goste de mais esse capítulo ^^

**Janete Alves-- **Ola querida! Quando a Sofia, bom não a só a tribo do Jacob como lobos maus, mas no caso não foram eles não ta?? ^^ Assim, o Jacob também é alfa esqueceu? E de qualquer forma ele é que está sendo o mais poderoso na tribo no momento de toda aquela batalha, nem que seja algo temporário. A Alice é uma fofa e com Rose tem que ter mesmo muita paciência, mas vamos ver quanto tempo ela consegue resistir ao ursão dela né *-* hoho espero que goste do que aconteceu com eles ^^

**Carol Venancio-- **Ola Carol!! Como foram as festas?? ^^ huahauhauah menina agora que você falou lembrei direitinho da Lagoa Azul hoho espero que você goste dessa nossa hum...versão. 

**Priscila-- **Ola querida!! Nossa muito obrigada ^^ Espero que goste desse capítulo também...

**Mary P. Candles Maine-- **Ola querida!! Aii! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado. Menina que vicio eu to em todos os tipos de vampiros...serio, huahauhauh morro de ler e ver seriados. Espero que goste do capítulo...

**Renata-- **Ola querida!! Realmente é sempre bom acabar deixando o sabor de quero mais. Sei que demorei horrores, mas espero que goste ^^

**Letícia CSU-- **Ola querida! Huahuahuah o Edward não gosta de deixar duvidas não concorda, bem categórico. Sei que demorei muito para voltar a postar, mas espero que goste. ^^

**Cah-- **Ola querida! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando ^^ menina, sonho com férias uhuahauhauahuahua meu recesso acaba na segunda oO hauhauah mas, espero que gsote de mais esse capítulo ^^

**Dany Cullen-- **Ola querida! Seja muito bem vinda!! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic ^^ Também adoro esse negocio de piratas (percebe-se) Menina! Nem fale da demora! Tava com medo de vocês me matarem quando voltasse hauhauhauahuah Opa! Acho que você vai gostar desse capítulo hauahauhau Bom...espero que goste desse também ^^

**Bom...sábado eu reposto o capítulo com as notas da Lali aqui ta certo?**

**Assim como todas as minhas outras fics, essa também será postada de quinze em quinze dias, então próximo poste: 15/01/2009**

**Bom...esse é meu último poste do ano em todas as minhas fics e quero desejar FELIZ ANO NOVO. Tudo de bom para vocês meus amores. Muita paz, amor, poucas provas, muitos reviews e que nossos sonhos se realizem. **

**=*****

**Até o próximo.**

**31/10/2009**


	12. Porque nunca, nunca é nunca

**Amor além do ódio**

**Capítulo 8-- Porque o nunca, nunca é nunca**

**Narrado por Bella**

O Edward rosnou de forma assustadora e um rapaz grande mais claramente jovem apareceu no convés.

-O que esse lobo ta fazendo aqui? - Perguntou Edward nervoso - Certo, o lobo, vocês dois na minha cabine.

-Você não vai tomar nenhuma decisão sem mim - Reclamei e ele me encarou. Aquele brilho que eu vi na ilha continuava nos seus olhos.

-Tudo bem você vem também - Falou Edward se dando por vencido - Alice e Rosalie preparem o barco para zarpar.

-Você é o Seth, certo? - Perguntei lembrando vagamente de ele ser o irmão mais novo da traidora.

-Sim senhora, Capitã Swan - Respondeu o garoto suando frio.

-Edward, antes de você expulsá-lo lembre que ele se voltou contra o Alfa do bando e indiretamente graças a ele você conseguiu salvar a Bella - Falou Jasper rapidamente e eu estranhei.

-Você defendendo lobos? - Perguntou Edward, mas pelo jeito o Jasper preferiu responder mentalmente porque meio segundo depois o Edward revirou os olhos. Ele ficava tão perfeito com aquela expressão raivosa e debochada.

-Por favor, eu não posso mais voltar para os lobos. Eu não derrotei o alfa e nem sei direito como sobrevivi - Pediu Seth e eu fiquei com o coração na mão.

-Cul...Edward, ele não passa de uma criança e indiretamente me salvou. Deixe-o ficar. Ele parece ser obediente e um bom marujo - Pedi o encarando e eu percebi que seus olhos não estavam vermelhos nem negros, estavam puxados para um castanho claro quase cor de whisky antigo.

-Tudo bem, mas tem regras - Concordou e eu e os garotos sorrimos.

-Tudo que quiser capitão - Falou o menino animado e eu sorri.

-Nada de se transformar em lobo no meu navio sem a minha permissão - Mandou Edward serio, mas depois sorriu - Saia logo antes que eu mude de idéia.

-Sim senhor - Respondeu Seth saindo.

-Humm...agora você é do Ed - Disse Emmett malicioso e eu corei intensamente.

-Nenhuma palavra sobre isso - Mandei fechando a cara saindo da cabine.

-Porque você bebeu sangue animal? - Perguntou Jasper e eu estanquei na porta para escutar, mas ele não estava mais falando em pausas normais.

**Narrado por Rosalie**

A Bella estava claramente estranha. Não era preciso ser muito esperto para perceber a troca de olhares entre Edward e ela, e foi exatamente essa constatação que me tirou o sono. A Bella mais do que qualquer outra deveria saber que vampiros não passam de criaturas monstruosas.

-O pior cego é realmente aquele que não quer ver - Comentou a voz melodiosa do capitão do Vampiratas - Eu estava mesmo querendo conversar com você e é melhor aproveitar essa oportunidade que ninguém vai escutar.

-Nesse navio possui vampiros e lobisomem e ninguém vai escutar - Falei em tom bastante irônico.

-O lobo tá dormindo, o Emmett está no porão onde nenhum som entra ou sai, o Jasper ta tão perdido em suas próprias emoções que não escutará, Carlisle e Esme mesmo que escutem não falam e o resto dormindo - Disse o Capitão olhando para o mar escuro de forma concentrada - Quando eu ainda era humano eu costumava olhar para o mar e imaginar inúmeros monstros marítimos, tão bobo!

-Eu não quero saber nada sobre você - Resmunguei - Você enfeitiçou a Bella não?

-Eu pensei que você não queria saber nada sobre mim - Disse Edward debochado e eu revirei os olhos irritada - Sabe, ser um vampiro é ao mesmo tempo uma benção e uma maldição. Benção em poder viver eternamente, ter força, velocidade, mas é maldição ver todos por perto morrer. Você acaba muitas vezes desejando a morte.

-Se quiser eu te mato - Falei com um sorrisinho presunçoso.

-Essa sua postura arrogante, agressiva só vai afastar ainda mais a sua felicidade - Deduziu Edward passando a mão pelos cabelos - Eu tenho motivos para querer viver, querida Rose, e você tem?

Aquela pergunta me pegou desprevenida. Eu só tinha as meninas do Red Dragon só que a Bella aos poucos estava se envolvendo com o Edward e a Alice se perdia no Jasper. E eu? Como ficaria se por um acaso a tripulação do Red Dragon se desfizesse?

-Esquece o que eu disse antes, o pior cego é aquele que gosta de se enganar. Eu sei que você não passa de uma mera humana, mas para de fugir do inevitável. Isso só vai te magoar - Falou o Edward sorrindo leve saindo me deixando sozinha com os meus pensamentos.

**Narrado por Esme**

Eu nunca tinha me sentido tão completa na minha vida. Finalmente os meus meninos haviam descoberto os encantos do amor, e logo aquele que eu achava que demoraria tanto a se entregar foi o primeiro a saber que desejo é bem distante do verdadeiro amor.

Quando o Vampiratas foi atacado eu realmente não sabia o que pensar, mas assim como o Carlisle eu no fundo sabia que aquelas peculiares mulheres iriam mudar para sempre o rumo desse navio e principalmente na vida dos meus meninos.

No fundo eu tinha medo deles se magoarem, contudo quando vi o Edward com os olhos caramelizados percebi que Isabella Swan foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na vida solitária do meu filho mais velho. Quem vê o Edward tão serio e frio nunca imaginaria o quanto ele sofreu ainda como humano e depois como um imortal. Depois de tantos anos a minha vida humana já estava quase esquecida, mas o Edward não conseguia tal proeza. Ele lembrava de cada machucado, cada perda, cada sonho não concluído.

-Com fome Rosalie? – Perguntei quando a menina loira entrou na cozinha. Eu estava preparando o café da manha dos marujos que sempre eram obrigados a acordar mais cedo e o Seth come por cinco – Quer que eu prepare um leite quente com canela, ajuda a dormir.

-O que você entende de dormir? – Perguntou Rosalie irritada e debochada – Esme, desculpe-me eu não queria ser grossa.

-Tudo bem – Falei com um sorriso leve e o Carlisle entrou na cozinha sorrindo – Ola querido.

-Oi meu amor – Respondeu Carlisle me beijando de leve. Os seus olhos contêm um brilho animado que atiçou a minha curiosidade –Ola Rosalie!

-Carlisle – Falou a menina saindo da cozinha e o meu marido me olhou sem entender.

-Fiz alguma coisa? – Perguntou meu amor sentando a mesa.

-Nada de mais – Falei sorrindo me sentando ao seu lado – Ela não se conforma por está se apaixonando por um vampiro.

-Quem está se apaixonando por um vampiro? – Perguntou Edward em tom divertido sentando na nossa frente.

-Rosalie – Respondi sorrindo apertando a mão do meu filho – Como foi tomar sangue animal novamente?

-Desesperador – Respondeu Edward revirando os olhos – Eu soube que o Black ta no Caribe.

-E o que você vai fazer? – Perguntou o Carlisle ficando serio.

-Matar o prepotente. Ele acha mesmo que pode atacar o meu navio e sair ileso? Eu vi muito em sua mente – Respondeu Edward com um sorriso maldoso que eu odiava ver no seu rosto – Eu descobri que o colar só dar força física, a sua mente continua completamente a mercê de mim. Eu queria que vocês ficassem em Londres na minha antiga casa com a Sofia.

-É a melhor opção meu filho, sem contar que quero ver uns antigos amigos – Disse meu marido sorrindo nostálgico.

-Manda lembranças ao Carter – Disse Jasper sorrindo entrando na cozinha. O Carter era um vampiro boêmio muito amigo do meu filho mais serio.

-Mando sim se ele já não tiver morrido. Eu soube que inúmeros caçadores estavam atrás dele – Disse Carlisle e Jasper gargalhou – Lógico se ele não tiver matado os caçadores também.

-Ele era bem divertido – Comentou o Emmett surgindo do porão.

-Vocês já tão matando o coitado? – Perguntou Jasper gargalhando.

-Coitado?? Aquele de coitado não tem nem a cara – Disse Edward gargalhando e nessa hora uma Alice totalmente desconcertada entrou na cozinha.

-Desculpa, eu não queria atrapalhar o momento em família – Falou Alice corando intensamente e eu sorri.

-Oh querida! Você já é da família – Falei sorrindo e ela corou ainda mais fazendo todos menos Jasper gargalharem – Sente-se! Vou preparar um café da manha do jeitinho que você gosta.

-E sem café – Comentou Bella aparecendo também. Nossa conversar com os homens da minha vida fazem eu perder o senso de tempo.

-Isabella, depois quero falar com você – Disse Edward em tom calmo.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou Bella parecendo preocupada.

-Não, mas ainda vai acontecer – Respondeu Edward sorrindo e ela revirou os olhos sentando ao lado da Alice.

-Você vai mesmo fazer isso? – Perguntou Alice olhando para Edward de forma seria – É um tanto arriscado.

-Fazer o que? – Perguntou Bella. Ela sempre era a mais impaciente.

-Os lobos estão no caribe...

-E nós vamos atacar – Completou Bella sorrindo – Perfeito.

-Só vamos dá uma passada por Londres – Disse Edward sorrindo – A Esme e o Carlisle vão ficar na minha casa com a Sofia.

-É melhor para a menina – Concordou Bella pensativa – Eu não sabia que você tinha casa.

-Oh querida! Você pensava que ia ficar desamparada quando estivesse comigo? – Perguntou Edward deslumbrando momentaneamente a Bella – Mas, não será nela que iremos morar.

-Eu não sabia que os vampiros deliravam – Resmungou Bella corando.

-Edward, não perturbe a Bella. Ela precisa se alimentar – Mandei e ele fez bico se calando.

-O Ed...

-O mesmo vale por você Emmett Cullen – Mandei e meu menino crescido também fez bico se calando. Eles podiam ser vampiros matadores em batalha, mas aqui eram só meus filhos.

**Narrado por Alice**

O Edward avisou para todos os marujos a mudança de curso para a Inglaterra. Pelo que pude perceber que nós iríamos parar em algum porto no norte do país, para ser mais especifica em um porto particular de um tal de Duque de Masen. **(N/a: Gente, Duque é um dos níveis mais altos no regimes monárquicos ^^) **

-Pensativa? - Perguntou/afirmou Jasper parado ao meu lado e eu sorri para ele.

-Algo assim - Respondi sorrindo virando para ele. Eu sabia que ele seria importante na minha vida, que eu não continuaria muito tempo como uma humana. Só esperava que as meninas me aceitassem.

-Nós logo chegaremos ao porto - Disse Jasper se aproximando mais de mim - Você ta muito pálida.

-Não to - Falei virando o rosto e ele puxou delicadamente o meu queixo ate eu voltar a encará-lo - O que?

-Você ta doente? - Questionou ele me olhando de forma preocupada - Alice, o que aconteceu?

-Eu só não to conseguindo dormir direito - Respondi frustrada, não gostava das minhas fraquezas expostas.

-Eu realmente não gosto de te ver mal - Falou Jasper próximo de mim acariciando o meu rosto com cuidado e carinho. Eu não impus resistência quanto à aproximação dele. Eu sentia falta do seu hálito frio de encontro ao meu rosto. Ele encostou seus lábios duros nos meus e eu sabia que ele esperava uma atitude. Passei minhas mãos por sua nuca o puxando para mim e ele passou as mãos geladas por minhas costas me dominando por completo.

Céus, como eu passei tanto tempo sem o sabor dos seus lábios? Como eu passei tanto tempo sem sentir essa sensação de estar nas nuvens? Então caiu a ficha, eu estava completamente apaixonada por Jasper Cullen.

**Narrado por Bella**

A viagem ate os mares da Inglaterra foi relativamente calma. Tirando a Alice que estava um tanto fora de foco tudo estava normal. O Edward estava serio, acho que por ter que deixar a Sofia fora do navio.

O navio atracou em um porto e não muito longe eu pude ver um castelo tipicamente medieval. Inúmeras famílias pararam para nós receber. Eu não estava entendendo nada e entendi menos ainda quando ao descer do navio junto com o resto da tripulação todos começaram a fazer reverencias para mostrar submissão.

-Duque de Masen - Falou um homem mais velho fazendo reverencia - Nós não esperávamos a sua chegada tão rápido.

-Imprevistos - Respondeu Edward em tom calmo. Ele é um nobre? - Arrume os quartos extras para os nossos convidados.

-Sim majestade - Respondeu o homem e todos fomos guiados até o castelo. A decoração foi outra surpresa. Não tinha nada de sombrio ou medonho como eu imaginava. As paredes eram cobertas por quadros bem pintados e imagens do que devia ser a família do Edward. Eu quase tropeço quando vi uma pintura do que devia ser o Edward quando criança. Ele já havia possuído olhos verdes?

-Bom, vamos passar dois dias aqui e partimos ao amanhecer do terceiro - Anunciou Edward e os marujos foram guiados para os seus aposentos. Quando vi já estava sozinha com ele.

-Devo fazer reverencia? - Perguntei em tom irônico.

-Claro que não. Isso tudo faz parte de uma vida que já acabou - Disse ele sorrindo de forma quase triste. Eu nunca tinha visto suas feições de anjo caído triste. Mas, acredito que aquele lugar devia trazer muitas lembranças a ele.

-Como era a sua vida como nobre? - Perguntei em tom meio irônico meio curiosa.

-Eu nunca fui um nobre típico - Respondeu Edward serio.

-Quer me contar a sua história? - Questionei de forma mais seria do que desejava.

-Você quer saber a minha história? - Perguntou Edward e eu sabia que aquela não era uma pergunta boba ou irônica. Ele estava querendo saber se eu de alguma forma queria entrar em sua vida e eu me assustei ao perceber que a resposta era "sim" eu queria entrar em sua vida.

-Quero - Respondi em um único suspiro com o coração a mil.

-Então vamos conversar em um lugar mais confortável - Falou Edward colocando a mão nas minhas costas me guiando pelos corredores e abriu a porta de uma sala de aparência confortável com sofás luxuosos e paredes cor de creme. As cortinas mostravam o céu nublado e eu sentei em um dos sofás - Vinho ou rum?

-Vinho para combinar com o ambiente - Respondi sorrindo e logo um criado surgiu com o meu vinho e algo para o Edward que eu prefiro não saber o que é - Comece a me contar sua história.

-Bom eu nasci há 175 anos atrás em um mundo onde eu era o filho mais novo de um dos Duques mais ricos e poderosos da Inglaterra - Começou Edward com um sorriso amargo - Só que eu nunca fui muito _"normal"_.

-Você continua não sendo - Murmurei sabendo que ele ia escutar.

-Bom...eu quando criança gostava de correr me melando de barro entre uma lição de esgrima e outra de etiqueta - Continuou Edward fingindo não ter escutado o meu comentário - Naquela época ser filho mais novo deixava duas opções ou ser cavaleiro ou entrar na Igreja, como nunca tive vocação para clérigo decidi sair sem rumo atrás de dinheiro. Foi mais ou menos nessa época que começaram as lendas sobre o _"demônio negro"_ que andava pelas terras altas com sua armadura preta derrotando qualquer inimigo pela frente. Mas, o demônio foi capturado e torturado.

Eu senti meu coração apertar nessa hora. Era difícil imaginar ele sentir dor. Eu já não me imaginava fazendo-o sentir dor. Parecia que aquela primeira batalha tinha acontecido há séculos atrás e essa constatação me apavorava.

-Eles queriam me trocar por algumas milhas da terra do meu pai, mal eles sabiam que eu morrer ou não pouco interessava ao meu pai - Falava Edward com o olhar perdido - Foram dias, meses de sofrimento, porém você se acostumando com a dor se adaptando a ela. Minha mente foi trabalhando dia após dias em uma forma de fugir e quando eu consegui não sabia mais para onde voltar. Mas, eu voltei para casa e a encontrei sendo atacada, atacada por vampiros. Nessa época os vampiros não passavam de lendas criadas pela Igreja para assustar os seus cordeiros, não era. Fui mordido e passei três dias em combustão e quando acordei lia pensamentos, era forte e incontrolável. Eu sobrevivi e o resto é conto.

-Você não queria ser vampiro - Constatei surpresa e só então percebi que finas lágrimas cobrindo o meu rosto.

-A maioria não quer - Respondeu Edward sorrindo de leve se sentando ao meu lado enxugando minhas lágrimas enquanto acariciava o meu rosto corado. Ele traçou o contorno dos meus lábios com o dedo frio e eu instintivamente fechei os olhos. Seus lábios entraram em contato com o meu com calma, delicadamente. Nós ficamos naquele contato quase casto por alguns segundos, mas logo minha cabeça deu uma volta de 360 graus quando ele pediu permissão de aprofundar o beijo e eu claro consenti. Tudo foi muito rápido. No momento em que senti sua língua procurando sentir cada mínimo espaço da minha boca senti minhas costas no sofá e seu corpo frio completamente colado ao meu. Só que tudo acabou muito rápido.

-Droga - Sussurrou Edward saindo da sala correndo e só me restou mesmo atordoada o acompanhar.

**Narrado por Rosalie**

Mesmo odiando o Cullen eu tenho que admitir que ele tem estilo. Joguei-me na cama fofa com um largo sorriso no rosto. Fazia tempo que eu não deitava em uma cama tão boa. Passei um bom tempo assim até sentir a fome apertando. Saí do meu quarto me aventurando pelos corredores desertos.

Andei, andei e nada de achar alguma coisa, já estava ficando irritada quando senti meu corpo chocando com a parede. Eu nem precisava pensar duas vezes o seu toque já era estranhamente conhecido pelo meu.

-O que é que você quer? - Perguntei ríspida evitando encarar os seus olhos rubros.

-Você - Respondeu Emmett me segurando com força tornando frustrantes as minhas tentativas de escapar - Nunca te contaram que lutar contra o inevitável é burrice?

-Burrice é continuar a insistir em algo que você não vai conseguir - Retruquei revirando os olhos.

-Tem certeza que não? - Sussurrou Emmett sugando o lóbulo da minha orelha me fazendo tremer. Ele foi descendo a trilha de beijos pelo meu pescoço. Eu apesar de tentar lutar estava completamente entregue. Ele foi sugando cada mínima parte da parte exposta raspando os dentes de leve. Foi quando eu senti uma fisgada de dor e o Emmett se afastou de mim como se eu estivesse causando dor. Antes que eu pudesse entender alguma coisa o Edward surgiu segurando o Emmett na parede.

-EU QUERO - Gritou Emmett arranhando a pele do Edward com força.

-Você sabe que nunca se perdoaria se a matasse - Falou Edward parecendo preocupado e com dor – Controle-se Emmett.

Foi então que eu percebi que eu sangrava. Era isso que o estava afetando. No fim ele não passava de um monstro sedento.

-Bella, tira-a daqui - Pediu Edward alarmado.

-Me segura, por favor - Pediu Emmett com os olhos marejando parecendo desesperado - CADÊ A PORRA DO JASPER???

-Cheguei - Anunciou Jasper fazendo sua mágica no Emmett - A tirem daqui.

-Rosalie, venha - Chamou Alice me arrastando pela mão com a Bella logo atrás.

-Vocês estão vendo...eles não passam de monstros sugadores de sangue - Falei trancando a porta do meu quarto.

-Pare de ver apenas o que deseja - Mandou Alice parecendo irritada - O que eu vi foi um vampiro lutando com a própria natureza para não te matar.

-Cuida desse ferimento - Pediu Bella saindo do quarto.

**Narrado por Jasper**

Aos poucos o cheiro de sangue foi se tornando quase imperceptível, acho que alguém curou o ferimento. O Emmett estava destruído por dentro. Nós realmente não éramos santos. Matávamos, roubávamos, mas quando amávamos nós protegíamos, cuidávamos, morríamos pela pessoa amada. Os vampiros além dos sentidos apurados tinham tudo mais intenso, inclusive os sentimentos.

-Eu sou um miserável. Eu sou um miserável. Eu sou um miserável. Eu sou um miserável. Eu sou um miserável. Eu sou um miserável - Repetia Emmett como um mantra enquanto batia a cabeça na parede. Logo ela ia abaixo e o Edward ficaria muito puto.

-Emmett, para com isso - Mandou Isabella revirando os olhos parecendo entediada - Eu mandei você PARAR, SEU IDIOTA.

-Ela realmente é perfeita para você - Comentei em velocidade vampiresca e o Edward sorriu feliz com a constatação.

-Eu sou um miserável. Eu sou um miserável. Eu sou um miserável - Continuava Emmett e a Isabella com muita calma tirou um soco alemão de alguma parte da roupa colocando nos dedos e esmurrando o Emmett que a olhou assustado.

-Eu mandei você parar - Disse Isabella com um sorriso irônico.

-É por isso que sou louco por essa mulher - Falou Edward com um sorriso largo e a Bella revirou os olhos.

-Você é um vampiro seu idiota você toma sangue, só que você lutou pela sua maldita natureza para não matar a Rose então pare de gemer que é um miserável - Falou Bella em tom rápido e irritado - Ela ainda vai perceber isso. E você Edward na sala.

-Eu adoro mulheres assim - Disse Edward em tom brincalhão - Emmett, você não atacou apesar dela ser sua _La cantante_. Agora vá se alimentar e depois você a imprensa em uma parede qualquer.

-Jasper, Jasper - Cantarolou Alice aparecendo no corredor - Oh Emmett! Vocês ainda vão se resolver. Agora vai se alimentar, seus olhos negros conseguem quase me assustar.

-Ok fadinha - Falou Emmett em desanimado saindo.

-Coitadinho - Lamentou Alice e logo depois virou para mim sorrindo - Vamos jantar em grande estilo.

-Vamos? - Perguntei em tom irônico.

-Eu e as meninas - Disse Alice revirando os olhos - Então, como direito a usar VES-TI-DOS!!

-Você deve ficar linda - Comentei acariciando uma mecha do seu cabelo.

-Você e os outros também vão usar roupa de galã também - Disse Alice animada.

-Eu não acho que seja o clima ideal não acha? - Questionei pensando no meu irmão.

-Dãã o jantar é amanhã - Falou Alice com cara de obvio - Agora me leva até a cozinha.

-Tudo o que você quiser - Sussurrei sabendo que ela não escutaria.

**Narrado por Bella**

Só Deus sabe o porquê de a minha pessoa ter chamado o Edward. Eu mesma não sabia. Só sabia que queria ficar um pouco mais sozinha com ele.

-Não que eu esteja achando ruim, mas o que a senhorita deseja? - Perguntou Edward com um leve sorriso no rosto.

-Eu sou a sua _La Cantante_? - Perguntei sabendo que aquilo foi à primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça.

-Sim, eu nunca desejei um sangue como desejo o seu. Mas, eu não posso te machucar - Falou Edward em tom calmo e eu me virei para encará-lo.

-Por quê? Porque você me salvou naquela ilha? Porque você não pode me machucar? - Perguntei frustrada e irritada.

-Porque eu amo você, Isabella - Respondeu Edward e eu o olhei chocada. Meu ar faltou, os sons foram sumindo e tudo desapareceu.

**N/a: Ola meus amores!**

**Sim, eu sei que eu estou atrasada, mas dessa vez nem foi tanto né?**

***carinha de anjo***

**Gente, as notinhas da Lali estão faltando, mas assim que ela me mandar posto aqui ta?**

**Simm!**

**Capítulo de minha autoria...espero que gostem**

**By Maria Lua**

**Respondendo os comentários:**

**Priscila-- **Ola querida!! Não é?? A Bella continua lutando com o inevitável, mas até que é bom ver o Ed sofrer um pouquinho né?? Vai que ele desiste da Bella e vem para nós hoho *torcendo* huahauahuah. Espero que goste desse capítulo também... ^^

**Ana Krol-- **Ola querida!! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo ^^ hoho o negocio pegou fogo né? O Edward realmente qualquer titulo que quiserem dar a ele hauhauahuah sim sim eles vão aparecer, mas talvez demore só um pouco para isso ^^ demorei mais do que esperado, mas espero que vala a pena ^^

**Dany Cullen-- **Ola querida!! Hauhauahuahuahu realmente não era só você. Era eu lendo o capítulo que a Lali me mandou babando para ta no lugar da Bella hoho Também adorei colocar o Jacob como vilão. Juro que tento, mas continuo tendo problemas com ele huahauhauahuah Espero que goste desse capítulo também...

**Tatiane Evans-- **Ola querida!! Hauhauahuahu Chocada né?? Hoho adoro como a Bella não surpreende ninguém, enquanto o Edward...huahuahuaha também queria um pra mim, mas o coisinha que ta em extinção esse dias mulher. Hauhauahuah Ai nem me fale do sétimo livro...contado os dias hoho quero logo saber o que raios aconteceu com a Zoye. Bom...voltando a fic, espero mesmo que goste desse capítulo também...

**Lueh Sayuri-- **Ola querida!! Hauhauhauahuah Realmente sem problemas, fique a vontade assim como ficamos quando estávamos fazendo uma Narração da Bella hauahuah ^^ huahauahuah Adoro palavrões em outros idiomas, mas isso que sabe é a Lali hoho Espero que goste desse capítulo também...

**Janete Alves-- **Ola querida! Realmente já não era sem tempo, passei muitos séculos sem aparecer, mas agora serão bem mais rápidos. Hauhauhauahuah a Bella tem estilo né?? Adoro como ela demonstra seu carinho para com o Edward ^^ Espero que goste desse capítulo também *-*

**Bibi-- **Ola querida! Huahauha também adoro o Edward bravo, fica ainda mais charmoso se é que isso é possível hoho Espero que goste desse capítulo também...

**Nayfa-- **Ola querida!! Espero que goste desse também ^^

**SAMYSTERE-- **Ola querida! Aff...nem me fale. Demorei horrores, mas agora os capítulos serão maiores ^^ Sim!! Os sentimentos começaram a aparecer, e agora vão amadurecer aos poucos ^^ Espero que goste também desse capítulo...

**Cecilia23-- **Ola querida!! Também estava ^^ Prometo não demorar tanto ^^ Também adoro esses momentos tensão sexual dos dois. Eles são uma loucura né? Realmente se só dependesse do Edward nem comento o que aconteceria entre os dois huahauhauahuah realmente quando se trata da Bella o Ed ta ganhando de lavada do Emmett hoho Espero mesmo que goste desse capítulo também...

**Manuuu-- **Oh querida! Sei que sou muito má, mas prometo nunca mais demorar tanto para postar um capítulo *carinha de anjo* hoho sim sim o clima realmente ta esquentando huahauhauahuah Realmente ela vai virar freira, mas nada que um Edward Cullen não resolva. Espero que continue por aqui e goste do capítulo ^^

**Katryna Greenleaf-- **Ola querida! Seja muito bem vinda por aqui! Na verdade a primeira idéia veio a Lali quando ela leu o livro, mas só pegamos mesmo a idéia geral ^^ aiii também adoro a serie e amo essa história do sangue hoho Espero que continue gostando *-*

**Catarina-- **Ola querida! Tudo bem?? Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando da fic ^^ espero que goste desse capítulo também...

**Roosi-- **Ola querida! Huahauhauahuah também me perco com o Edward sadado...não sei como a Bella consegue manter sua linha de pensamento hoho Espero que continue gostando ^^

**Cíntia Natália Liberato-- **Ola querida!! Pode ter certeza que posso até demorar, não mais tanto, mas nunca vou abandonar a fic ^^ Brigada pelos elogios e espero que continue por aqui e que goste do capítulo *-*

**Nata Cullen-- **Ola querida!! Melhor maneira de responder impossível né?? Hauahuah espero que goste do capítulo ^^

**N/a: Bom meus amores, assim que a Lali me enviar as respostas dela eu posto aqui ta??**

**Próximo poste: 08/02/2010**

**Mandem reviews e deixem duas autoras muito felizes!!!**

**=****

**Até o próximo.**

**By Maria Lua**

**N/Lali Motoko: Oi anjinhos lindos! Estou atrasada, eu sei *se esconde atrás da Maria Lua* eu estava viajando e tals!**

**Então, o que acharam do cap da Lua? De tirar o fôlego não é? *e o final foi de matar***

**Respostas as reviews:**

**# Priscila:** _Hey gata! Verdade, mas acho de tanto dar murro em ponta de faca ela *um dia* vai acabar aceitando o inevitável, mas até lá mt coisa ainda vai rolar, sem flar que se fosse fácil, que graça teria? Qto mais árduo, maior o valor que o Ed dará pra Bella! Espero q goste do cap novo! BJIN^^_

**Ana Krol:** _Oi amore, q bom qvc gostou do cap viu? Imagina a situação do Ed coitado, ali só na vontade, adoru a tatuagem da Bella *eae tem um papel mais significativo do q parece* E relaxa q os Volturi vão chegar chegando viu? É bom se preparar! Espero q goste do novo cap! BJIN^^_

**Dany Cullen:** _Vlw gata! Confesso q enquanto escrevia o cap vi td acontecendo como um filme rodando na minha kbça insana e eu como a protagonista *AKA Bella* Eu gosto do Jake, mas o Ed é mt melhor, e Jake será um vilão e tanto, em breve o veremos fazer algumas maldades! Uhasuhasuahsuahsa! BJIN^^_

**Tatiane Evans:** _Oi fofa! Morro de inveja da Bella *menos da sua teimosia e negações absurdas, até parece q ela num qué tasca uns pega no vampirão perfeito aka Edward Cullen* Tou doida pra começar a ler a série, mas primeiro vou acabar a outra pilha de livros q tou lendo hohohoho! Espero q tenha gostado do cap! BJIN^^_

**Lueh Sayuri:** _uhsaushaushausa! Fique à vontade pra se expressar querida! Q bom q vc gosta da fic... er, eu não conheço tantos palavrões assim não, sem flar q pega mal eu ficar ensinando coisa feia pra juventude *falou a velha* só te digo um q eu gosto mt: Çok Aptalca *Imbecil, babaca, idiota em Turco* ok, saindo dos maus exemplos, espero q tenha gostado do cap! BJIN^^_

**Janete Alves:** _oi querida, cap demorou um pouqueinho mas chegou né? Tb amo o tratamento "gentil" da Bells com o Ed, isso só prova o qto ela tá gostando dele! Espero q esse cap novo te agrade também! BJIN^^_

**Bibi:** _Concordo amore, Edward irado é td de bom, principalmente qdo a ira dele vem acompanhada com vontade de beijar e agarrar a Bella *adooooru* certo, parei! Espero q tenha gostado do cap viu? BJIN^^_

**Nayfa:** _hehehehe! Espero q vc curta esse cap tb! BJIN^^_

**SAMYSTERE:** _Verdade querida, a Lua vai postar regularmente e u vou ser uma pessoinha mais asseada com relação aos prazos *e caps tb* Prometo!! Finalmente ambos estão se dando conta do q realmente sentem um pelo outro! Espero q goste do cap novo! BJIN^^_

**Cecilia23:** _Hey flor, tds nós adoramos a tensão sexual q rola em torno desses dois, tomara q a Bella ceda logo né?O orgulho da Bella deve ser maior do q o do Ed, ela mt segura de si msm e bastante independente, o Ed a ama por isso enão apenas pela blza ou pela astúcia, ele enxerga nela coisas especiais q mts mulheres da época não tinham! Espero q goste do cap novo! BJIN^^_

**Manuuu:** _Amore desculpa *se esconde atrás da porta* não vai acontecer de novo! Uahsaushaush! Acho q não, Bella pode ser qquer outra coisa mas não uma freira, qdo eu passar a roupa suja dela aqui na fic vc vai concordar comigo *a ficha criminal dela é interminável* E como eu sempre digo, EDWARD É O REI PERVERTIDO MESTRE dessa fic! Uahsauhsa! Espero q goste do cap novo! BJIN^^_

**Katryna Greenleaf:** _oi amore, er só corrigindo a Lua, eu não li o livro, li apenas algumas críticas e resumos da estória original^^ o lance do True blod foi idéia da Lua *agradeço a ela por ter me apresentado a série, q é ótima, já tou na 2ª temporada* espero q vc continue a nos acompanhar nessa aventura viu? BJIN^^_

**Catarina:** _Hey querida, fico feliz por sabe que a fic te agrada viu? Espero que o cap novo também esteja pro seu gosto! BJIN^^_

**Roosi:** _relaxa amore, vc não é a única a enlouquecer com o Ed pervo e gostoso! Vivo com o babador por perto pra não molhar o teclado! Shasuahsauhs! Espero q goste do cap novo! BJIN^^^_

**Cíntia Natália Liberato:** _Vlw amore, repetindo as palavras da Maria Lua, abandonar a fic, jamais!!! Pode relaxar apesar da demora continuaremos até o fim! Pode acreditar! Espero q goste do cap novo! BJIN^^_

**Nata Cullen:** _Hey gata, aí está o cap 12 *finalmente né?* espero q te agrade! BJIN^^_

**N/Lali Motoko: pois minhas queridas (os), espero que tenham gostado do cap e recomendo que se preparem para os que estão por vir!**

**Antes que eu me esqueça, a Maria Lua posta a fic n oorkut e gostaríamos mt, se possível, de contar com a presença de vcs por lá, msm q só pra dar um "oi"!**

**ORKUT DA FIC: http://www(ponto)orkut(ponto)com(ponto)br/Main#CommMsgs?cmm=53497769&tid=5360959878028172382&kw=amor+al%C3%A9m+do+%C3%B3dio**

**Nos vemos em breve!**

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^__^**

**24/01/2010**


	13. Sentimentos

**Amor além do Ódio**

**Capítulo 9-- Sentimentos**

**Bella POV**

Ao despertar, vi-me numa enorme e macia cama de casal, repleta de cortinas, travesseiros claros e perfumados, lençóis de tecido fino e delicado a cobrir metade de meu corpo. Tentei me sentar, porém uma leve tonteira me atingiu e tive de me contentar em não fazer movimentos bruscos. Busquei esquecer a monotonia de ficar quieta naquela cama e me deixei sentir a leve brisa noturna adentrar a janela e acariciar minha pele quente. Relaxei ante o momento de tranqüilidade e comecei a lembrar do que havia se passado.

Edward havia se declarado pra mim, e por algum motivo desconhecido, senti-me fraca e desfaleci. Então não havia sido um sonho, ele realmente me amava, me queria. Um sentimento de felicidade me invadiu com tal constatação.

"_Não! Está errado! Isso não é verdade, não pode ser! Não posso me deixar levar por essas emoções!" _– repreendi-me em pensamentos – _"Bella, lembre-se_ _de que_ _sua missão está acima de tudo!"._

Sim, essa era a realidade. Por mais que eu nutrisse fortes emoções por _ele_, no fundo sabia que tudo não passava de um erro. Éramos totalmente diferentes, nossas raças ainda eram inimigas, além do quê eu tinha uma importante missão a executar. Eu havia conseguido viver, ou melhor, _sobreviver _apenas para concretizar a minha vingança, e nada me atrapalharia, nem mesmo esses malditos _sentimentos_ que eu comecei a nutrir por Edward Cullen.

Edward...

Edward...

Edward...

Sempre o dono de meus pensamentos e sonhos. A figura _dele _vivia a assolar constantemente cada pedaço, cada canto escondido de minha mente, preenchendo-me, embriagando-me, enlouquecendo-me. Não conseguia evitar, só de sentir aqueles olhos em mim, aquele corpo, aqueles lábios, meu ser regozijava-se, entorpecido com aquela presença viciante. Por mais que eu odiasse admitir, eu o queria.

Então a ficha caiu, eu estava com medo. Medo de todas as fortes emoções que nutria por _ele, _medo de desejá-lo, medo de amá-lo. Porém era tarde demais pra mim, eu já havia caído em tentação, eu estava incondicionalmente e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por _ele,_ completamente à mercê daquele vampiro inebriante. Mas eu iria lutar, lutar para concretizar meu objetivo, então quem sabe depois eu não...

- Isabella?? – chamou-me a melodiosa voz _dele, _entrando no quarto – como se sente??

- Já estive melhor... foi apenas uma fraqueza, mas não se preocupe, não ocorrerá de novo. Lamento ter causado problemas, não quis ser um estorvo e...

- Shhhh – calou-me pousando gentilmente o dedo indicador sobre meus lábios, fazendo-me tremer com o singelo contato – você _nunca _será um estorvo pra mim Bella. – disse-me de uma forma tão doce e carinhosa que não pude fazer nada, a não ser desviar o olhar sentindo meu rosto em chamas.

- Bella, o que você tem? – perguntou Edward visivelmente preocupado – foi por causa do que eu te disse antes, é isso??

- Não é isso... é, quer dizer não... mais ou menos... – o maldito nervosismo não me permitia formar sequer uma frase coerente. Diante de minha hesitação, pude ver a face de Edward se encher de dor e tristeza cortando-me o coração, não queria ver meu anjo de mármore magoado, era doloroso demais.

- Não sabia que isso a incomodaria tanto...

- A questão não é essa Edward... – disse-lhe docemente tocando o rosto escultural, ele segurou minha mão e a beijou. Tinha de admitir, de vez em quando, ele até sabia ser um verdadeiro cavalheiro, nem se comparava ao Pirata depravado de outrora.

- Então... qual é a questão? – perguntou encarando-me nos olhos, aproximando perigosamente seu rosto do meu e liberando seu hálito doce e refrescante, deslumbrando-me.

- E-eu... eu... – fechei os olhos pra poder voltar a raciocinar direito e depois tornei a fitá-lo – o que eu quero dizer é que você está enganado!

- Como??

- Isso mesmo, você não me ama... na verdade está apenas deslumbrado, igual a uma criança com seu brinquedo novo e brilhante!

- Por acaso está insinuando que estou brincando com você? – perguntou-me bruscamente e afastando-se de meu toque.

- E não está?? Ouça-me Edward, você não me ama! Nem sequer me conhece! E acredite, sou a última pessoa do mundo capaz de fazer alguém feliz, por isso... PARE DE SE ILUDIR! ACORDE!!!

- Você não sabe do está falando! – respondeu-me enervado, seus punhos fechados tremiam, ele estava prestes a perder a calma, mas eu não ligava precisava fazê-lo entender a verdade.

- _Você_ é que não sabe de nada!!!! Vou te dizer mais uma coisa... _amaldiçoados não sabem amar! _

- Então é isso o que sou pra você? Um monstro amaldiçoado sugador de sangue? – inquiriu-me no auge da raiva, a tristeza, o ódio e a frieza evidentes em seus olhos, agora em tom azeviche devido à ira. Ergui-me da cama e fui em direção à porta ignorando-o por completo. Era melhor assim.

- RESPONDA-ME ISABELLA!!!! – urrou agarrando-me fortemente o pulso.

- E quem disse que eu estava me referindo a você? – respondi-lhe num tom frio e impassível – agora solte, está me machucando.

Edward soltou-me atordoado e confuso com o que havia acabado de ouvir.

- O que quer dizer???

- Por acaso além de imbecil também é surdo?? – suspirei cansada e continuei – como eu disse antes, você não sabe nada sobre mim, e é melhor que as coisas permaneçam assim – respondi-lhe em tom amargo enquanto encaminhava-me para fora do quarto, eu precisava urgentemente de um Rum bem forte.

Porém, novamente fui impedida por Edward, que com sua velocidade assombrosa, abraçou-me por trás e sussurrou calidamente em meu ouvido, sua respiração a me fazer deliciosas cócegas:

- Não me importa qual é o seu passado, ou o que você tanto oculta... o que sinto não mudará. Sei que está confusa, mas pare de ser teimosa, pare de renegar o óbvio, pare de lutar contra o inevitável. Você pode até negar, fingir que tudo é uma mentira, mas não pode fugir. Nós dois estamos ligados pelo sangue Isabella, jamais se esqueça disso... _você é e sempre será minha._

Dito isso, ele acariciou meu pescoço com seus lábios gélidos e macios, para logo em seguida dar uma leve sugada em minha pele alva, arrancando-me um gemido e fazendo meu coração bater a mil. Ele sorriu com o feito e continuou a trilhar um caminho de beijos e sugadas por meu pescoço e clavícula, minhas mãos, por instinto, agarraram bruscamente seus cabelos acobreados desgrenhando-os ainda mais, estimulando-o... por incrível que pareça, eu não queria que ele parasse.

Novamente eu estava entregue a ele, ao maldito vampiro que eu tanto desejava, ao demônio vindo de meu inferno pessoal para me derrubar... ah, como eu queria poder matá-lo de uma vez. Nesse momento percebi que eu ainda o odiava, o odiava com todas as minhas forças... _eu odiava Edward Cullen simplesmente por ele ser capaz de me fazer amá-lo tanto._

**Edward POV**

Fiquei angustiado por ver Bella naquele estado. Ela havia entrado em choque - novamente - apenas por causa de minha declaração?

"_Ridículo. Impossível" _– dizia a mim mesmo.

A todo custo minha mente recusava-se a aceitar essa idéia, doía imaginar que Isabella não me amava. Porém, logo as dúvidas cessaram quando me lembrei das diversas vezes em que "interagimos_", _a forma como ela reagia aos meus toques, beijos e sussurros. Era inegável o calor e a forte corrente elétrica que surgia quando nossos corpos se tocavam, tudo era tão intenso, tão poderoso que fazia minha pele fria arder em chamas toda vez que Isabella me tocava. Era um fogo maravilhoso que me aquecia, me fortalecia, me completava, mesmo que esse fogo significasse o inferno, eu mergulharia fundo sem hesitar, apenas para ter aquele fruto proibido que tanto me atraía. Eu quebraria todos os tabus apenas para _tê-la._

Então notei que não se tratava unicamente de atração física, carnal, aos poucos surgiu algo mais, um _sentimento_ mais intenso e verdadeiro que me envolvia como um bálsamo, preenchendo meu vazio e aliviando toda a solidão que a eternidade me trazia. E eu tinha absoluta certeza de que Bella também sentia o mesmo por mim, pois no momento em que ela procurou descobrir meu passado ela havia aberto uma porta que humano nenhum jamais se atreveu a alcançar: a porta para entrar em minha "vida". E quando ela derramou suas preciosas lágrimas de preocupação e tristeza por mim, meu coração se aqueceu e inflou de alegria. Naquele momento percebi que Isabela Marie Swan me amava da forma mais completa e perfeita que alguém pode amar outrem. O único problema era fazê-la enxergar isso.

**...**

- Isabella? – chamei-a docemente, ela parecia bastante distraída, totalmente alheia às coisas ao seu redor – como você está??

- Já estive melhor... foi apenas uma fraqueza, mas não se preocupe, não ocorrerá de novo. Lamento ter causado problemas, não quis ser um estorvo e...

-Shhhh... – calei-a pousando levemente meus dedos em seus lábios carnudos e desejáveis. Como ela podia ser tão absurda? Mal sabia que nada me fazia mais realizado do que estar ao lado dela, protegendo-a, divertindo-a, amando-a - você _nunca _será um estorvo pra mim Bella – disse-lhe carinhosamente, ela simplesmente desviou o olhar, seu rosto encontrava-se numa linda coloração vermelha.

Estranho. Bella não costumava agir assim, normalmente ela me xingaria e provavelmente me atacaria com seu arsenal. Algo estava acontecendo e o pior de tudo era não poder ler a sua mente, não poder saciar a gigantesca curiosidade/obsessão que desenvolvi por essa mulher.

- Bella, o que você tem? – inquiri preocupado. Então, como um lampejo, a resposta me veio à mente. Ela ainda estava atordoada pela declaração que eu havia feito – foi por causa do que eu te disse antes, é isso?? - novamente a dúvida e a tristeza voltaram a me corroer.

- Não é isso... é, quer dizer não... mais ou menos... – Isabella ficou nervosa e atrapalhada ao tentar me responder, fazendo com que a desconfiança me torturasse ainda mais.

- Não sabia que isso a incomodaria tanto... – respondi-lhe sentindo uma pontada de dor em meu peito.

- A questão não é essa Edward... – disse-me enquanto pousava sua mão leve e quente em minha face gélida, fazendo-me suspirar com aquele toque macio e calmo. Acariciei-lhe a mão e beijei a mesma.

- Então... qual é a questão? – perguntei encarando suas hipnotizantes orbes chocolates enquanto aproximava-me de seu corpo tentador e curvilíneo, inalando com prazer seu aroma magnífico e ao mesmo tempo pecaminoso.

- E-eu... eu... o que eu quero dizer é que você está enganado!

- Como?? – questionei-lhe confuso. Do que ela estava falando??

- Isso mesmo, você não me ama... na verdade está apenas deslumbrado, igual a uma criança com seu brinquedo novo e brilhante! – respondeu-me de forma fria e convicta. Ela parecia realmente acreditar no que dizia. Absurda. Totalmente absurda. E o que ela sabia sobre os meus sentimentos pra fazer uma afirmação tão idiota? Eu já estava começando a perder a paciência. Mau sinal.

- Por acaso está insinuando que estou brincando com você?

- E não está?? Ouça-me Edward, você não me ama! Nem sequer me conhece! E acredite, sou a última pessoa do mundo capaz de fazer alguém feliz, por isso... PARE DE SE ILUDIR! ACORDE!!! – continuou insistindo em tom alterado, minha paciência ainda resistindo bravamente para não me abandonar.

- Você não sabe do está falando! – repliquei com minhas mãos fechadas em punho e a tremer, meu maxilar trincado fazia meus dentes rangerem em sinal de ira. Afinal, o que essa reles humana, que mal viveu a vida pensa que sabe sobre o amor? Quem é ela pra dizer o que eu sinto? Não passa de uma tola ignorante que _pensa_ que sabe de alguma coisa. Coitada. Ela não tem noção da proporção e da complexidade dos sentimentos que os de minha raça possuem.

- _Você_ é que não sabe de nada!!!! Vou te dizer mais uma coisa... _AMALDIÇOADOS NÃO SABEM AMAR! –_ gritou no auge da fúria.

- Então é isso o que sou pra você? Um monstro amaldiçoado sugador de sangue? – inquiri num gélido e cortante.

Sentia meu autocontrole prestes a se esvair de vez. Por mais que eu não gostasse de admitir, o simples fato de Isabella ainda pensar isso de mim era doloroso. A miserável não me respondeu apenas se levantou e encaminhou-se para fora do quarto. Depois de tudo o que passamos era assim que ela realmente me via? Eu queria, _precisava saber_, e num impulso de fúria agarrei seu braço e a encarei.

- RESPONDA-ME ISABELLA!!!! – gritei. Sabia que meus olhos estavam assustadores agora, mas ela sequer piscou. Continuou com sua máscara de indiferença que eu pensei ter abolido.

- E quem disse que eu estava me referindo a você? Agora solte, está me machucando – nesse momento percebi que eu apertava seu braço com uma força exagerada, com certeza ficaria uma marca. Xinguei-me mentalmente por aquilo. Como pude ser assim tão descuidado? O que houve com o meu perfeito autocontrole? Eu _não podia_ machuca-a, eu _não queria_.

Soltei-a atordoado com a afirmação. Do que raios ela estava falando afinal???

- O que quer dizer??? – pude vê-la fechar os olhos e suspirar pesadamente em sinal de cansaço e irritação.

- Por acaso além de imbecil também é surdo?? – perguntou-me com sua usual _"delicadeza" - _como eu disse antes, você não sabe nada sobre mim, e é melhor que as coisas permaneçam assim – respondeu mecanicamente enquanto se dirigia à porta. Porém, mais uma vez a impedi, e com minha velocidade vampírica a agarrei por trás enlaçando meus braços por sua cintura delgada, prendendo-a num abraço de ferro.

- Não me importa qual é o seu passado, ou o que você tanto oculta... o que sinto não mudará. Sei que está confusa, mas pare de ser teimosa, pare de renegar o óbvio, pare de lutar contra o inevitável. Você pode até negar, fingir que tudo é uma mentira, mas não pode fugir. Nós dois estamos ligados pelo sangue Isabella, jamais se esqueça disso... _você é e sempre será minha._ – disse-lhe apaixonadamente.

E essa era a pura verdade. Pouco me importava quem ela era realmente, ou o que seu passado escondia. Nada disso faria o meu sentimento por essa humana mudar. Pois eu estava incondicionalmente e loucamente apaixonado, sedento por ela. Isabella era a minha obsessão, minha droga, meu tesouro e nada nem ninguém a tiraria de mim. Caso ela não me quisesse eu usaria de todos os meus truques para ensiná-la a me amar, uma vez que eu estava disposto a tudo para tê-la ao meu lado.

E com este pensamento me deixei levar pelas intensas emoções que a Swan libertava do fundo de meu ser. Sem mais suportar a onda de desejo, acariciei seu delicado pescoço com meu nariz e comecei a distribuir beijos naquela deliciosa região, aos poucos dei pequenas lambidas e sugadas, instantes depois eu já estava a dar violentos chupões em toda a área, marcando sua pele alva e delicada. Isabella arfava e gemia de forma lasciva, me excitando a cada segundo, seu coração batia num ritmo frenético, eu podia ver claramente o sangue sendo rapidamente bombeado por suas veias irrigando seu corpo, convidando-me a experimentar mais uma vez daquele néctar proibido.

Mesmo com seu sangue cantando pra mim e com o veneno a se acumular em minhas presas, eu permaneci em seu pescoço, pondo meu autocontrole à prova, levando-me ao limite, tornando o jogo cada vez mais perigoso e estimulante. Continuei a beijar e sugar aquela área quente e saborosa, passeando por sua clavícula, deliciando-me com o calor, o suor e principalmente o cheiro inebriante daquela mulher. Era de dar água na boca, _tudo nela me convidava_, seu sangue, sua personalidade forte, sua coragem e astúcia, sua altivez, seu corpo. _Era impossível resistir_.

Senti-a agarrar meus cabelos de forma violenta, estimulando-me. De repente ela virou-se em meus braços e me encarou de forma intensa, como se estivesse sondando meus pensamentos. Seus olhos marrons antes confusos e perdidos, agora se viam tomados pelos instintos, transformados num mar de chocolates derretidos, levemente escurecidos em virtude do desejo.

Eu sabia exatamente o que aquilo significava. Sede. Sede de luxúria, e só havia uma forma de saciá-la: esquecendo todas as restrições e nos entregando ao prazer. Estava preparado para possuí-la, então a apertei contra meu peito, passei minhas mãos gélidas por suas costas acariciando-a, e com a outra mão trilhei um longo caminho de seu braço até a nuca. Aproximei-me e a beijei da forma mais doce e gentil possível, tentando transmitir-lhe tudo o que eu sentia e dando-lhe mais segurança. Segundos depois nossos corpos estavam tão colados que pareciam apenas um, e nossas línguas ora batalhavam por espaço, ora brincavam uma com a outra em nossas bocas.

Deixei Isabella respirar e voltei a passear por seu corpo, enquanto ela cobria meu pescoço de beijos e mordidas até alcançar o lóbulo de minha orelha, lambendo-o e gemendo. Soltei um grunhido alto e selvagem, ela deu um sorriso inocente e voltou a me provocar. Minha Bella mal fazia idéia de que estava brincando com o perigo, em breve eu atingiria meu limite e quando isso acontecesse não haveria mais volta, eu não pararia.

Sem querer mais esperar, levei minha Capitã pra cama e comecei a percorrer minhas mãos por debaixo de suas vestes sentindo sua pele macia e tentadora me chamando, enquanto Isabella desabotoava minha camisa e cravava suas unhas em meu peitoral, arranhando-o, contornando-o. Suspirei e gemi seu nome, o que a fez sorrir maravilhada e eu correspondi sorrindo de volta, ambos estávamos embriagados, deslumbrados um com o outro. Sem mais demora abri parte de sua camisa de seda e pus-me a analisar a delicada e fina blusa azul-marinho, que contrastava perfeitamente com a cor de sua pele, e cobria-lhe os delicados e lindos seios. Comecei a percorrer seu abdômen reto e definido com meus lábios, Bella arqueou seu corpo contra o meu e a todo custo tentou não gemer. Ela ainda teimava em se controlar, porém em meus braços isso era impossível, pois eu a levaria à loucura, mostrar-lhe-ia o ápice do prazer.

- É... melhor... pararmos... – sussurrou Isabella em meio a profundas arfadas. Passei minha língua por seu pequeno umbigo, brincando com o mesmo e fazendo-a tremer e arrepiar-se perdendo o raciocínio.

- O que estava dizendo??? – demandei-lhe brincalhão enquanto voltava a beijar aquele ponto, sentindo sua barriga alva e bem delineada, e à medida que eu ia descendo minha Bella se contorcia e arfava ainda mais, seu coração já prestes a saltar do peito. Aquilo me fez continuar a descer e beijar o ponto abaixo de seu umbigo, aproximando-me de sua região mais sensível, via-me louco para prová-la, sentir seu gosto. Fui descendo de forma lenta e delicada, torturando minha amada, fazendo-a sentir a textura de minha língua e lábios frios, minha respiração banhando sua parte inferior.

- OH... EDWARD! – Bella gemeu mais alto enquanto voltava a agarrar furiosamente meus fios acobreados desgrenhando-os ainda mais. Era indescritível a sensação de ouvir-la dizer meu nome, só de vê-la naquele estado, entregue ao desejo, entregue a mim, sentia minha garganta queimar e meu membro pulsar violentamente. Tornei a beijar-lhe os lábios e delicadamente comecei a desabotoar seu cinto. Para minha felicidade Isabella parecia estar tão entorpecida e deliciada pela minha presença que nem tentava me repelir, ela finalmente havia entendido. Sorte a minha...

Falei cedo demais...

"_Porra! Justo agora!" _– praguejei furioso.

Nesse momento Isabella "acordou" e quando dei por mim, ela já estava longe de meu corpo, com sua blusa muito bem fechada, os lábios vermelhos e inchados, a respiração alta e um olhar mortal em minha direção. Ah... com certeza por aí viria uma chuva de palavrões.

"_Por quê? Porque sempre alguma coisa tinha que nos interromper e na melhor parte! Mas que CARALHO! Será possível que eu não posso nem sequer possuir minha Isabella em Paz?" _– pensei frustrado.

Ao longe pude ouvir os pensamentos altos e animados além de passos leves e saltitantes em direção ao quarto. Isso só podia ser obra de apenas uma pessoinha: a pixie irritante. Era melhor que Jasper a "pegasse" logo, quem sabe assim não diminuiria um pouco o fogo dessa anã e a deixava ocupada tempo suficiente para que eu pudesse ter um "momento" com a minha gostosa Capitã. Segundos depois a baixinha lá estava a bater e entrar no quarto.

- BELLA! – gritou com seu habitual entusiasmo – que bom ver que você está melhor! Espero não estar interrompendo nada – piscou sorrindo. A pestinha fez de propósito, ela ia ver só... quando Jasper a pegasse ela com certeza não iria ter tempo sequer de olhar pro lado.

- Não, você não interrompeu nada!!!! – replicou uma furiosa Swan, enquanto me fuzilava com os olhos. Ok, essa era a minha deixa, mas antes de sair do quarto sussurrei-lhe num tom rouco e sensual:

- Continuaremos nossos "negócios" uma outra hora – ela ficou vermelha e xingou um "vá se foder" de forma inaudível aos humanos. Sorri brincalhão, afinal, eu adorava deixá-la irritada, além do que não via a hora de continuar a brincar de "explorador" com a minha Bella. Certamente a idéia do Jantar viria muito a calhar. E com um enorme sorriso saí do quarto e fui-me em direção à cozinha.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

A baixinha observava minuciosamente sua Capitã, e à medida que o fazia o sorriso sacana da Pixie aumentava.

- Hummmm... parece que vocês...

- Nem termine essa frase! Não aconteceu nada entre nós e nem irá acontecer – respondeu grosseiramente a Capitã Swan.

- Sei...

- Nós estávamos apenas conversando!!!

- Certo... então essas marcas em seu pescoço e clavícula, devo pressupor que são mera obra de... mosquitos??

- Ah... isso... isso é... – começou Swan, porém foi interrompida pela amiga.

- Não se preocupe Bella, você não é a única – piscou Alice sorridente enquanto desabotoava a camisa de gola alta e exibia a pele clara repleta de chupões que pareciam alcançar o resto do corpo.

- CARALHO! MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA??? – perguntou Swan assustada e levemente corada – não me que vocês já...

- Oh, não... ainda é um pouco cedo pra isso – respondeu alegre e despreocupadamente a baixinha fechando sua blusa.

- Alie... eu não sei se isso é seguro, você viu o que aconteceu entre o Grandão imbecil **(n/a: vulgo Emmett) **e a Rose.

- Bella, eu confio em Jasper e sei que ele jamais me machucaria – falou a jovem Brandon com convicção – Eu o amo Bella. Não posso, não quero mudar isso e vou aceitar todos os riscos pra viver esse amor.

- Entendo... então você já fez a sua escolha – afirmou Swan num sussurro, com um sorriso neutro e levemente triste nos lábios.

- Preciso falar com a Rose – disse a Capitã saindo de seus aposentos e seguida por Alice.

- Ela está trancada no quarto desde o ocorrido com o Emmett – explicou a pixie.

- Bom, então vamos mudar isso. É hora de ela abrir os olhos – afirmou uma resoluta Isabella.

"_Parece que a Rose não é a única que está cega" _– pensou Alice tristemente.

**...**

Após bater à porta Isabella entrou e se deparou com uma cena no mínimo inusitada. Rosalie estava abatida e com os olhos inchados, nunca a havia visto assim, a não ser na primeira vez em que a encontrou. Pelo jeito a situação era mais séria do que havia imaginado, pois apenas algo realmente importante seria capaz de deixar a amiga naquele estado.

- Você está bem? – sondou Isabella.

- Indo, e você?

- Na mesma.

As duas permaneceram minutos em silêncio encarando-se, até que Isabella rompeu com a estranha atmosfera.

- Você estava chorando. Isso é raro – não era uma pergunta.

- N-não... eu apenas...

-Rose! – interrompeu firme a jovem Swan – Por favor, me escute. Você é minha irmã, minha melhor amiga, da mesma forma que Alice também o é. Por isso não quero te ver assim. Pare de se martirizar, você não percebe que agindo dessa forma, negando o que sente por ele estará apenas se machucando?

- ELE É UM MONSTRO!!! – explodiu Rosalie com a raiva a deixá-la impaciente – ELE TENTOU ME MAT...

- ROSALIE HALE!!!! – gritou Isabella ainda mais alto fazendo a loira se calar em sinal de pavor e respeito – Pare de ser preconceituosa! Ouça-me... venho exterminando vampiros a muito mais tempo que você, e lhe asseguro que esta família é diferente, a meu ver, eles são os que mais se aproximam dos humanos – Isabella respirou fundo e continuou.

- Rose, eu nunca, nunca vi um vampiro cuidar de uma criança humana como se ela fosse sua filha, muito menos lutar contra sua sede por sangue apenas para proteger a mulher que ama... mas Emmett fez isso, mesmo sabendo que você é a _La Cantante_ dele.

- _La Cantante???_ – inquiriu a loira com a perfeita sobrancelha arqueada em sinal de confusão.

- Significa que para ele, o seu sangue é o melhor e o mais apelativo que existe em todo o mundo. Rose não se deixe levar pela cegueira do orgulho e do preconceito, dê a si mesma a chance de amar e ser feliz. Siga seu coração sem olhar pra trás e sem arrependimentos – disse Bella acariciando e enxugando delicadamente as lágrimas que teimavam em rolar pelo belo rosto da amiga.

- B-Bella... eu... eu não sei o que fazer... e-eu o quero tanto que dá até medo! Nunca senti isso por ninguém... tenho medo de sofrer – desabafou a maruja.

- Rose... eu não tenho experiência com essas emoções pra lhe dizer o que fazer, mas acredito que se você o ama de verdade, então todo o sofrimento e riscos que esse _sentimento _implica valem a pena. Se você o quer... _pegue-o_. Não é esse o nosso lema? – provocou a Capitã em tom brincalhão.

- Tem razão... tudo o que eu quero... eu tenho – afirmou a loira sorrindo – obrigada amiga.

- Às ordens, sempre que precisar estarei aqui.

- E quanto a mim? – perguntou uma voz fina e delicada repleta de falsa irritação. Era a baixinha que havia se pendurado na vertiginosa sacada para melhor ouvir a conversa.

- Lógico que você também está nessa pixie... e eu sabia que você estava aí o tempo todo viu? – zombou Isabella – Irmãs... independente da escolha que façam eu as apoiarei sempre, jamais duvidem disso.

Explicações não eram necessárias, uma vez que elas sabiam perfeitamente do que a Swan estava falando, e num gesto de amor e carinho as duas marujas abraçaram apertado a sua Capitã.

- NÓS TE AMAMOS BELLA! – disseram as duas em uníssono.

-Tá... tá... eu também amo vocês! Agora por favor, me deixem respirar novamente – reclamou Isabella enquanto voltava a sua pose de durona. Nesse instante Alice e Rosalie sorriram uma pra outra de forma maquiavélica e se jogaram em cima da amiga enchendo-a de cócegas.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Vocês... HAHAHAHA... PAREM! HAHAHA... JURO... QUE... QUANDO SAIR DAQUI... FAREI VOCÈS ANDAREM... NA PRANCHA... NUAS!!! – Gritou Swan em meio às estrondosas risadas.

Depois das brincadeiras e dos xingamentos, Isabella voltou-se para Rosalie em tom sério.

- Acho que você deveria falar com ele.

- É verdade, ele estava se sentindo tão arrependido e culpado que a Bells teve de socar a cara dele com um soco inglês – disse Alice sem conter uma risada.

- Sério?? Minha nossa! O Capitão Edward que se cuide! A leoa é braba mesmo!!

- HALEEEEEEEE!! – rugiu a Capitã.

- Pronto... já parei foi só uma brincadeirinha...

- Pare de enrolar e vá logo falar com o Brutamontes imbecil – ralhou Isabella.

- Isso mesmo, o _meu Jazz_ já não agüenta mais o estado depressivo dele – reclamou a anã fazendo um bico meigo.

- MEU JAZZ!!! – imitaram as outras duas em coro e caindo em gargalhadas.

**...**

Ao chegarem à cozinha, as três se depararam com todos reunidos. Os vampiros estavam sorridentes, especialmente Edward e Jasper que encaravam apaixonadamente suas favoritas, e com exceção de Emmett que se via bastante nervoso com a presença de Rosalie, que o encarava de forma gélida e intensa. Ela indicou-lhe discretamente a saída com um leve aceno de cabeça para que ele a seguisse.

Porém Emmett ficou rígido no lugar em que estava. Ele sabia que a bela mulher encontrava-se em algum lugar lá fora à espera dele para terem uma conversa, mas ainda assim, o moreno não conseguia ir atrás dela, o peso da culpa não o permitia segui-la. Emmett continuou fixo em sua cadeira.

3 minutos se passaram...

Nada...

5 minutos...

Nada...

10 minutos...

Nada...

15 minutos...

Nada...

Até que...

- PUTA QUE PARIU! CARALHO! SE VOCÊ NÃO LEVANTAR O TRASEIRO DA PORRA DESSA CADEIRA AGORA, EU JURO EMMETT CULLEN, QUE VOU TE SURRAR ATÉ OS SEUS _OVOS_ VIRAREM DO AVESSO!!! – gritou a plenos pulmões uma furiosa Isabella fazendo com que todos a olhassem assustados com a repentina explosão – PARE DE AGIR COMO UMA VADIA CHORONA! HONRE SUAS CALÇAS E VÁ FALAR COM ELA! Vampiro imbecil!

- Bella tem razão Emmett – apoiou Edward com seu deslumbrante e sacana sorriso torto – Se você a quer lute por ela... não a deixe escapar.

- Não se preocupe Emm, seja verdadeiro, eu sei que vocês _vão_ se acertar – Assegurou a pixie sorridente.

- Bom... desejem-me sorte – Dito isso, o vampiro alto e musculoso saiu em busca daquela que ele tanto desejava.

- Mas que coisa! Como ele pode ser tão imaturo? – Questionou a Swan em reprovação. Todos ainda estavam abismados e ao mesmo tempo aliviados pelas "palavras de encorajamento" proferidas pela Capitã.

- Acho que temos de agradecer a ela – sussurrou Carlisle sorridente e numa velocidade absurda.

- Ela é ou não perfeita pra mim? – perguntou Edward retoricamente e caindo na risada enquanto "secava" Isabella.

- Perdeu alguma coisa? – perguntou a mal humorada Swan.

- Não - Respondeu o ruivo mostrando num sorriso seus perfeitos e afiados dentes brancos, fazendo o coração da jovem acelerar ante a beleza do imortal.

- Então por que está me olhando desse jeito? – Inquiriu a moça desviando os olhos do Deus grego à sua frente.

- Nada não.

- Ótimo! – Respondeu sentando-se à mesa ao lado de Jasper que soltava discretas risadas toda vez que olhava para Edward. Eles pareciam estar mergulhados em uma de suas inúmeras conversas ininteligíveis aos meros humanos

- Loucos – sussurrou Isabella revirando os olhos.

- Ah... hum... Bella – Começou pequena Sophia que mal havia sido notada até então – Se você quiser ovos a Tia Esme pode te preparar uns... não precisa _pegar _os do Tio Emm, ele pode ficar triste sabe? Mas como ele não come comida de gente acho que não vai se importar de deixar você _comer os ovos dele_ – Tagarelou inocentemente a criança.

Toda a cozinha explodiu em gargalhadas, com exceção de Alice, Bella e Esme, que exibia um olhar reprovador.

- Olha... não era bem esse tipo de ovos a que me referia – respondeu Bella de forma casual.

- Não??? Então quais eram???? – inquiriu a pequena curiosa.

- Os ovos a que eu me referi são um tipo especial que apenas homens possuem e...

- ISABELLA!!!!! – gritaram assustadas Alice e Esme.

- O quê?? Ela quer saber a verdade!! Ah, qual é não me diga que ensinaram a ela a estória mentirosa da Cegonha?? – perguntou incrédula – façam-me o favor!

- Mas eu quero saber!!!! – insistiu a impaciente criança – A cegonha não existe?? Então quem me trouxe???

- É melhor esquecer isso querida! – aconselhou uma nervosa e levemente irritada Esme, que se fosse humana estaria totalmente corada em virtude do rumo "impróprio" da conversa.

- Bella, quero te pedir um favor – Começou a vampira – Por gentileza, manere a sua linguagem quando estiver na frente de Sophia.

- Ohhhh... então é isso – Disse Isabella em sinal de entendimento, finalmente percebendo a situação incômoda que havia se instaurado – Realmente sinto muito Esme, prometo que não acontecerá de novo. – Disse a Capitã um pouco envergonhada por sua falta de sensibilidade.

Logo em seguida Edward, Jasper e Carlisle estavam novamente a soltar estrondosas gargalhadas, divertindo-se com a situação.

- Os únicos _"ovos"_ que Isabella terá o prazer de "brincar" serão os meus – sussurrou Edward de forma lasciva e lambendo os perfeitos lábios.

- Alice que me aguarde, mostrarei a ela a "anatomia" completa de um vampiro... _na cama_ – completou um Jasper sacana. Os três belos imortais voltaram a rir, porém se detiveram ao receberem um dos famosos olhares mortais de Esme.

- Meninos! Tratem de se controlar! – ralhou com os filhos – por acaso vocês estão _cio_??? Escutem aqui mocinhos, não quero saber de vocês agindo de forma grosseira com as essas moças, eu lhes dei educação, usem-na!

- E quanto a você Carlisle pare de dar idéias a eles! – continuou a reclamar a bela vampira.

- Querida... estou apenas aconselhando nossos filhos, como um bom pai deve fazer – excusou-se o marido enquanto puxava delicadamente a esposa pela cintura e a acomodava em seu colo – hoje à noite te farei uma bela surpresa, meu amor – confessou sensualmente ao ouvido da amada que gemeu baixo e mordeu o lábio bem delineado.

- Podem, por favor, parar de pensar nisso?? – ralhou Edward frustrado - Já está difícil me segurar aqui e com vocês pensando essas coisas... é provável que Isabella não me escape essa noite.

- Perdão querido... – disse a mãe aliviada por notar que Bella, Alice e Sophia estavam concentradas em sua própria conversa.

- A propósito, será que Emm e Rose já se resolveram??? Tomara que dê tudo certo – desejou a esperançosa mãe.

- Ah! Relaxe! Eles _vão_ se acertar – afirmou Alice enquanto voltava a comer e a conversar com Bella, ignorando a excêntrica família de vampiros à sua frente. Afinal, havia assuntos mais importantes e difíceis para lidar... uma vez que a fadinha teria de usar toda a sua lábia e doçura para convencer a teimosa Capitã Swan a aceitar a idéia do Jantar.

**...**

PAF!

PAF!

PAF!

Rosalie atirava furiosamente suas adagas em uma árvore enquanto esperava Emmett.

"_Vampiro idiota, estúpido, lesado e gostoso! Como ele se atreve a me fazer esperar?? Bastardo, filho da P*&¨%$$#!!" _amaldiçoou a loira em pensamentos.

De repente ela ouviu um barulho atrás da moita e imediatamente atirou três adagas na direção do ruído. A arma emitiu um som abafado e de trás dos arbustos surgiu a figura do belíssimo vampiro musculoso que ela tanto ansiava, ele esboçava um sorriso tímido e brincava com as adagas lançadas.

- Obrigado pela calorosa recepção – agradeceu com sua voz grave, melodiosa, e ligeiramente sarcástica.

- Por acaso a expressão _pontualidade_ tem algum valor pra você??? – retorquiu irritada a bela mulher.

- Lamento... eu...

- Não foi pra isso que te chamei aqui – interrompeu-o bruscamente – é sobre o que ocorreu antes... – O vampiro ficou estático, seus olhos adquiriram um tom ocre que assustariam a loira se não estivessem repletos de tanta tristeza e arrependimento.

- Diga alguma coisa – ordenou Rosalie. O moreno encarou o chão e passou rapidamente a mão pelos cabelos em nítido sinal de nervosismo, até que levantou o olhar e encarou os belos olhos azuis-turquesa.

- Sobre o que aconteceu antes, eu realmente sinto muito. Você não faz idéia se como eu me arrependo do que fiz Rose, eu juro! Minha intenção não é machucá-la e sim protegê-la – afirmou o apaixonado vampiro.

- Sei... – rebateu a loira em tom incrédulo, provocando o imortal que começava a se irritar.

- Você pode pensar que nós somos monstros sugadores de sangue, cruéis, sem alma, impiedosos, isso é verdade, mas há uma coisa que você não sabe... possuímos sentimentos. Quando entramos nessa nova "vida" não desenvolvemos apenas nossas habilidades e alguns dons extras, mas também nossa capacidade de sentir, que é triplicada. Nós odiamos e amamos numa intensidade muito maior e mais complexa que vocês humanos – explicou o moreno com uma voz fria e dura.

- Engraçado... pensei que vocês não amassem – disse Rosalie de modo altivo.

- Olha, eu vou te dizer isso apenas uma vez, por isso preste bem atenção... eu... – a loira respirou fundo e continuou, uma vez que era difícil para ela admitir seus erros e fraquezas – confesso que estava errada. Realmente lamento por ter te julgado mal, mas entenda o meu lado, estou acostumada a lidar com o pior da raça humana, e com vampiros sedentos e cruéis, já presenciei atrocidades que assustariam até o mais corajoso dos homens... é normal que eu seja assim... desconfiada, cautelosa, se eu me descuidar posso acabar morta, foi isso o que eu aprendi e às vezes nem todo o cuidado é suficiente, você viu a traição da Leah... e ela havia jurado total lealdade...

- Rose...

- Mas Bella tem razão, sua família é diferente, principalmente seus pais... nunca ouvi falar de vampiros vegetarianos – admitiu a loira com um sorriso matreiro.

- Então estou perdoado? – perguntou esperançoso o charmoso vampiro.

- Vou pensar no seu caso... – respondeu a jovem em tom debochado.

- Hummmm... acho que posso ajudá-la nessa "complexa" decisão – respondeu o moreno sorrindo pervertidamente e acercando-se da jovem.

- Não obrigada. Ainda sei pensar por mim mesma.

- Claro que sabe, apenas quero te provar que eu não sou assim tão mau...

- Sério?? Não brinca – desafiou a jovem lambendo os lábios carnudos e fazendo círculos com os dedos no peitoral bem definido de Emmett, que começava a "respirar" de forma pesada, inalando o cheiro excitante da humana que tanto o provocava.

- Você, por outro lado não é nem um pouco boazinha – rebateu o vampiro num tom rouco e sensual enquanto tentava sem sucesso resistir aos toques ousados da loira, que sorria deliciada.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – gargalhou – eu nunca disse que era bondosa, na verdade eu sou má... – sussurrou a humana a milímetros dos lábios do vampiro, atiçando-o com sua presença e palavras dúbias.

- É mesmo? – perguntou passando os braços ao redor da cintura de Rosalie, encaixando-a ao seu corpo e observando-lhe perigosamente os lábios carnudos. O imortal estava sedento pela humana à sua frente, mas não era uma sede qualquer Emmet queria a jovem Rosalie por completo, ele ansiava por ela, por seu corpo, por seu cheiro, queria senti-la em toda a sua essência.

- Aham... _muito má_ – sussurrou lascivamente ao ouvido sensível do vampiro mordendo-lhe delicadamente o lóbulo da orelha, sentido a pele macia do imortal que tanto a deslumbrava. Emmett soltou um grunhido de prazer e a apertou ainda mais contra seu corpo marmóreo.

- Você não acha??? – inquiriu a loira que não perdeu tempo e voltou a acariciar o corpo escultural do vampiro até chegar ao ponto mais sensível. Movida pela curiosidade e pelo desejo, ela tocou-_o_ sobre a roupa, sentindo-_o_ rígido, forte, _viril_. Emmett soltou um rosnado profundo e selvagem, e sem mais suportar as provocações, segurou firme Rosalie e a beijou com voracidade e paixão, esta prontamente o correspondeu, sentindo-se nas nuvens, o corpo a tremer de prazer por tê-lo ali tão próximo, quando já estava começando a esquentar o Cullen interrompe o momento.

- Rose... eu...

- Shhhhh... – ordenou a loira com o dedo indicador sobre os lábios frios – Cale a boca e me beije – Emmett ficou surpreso com a ordem, mas logo sorriu e voltou a beijá-la e apalpá-la sem nenhum pudor.

- Hummm... acho... que ... estou... perdoado – afirmou o vampiro em meio aos fogosos beijos.

- Ainda... estou... decidindo... – contestou a ofegante mulher.

- Vou fazê-la mudar de idéia.

- D. u. v. i. d. o. – respondeu Rosalie sobre os lábios do Cullen. Ele afastou-se dela, olhou-a com cobiça e lambeu-lhe os tentadores lábios de forma lenta e sensual, estimulando a jovem Hale e fazendo-a gemer ao sentir aquela língua gélida e refrescante.

- Você realmente não deveria ter me desafiado – minutos depois Emmett já estava a rasgar a roupa de Rosalie, beijá-la de forma ainda mais ousada, além de dar fortes e profundas sugadas no pescoço dela tomando o máximo de cuidado para não machucá-la.

Ele descia lentamente, sentido a maciez da pele quente até chegar à fina faixa que cobria os volumosos seios da amada. Isso a fez gemer alto e arrancar a blusa do delicioso vampiro. Emmett rosnou alto e a encaixou em sua cintura, e com sua velocidade assombrosa a levou até o celeiro, e a imprensou contra porta de madeira.

- Hummm... parece que você tem uma _tara _por paredes e portas – afirmou a loira ofegante e corada enquanto o prendia fortemente com as pernas.

- A única _tara _que eu tenho é por você – e voltou a beijar e acariciar Rosalie, que gemia descontroladamente.

Estimulado pelos gemidos da amada, o vampiro a imprensou ainda mais forte contra a porta, fazendo-a sentir seu membro rígido e pulsante. Então se pôs a massagear os seios dela por cima da faixa, massageava-os com maestria, maravilhando-se com cada reação que o corpo de _sua_ humana emitia. Rosalie por sua vez, mergulhada no prazer, roçava sua intimidade no vampiro e puxava-lhe os cabelos negros e sedosos fazendo-o grunhir cada vez mais alto, até que...

CRACK...

No meio da diversão um ruído de algo caindo os interrompeu, e quando eles se deram conta a porta havia ido ao chão.

- E agora?? – perguntou uma arfante Rosalie.

- Depois eu cuido disso – respondeu Emmett depositando a jovem em um monte de feno e voltando a beijar-lhe o corpo, passando pela barriga e subindo até os fartos seios. Chegando lá, o Cullen lançou um olhar sacana para Pirata, que estava totalmente entregue a ele.

- Não... você não vai fazer isso... e se nos ouvirem??

- Humm... eu sei que você também quer – disse-lhe piscando e rasgando cuidadosamente a delicada faixa vermelha.

- Eu gostava dessa...

- Acontece que eu te prefiro sem nada – replicou o imortal.

Após o feito, Emmett viu-se abismado, encantado com a visão da linda mulher sob seu corpo, a pele suave, os olhos azuis, as longas madeixas louras, o corpo absurdamente desejável. E tudo aquilo era somente _dele_.

- O que foi?

- Estou apenas me deliciando com a visão de seu corpo provocante – ela revirou os olhos – sério! Você é gostosa demais para o seu próprio bem – dito isso o Cullen começou a beijar-lhe delicadamente os seios para logo em seguida sugá-los com avidez. Rosalie arfava e gemia, ondulando seu corpo ao dele a cada forte sugada.

- AAAAAAAAHHHHH.... EMMETT!!! – gritou alto em meio ao calor do prazer, não podia evitar, ele era muito _bom_ naquilo, e parecia saber exatamente como e onde tocá-la, coisa que homem nenhum jamais chegou a ter êxito.

De repente ele tocou-a por cima da calça, e novamente Rosalie não conseguiu resistir.

- ....

- Pelo visto você já está bem _temperada pra mim_ – afirmou o vampiro pervertidamente.

- Como... você... sabe??

- Simples meu amor, o cheiro de sua excitação é tão forte e viciante que chega a ser palpável. E então?? Estou perdoado??

- Não... – arfou a loira tentando transmitir firmeza. O Cullen sorriu e recomeçou a acariciá-la em seu ponto mais sensível. Para obter o efeito desejado, Emmett enfiou bruscamente a mão dentro da calça de Rosalie que tremeu e arqueou o corpo.

- E agora??

- Ainda... não – respondeu com a voz entrecortada a excitada Hale, fazendo o vampiro sorrir travesso e começar a brincar com _"ela", _passando os dedos hábeis por aquela cavidade quente, pulsante e completamente molhada, sentindo-a tremer de prazer.

- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH.... INFERNOS! – gritou Rosalie em meios aos espasmos – eu te perdôo... agora pare de brincar ou você vai acabar me matando – o Cullen sorriu triunfante retirando os dedos molhados e aquecidos pela excitação da amada, levando-os à boca e lambendo-os de forma intensa.

- Você é deliciosa... seu gosto é maravilhoso – falou sensualmente à jovem Hale.

Sem agüentar a ânsia se possuí-la, Emmett voltou a tocá-la, uma vez que estava louco para senti-la, já havia provado de seu gosto e queria mais, queria chegar ao ápice com ela, queria vê-la gritar e gemer inúmeras vezes.

Sem mais perder tempo, dirigiu-se uma outra vez aos lábios viciantes de _sua_ humana enquanto a mesma o arranhava e brincava com seu membro totalmente rígido, fazendo Emmett rosnar e encará-la nos olhos constatando o óbvio: ela também o desejava, e certamente o imortal não mais a deixaria esperando. Rosalie puxou violentamente os cabelos do moreno e ordenou impaciente e embriagada:

- Eu. quero. você. agora!!!!!

- Seu desejo é uma ordem – respondeu Emmett preparando-se para atendê-la... até que de repente...

Um grito vindo da mansão assustou e interrompeu o animado casal.

- AAAAAAAAALICE BRAAANDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!!!!!!! – gritou uma descontrolada e furiosa Swan.

- Essa não – lamentou Rosalie saindo a contragosto dos braços de _seu vampiro,_ e tentando vestir o que lhe havia sobrado das roupas.

- Parece que a sua Capitã perdeu as estribeiras...

- É melhor irmos.

- Mas agora???? – reclamou o moreno fazendo um biquinho safado.

- Teremos bastante tempo pra isso – respondeu Rosalie dando um intenso beijo no vampiro que tanto amava. E juntos, ambos dirigiram-se de volta para a mansão. Ao chegarem lá se depararam com uma cena nada agradável.

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Maria Lua falando e eu quero muito me desculpas pela demora em postar. Eu sei que vocês já estavam pensando que eu sumi para nunca mais voltar, mas era que eu estava mega sem tempo por causa das minhas provas. Uma atrás da outra, quase surto, mas graças aos céus sobrevivi e já me livrei de uma cadeira.**

**Janete Alves-- **Ola querida!! Sim, sim elas estão começando a dar o braço a torcer, quanto a Rosalie você gostou?? Huahuahuahu a Bella é ótima ^^ Espero que goste desse capítulo também *-*

**Ana Krol-- **Ola querida!! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo ^^ Quanto a Bella contar algo ao Edward...vai demorar um pouquinho *-* Espero que goste desse também.

**Samystere-- **Ola querida! Sim, sim, finalmente ele se declarou ^^ Agora é ver o que vai acontecer *-* Espero que goste desse capítulo também...

**Lueh Sayuri-- **Ola querida!! Pode deixar que eu acredito sim, e odeio muito quando o mozilla faz uma dessas. Também o uso e de vez em quanto tem essas coisas. Mas espero que goste desse capítulo também ^^

**Roosi-- **Ola querida!! Huahauahuahuah não juro que não quero matar ninguém, e bem sei que o Edward é a cara da perdição gaygaygaygayagyag oh lá em casa!!! Espero que goste desse capítulo também...

**Katryna Greenleaf-- **Ola querida!! Uhauahuhauahuah eu sei que deu muita raiva da Rosalie...mas, ela já está perdoada?? Espero mesmo que sim ^^ Ele consegue ser um fofo né?? Uhauhauahuahuah A Bella sempre tem as melhores reações nesses momentos que mudarão a vida dela ¬¬ Quanto a Alice...muitas coisas ainda para acontecer...Espero mesmo que goste desse novo capítulo...e não esqueça de comentar ^^

**Bibi-- **Ola querida!! Huahauhauah espero que você ainda esteja viva para ver o que aconteceu ^^ hoho Menina, se eu soubesse onde encontrar um, juro que primeiro pegava um para mim e depois te mandava o endereço uhauahuah Espero que goste desse capítulo também^^

**Catarina-- **Ola querida!! Hum...para a Bella admitir alguma coisa ainda vai demorar um pouquinho...Mas, espero que goste desse novo capítulo ^^

**Manuuu-- **Ola querida!! Oh meu amor!! Desculpa ficar só na promessa...eu juro que eu tento aparecer mais vezes, mas é que eu to tendo prova por cima de prova e nenhuma com menos de 100 páginas para estudar. Ai, fico sem tempo nem para me desesperar. Mas, fico feliz em saber que apesar da demora você ainda gosta da fic ^^ O Edward tem muitas facetas além do pirata gostoso que a gente já conhece bem, e quem dera conhecer mais hauhauhauah Espero que goste desse capítulo também querida ^^

**Dany Cullen-- **Ola querida!! Hauhauhauahu Fico muito, mais muito, mais muito feliz em saber que você ta gostando tanto assim da fic ^^ E quanto a suas perguntas...só lendo a fic pra saber huahauhauahuah Espero que goste desse também ^^

**Cecilia23-- **Ola querida!! Nossa ele surpreendeu mesmo a todos nesse final né?? Eu também, por mais que adore fazer e ler as milhares de brigas deles, também amo esses momentos singelos, fofos *-* Espero que goste desse capítulo também...

**Amy Stream-- **Ola querida!! Também não resisto a um bom entre tapas e beijos. É sempre sinônimo de muita diversão huahauhauah Também a-do-ro temas antigos *-* Querida, normalmente não é a intenção, mas é que a Lili me mandou suas notinhas depois que postei o capítulo e tive que ajeitar. Espero que goste desse capítulo também ^^

**Tristan-- **Ola!! Nossa fico muito feliz que esteja gostando ^^ espero que goste desse capítulo também *-*

**Joana-- **Ola querida!! Nossa fico muito feliz que a nossa fic esteja mesmo na sua lista de favoritas *-* Espero que goste do capítulo e continue por aqui ^^

**Acsa-- **Ola!! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado ^^

**N/a: Bom meus amores, desculpa de novo a demora. Vou tentar mesmo cumprir o prazo dessa vez. Então poste dia: 19/03.**

**E façam duas meninas felizes e comentem**

**=*****

**By Maria Lua**

**N/Lali: Hello gatas e gatos lindos do meu coração, a senhorita enrolada *eu* finalmente conseguiu mandar as replies no tempo certo hohohoho *dança*. **

**Então gente, gostaria muito de agradecer todo o suporte maravilhoso que vocês dão a essa fic, pois é graças a ele que chegamos tão longe!**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo de minha humilde autoria, e ressalto também que a Maria Lua e eu estamos preparando umas surpresas bem interessantes pra fic viu? **

**Fiquem ligados, pois muita coisa está pra acontecer!**

**Respondendo Reviews:**

_**Janete Alves:**__ Oi gata, pois é, mas relaxa porque Rose enxergará a verdade logo logo viu? Bela coitada, não suportou a emoção suhauahsauh! Sophie é um mistério que aos poucos será esclarecido, os Volturi aparecerão em breve! Obrigada por nos acompanhar! BJIN^^_

_**Ana Krol:**__ Oi gata, fico feliz por saber qvc gostou do cap, e sim, a Bella contará toda a verdade, mas só na hr certa ushaushsuhau! Desculpa o atraso tá? BJIN^^_

_**SAMYSTERE:**__ Oi gata, já ñ era sem tempo hein? Até qdo ele ia suportar esconder os sentimentos dela? Shasuahsuashua, obrigada pela paciência, espero q o cap novo te agrade viu? BJIN^^_

_**Lueh Sayuri:**__ Puxa amore, sei exatamente como é ter esses problemas de conexão com a net! Mó pé no saco! Fico feliz por saber qvc gostou do cap, obrigada por nos acompanhar e até breve, BJIN^^_

_**Roosi:**__ Pois é gata, o Ed é a perdição de tds nós, nem se preocupe! Suhasuahsuahsuah! Desculpe a demora, espero q o cap novo te agrade! Obrigada por nos acompanhar viu? BJIN^^_

_**Katryna Greenleaf:**__ Oi fofinha! Nossa, a Rose foi bem dura, admito, mas veja bem ela tb sofreu, pense em como não deve ter sido difícil passar qse uma juventude enfrentando monstros sanguessugas e lidar com o lado mais grotesco e bárbaro do ser humano, pirataria não é um passeio pelos 7 mares, é mt sujeira, corrupção e traição. Bella melhor do q ninguém sabe disso! Relaxa qtd vai se resolver. A capitã ñ agüentou tanta emoção tadinha suhauahsau! Até breve, BBJN^^_

_**Bibi:**__ Querida, tds nós queremos o trio de vampiros maravilha tá?ushausaushau! tadinho do Emm, a vida é dura msm, mas relaxa qtd vai se arrumar pra lado dele viu? BJIN^^_

_**Catarina:**__ Oi lindinha, olha, conhecendo bem a capitã, te digo q vai ser difícil ela admitir isso viu? Ela mal admite pra si msm, imagine só pra ele? Hohoho, desculpe o atraso! BJIN^^_

_**Manuuu:**__ shasuahsuasha, gataaaaaaaa. Perdão pelo atrso viu? Eu bem q queria dizer q a culpa td é da Lua *uashsaushau* mas admito q tbb fui errada pq demorei mt pra enviar as notas *fail* mas aí está o cap, espero q goste! Tb amo o Ed, em breve teremos mais estorinha da Bells, cenas calientes e deliciosas *suahsuashau autora perva* até breve. BJIN^^_

_**Dany Cullen:**__ aaaaaaaaaaaaah, tantas... perguntas... de uma vez... só... o, devagar, a galera du mal vai aparecer sim, mts lutas ocorrerão, Ed é lindo e maravilhoso, Emm e Rose vão ter de conversar, Alie e Jazz são uma belezura hohoho. A reação da Bella... aí está, espero q tenha gostado. Obrigada pelo seu apoio viu? BJIN^^_

_**Cecilia23:**__ Incrível como tds amaram a declaração do Ed *eu tb* Garanto q ninguém esperava tanto desse Vampirata tarado e gostoso! A Rose é cabeça dura, mas em breve ela perceberá a verdade! E aí, gostou da reação da Bella? Uhushaus! A Agente se fla viu? BJIN^^_

_**Amy Stream:**__ olha gata, tb adoro temas da antiguidade, qdo eu tiver pesquisado o suficiente pretendo escrever uma short fic B/E nos tempos da Antiguidade Oriental sabe? Ushuashuasa, só no futuro msm, mt lá pra frente ushaushau! Concordo c/vc, q graça há em uma estória onde ñ há um conflito entre os protagonistas? Acho q isso é importante pra q ambos aprendam a valorizar o q possuem sabe?A gente se fla, BJIN^^_

_**Tristan**__**:**__ Seja mt bem-vindo querido, fico mt contente por saber qvc gosta da fic viu?Pois é, as mulheres dessa fic são o terror *adoru* obrigada por nos acompanhar viu?BJIN^^_

_**Joana:**__ oLá gatinha, é mt bom saber q vc realmente gosta da fic, obrigada pelo apoio, e não se preocupe, Lua vai postar direitinho sim viu? *encara a dona Maria Lua* a gente se fla gatinha! BJIN^^_

_**Acsa:**__ Olá florzinha, fico feliz por saber qvc gosta da fic, prometemos continuar a nos esforçar pra garantir o melhor pra vcs ok? Espero q tenha gostado desse cap tb viu? A gente se fla, BJIN^^_

**N/Lali: É isso meu s amados, espero que o cap vos tenha agradado e por favor não se esqueçam de mandar reviews com vossas opiniões e ideias viu? Fazemos questão de saber o que vcs pensam da estória.**

**Daremos um jeito nos atrasos não se preocupem qto a isso, um grande abraço a tds e até breve!**

**AMU VCS!**

**BBJIN da Lali Motoko^__^**

**04/03/2010**


	14. Jantar

**Amor além do Ódio**

**Capítulo 10-- Jantar**

**Narrado por Bella**

Eu realmente não sabia como a Alice havia me convencido a concordar com esse maldito jantar. Eu me olhei no espelho ajeitando pela última vez o meu cabelo. Eu usava um vestido azul-escuro com um espartilho arrochado afinado a minha cintura com finas mangas e um decote em coração e saia baixa sem armação. Minha maquiagem era escura com pintura de olho negra marcando os meus olhos castanhos e boca bem marcada, a final mesmo me negando a dizer isso em voz alta eu queria que Edward me desejasse.

-Pronta? - Perguntou Alice que usava um kimono rosa com mangas de asa de morcego que ia ate o seu pé na parte de trás, pois a parte da frente do vestido era só ate metade das suas coxas. A cintura era marcada e os seios estavam escondidos por um sinuoso decote - Você ta linda.

-Idem - Falei e pequena fadinha sorriu - A Rosalie está nas nuvens, pelo jeito o Emmett tem pegada.

-Acredite o Emm tem muita pegada - Falou Rosalie sorrindo maliciosa. A Rose como sempre estava vestida pra matar. Ela estava um kimono justo vermelho com um decote em U. Ele ia ate os pés, só que possuía duas fendas em cada coxa deixando assim suas pernas amostra com um short pequeno preto por baixo. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque elegante e seus olhos assim como o meu estavam bem destacados e seus lábios estavam pintados com um vermelho magnífico.

-Emm? - Perguntou Alice gargalhando - Pelo jeito mais alguém admitiu que está apaixonada.

-Eu estou mesmo completamente envolvida - Disse Rosalie sorrindo de modo bobo - Agora só falta uma senhorita aceitar.

-Uma coisa é aceitar outra é falar abertamente sobre isso - Comentou Alice e eu corei.

-Vamos? Eu acho que já estamos atrasadas - Falei envergonhada e logo descemos. Todos os Cullen já estavam lá embaixo e foi impagável a expressão de choque do Edward, nunca me senti tão desejada.

-Isabella, você está mais encantadora do que o normal - Sussurrou Edward que já estava atrás de mim me abraçando pela cintura mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha.

-Você também não está tão mal - Consegui falar com certa dificuldade. Ele estava todo de preto com uma capa que o deixava tão charmoso que eu quase o ataco ali mesmo.

-Edward, comporte-se a Sofia está aqui - Disse Esme com um breve sorriso maroto e eu corei intensamente.

Nós nos sentamos à mesa e o Edward ficou na minha frente praticamente me devorando com os olhos, acho que ele só não me atacou por causa da Sofia que estava do seu lado. Mas, logo a criança teve que ir dormir e o teor da conversa não ficou mais tão ameno. A Rosalie mais parecia eu de tanto corar com as insinuações maliciosas que tanto o Edward quanto o Jasper faziam, até Carlisle entrou na brincadeira. Pelo que eu entendi eles não foram nada silenciosos ontem a noite.

-Você quer parar de olhar para o meu decote - Mandei sussurrando para o Edward que agora estava sentado ao meu lado.

-Impossível - Falou Edward beijando meu pescoço - Essa cor ficou maravilhosa em você.

-Bella, Bella, Bella - Disse Alice levantando saltitando perto de mim - Eu tenho uma surpresinha para você.

-Surpresa? - Perguntei a olhando com cuidado - O quê?

-Vamos para o jardim - Pediu ela e com ultimo olhar de despedida acompanhei a minha amiga imperativa.

-O que foi Alice? - Perguntei revirando os olhos.

-Eu sei que você odeia ficar longe do seu vampiro gostoso, mas eu encontrei uma coisinha que vai derrubar você - Disse Alice e eu sorri maliciosa - A-B-S-I-N-T-O.

-Absinto? - Perguntei vendo a fadinha pegar uma garrafa com líquido verde da manga do seu vestido.

-Vai encarar? - Perguntou Alice e eu alarguei o sorriso.

-Claro que sim - Respondi e Alice tirou a tampa servindo um pouco da fada verde para mim. Bebi uma, duas, três tampinhas e minha cabeça ficou levemente tonta - Forte?

-Nem tanto assim - Falei pegando a garrafa.

-Droga sua pinguça, desisto de você - Disse Alice revirando os olhos - Vou falar com o **meu** Jazz.

Ri vendo a minha amiga entrar em casa irritada. Olhei para o céu apreciando a vista, a lua estava encantadora cheia. Aproximei a garrafa da minha boca bebendo um gole avantajado derrubando o líquido sem querer pelo queixo, pescoço e principalmente pelo meu colo. Praguejei irritada, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa eu senti seu cheiro e suas mãos me segurando meus ombros me virando tomando meus lábios.

Seu beijo era completamente possessivo, desejoso, maravilhoso. Sua língua guerreava com a minha por espaço e a necessidade de respirar era apenas uma banalidade. Suas mãos se fixaram na minha cintura me apertando. Ele soltou meus lábios passando a língua pelo meu queixo mordendo de leve indo para meu pescoço lambendo, chupando, mordendo de leve e foi descendo descaradamente para o meu colo me fazendo gemer. Ele abriu lentamente abriu o começo do meu espartilho continuando a beijar a minha pele branca enquanto a lambia e mordia.

-Absinto é uma bebida cara, não pode desperdiçar - Sussurrou Edward enquanto mordia o lóbulo da minha orelha - Você não acha querida?

Não respondi de cara. Empurrei-o com força fazendo ele se deitar na grama e antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa me sentei em suas coxas com um sorriso malicioso. Mordi o lábio inferior tirando sua blusa sem nem mesmo desabotoar seus botões. Peguei a minha querida garrafa de líquido verde e comecei a derrubar a bebida desde a sua boca até o começo da sua calça. Beijei a sua boca mordendo o seu lábio inferior com força indo descendo em uma trilha de mordidas lambendo a sua pele tomando a bebida. Ela ótimo perceber que seu corpo reagia ao meu. Ele soltava pequenos gemidos e eu sorri sentando em sua cintura o encarando.

-Concordo plenamente querido - Falei sorrindo e ele inverteu as nossas posições ficando por cima de mim voltando a me beijar.

-Você me deixa completamente louco - Falou Edward e eu não pude deixar de sorrir mordendo o seu pescoço com força já que para ele seria apenas um carinho - Mas, agora é hora de você entrar.

-Por quê? - Perguntei mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha.

-Porque eu quero que você esteja completamente sóbria na nossa primeira vez - Respondeu Edward se levantando me deixando completamente embasbacada.

**Narrado por Edward**

Eu não queria parar. Não queria deixá-la sozinha. Queria tomá-la pra mim e a fazer minha, mas não queria que fosse daquele jeito. Ela estava visivelmente alterada, o Absinto era uma bebida muito forte, até mesmo para ela e outra coisa me parava, os pensamentos da Sofia estavam muito alterados.

Eu me lembrei da Bella falando em maldição e suspirei cansado, mal ela sabia que eu convivia com isso diariamente. Se achar que o mundo era estranho para Vampiros e Lobisomem é porque nunca esbarrou com um humano amaldiçoado.

Eu sempre, desde que fui transformado, me interessei por lendas e uma particularmente chamou minha atenção. Falava de uma criança com a lua encravada no corpo que estava fadada a não evolução, ou seja, ela seria eternamente humana e criança. Sua mentalidade nem seu corpo avançavam, até quando o causador dessa barbaridade fosse destruído e esse ser era um Vampiro, um Voltaire.

Eu nunca vou me esquecer do dia em que eu conheci aquela pequena. Sua vila estava completamente destruída e o cheiro de Lobsomen era enjoativo. O cheiro de sangue humano estava em todos os cantos e os corpos se amontoavam dilacerados por toda parte. Tudo estava mortalmente silencioso só que os meus ouvidos apurados escutaram um choro infantil.

Lembro que mandei meus irmãos enterrarem os mortos e fui em direção ao choro. E de costas para mim estava um corpo de menininha despida e com uma lua nova ocupando toda as suas costas. Ela chorava observando uma mulher caída e eu só conseguia me perguntar como ela havia conseguido sair com vida daquele ataque. Tirei minha capa e cobri o seu corpo. Ela não falou nada. Apenas sorriu e sussurrou: "Finalmente estou salva".

-Tio Edward – Chamou Sofia e só então percebi que já estava em seu quarto – Eu tive um pesadelo horrível.

-Quer falar sobre ele? - Perguntei gentilmente acariciando os seus cabelos com carinho.

-Foi só um sonho. Mas, nele o senhor me deixava sozinha – Disse Sofia batendo no lugar da cama ao seu lado e eu me deitei fazendo com que ela se acomodasse no meu peito frio – Canta para eu dormir.

-Sempre – Falei cantarolando a música que eu havia composto para ela.

-Você é tão surpreendente – Disse aquela voz doce que eu sabia que se eu pudesse sonhar a escutaria sempre. Ela estava encostada na parede com os cabelos soltos cobrindo o seu decote pecaminoso. Só que particularmente nesse momento não eram as curvas desconcertantes que dominaram a minha mente e sim os seus olhos. Os seus expressivos olhos cor de chocolates que normalmente eram banhados por uma malícia e frieza que mexiam comigo estavam quase como mel derretido. Eram intensos e carinhosos. Tinha admiração, sutileza e se eu não me engano amor.

-Ela não estava conseguindo dormir – Falei saindo da cama ajeitando a Sofia da melhor maneira possível entre as cobertas saindo do quarto a encarando – Eu pensei que você ficaria com raiva de mim.

-Eu tento mais não consigo ficar com raiva de você – Disse Bella e eu ri.

-Você vai lembrar que me disse isso amanhã? - Perguntei divertindo.

-Não sei, mas hoje eu quero que você cante para eu dormir – Declarou Bella e eu arqueie uma sobrancelha – Não faça essa cara e vamos.

Ela segurou o minha mão me arrastando para dentro do seu quarto. Fiquei parado na frente da porta enquanto ela tirava o primeiro vestido.

-Você me ajuda com o espartilho? - Perguntou Bella ficando de costas e eu engolindo em seco fui desfazendo os nós até deixá-la livre daquela peça. Ela tirou a saia de armação ficando apenas de camisola fina e meio transparente – Deita ao meu lado.

Novamente fiz o que ela pediu e ela como a Sofia ela se aconchegou no meu peito me abraçando. Comecei a cantarolar a **sua** música enquanto fazia carinho em seus cabelos.

-Edward, fica aqui comigo – Pediu Bella sonolenta.

-Eu já estou aqui – Falei sem interromper o carinho em seu cabelo.

-Eu to pedindo que durma aqui comigo – Falou Bella me encarando – Promete que vai ficar comigo aqui até eu acordar.

-Prometo – Falei mesmo sabendo que amanhã eu estaria em uma bela enrascada.

**Narrado por Bella**

Senti a consciência voltando ao meu corpo e eu sabia que estava em seus braços. E eu me sentia bem ali. Só que havia algo errado. Meu coração estava apertado e não sabia por quê. A única coisa que eu sabia era que eu precisava encarar os seus olhos vermelhos.

-O que é que você tem? - Perguntou Edward e eu sorri ainda de olhos fechados.

-Que eu saiba nada – Respondi – Por quê?

-Você ainda não me expulsou do seu quarto aos gritos e ameaças de eu ser o primeiro vampiro castrado da história – Disse Edward em tom de riso e eu não me agüentei e ri para logo ficar séria novamente abrindo os olhos para encará-lo.

-O que houve pequena? - Perguntou Edward em tom carinho passando a mão pelo meu rosto.

-Eu to com um pressentimento horrível – Falei levantando ficando sentada de costas para ele.

-Eu pensava que era a Alice que tinha visões – Disse Edward e quando viu que eu não estava bem abraçou minhas costas beijando meu ombro com carinho – Tudo vai ficar bem querida.

-Olha a mente deles – Pedi entrelaçando seus dedos nos meus em um gesto de busca de conforto.

-A Alice ta passando mal – Disse Edward levantando me pegando no colo e descendo até o jardim.

-O que aconteceu com ela? - Perguntei desesperada a Jasper que parecia até pior que eu.

-Ela já estava doente há muito tempo Isabella – Falou Carlisle que media a pressão da minha amiga.

-Como assim? - Perguntou Rosalie que apareceu no jardim descabelada e com maquiagem borrada.

-Ela havia me procurado em sigilo dizendo que havia sido envenenada em uma batalha de vocês que ocorreu a mais ou menos sete meses atrás e que havia conseguido um antídoto que retardava os seus efeitos – Explicou Carlisle em tom mórbido e aos poucos meu coração começou a doer – Só a uma forma de salvá-la.

-Transformando-a em uma vampira? - Perguntou Rosalie em desespero.

-Ela queria isso – Afirmou Carlisle se afastando – O que é que vocês tenham que decidir terá que ser rápidos.

-Bella não – Disse Rosalie.

-A Alice queria isso – Falei em estado alfa – Faz logo Jasper. Ela gostaria que você a mordesse.

-Ele não pode fazer isso – Disse Emmett em seus raros momentos sério – Ele está muito nervoso e vai acabar fazendo besteira e matando a fadinha dele. Vai logo Edward.

-Vocês vão ficar assistindo? - Perguntou Edward me encarando.

-Vamos – Respondi e ele não disse nada. Edward sussurrou algo no ouvido da Alice para logo encravar seus dentes no pescoço da minha amiga e meu primeiro instinto foi correr para salvá-la, mas ela já estava sendo salva. Edward sugou o sangue com calma para logo se afastar com certa dificuldade mordendo cada um dos pulsos dela novamente. Ele se afastou com pressa e a Alice começou a gritar de dor.

-Ela deve acordar em três dias e é melhor você tirá-la daqui Jasper – Falou Edward saindo correndo em velocidade vampiresca para longe do castelo.

Jasper saiu com a Alice no colo junto a Carlisle e Esme. Emmett passou o braço pelos ombros da Rose a fazendo entrar em casa e eu só ficava olhando para direção que o Edward partiu. Era incrível como toda vez que dávamos um passo adiante dávamos três para trás.

Esquecendo que eu deveria estar com a Rose comecei a correr por onde ele havia partido. Corri como uma louca até chegar a um precipício onde o Edward estava na ponta quase caindo. Eu sabia que nada de ruim iria acontecer a ele, mas mesmo assim eu sentia medo.

-O que você quer, Isabella? - Perguntou Edward sem virar para me encarar.

-Não fala comigo nesse tom – Pedi e me odiei por meu tom ter saído tão choroso.

-Para que você veio até aqui, Isabella? - Perguntou Edward se virando para me encarar e seus olhos vermelho vivo estavam tão magoados – Veio me chamar de monstro sem alma? Um bastardo? Porque deixa eu te contar uma novidade, eu já sei que sou isso.

-CALA A BOCA SEU IDIOTA RETARDADO – Gritei descontrolada. Eu não podia vê-lo assim – CALA A MERDA DA BOCA.

-O QUE É QUE VOCÊ QUER ISABELLA? - Perguntou Edward no mesmo tom de voz que usei antes.

-EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ PARE DE SE DIMINUIR – Gritei chorando – VOCÊ NÃO É UM BASTARDO E MUITO MENOS UM MONSTRO!! VOCÊ SALVOU A VIDA DA ALICE!!

-Bella? - Perguntou Edward surpreso com a minha resposta.

-Para de se diminuir seu idiota – Pedi me jogando em seus braços de mármore o apertando com força com meus pequenos braços – Só eu posso fazer isso.

-Só você – Falou Edward acariciando os meus cabelos e em meio a lágrimas eu sorri.

**N/a: Ola amores meu!!**

**Sim, eu sei que o sonho de vocês é descobrirem onde eu e a Lali moramos e nos torturar até postar muitos capítulos. Mas, eu juro que a gente não demora de propósito. Não é caso pensando.**

**Lembrem que a fic é escrita em dupla. E eu e a Lali não nos vemos todo dia, moramos em Estados diferentes. Na verdade, ela sabe como é raro a gente se encontrar. Então tudo sobre a fic é combinado por e-mail. Ou seja, quando uma manda o capítulo escrito para outra tem que ter uma "pequena" conversa para saber se precisa mudar alguma coisa e como acabar de modo que a outra possa fazer o quer fazer no capítulo. E isso já leva um bom tempo. Então como vocês, infelizmente, já estão acostumados. Desculpa pelo atraso.**

**Sobre o capítulo, ele é de minha autoria e espero mesmo que gostem de parte da história da Sofia. Ela só está começando. E para quem estava na dúvida se os Volturi iriam da ar da graça novamente, agora acho que não existem mais.**

**Gibeluh-- **Ola!! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior espero que goste desse também ^^ Espero sua opinião.

**Manuu-- **Ola querida!! Espero mesmo que você não tenha surtado completamente!! *Medo da Manu surtada" ^^ adoreiii o "me joga no poço e me chama de Samara" hauahuahuahauhauah a Bella realmente tem muitos, muitos problemas. Acho que apanhar nas batalhas faz mal. Mas, calma, o Edward não vai deixá-la escapar para sempre ^^ huahuahauhauh calma!! O Lemon vai vim...mas, é que tem muitas coisa entre eles antes que aconteça entende?? Espero que goste desse capítulo também e espero sua opinião...

**Samystere-- **Ola querida!! Hauhauahuahauha Não é verdade?? Ela não fala, mas incentiva a Rose para fazer...mas, pelo menos ajuda né?? Hoho espero mesmo que goste da armação da Alice ^^ Espero sua opinião ^^ 

**Ana Krol-- **Oi Anaa!! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado. Espero que goste da idéia da Alice ^^

**Dany Cullen-- **Ola Dany!! Hauhauahuahuaha Sinta-se a vontade de fazer quantas perguntas quiser, só não sei se terá as respostas ^^ hoho Ah querida!! Também queria ta no lugar de qualquer uma das três. Vontade pelo menos não me falta ^^ huahauhauahuaha Um pouquinho do passado da Sofia nesse capítulo e sim ela vai ser importante, e quanto ao da Bella só lendo pra saber *carinha de anjo* Espero mesmo que goste desse capítulo também ^^

**Bibi-- **Ola Bibi!! Huahauahuahauh Realmente! Pai perdoa que ela não faz idéia do que está negando hauahuahuahauhauhauh Sim, sim só falta a Bella ^^ Espero que goste desse capítulo também ^^

**Tristan-- **Ola!! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior e espero que goste desse também ^^ Espero sua opinião *-*

**Tatiane Evans-- **Ola querida!! Hauahuahuahauhauh Culpe a Lali pelas interrupções. Serio nunca a Alice provocou tanta raiva nos leitores hoho Mas, espero que goste da idéia dessa maluca ^^ Espero sua opinião...

**Katryna Greenleaf-- **Ola querida!! Hauhauahuahauh é melhor a gente não falar de atrasos né?? Hauhauhauah Oh! Com certeza não tem melhor do que ler fanfic escondida hoho entendo bem!! Hoho Também adoro o ursão!! Ele é tão perfeito *suspira* ainda esse mês pretendo fazer nem que seja uma one só da Rose e do Emm ^^ hauahuahauha Tadinha da Bella...tudo que ela é meio tonta sim, mas muita coisas ainda estão para acontecer nesse barco. Também adoro de paixão a parte pirata da história. Espero mesmo que desse capítulo também ^^ E espero sua opinião ^^

**Lueh Sayuri-- **Ola Lueh!! Bem vinda de volta na FF ^^ Aposto que se você voltar a postar os leitores aparecem ^^ Espero que goste desse capítulo também ^^

**Janete Alves-- **Oi Janetee!! Hauahauhauhauha Também adorei o trocadilho, tudo por conta da Lali ^^ Já viu que o negocio dos Volturi não é apenas com a Bella né?? Então já, já eles aparecem por aqui ^^ espero que goste desse capítulo também ^^

**Michelle R.M-- **Ola querida!! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo ^^ Aii nem me fale! Também queria ta no lugar da Bella *-* Espero que goste desse capítulo também...

**Anna R. Black-- **Ola querida!! Seja muito bem vinda por aqui ^^ E aqui ta bem mais adiantado né?? Espero que goste desse novo capítulo ^^

**Polly-- **Ola Polly! Bom, vi seu comentário lá na "Tudo completamente normal" e percebi que você não havia comentado nesse capítulo, mas como o seu review na TCN era sobre a "Amor além do Ódio" então achei melhor respondê-lo aqui. Como já expliquei na nota da autora nem sempre é simples postar super rápido aqui porque é todo um processo de formação de capítulos e não depende apenas de mim. Mas, posto o mais rápido que eu consigo. Quanto a eu postar várias fic ao mesmo tempo vem da minha natureza imperativa. Eu não consigo ficar presa a apenas uma história. Quando fazia isso eu meio que não conseguia renovar as idéias que tinha para a história e acabava escrevendo os capítulo para cumprir meu dever perante os meus leitores do que por prazer que é o que eu mais adoro em escrever fics. Então como a Amor além do Ódio não é escrita apenas por mim acabo tendo que suprir esse intervalo de tempo fazendo outras histórias que ficam na minha cabeça até eu colocá-las no papel. Por isso eu acho que tanto eu quanto a Lali possuímos bem mais do que uma fic em andamento. Mas, eu vou tentar realmente postar o próximo capítulo da data marcada e espero que goste desse.

**Bom meus amores, ainda essa semana passo aqui e coloca as respostas da Lali ta certo?? É que não consegui falar com ela e já estava atrasada demais para adiar a postagem.**

**Próximo poste: 21/04**

**E tentarei muito vim mesmo nessa data**

**Espero mesmo que gostem e se preparem porque o próximo capítulo promete muitas, muitas emoções que acho que nem todas vão gostas**

**Até o próximo.**

**N/Lali: Gente amada, me desculpe o atraso ao responder vossas lindas reviews ok?? **

**Se vocês quiserem eu conto onde a Maria Lua *relaxa amiga, eu jamais faria isso* mas pessoal, a Lua tá certa, a gente sempre a certa tudo por e-mail e raramente nos encontramos, mas prometemos atualizar periodicamente ok??**

**Então, vamos que vamos^^**

**_Gibeluh: _**_Oi amore, fico feliz que você tenha gostado viu? Obrigada pela força, BJIN^^_

**_Manuu:_**_ Amore, desculpa o nosso atraso ok? *se escondendo da leitora surtada* uahsuahsau a Bella é meio doidinha msm, liga não. Repara nessa minha: Me joga no google e me chama de pesquisa aushaushusah! Então gata, os lemons estão chegando, mas enquanto ele ñ vem espero q tenha aproveitado bastante o cap novo! BJIN^^^_

**_Samystere:_**_ uahsuahuas, essa baixinha estressa demais a pobre capitã Swan, espero q tenha gostado do cap viu? BJIN^^****_

**_Ana Krol:_**_ hahaha viu o q Alice aprontou? Baixinha perigosa essa né? De qquer forma, desculpe o meu atraso viu? BJIN^^_

**_Dany Cullen:_**_ hey amore, coitado do casal maravilha né? Sempre nas melhores partes surge algo para interrompe-los uahuash *adoro* eu não sei de nd sobbre a Sophia, pergunta pra D. Lua uashuahsua, espero q tenha gostado do cap! BJIN^^_

**_Bibi:_**_ Hey Bi! Td bom? Pois é né?? Perdoemos essa pobbre pirata teimosa e ignorante, ela ñ sabbe o que faz costada, só entende beber, xingar e quebrar pessoas! Aushaushau, espero q tenha gostado do cap viu? BJIN^^_

**_Tristan:_**_ Olá querido, me alegra saber q o cap te agradou, espero de verdade q esse e os próximos tbb estejam pro teu gosto viu? Sinta-se livre pra opinar ok? BJIN_

**_Tatiane Evans:_**_ uahuaha siiiiiiiiim, eu assumo toda a culpa, fla sério gata, vai dizer que ñ engraçado? É divertido ver os casais tds excitados e animados pra hora H qdo chega o momento *pluf* interrupção aushaushau! Mas relaxa, em breve as uniões se consumarão e pra valer viu?? BJIN^^_

**_Katryna Greenleaf:_**_ amore, as únicas pessoinhas q tem q se desculpar por atrasos aki são as autoras viu? Aushausha sim, escondido é sempre mais gostoso né? *o duplo sentido foi totalmente intencional* tds nós amamos e desejamos o Emmett, Ursão lindo fofo e gostoso! Bella, o passado dela ñ se resume só ao q foi dito por aqui, há mts coisas mais sérias em jogo, mas o amor do Edward com certeza deve aplacar um pouco dessa fúria da pirata! VIVA A PIRATARIA DA FIC! A gente se fla, BJIN^^_

**_Lueh Sayuri:_**_ Oi amore, seja mt bem-vinda de volta ao site viu? Fica triste não, faz propaganda da fic, quem sabe assim o pessoal não volta? Espero q tenha gostado do cap viu? BJIN^^_

**_Janete Alves:_**_ UASHUASHA, a ideia do trocadilho foi minha mesmo, fico feliz por saber que você gostou^^, e relaxa viu? Os Volturi aparecerão em breve, e eles vão chegar causando impacto, pode ter certeza! BJIN^^_

**_Michelle R.M:_**_ Ow amore, q bom q tu gostou do cap! E cá entre nós, quem não quer ficar no lugar da Bella, me fla?? Espero que esse cap novo tb te agrade viu?? Tentaremos ñ nos atrasar mais, BJIN^^_

**_Anna R. Black:_**_ Oi gatinha, lembra de mim, lá do Nyah? Eu sei, a culpa é td minha, tentarei arrumar isso, mas fico tão feliz por te ver por aqui viu?? Seja mt bem-vinda e sinta-se à vontade! A gente se fla, BJIN^^_

**N/Lali: É isso meus amores, novamente peço desculpas pelo meu atraso absurdo, prometo mandar as replies no tempo certo ok? O capítulo que está por vir será de minha autoria, e estou ansiando mt pra posta-lo pq tudo vai se agitar por isso eu recomendo...**

**_ATENÇÃO: O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO ESTÁ CHEGANDO COM TUDO, PREPAREM SEUS CORAÇÕES!!! _**

**_A BATALHA ESTÁ PRESTES A RECOMEÇAR!_**

**AMU VCS**

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^__^**

**06/04/2010**


	15. Decisões I

**Capítulo XI**

**Decisões **

**(Parte 1)**

**Bella POV**

Sempre achei curioso como o tempo passa ligeiro quando se está feliz, quando uma vida decadente e sem grandes propósitos de repente se vê sublimemente preenchida por raros momentos de alegria em uma doce e ilusória sensação de perfeição.

Mais interessante ainda é perceber o quanto esses bons, preciosos e inesquecíveis momentos tendem a se esvair mais depressa que o desejado, apagando-se prematuramente como o leve e instantâneo dissipar da chama de uma vela solitária em meio à escuridão lúgubre e infinita.

Muitas vezes tais momentos se vão sem permitir que deles desfrutemos o suficiente, de modo a satisfazer a necessidade humana de ser compreendido e bem quisto, mas ao invés, deixam em seu lugar apenas uma efêmera recordação, uma breve lembrança de um sonho distante e fantástico onde tudo era possível, inclusive o _Amor._

_Amor..._

O que seria ele?

Não sei dizer ao certo, grandes pensadores ocidentais e orientais dedicaram suas vidas a essa questão transcendental e jamais encontraram uma resposta plausível, posso estar enganada, mas acredito que talvez não haja mesmo uma definição fixa e concreta sobre o que esse sentimento intrincado em toda a sua inconstância e metafísica realmente signifique, prefiro apenas me ater ao que ele de fato, em minhas concepções, representa...

_Busca..._

Uma incansável _busca_ pela alma gêmea, la tão aludida cara-metade, a caçada incessante por aquele que lhe complete, que preencha o vazio denso, profundo e de certa forma assustador existente no coração de cada um seja mortal ou imortal.

Entretanto, os maus, diferente dos bons momentos surgem de repente, arrastando consigo as correntes pesadas do caos e da loucura, aprisionando em celas invisíveis, açoitando como o mais algoz dos feitores, marcando na carne chagas que jamais cicatrizariam, instaurando-se completa e indeterminadamente numa vida, condenando seu desgraçado alvo a um sofrimento corrosivo e angustiante que aos poucos consome o espírito até que no fim não reste mais nada, a não ser uma alma partida em incontáveis pedaços pronta para ser tragada para o mundo gélido dos mortos.

Este era o meu caso, viver uma vida condenada, stigmatizada por um fardo pesado e aterrador que comprimia lentamente os meus ombros e assombrava os mais ínfimos e breves momentos de invigilância.

Nunca pedi pelo que me foi dado, ou melhor, _empurrado_.

Na verdade repudio com todas as forças essa _coisa_ que habita e consome o meu corpo como a mais perniciosa das doenças, pois é graças a _isso_ que minha vida inteira desmoronou, minha concepção súbita foi dolorosa ao ventre puro de minha falecida mãe, porém não satisfeita, meu nascimento ainda trouxe consigo a ruína de minha família e diversos entes queridos.

Por onde quer que ande meu fardo imensurável me acompanha como uma sombra a perseguir seu corpo a qualquer lugar, arrastando inocentes para uma morte cruel e dolorosa.

Infelizmente não há como lutar contra isso, é algo mais poderoso do que eu...

Por mais que eu fuja, negue ou me esconda sei que estou fadada a percorrer o mar de sangue em que vivo, e a cada dia miserável que se passa, em meus pensamentos constantemente assombrados por angustiantes e sombrios pesadelos, sinto que me afogo ainda mais.

É como se cada vida que tiro, cada brandir furioso de minha espada, cada lampejo de ódio consumisse a humanidade que ainda possuo, e sei que lá no fundo dessas águas rubras, paradas no tempo, gélidas e lodosas preenchidas por gritos e lamúrias como o próprio Estige**¹**, habita as carcaças daqueles que eliminei aguardando-me pacientemente para enfim executarem a tão almejada vingança.

O mais engraçado de tudo é que os poucos dos que conhecem a _Profecia_ em todas as suas implicações tétricas e incalculáveis ainda ousavam me _invejar._

Os pobres ignorantes atreviam-se a dizer no auge da cegueira de sua ambição o quão maravilhosa deveria ser a sensação de ter ao menos uma parte do que possuo, a habilidade de obliterar os inimigos, o poder de conquistar a maior das vitórias, dinheiro e para os mais supersticiosos do _Conselho dos Anciões... _

O Poder de alterar para sempre o curso da história da humanidade...

Mas eu não vejo as coisas dessa forma, não há nada de glorioso, heróico ou digno de inveja em mim, é frustrante perceber o quão enganadas as pessoas estão, tudo o que possuo é um ódio e sede de vingança intensos e implacáveis, todo o meu corpo vibra no calor da batalha, vivo banhada pelo sangue do inimigo, sangue este que faço questão de derramar sem arrependimentos, hesitação e menos ainda, misericórdia.

Tais palavras foram varridas de meu vocabulário há muito tempo atrás.

Toda essa cadeia pútrida e auto destrutiva faz parte do caminho que escolhi, não há mais volta.

Meu destino está traçado e sinto-me completamente resoluta e segura da decisão que tomei não importa o quão dolorosa, traiçoeira e cruel ela tenha sido.

Independente de tudo estou pronta para arcar com toda a dor e sofrimento implicados, por que esta foi a vida que me foi dada...

Um _Dom..._

Uma _Maldição..._

Optei pelo ódio, sangue e pela espada, milhares de cadáveres jazem em minha estrada como uma lembrança do quão longe cheguei em nome de meu objetivo tétrico e egoísta, mas acredito que isso faz parte da natureza imperfeita e conflituosa do ser humano.

Não, deixei de ser humana a partir do instante que meu cérebro tomou essa decisão.

E novamente aqui estou, preparada para arrasar mais vidas, desta vez as vidas que tanto _amo_ e prezo.

Mas para o meu pesar, não há nada a ser feito, pois esta foi a única saída que me restou, agora só posso seguir em frente e mesmo com o coração sagrando e o peito aberto em carne viva e ardendo nas chamas da dor que causei, devo continuar firme e forte por aqueles que com muito custo fui abrigada a deixar para trás.

Espero um dia ser perdoada por tal ato, mas duvido muito que isso aconteça, uma vez que amaldiçoados não merecem uma segunda chance, eles merecem o banimento eterno para que assim jamais possam espalhar seu sangue impuro entre os homens.

E enquanto chicoteio furiosamente o cavalo sinto as lágrimas quentes e grossas nublando minha visão e quando olho relutante para trás vejo o rastro de sangue, arrependimento, Amor e Ódio arrebatar meus companheiros.

Engulo com força os soluços contínuos e o grito de desespero e cólera que tanto me martirizam, mas ao menos permito-me chorar e sentir remorso pela última vez.

"_É para um bem maior" _– penso em meio às pontadas de dor não mais reprimidas.

Era bom soltar tudo ali e de uma vez, já que a partir de agora minha humanidade estava prestes a ser deixada de lado, meu corpo e alma estão à beira de serem entregues ao _quê_ tanto repudio.

A _Criança Maldita_ está de volta...

E dessa vez pra ficar...

Com o passar lento das horas o dia se foi, a beleza sobrenatural dos últimos raios crepusculares e o infinito tapete púrpura foram dando lugar a um manto denso e escuro, adornado com pequenos pontinhos luminosos que brilhavam ao longe no majestoso firmamento.

A mansão do Duque de Masen encontrava-se calma e silenciosa dando a falsa impressão de abandono, somente o tique-taque contínuo e programado dos relógios e os passos flutuantes dos anfitriões imortais provavam que o casarão era realmente habitado.

Meu quarto via-se tomado por um silêncio pesado e pelas trevas da noite fresca, o único vestígio de luminosidade ali presente vinha da tênue claridade prateada emitida pela lua cheia toda vez que esta reaparecia sorrateiramente de seu esconderijo atrás das nuvens esfumaçadas, exibindo toda sua magnitude e imponência diante do opulento véu negro.

A brisa fria e tranqüila batia de leve contra as venezianas da janela fazendo as cortinas de cetim vermelho tremularem de uma forma ondulante e compassada como se estivessem a dançar ao som de uma ritmada e doce canção sobrenatural, o som da _canção da noite_.

Tudo ali era a mais completa e absoluta paz, ainda assim com todo o clima propício eu não consegui pregar os olhos e me entregar aos braços de Morpheus².

Meu corpo cansado e exaltado pelas novidades e surpresas ao longo do dia implorava por sossego de modo a recuperar as exauridas forças, porém ele se recusava a relaxar, e aquele estado desperto simplesmente me transtornava. Eu nem ao menos conseguia aproveitar o tempo acordada por que não conseguia me focar e pensar com clareza.

E em meio a divagações variadas e sem nenhum sentido tive a certeza de apenas uma coisa:

_Os planos haviam mudado..._

Coisas inesperadas aconteceram de uma só vez causando um belo impacto nas minhas estratégias meticulosamente traçadas e pela primeira vez desde aquela aterradora noite fatídica eu me sentia perdida, pode soar estranho para alguém habituado a esbanjar um forte espírito de coordenação e liderança, mas naquele exato momento eu pressentia a fagulha da incerteza se apossar de mim, e o mais preocupante, eu não vislumbrava nenhum sinal de plano ou idéia de como prosseguir dali pra frente.

Tal constatação me chocou como um golpe certeiro no estômago, era inconcebível uma Capitã da minha estirpe simplesmente se perder como um barco à deriva só por causa das situações inusitadas da vida de pirata, o grande problema é que nunca imaginei que um dia esse tipo de coisa fosse acontecer comigo!

Eu jamais iria desconfiar!

Quanto mais eu me preocupava, mais alerta corpo e mente ficavam e mais longe de ter uma merecida e decente noite de sono. O pior de tudo é que mesmo que eu desejasse ardentemente me lançar ao mundo dos sonhos eu não podia. O medo me refreava, não queria correr o risco de cair no sono e ser capturada de novo.

Sim, no estado atordoado e vulnerável em que me encontrava era isso o que com certeza sucederia e eu não podia permitir, não enquanto estivesse perto dos Cullen's.

Eu tinha de ser mais cautelosa e firme do que nunca, sem falar que não queria em hipótese alguma envolvê-los ainda mais na minha sujeira, já não basta ter arrastado Alice e Rosalie pra esse pântano podre e lamacento que é a minha vida.

Que seja então...

Mais uma noite em claro...

E encarando o céu voltei a divagar e refletir sobre os fatos, à medida que os dias passavam, mais próxima eu ficava do inimigo e consequentemente de meu pesadelo, mais um motivo para toda a onda de apreensão que teimava em preencher cada ínfimo poro de meu corpo consciente. E essa idéia me fez gelar um pouco.

Se me descuidasse mesmo que por um mero segundo poderia não mais voltar, as chamas me absorveriam por completo em uma tempestade flamejante e selvagem e ao fim eu me perderia.

Desta vez para sempre.

Suspirei pesadamente e meneei a cabeça espantando a desagradável onda de incertezas e baixo astral que passaram a me inundar desde quando a baixinha foi transformada.

Admito que eu não me incomodava com a transformação em si – por incrível que pareça, a meus olhos a anã hiperativa sempre seria a minha irmã Alice – pois a credito que independente de qualquer doença a nanica seguiria os sussurros do próprio coração, e ele clamava desesperadamente por Jasper, então não havia muito o que fazer a não ser aceitar.

Na verdade o que realmente me doía na alma era o fato de eu ter falhado com Alice, permaneci todo esse tempo ao lado dela e não percebi sua doença.

Como pude ser tão cega e egoísta?

Estive tão preocupada com meu objetivo sanguinário e vingativo que deixei de lado a lição mais importante que ensinei a minhas marujas: companheirismo.

- Grande "companheira" você é Isabella, nem ao menos notou o estado de saúde da sua própria irmã – Repeti em voz alta num tom amargurado apoiando as costas na janela, sentindo o parapeito de mármore esfriar minhas mãos e pernas, apesar do abrigo da roupa grossa.

Por um instante cogitei saltar daquela vertiginosa sacada de cinco andares e correr a esmo pela noite silenciosa, de preferência me enfurnar mata adentro até que minhas pernas queimassem de cansaço. Eu necessitava urgente de algo para me fazer esquecer ao menos um pouco os problemas.

- Você não passa de uma patética, uma condenada egoísta que só traz desgraça pra todos – Continuei meu mantra amargo de auto degradação abraçando os joelhos com força numa forma de me proteger do mundo exterior enquanto apoiava a cabeça latejante sobre os mesmos.

A cada dia eu me sentia mais culpada e perdida, me afogando lentamente num mar gélido e sem nenhum apoio pra me trazer de volta à superfície, era como se tudo o que tracei estivesse fora de sua ordem normal e segura, tudo parecia emaranhado e atado em um preciso nó, e este se via preso a uma pessoa, o ser responsável por mexer com todas as minhas emoções e reações antes tão bem controladas...

_Meu Anjo..._

_Meu Demônio..._

_Meu Amor..._

_Edward Cullen..._

Por que era tão árduo ficar sem pensar nele?

Sem desejá-lo e amá-lo com todo o meu limitado e humano poder de entendimento?

Por que me doía na alma e na carne a idéia de perdê-lo?

Novamente a sensação atordoante de fraqueza e vulnerabilidade me possuiu, e essa constatação me assustava, pois a qualquer momento eu poderia ser emboscada com a guarda baixa e aí sim estava tudo acabado.

As coisas não podiam continuar daquela forma...

Eu precisava tomar uma _atitude..._

_Drástica_ se necessário...

E com mil idéias bizarras a fervilhar na cabeça pus-me de pé num salto e fui até o armazém onde Carlisle guardava seus medicamentos.

Teoricamente o local deveria ser ultra-secreto, mas desde quando se conseguia esconder algo de mim?

Na pontinha dos dedos corri habilmente pelos corredores desertos desviando de todos os obstáculos com extrema facilidade consciente de que Carlisle estava bastante entretido na cama com Esme, assim como Emmett estava com a Rose e Alice com o Jasper, o único problema era um Edward pra lá de curioso observando-me à espreita de algum lugar da escuridão dos cômodos.

Ignorei meu vampiro glorioso e sua paranóia com tudo o que eu aprontava e tratei de arrombar silenciosamente as trancas e cadeados grossos do armazém usando um pequeno grampo de ferro.

Observei a fileira de frascos multicolores de formatos diversos e engraçados, analisei e reconheci boa parte deles, anti-sépticos, cicatrizantes, algumas bandagens, óleos, extratos de plantas até que enfim encontrei o meu alvo, o vidro mais potente e fatal que havia ali...

_Láudano_**³**...

Agarrei o vidro num só golpe, enfiei-o no bolso e voei até a cozinha onde peguei uma taça de cristal, puxei de dentro de meu grosso e longo casaco uma garrafa de _absinto_ e o misturei com algumas gotas de láudano.

Mexi o líquido com uma colher até que a mistura adquirisse a usual cor amarronzada, em seguida preparei-me para ingerir a substância que me faria viajar para as terras da fantasia e dormir nos braços da própria morte.

Minha boca saliva só de imaginar aquele gosto forte e muito _amargo_ descer queimando minha garganta até as profundezas do estômago e entorpecendo cada um dos meus sentidos, porém antes que tivesse a chance de levar o copo aos lábios senti uma força brutal e absurdamente veloz arrebatar o recipiente de minhas mãos num átimo.

- Encher a cara de absinto não é o suficiente pra você? Precisa se _envenenar _também? – Perguntou Edward melodioso esboçando um tom pra lá de irônico de modo a camuflar sua irritação, entretanto eu o conhecia o bastante pra dizer que seu estonteante rosto imortal contorcido numa careta azeda o havia denunciado feio.

- É só uma _leve_ mistura pra me fazer relaxar e cair no sono – Asseverei dando de ombros, fato que o deixou ainda mais perturbado.

Novamente sua expressão mal encarada e olhos estreitos o entregaram.

Incrível como ele ficava ainda mais lindo quando estava bravo.

- LEVE? Isso é _droga_ _pesada_, três colheres de chá de láudano e você termina com _overdose_ ou na pior das hipóteses, MORTA! Isso sem falar dos efeitos colaterais como euforia, constipação, depressão respiratória, miose**[4], **náuseas, dependência e...

- Hey! Relaxe, sei bem o que tou fazendo, além do que já sou acostumada a tomar isso, nada de anormal – Retruquei indiferente enquanto assistia Edward enrijecer e ranger os dentes.

Fala sério, pra quê tanto alvoroço?

Realmente não queria que ele se desse ao trabalho de se preocupar comigo.

- Não consegue dormir? – Perguntou um pouco menos irritado arqueando uma de suas belas e grossas sobrancelhas perfeitamente desenhadas, deixando-o ainda mais charmoso.

Meu sorriso torto favorito brincando no canto de seus lábios macios e desejáveis que sempre me deixavam com a boca seca tamanha ânsia provocada.

Eu tinha sede...

E Edward era meu oásis, era do seu corpo que eu tinha sede, dos seus beijos fogosos e carícias íntimas que me levavam aos níveis mais elevados de prazer e aquilo era apenas uma pequena fração do que ele tinha capacidade de provocar em mim.

Minha maior vontade era de me _conectar _a Edward da forma mais profunda que dois serem podem se unir, foi aí que percebi que o que esse vampiro sensual e perigoso me oferecia estava longe de satisfazer, alimentar aquela fome que me consumia toda vez que seus lábios se afastavam minimamente dos meus.

Engraçado como o meu próprio corpo já não mais tolerava a distância entre nós, eu me via tomada por uma necessidade doentia e incontrolável de explorar cada parte daquele ser belo e imortal.

De certa forma Edward estava certo, eu gostava de me drogar sim, eu era uma dependente incurável, uma viciada no vampiro delicioso de profundos olhos escarlates, pele marmórea e cabelos peculiarmente acobreados.

Céus, como eu o queria, o vício era tanto que chegava a causar sofrimento ante a abstinência prolongada, eu precisava de minha dose diária e constante de Edward Cullen senão...

Não sei o que aconteceria comigo.

_Porra!_

Não posso, não devo me deixar levar ainda mais por esses... desejos insaciáveis, esse impulso selvagem de me entregar de corpo e alma pra ele.

Não agora que as coisas haviam tomado um rumo diferente, não me passou pela cabeça que a transformação de Alie fosse ocorrer agora e a de Rose também não está longe.

_Caralho_, tudo virou do avesso e eu precisava me manter centrada na missão, ela estava acima de tudo, os ponteiros da vida corriam depressa e eu não podia me dar ao luxo de perder mais tempo ali.

- Brilhante dedução, como adivinhou meu problema... _Doutor?_ – Inquiri dando um sorriso cheio de escárnio.

- Agora seja um bom garoto e me passe logo a _porra _do copo – Exigi com a mão erguida.

E antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, senti seus braços másculos e frios agarrarem minha cintura num aperto possessivo e ansioso. E com sua velocidade inumana ele me conduziu para algum lugar da mansão, cerrei os olhos com força, esquecendo as imagens borradas e a repentina tonteira que me envolviam ante tanta rapidez.

Quando senti a pressão amenizar voltei a abrir os olhos e percebi que estávamos no meu quarto. Encarei meu vampiro gostoso ainda confusa e com as mãos agarradas em seu pescoço cheiroso.

Edward sorria de um modo travesso quase pueril, era um sorriso matreiro, gentil e sensual que fez com que eu engolisse em seco e meu pobre coração acelerasse drasticamente a ponto de eu senti-lo chocar-se de maneira violenta contra as minhas costelas.

- Estamos um tanto agitados hoje não? – Perguntou zombeteiro dando uma sonora gargalhada sacana, em seguida passou a mordiscar e sugar meus lábios impedindo-me de xingá-lo.

Incrível como ele tinha o poder de me acalmar...

Perto de Edward todos os meus dilemas e temores desapareciam como por encanto.

Involuntariamente encaixei minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura, puxei com força os seus fios ruivos desordenados trazendo-o pra mais perto de mim. Seu agarre em minha cintura se intensificou fazendo com que nós dois gemêssemos ante a fricção de nossos quadris que pareciam dançar ao som de uma doce e cadenciada melodia.

_A Melodia do Amor..._

Com o puxar de um gatilho senti o familiar calor começar a queimar por dentro e atingir o meu baixo ventre contraindo-o com tanta força que se não fossem os beijos profundos de Edward os meus gritos teriam ecoado por toda a mansão, nunca me senti tão excitada e descontrolada como eu estava agora, mas não dava pra resistir ante as investidas audaciosas do _imortal_ que continuava a me pressionar contra cada parte do seu corpo, e quanto mais ele me estimulava, me penetrava com sua língua macia e refrescante, mais eu me perdia na névoa da luxúria que cegava e enlouquecia os meus treinados sentidos.

_Eu era dele..._

_Ele era meu..._

Esta era uma verdade incontestável, imutável e inescapável...

_Unidos_ por um laço de sangue...

Ainda assim não parecia adequado, quanto mais eu o amava mais o perigo se aproximava tentando nos envolver e até quando nossa bolha de paixão e volúpia iria agüentar os percalços da batalhas vindouras?

Mas naquele exato momento eu não me concentrava em mais nada a não ser em meu _amado imortal_, em como nossas línguas dançavam, brigavam e se reverenciavam num ritual de necessidade e desejo implacáveis jamais antes sentido por meu corpo humano.

Infelizmente aquela mistura deliciosa de sua saliva embriagando minha boca não duraria muito tempo, já sentindo a cabeça girar e o coração prestes a saltar do peito tive de afastar meu vampiro para atender uma nada banal necessidade humana:

_Respirar... _

E mais cedo que o desejado fui obrigada a quebrar o contato eletrizante de nossos lábios.

Minha respiração errática, face rosada e coração disparado o fizera sorrir e encostar nossas bochechas, novamente gemi ante aquele choque térmico tão excitante, Edward também parecia em êxtase ante o calor que meu corpo emitia e lentamente eu o senti esfregar seu nariz gelado por todo meu rosto, distribuindo beijos molhados pelas regiões da mandíbula, pescoço e clavícula.

O vampiro inebriante se via totalmente absorto em mim, ele lambia e cheirava certos locais do meu corpo com tanto requinte e precisão, torturando-me num ritual lento e prazeroso, deleitando-se com a textura de minha pele de um modo tão simples, mas com um significado tão íntimo que me fazia estremecer.

Edward me explorava delicadamente como se estivesse apreciando a mais deliciosa e rara iguaria, eu já não conseguia fazer nada a não ser correspondê-lo da forma mais instintiva e verdadeira que me restava.

Toda aquela explosão de sentimentos e sensações que despertávamos um no outro era indescritível, jamais pensei que emoções tão poderosas pudessem desencadear reações tão bruscas em meu corpo e espírito, era como se uma parte vazia em mim fosse aos poucos preenchida.

De repente suas mãos pálidas e charmosas voaram para minha blusa rasgando-a num golpe brusco, quando dei por mim Edward estava com a cabeça encostada em meu peito, mais precisamente em meu _coração._

Em situações habituais eu o teria afastado e praguejado a plenos pulmões, mas nossa relação de longe era como antes, e quando reparei na expressão pura, doce e realizada esboçada naquele rosto de anjo esculpido pelos deuses, tive o instinto de abraçá-lo com força, protegê-lo de todo a mal existente.

Aquele vampiro hipnotizante parecia tão humano, sua tez era tão inocente e alheia à perversidade do mundo... tão lindo.

Foi então que percebi, não éramos mais vampiro cruel e caçadora impiedosa, éramos apenas Edward e Bella, o resto nada importava.

Permanecemos ali abraçados, aproveitando a presença apaziguadora um do outro até que o silêncio foi quebrado:

- Adoro a melodia das batidas do seu coração, é a música mais linda e perfeita que existe pra mim – Afirmou o vampiro num tom rouco e sensual voltando a cravar seus olhos rubros e deslumbrantes em mim, aquelas duas jóias escarlates queimavam como chama flamejante, eu sentia o calor de suas emoções emanarem dali, banhando-me de prazer e felicidade.

Obriguei-me a respirar e cerrei os olhos quebrando o encanto que Edward exercia sobre mim.

- Aham... e como fica minha insônia? – Questionei quase babando em cima de seu peitoral definido é pálido, minhas mãos formigavam de desejo, ânsia de sentir a rigidez daqueles músculos proeminentes, tracejar a linha daquele abdômen e...

"_Foco Swan, não pense no tronco seminu do vampiro mais gostoso dos sete mares, foco na missão... descanso, planos, batalha"_ – Ralhei comigo mesma.

- Hummm... não quero comprometer o valioso sonho da minha deliciosa capitã – Murmurou consigo mesmo acariciando o próprio queixo e logo em seguida exibiu um largo sorriso pervertido no rosto.

Meu vampiro teve uma ideia...

- Te ponho pra dormir, que tal? – O sem vergonha queria que eu dormisse depois de todo aquele _chamego_, só podia ser brincadeira mesmo, e eu ainda sentia a adrenalina pulsando forte em minhas veias.

- Tudo bem então – Respondi soltando o ar com força e descendo relutante de cima dele.

Arrumei o que restou da minha camisa de seda estampada favorita – pelo menos o top que me cobria os seios estava intacto – e fui até o baú grande roupas, tirando de lá uma confortável e fina camisola de seda costas nuas que ia somente até metade das minhas coxas.

Embrulhei a peça e caminhei letargicamente até a divisória de madeira escura para me trocar e antes de desaparecer estreitei os olhos na direção de meu charmoso vampiro e o ameacei:

- Se não quiser perder o que está entre as pernas é bom ficar aí bem quietinho e nada de me espiar.

- Oh querida, porque se dar ao trabalho de ocultar o que já me pertence? – Perguntou sorrindo convencido.

- Ah, s-seu... imbecil – Rosnei escondendo todo o meu rubor por trás da divisória enquanto Edward gargalhava igual a criança travessa.

Ele parecia tão feliz e pacífico, nunca o vi assim tão aberto, sorridente e espontâneo.

Era de longe o vampiro cruel e ameaçador de antes, agora quando o vejo percebo ninguém menos que um jovem humano inocente e apaixonado – er, certo retiro o inocente – quando penso que toda essa transformação foi gerada por mim, sinto o coração palpitar de orgulho e felicidade, jamais imaginei que um dia eu poderia ser a responsável por algo de tamanha proporção em alguém.

Justamente eu, a pirata implacável que sempre deixa atrás de si um rastro de ódio e sangue.

Chegava a ser bizarro...

Saí do abrigo da divisória e andei até a penteadeira a fim de dar um jeito em meus cabelos. Quando Edward me encarou pude ouvi-lo soltar um baixo rosnado gutural, trincar a mandíbula com violência e ficar estático igual a uma perfeita estátua mitológica entalhada em pedra.

Ele nem sequer respirava.

Mordi sensualmente o lábio enquanto o fitava, confesso que era muito divertido ter esse efeito em Edward, fazê-lo sentir-se confuso, perdido e sedento por mim, ao que tudo indicava eu não era a única a enlouquecer por aqui.

Ignorei sua feição de _predador sexual faminto_ e sentei de frente para o espelho, joguei os cabelos pro lado dando-lhe uma visão completa de minhas costas nuas e antes que pudesse tocar na escova para me arrumar, Edward aproximando-se com sua velocidade vampírica, agarrou-me bruscamente a cintura e soltou um rosnado grave e sensual em meu ouvido deixando-me arrepiada e excitada.

Oh céus, lá vamos nós de novo...

- Você tem noção do esforço que estou fazendo pra não te _devorar_ agora mesmo? Tem? – Sussurrou lascivo, mordendo e sugando o lóbulo de minha orelha com força enquanto suas mãos avançavam para meus seios cobertos, acariciando-os com possessão e maestria, brincando despudoradamente com meus já intumescidos mamilos através da fina roupa.

Impossível não reagir a tanto estímulo, incrível como aquelas mãos frias e macias sabiam exatamente o que fazer para me deixar louca e ávida por mais.

Minhas arfadas e gemidos se intensificaram à medida que uma de suas mãos firmes descia lentamente de meu abdômen até o umbigo, a essa altura a pressão e o latejar em meu sexo eram insuportáveis, se aquele_ jogo_ continuasse eu não iria me segurar, mal sabia Edward que ele estava a brincar com um explosivo altamente inflamável e perigoso.

- S-sério? – Arfei quase sem fôlego.

- O... que houve com o seu... auto controle?

- Perto de você impossível manter a razão Isabella – Grunhiu sugando o meu pescoço e clavícula enquanto sua outra mão contornava de leve as linhas da minha tatuagem descendo cada vez mais, arrancando de mim profundos arquejos e murmúrios voluptuosos.

Como ele mesmo disse, era impossível manter a razão...

Por quanto tempo eu iria suportar a tortura?

Parecendo captar meus pensamentos Edward parou seu joguinho de _enlouquecer/excitar_ a capitã Swan e começou a pentear meus cabelos, afagando e cheirando mecha por mecha, ele o fazia com tanta devoção e cuidado, era como se eu fosse o tesouro mais inestimável da face da terra.

Por que tanto amor?

Eu não merecia aquilo tudo...

Quanto mais carinho e dedicação eu via em seus orbes rubros, mais o peso insuportável da culpa e da tristeza me esmagava os ossos...

- Terminei – Afirmou num repente sorrindo todo orgulhoso de seu trabalho.

E não é que ele levava jeito mesmo?

E sem nenhum aviso prévio, Edward pegou-me gentilmente em seus braços, roçou nossos lábios num beijo casto repleto de amor, carinho e segurança, era como se meu vampiro estivesse tentando me alentar.

Deitamos na cama fofa e ficamos a nos fitar, seus olhos escarlates era tão intensos e exploradores que pareciam alcançar as profundezas de minha alma, seu sorriso bobo e apaixonado provava o quanto aquela visão o agradava.

Por que ele me queria tanto?

Por que tanta gentileza e paixão?

Eu não era digna disso...

Ah, como doía...

Fechei os olhos numa tentativa de romper o encanto e reduzir a minha dor, o que fez Edward me beijar a testa e abraçar-me protetoramente de encontro ao seu corpo frio.

Era um verdadeiro regozijo descansar em seus braços, admito que a ideia de morrer ali me parecia a melhor de todas que já tive, porém não podia, era cedo demais e havia muito o que fazer.

- Sua tatuagem é linda – Afirmou de encontro aos meus cabelos, suas mãos brincando inocentemente com o dragão em meu dorso me fez sorrir.

- Ela não te assusta?

- Deveria? – Rebateu encarando-me curioso exibindo seu sorriso torto de tirar o fôlego.

- Quem sabe? – Suspirei enroscando uma de minhas pernas em sua cintura permitindo um maior contato entre nossas intimidades fazendo Edward grunhir e apertar minha coxa com desejo.

Hora do contra ataque...

- Hummm... se eu fosse humano a essa altura já estaria morto sabia? – Inquiriu mordendo minha orelha, sua respiração doce fazendo-me deliciosas cócegas.

- Hahaha... por que?

- Por que meu coração não suportaria tanta sensualidade e provocação – Respondeu enquanto assistia eu me contorcer e chorar de rir.

- Você... adora... i-isso-o n-não é? Hahahaha...

- Mais do que você imagina – Respondeu beliscando minha cintura fazendo com que eu explodisse em gargalhadas.

- Agora é melhor dormir, amanhã será um dia cheio – Afirmou depositando um leve beijo em minha testa e cantando minha canção de ninar.

Infelizmente a realidade puxava de volta à vida árdua.

Por que as coisas não podiam ser mais amenas?

Simples, porque eu portava um fardo que jamais me deixaria viver uma vida plena ao lado de meu amado, essa era a triste verdade.

Agarrei Edward com força, permitindo a dor voltar a martelar e rasgar meu peito como mil lâminas cravadas uma após a outra em minha carne. Aspirei a fragrância sobrenatural de meu amado, ele cheirava a _canela_ e _sândalo_, iguarias raros que eu jamais me esqueceria.

Aninhei meu corpo ao dele tentando aproveitar ao máximo o tempo que nos restava, queria desfrutar de cada segundo ao seu lado...

Ao lado do ser que possuía meu corpo, alma e coração...

_Edward Cullen..._

Meu _amado imortal..._

Por ele eu seria capaz de tudo...

Para protegê-lo eu me tornaria o pior, mais desprezível, miserável e corrupto de todos os seres...

Por ele eu tomaria a decisão mais cruel e repudiosa de todas...

Por Edward tudo valia a pena, eu andaria pelo tortuoso do Vale da Trevas, suportaria o fogo do inferno quantas vezes fossem necessárias...

Por que Edward é e sempre será o meu mundo...

**Edward POV**

Inferno!

Será possível que eu não podia ter nem um minuto de Paz?

Tarefa impossível sabendo que havia algo de errado com minha Bella...

E eu não fazia a mínima ideia do que poderia ser...

Isso tava acabando comigo e o fato de sua mente permanecer uma incógnita, uma caixa lacrada a sete chaves me deixava à beira da loucura.

A minha humana estava aflita, indecisa e sofrendo com algo excruciante e difícil de resolver, o pior de tudo é que mesmo estando ao seu lado eu não podia fazer nada a não ser assisti-la afundar aos poucos.

_Porra!_

Do que adiantava tantos poderes, habilidades sobrenaturais e imortalidade se eu nem ao menos conseguia aplacar as tristezas de minha amada?

Isso era no mínimo _frustrante..._

A cada dia que se passava o comportamento anômalo de Isabella me deixava ainda mais inquieto e atordoado, quase tive um surto de ira ao vê-la prestes a se envenenar ou segundo a própria capitã...

_Relaxar._

Pra mim aquilo não passava de eufemismo barato pra _se drogar_.

Qualquer médico que se preze ou meramente entendido de porções sabia que absinto e láudano era a mistura perfeita para os viciados fazerem uma viagem longa e sem grandes chances de retorno ao mundo dos mortos.

Desapontei-me mais ainda por saber que Bella era acostumada a se dopar daquela forma tão indiscriminada, isso me fez pensar nos inúmeros segredos, dores e batalhas sangrentas que seu coração doente encerrava em suas profundezas.

Somente alguém assombrado por um mal inescapável e tenebroso usaria esse tipo de estratégia violenta para fugir da realidade, esquecer por meras horas os tormentos que o passado parecia lhe infligir.

_Amaldiçoada..._

Essa foi a palavra que minha capitã usou para si mesma...

Que tipo de maldição seria essa?

Meu cérebro urrava numa curiosidade incontida, mas Isabella não ajudava em nada, muito pelo contrário, minha capitã escondia ardilosamente qualquer pista que pudesse esclarecer, montar o quebra-cabeças que ela representava.

Foi então que a verdade me atingiu como um tapa...

Eu não sabia absolutamente nada sobre Bella, seu passado, suas dores, seu objetivo, o que a motivava tanto?

De onde surgiu esse ódio arrebatador por minha espécie? Não que fôssemos bonzinhos e piedosos, mas a intensidade da ira que ela demonstrou em nosso primeiro encontro foi incomparável, jamais vi alguém se lançar contra um vampiro da forma perigosa e audaciosa que Isabella o fez.

Por que ela entrou nessa vida suja de pirata?

Tantas perguntas a me cutucar por dentro e nenhuma resposta...

Quando olho para seu rosto calmo e gentil repousando em meus braços gélidos sinto uma poderosa corrente elétrica varrer cada fibra de meu corpo morto, uma onda de calor inundar o meu peito além da indescritível sensação de completude e felicidade, era como se eu fosse trazido de volta à vida, os resquícios de minha humanidade aos poucos eram resgatados.

Tudo isso graças a Isabella.

Ainda assim eu não me sentia em Paz, não enquanto a minha garota não se libertasse de seu sofrimento...

_A dor dela era a minha dor..._

E apesar de todas as minhas tentativas, carícias e beijos, ainda vejo as pequenas lágrimas escorrem como cristais salgados de seus olhos adormecidos e essa era a prova que eu precisava para concluir que Bella ainda não estava pronta para se entregar a mim de corpo e alma.

Minha Capitã sofria calada, uma dor imensurável rasgava suas entranhas, corroía-lhe o espírito deixando-a exaurida, melancólica e como sua imagem frágil e insegura me machucava, era como se uma parte de mim fosse queimada e dilacerada por dentro, mas ao mesmo tempo sinto uma avalanche de poder me dominar, o instinto de cuidar de seu coração atormentado.

Estava decidido, independente de tudo eu iria protegê-la...

Protegeria Isabella do maior perigo que a afligia...

_Ela mesma..._

_**...**_

Os primeiros raios de sol incidiam magicamente sobre o quarto banhando o rosto delicado e adorável de minha gostosa capitã que fez uma doce caretinha desgostosa ante a luminosidade e escondeu a cabeça em meu peitoral.

Engraçado como às vezes ela agia igual a uma criança dengosa.

Que gracinha...

- Grrrr... – Rosnou Bella remechendo e se esfregando em meu corpo fazendo com que a minha sempre alerta _cabeça de baixo_ se animasse.

Essa mulher tava acabando comigo.

_Porra!_

Eu mais parecia um adolescente humano com os hormônios à flor da pele, tudo por culpa do furacão Isabella com seu cheiro adocicado e corpo afrodisíaco.

- _Puta que pariu_, mas que _merda_ #%$$#! – Praguejou minha Capitã bloqueando a luz do sol com sua mão pálida enquanto dava-me as costas procurando uma posição mais confortável.

Até aí tudo bem, o problema veio quando o movimento fez com que sua nada decente camisola semitransparente escorregasse ainda mais, deixando-a quase nua em frente aos meus olhos, exibindo sua gloriosa pele de porcelana e uma deliciosa porção de seu bumbum sedoso e macio.

Novamente fui tomado por uma selvagem necessidade apalpar, morder e chupar aquela carne aveludada.

Tantas vontades lascivas e descontroláveis dançavam em meu corpo, era quase impossível resistir a tamanha tentação, o fruto maduro e suculento estava a poucos milímetros de meus lábios e eu nada podia fazer a não ser cobiçá-lo, acariciá-lo, desejá-lo da forma mais possessiva e selvagem existente, mas não prová-lo, cravar minhas presas afiadas e mortais naquela jugular cheirosa que pulsava chamando meu nome.

Ainda não era o momento...

Ó castigo, tortura...

Alguém lá no alto estava me punindo, só podia ser isso.

Cerrei os punhos com força, trinquei a mandíbula numa frustrada tentativa de conter meus impulsos selvagens e voluptuosos.

De repente minha vista que percorria atentamente o seu corpo apelativo e curvilíneo fixou-se na provocante tatuagem vermelha em suas costas.

O Dragão ali estampado esboçava uma imponência majestosa sem igual, a altivez da criatura era tanta que chegava a intimidar, era quase sufocante encarar _aquilo_, porém o que mais chamava a atenção eram os olhos, olhos que brilhavam com um fogo indomável que obliterava tudo e todos em seu caminho.

Os olhos do Dragão Vermelho eram penetrantes a ponto de me transmitir a sensação de ser vigiado.

E o mais estranho era a sua admirável perfeição, nada de borrões, hesitação ou tremores, eu podia enxergar claramente os detalhes de suas escamas brilhantes, seu corpo serpenteando todo o dorso de Isabella como um eterno protetor guardando as costas de seu mestre, chamas envolvendo suas patas e garras afiadas enquanto seus olhos diabólicos perfuravam os observadores.

Arte humana estampada na Arte da mãe natureza...

O que mais capturou minha atenção em toda aquela declaração de poder expresso em forma de traços e tinta era o extremo e preciso detalhismo.

O Dragão parecia _vivo_ e prestes a sair das costas da própria Isabella a qualquer instante.

Um repentino e desconhecido tremor me correu ao longo da espinha ante essa impressão.

Meneei a cabeça e comecei a passar audaciosamente meus dedos e lábios por aquelas costas branquinhas e macias, descendo perigosamente até seu bumbum firme e convidativo fazendo com que minha Bella Adormecida despertasse de seu profundo sono.

Ela grunhiu, gemeu um pouco e sussurrou roucamente meu nome sob sua respiração lenta, apenas isso já foi o suficiente para me colocar em cima dela e a beijar com paixão e volúpia.

- Até que não é desagradável ser acordada assim – arfou com suas lindas bochechas quentes e rosadas.

Seus olhos que mais pareciam chocolates derretidos brilhavam de um modo lascivo e provocante, suas íris fixas em meu rosto desafiavam-me a tomar seu corpo e alma da forma mais completa e selvagem possível.

- Te acordarei assim por toda a eternidade – Afirmei num tom grave beijando apaixonadamente seu colo alvo e aveludado.

Nesse exato momento Bella enrijeceu, todo o seu corpo antes entorpecido por um intenso estado de prazer e entrega entrou numa esfera de alerta e seriedade não muito usuais.

Encarei-a chocado e confuso já sentindo minhas sobrancelhas enrugarem em desentendimento.

Por acaso eu havia dito algo errado?

- Bella? – Chamei-lhe incerto.

- Que é? – Respondeu rude tirando a roupa, obrigando-me a engolir o veneno que se acumulava em minhas presas e partes inferiores, refreando o desejo louco de penetrá-la fundo e com força.

Queria ouvir seus lábios carnudos gritarem meu nome com prazer e implorarem por mais, queria que ela exibisse sua vulnerabilidade e descontrole ante o desejo ardente que minhas investidas fogosas lhe provocavam, queria clamar toda a sua essência para mim.

Rosnei baixinho me apoiando na cabeceira da cama quebrando sem querer o adornado objeto de madeira pura enquanto sentia todos os líquidos de meu corpo morto se concentrarem em meu membro rígido e pulsante.

- O que pretende fazer? – Inquiri com a voz rouca e entrecortada.

- Treinar e rever algumas estratégias de ataque, preciso estar pronta pra aniquilar o Black – Sibilou com os dentes trincados.

Minha Capitã estava ansiosa pra acertar as contas com o _pulguento filho da puta_, eu escutava de longe o pulsar melódico e frenético de seu sangue quente e doce em suas veias.

Confesso que isso me deixou um tanto desconfortável, por mais que Isabella fosse uma exímia lutadora, estrategista de primeira e excelente líder eu simplesmente não conseguia aceitar a ideia de ver _minha_ _mulher_ se ferindo numa batalha.

Isso estava totalmente fora de cogitação, ninguém jamais tocaria no _tesouro_ do Vampirata Edward Cullen.

Ninguém...

Ela era _minha_ e ponto final.

Minutos depois já estávamos na cozinha onde Esme preparava um reforçado desjejum para Isabela a pedido da mesma. Minha mãe a olhou curiosa, mas fez animadamente o que lhe foi requisitado.

Swan comeu em silêncio – e por incrível que pareça, devagar como seres humanos educados normalmente fazem – como se estivesse maquinando algo ou refletindo sobre as estratégias, não soube identificar ao certo.

Ela estava tão compenetrada em si mesma que se engasgou duas vezes com o café. Nada de anormal para Isabela, o problema era o _número..._

_DUAS _VEZES...

COM _CAFÉ..._

Definitivamente algo ali estava errado.

"_Filho, você fez algo com ela?" _– pensou minha preocupada mãe já ligeiramente assustada com a extrema distração da Swan.

Acenei num gesto negativo e voltei a observar minha capitã pelo canto do olho, ela se mostrava tão distante e melancólica, nem parecia a mulher vivaz e audaciosa de sempre, era como se uma boa parte de sua vitalidade e alegria de viver tivessem sido prematuramente drenados de seu íntimo.

Por um instante seu coração pareceu tão perdido e ao mesmo tempo tão longe de meu alcance que chegou a machucar, e essa constatação assustou mais do qualquer outra coisa.

Eu simplesmente não conseguia mais imaginar a minha "vida" sem a presença constante de Isabella.

Não...

Sem ela não seria "vida", tudo voltaria a ser frio, denso e escuro como antes, nada mais faria sentido pra mim, a razão e a vontade de seguir em frente desapareceriam.

Não suportaria uma existência sem Isabella ao meu lado...

O barulho fino do arrastar de sua cadeira me fez voltar à realidade. Terminada a refeição a Capitã Swan caminhou para algum lugar da mansão e desapareceu sorrateiramente pelos cômodos.

Algo me dizia que ela precisava de mais espaço para pensar ou sei lá mais o quê, e eu não pretendia pressioná-la nem aborrecê-la com perguntas estúpidas por mais curioso que eu fosse.

Enquanto isso fui até meu gabinete a fim de conversar com Emmett e Jasper sobre nossos planos de ataque contra os lobos.

- Como vai a nanica? – Perguntei ao acaso enquanto organizava uns mapas espalhados sobre a mesa de carvalho.

- Melhor do que esperava, ela tem um ótimo discernimento, acho que é por causa do treinamento que teve – Afirmou um orgulhoso e apaixonado Jasper.

- Interessante, e o auto controle?

- Um pouco mais calma que um recém nascido normal...

- Mais alguma coisa? – Inquiri com um sorriso malicioso.

- Bastante fogosa na cama – Respondeu o loiro extremamente animado.

- HAHAHAHA! Sabia que aqueles urros selvagens no meio da floresta eram seus. Ela está bem agora?

- Sim, não se preocupe capitão, minha Alie é muito consciente de si mesma... er, as visões dela estão mais poderosas e nítidas do que quando era humana.

- Normal, com a transformação todos os seus sentidos se afloraram – Afirmei tranqüilizando meu irmão – De qualquer forma mandarei Carlisle vê-la.

- Onde está o Emmett?

- _Comendo_ a Rosalie na adega ao lado do porão – Respondeu Jasper em tom óbvio.

- Aquele imbecil tá na _seca_ mesmo, por que _porra_ não vem cumprir logo com as obrigações e depois volta pra diversão? – Rosnei estraçalhando o austrolábio em mãos e ignorando as arfadas e gritos abafados de Rosalie e Emmett.

- Calma capitão, olha só quem fala, você fica _duro_ toda vez que abraça a Capitã Swan – Ironizou meu amigo estrategista que parecia _implorar_ por uma boa surra em plena manhã.

Antes de ir em direção ao _ninho improvisado dos pombinhos depravados_ vislumbrei da janela do gabinete Seth se transformar ao lado de Isabella e sair correndo disparado em direção à floresta, seus pensamentos estavam aturdidos e temerosos. Notei que ele carregava algo amarrado em sua pata traseira e eu tinha certeza de que não era uma peça de roupa.

Suspeito...

Em seguida Bella caminhou lentamente até o jardim isolado situado do outro lado da mansão e começou a se alongar. Minutos depois ela já estava a treinar a todo o vapor com sua espada.

Admito que assisti-la era um colírio para meus olhos, não apenas pela beleza dos movimentos firmes e ao mesmo tempo graciosos que seu corpo esbelto e estupidamente flexível realizava ao executar cada golpe, mas também pelo fato de eu adorar contar as gotículas de suor que percorriam seu rosto angelical e se perdiam na profundidade de seu decote provocante, isso sem falar das pernas...

Ah, as pernas abençoadas que me presenteavam com uma visão panorâmica de sua firme anatomia interna a cada chute de cento e oitenta graus dado em pleno ar. Lambi pela bilionésima vez os lábios enquanto assistia mais um de seus audaciosos movimentos.

"_Céus, toda essa flexibilidade na minha cama, mal posso esperar" – _pensei já imaginado interessantes posições.

Apesar de já estar familiarizado com o vasto conhecimento marcial de Isabella, ainda não conseguia deixar de me surpreender com a extrema precisão de seus ataques, nunca vi um humano ostentar de técnicas tão refinadas. Certeza que ela já havia superado seus mestres a muito tempo.

Desisti da reunião e desci para o jardim a fim de acompanhar mais de perto o treino da _minha guerreira_, quando cheguei lá me desapontei ao perceber que eu não era o único a apreciar a vista.

Esme, Carlisle, Jasper e até Sophie observavam o treino de Bella ocultos nas sombras das árvores verdes e frondosas.

Ignorei os visitantes indesejados – pois eu planejava ajudar minha jovem guerreira em seu treino e quem sabe depois lhe massagear o corpo numa banheira bem espaçosa – e fiquei a observar suas posições de luta, percebei que ela se identificava mais com o dragão e não com o tigre como eu havia imaginado antes.

Ela inspirava o ar calmamente como se sentisse o ambiente ao redor, pássaros, plantas, vento, as águas calmas do lago distante, tudo.

Nada lhe escapava.

Sua respiração seguia um compasso leve e sincronizado aos ritmados batimentos cardíacos, logo em seguida ela executou uns movimentos circulares e depois iniciou uma seqüência rápida e mortal de socos, chutes variados e cortes precisos.

Num repente a jovem Swan atirou a espada afiada pra alto, deu três cambalhotas no ar, pegou o objeto cortante de olhos fechados e flutuou até o chão para dar um corte horizontal numa das folhas que dançava ao vento.

Cara, essa mulher era incrível, nem precisava enxergar para saber o que fazer, Bella apenas tinha de sentir a atmosfera ao seu redor e sincronizá-la com o seu interior ou como os antigos monges pregavam, sentir o fluxo de Chi[5] circulando dentro de si.

Jamais duvidei do quão especial ela era, desde nosso primeiro encontro senti que Isabella era de longe uma mulher comum, não é qualquer pessoa que consegue atingir esse nível de habilidade e ainda por cima assim tão jovem.

Bella era um prodígio com truques e segredos muito bem guardados e eu estava louco para decifrá-la.

- A platéia já pode sair do esconderijo – Brincou enxugando o suor da testa fazendo-me ter pensamentos pra lá de impuros. E antes que eu pudesse tecer algum comentário, Sophie saiu disparada em sua direção. Os olhinhos da criança brilhavam de orgulho e adoração pra cima da pirata.

- BB-BBella, me ensina a ser assim?

Eu ouvi bem?

Minha princesinha queria virar uma pirata arrogante, estressada, boca suja, pinguça e mestre nas artes antigas?

Ótimo, uma versão minrim da Isabella, Esme vai dar chilique logo logo...

- Olha... – Começou Bella coçando a cabeça sem saber o que dizer antes os sussurros nervosos de Esme para não dar idéias à pequena.

-... é complicado sabe? São anos de treinamento árduo sem falar que eu não sou a pessoa mais indicada pra te ensinar.

- Por quê? – Retrucou Sophie exibindo um biquinho desapontado.

- Por que tenho absoluta certeza de que você deseja ter uma vida bem longa.

- Mas o que tem a ver?

- O que tem a ver é que meu treinamento é a mesma coisa que tirar _férias no inferno_, quer mesmo experimentar? – Inquiriu ameaçadoramente fazendo Sophie se encolher.

E dito isso Bella escalou rapidamente uma árvore alta como se tivesse garras nas mãos, alcançou a sacada mais próxima e se enfiou no casarão atrás de Rosalie.

Hora do show...

_- Rose cadê você?_

Bella continuou seu caminho guiando-se pelo ruído seco que os corpos de Emmett e Rosalie emitiam através do cubículo de madeira.

Isso ia ser divertido...

_- Rose?_

Mais um pouco e...

Agora...

_- Emmett Cullen se você não sair agora de dentro da Rose juro que amasso suas bolas nesse exato momento! – R_osnou minha sexy capitã furiosa, enxerguei sua expressão irritada e desconsertada através da mente assustada de meu irmão e ele parecia realmente preocupado com as suas _bolas._

Enquanto Isabella berrava e xingava aos quatro ventos, comecei a pensar no quão sensual ela ficava quando se enfurecia e usava seu tom autoritário, como seu rosto em formato de coração ficava perfeito com o tom avermelhado da raiva.

Adorável...

Imagina toda essa fúria de leoa selvagem e energia explosiva concentrados na minha cama, no meu corpo, nas minhas partes baixas, oh sim, _Ed Júnior_ se remexia ansioso entre minhas pernas...

"_Delícia" – _pensei gemendo e lambendo os lábios, porém me contive ao dar de cara com o olhar irritado da mamãe que adivinhou minhas fantasias lascivas.

Às vezes parecia que ela era a leitora de mentes da família...

Ou então ela simplesmente reparou no acentuado _volume_ de minhas calças_..._

Deixei Rosalie ensinando alguns golpes básicos para a Sophie – sobre a supervisão minuciosa de Isabella – e tratei de voltar ao meu escritório com Jasper e um muito excitado Emmett.

- Se você não parar de se _acariciar_ na minha frente juro que...

- Relaxa capitão... – Afirmou limpando a garganta e dando um último _toque_ em seu _objeto de prazer._

- E você Jasper não precisa se preocupar com Alice, Carlisle está indo até a cabana para checá-la, afinal o "papai" não perderá a chance de converter mais um pro time dos vegetarianos.

Após algumas horas de debate intenso discutimos nossa formação de ataque e qual rota usaríamos para chegar ao navio dos lobos.

Porém uma coisa me intrigava...

O sumiço repentino de Isabella, justamente ela que havia feito tanta questão de saber tudo sobre os planos para a batalha a ser travada. Esperei que ela terminasse a supervisão do treino de Sophie deixando o resto com Rosalie e viesse participar da reunião estratégica, mas nada.

Nenhum sinal de Isabella...

Aquilo não era boa coisa, meu instinto dizia que _algo_ grande estava chegando e não era apenas a batalha contra o Black.

_**...**_

**N/a: Ola todo mundo!**

**Eu sei! Eu sei que já faz quase um ano que não aparecemos aqui, mas vou fazer um breve resumo de tudo que aconteceu. A faculdade está me levando a loucura! Como a minha faculdade não segue o calendário normal, eu tenho vez ou outra algumas férias. Se não é aula, prova, seminário, semana de direito e ainda fui inventar de fazer parte da comissão de formatura. Como se não bastasse senti na pele que a violência urbana é terrível e como se não bastasse entrei na auto-escola quando aumentaram tanto as aulas práticas quanto as teóricas. E só quem enfrentou aquela aulas "maravilhosas" sabem como é. Isso tudo junto ao fato que eu a Lali moramos em Estados diferentes e mal nos encontramos. Por isso desculpa mesmo! Sei que é pedir demais que todos os leitores ainda esperem e comentem nesse capítulo. Mas quem ainda estiver ai, por favor, mande sua opniões.**

**Esse capítulo foi dividido em duas partes por seu tamanho enorme e foi escrito pela Lali Motoko!**

**Quero agradecer a:**

Dany Cullen

Tristan

Anna R Black

Ana Karol

Juliete Masen Cullen

Samystere

Polly

Twibelo

Priscila

Tatiane Evans

Vanessa S.

Bibi

Nathalia (HB)

Janete Alves

Manuuu

Rafinhaa

Lorraynne

Sophie

Nathyzenha

Acsa

ROBERTA MASEN CULLEN

Renata M

JoanaM

**Realmente obrigada a todos vocês e desculpa por não responder a cada um individualmente. Mas queria postar esse capítulo hoje antes de sair e deixar mais um dia sem poste. Espero que vocês ainda estejam por ai e dêem suas opiniões.**

**Beijinhos.**

**E desculpa novamente!**

**Maria Lua**

**23/01/2011**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ola Pessoal!**

**Sim, sim, eu não morri, não fui excluída da sociedade sem computador, não sofri nem um acidente. O que aconteceu se chama faculdade!**

**Como vocês sabem tanto eu quanto a Larissa fazemos Direito e como todos sabem existe um fantasminha no final do curso chamado OAB! **

**Infelizmente, hoje não vim aqui trazendo mais um capítulo, mas uma luz no fim do túnel. Tanto eu quanto a Larissa amamos muito essa história e a guardamos no fundo do nosso coração e temos toda a intenção de continuá-la ainda mais com tantos leitores fieis que continuam aqui mandando reviews. **

**Dessa forma entrei em contato com a Larissa, porque vocês sabem que moramos em Estados diferentes, e decidimos que sim vamos continuar a história, mas infelizmente não agora.**

**A Larissa está fazendo o seu TCC e estudando para a OAB e quando ela acabar o seu trabalho de conclusão de curso voltaremos com força total. Porque eu acho que vocês concordam comigo, essa fic é escrita por duas autoras e deverá ser concluída pelas duas.**

**Espero que vocês compreendam nosso dilema e desculpa fazer vocês esperaram mais tempo!**

**Atenciosamente,**

**Maria Lua**

**26/12/2012**


End file.
